There's Only One Forks High
by isabellacullenlover23
Summary: Bella and Edward are on totally different sides of the social spectrum, a jock and a tutor.  What happens when Bella starts to spend time with him tutoring?  Can something between them blossom even after his past actions  Dark twist- rape mentioned
1. First Day

**There's Only One Forks High**

**I could already tell within two seconds of being in Forks High School's grounds, it would be another boring and predictable year.**

** That's what happens when you live in a small town though. Same people in your class ever since kindergarten. No secrets but gossip and rumors still spread like venom through the tiny town.**

** I looked around the semi crowded parking lot and spotted the Jeep I was looking for; my sanity. Emmett.**

**Emmett Cullen was a beautiful man, in a grizzly bear sort of way. He was freakishly tall and had crazy big muscles, everywhere. He was definitely a good looking guy, not that I ever noticed. He was my best friend.**

**His family all but adopted my father, Charlie, and I. Charlie was chief of police, so he wasn't around all that much, although he loved me and wished he was around more. He always hated leaving me alone so much. He was happy the Cullen's were around for me as much as they were. So needless to say, I spent a lot of time there; I even had my own room there. Their house was huge, they were loaded. Em's grandparents left huge trust funds, not that it was necessary. Carlisle, Em's dad (a total DILF, btw) was a famous surgeon. His mom, Esme was a fantastic interior designer. They were the picture perfect family…**

**With one exception.**

**The broody, self-centered, God-like Edward Cullen, Emmett's twin brother. He had just sped into the lot in his stupid, shiny Volvo, through a puddle, no doubt on purpose, soaking me thoroughly (In Forks, it was always raining, so there were always puddles).**

**Me and Edward were like polar opposites. He was tall, muscular, though leaner than his twin. He has coppery colored hair, like his mother, always in this sexy disheveled mess atop his head. One thing he did share with Emmett, were these mesmerizing, piercing pools of emerald colored eyes that could dazzle me, or anyone else for that matter, quite easily (and unfortunately often). Oh and that damn pantie soaking crooked smile that he flashed to everyone...**

**But that was as far as my nice words about Edward Cullen went. He was an egotistical, asshole. Always had a smart comment to throw out there. Partying all the time and has endless flings with the same string of sluts, over and over. He was always moody and mad about something though, despite having just about everything a guy could want. Apparently, being handsome, rich, and a star basketball with everything at his fingertips couldn't make him happy.**

**How could Emmett or his parents stand him? I sure couldn't.**

**Emmett started to walk towards me, of course seeing what his twin did.**

"**Shit, B. I'm sorry. You know he can be a dick" he said as he helped me wiped my face. My clothes were soaked and nothing was helping that.**

"**Happy first day of school" I said sarcastically.**

** Just as I thought the day couldn't get any worse, he decides to come over to rub in his actions, I'm sure.**

"**Hey bro. What happened to you little Isabella" he said with a snicker. He always called me Isabella, simply because I hated it.**

"**You know what happened, ass" I snapped at him**

"**All right, bro. You made your point; you're an ass. Now let Bella try to enjoy the rest of her day" Em declared, coming to my rescue as usual.**

** He patted Edward on the back and he smirked again before laughing as he turned around and started walking away towards his loser group of equally annoying friends.,**

"**Thanks, Em" I replied. He just smiled and squeezed my shoulders, signaling that it was time to go in.**

** My morning passed, thankfully without anymore incident. I had English, and then Spanish with Emmett (It was hysterical hearing him try to imitate a Spanish accent). History I shared with Angela, who was my only other close friend in the world.**

** All the classes seemed pretty straight forward. I was a straight A student, with high hopes of being the school's valedictorian. I was an honor student and worked in the tutor center. I liked school and learning. School consistently took up much of my time, but I liked it that way. I wasn't into partying. I liked filling my time with school and watching movies or sports with Emmett. I also spent a lot of time cooking with Esme. She said she loved it; she had always wanted a daughter.**

** Lunch was finally here and I went to sit with Angela, Emmett and his longtime girlfriend, Rose. She was a cheerleader, gorgeous of course. Blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a slim but curvy body. She was nice but her and I weren't that close. She had quite an attitude that kept Emmett on his toes but she was fiercely loyal and when push came to shove, I knew that I could count on her. Plus she made Emmett happy and that's really all that mattered.**

"**Hi, Rose" I said since she was the first to our table.**

"**Hey Bella. I heard what Dickward did this morning. You dried up quite nice" that was Rose's way of complimenting me for a nice recovery.**

"**Thanks. Classes good so far?" I asked curiously**

"**Eh, Seems like Math is going to be a bitch" she replied.**

"**If you need, I could always help you" I offered her**

"**I might take you up on that. I need to pass; I do not want to be stuck here another year"**

** We both laughed and then Emmett and Angela joined us. We sat and ate while we enjoyed some light conversation. I left early because I wanted to head over to the tutor center. I was sure that it would be empty ****–**** nobody really signed up to be tutored on the first day of school. But it was my safe haven.**

** I went to sit at my table, stopping briefly to say hello and catch up with Mrs. Cope ****–**** she ran the tutor center. She informed me that a few students had signed up so far but sessions wouldn't start for a few weeks still. I was grateful for the silent alone time. I just sat there alone with my thoughts. **

** I was happy with my life, I suppose. I enjoyed the simplicity of it. But if I was being completely honest with myself, I wanted more. It was my senior year- I had never been to a party. I had been to a few basketball games, only because Emmett begged me to come watch him play. Oh and a homecoming football game, once again because Emmett begged me to go with him. I never tasted alcohol and I never had a boyfriend. Worst, I was 17 and had never been kissed. Pretty pathetic.**

** I had no idea what to do about it really. I wasn't popular. I was plain, blended in with the background. Boys didn't exactly notice me in that way. I had long brown hair that went halfway down my back. My eyes boringly brown, I had pale skin and a pretty slim figure. I didn't have the boys knocking down my door. I had nothing special to offer.**

** I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell ringing, meaning it was time for me to leave my thoughts behind and get to my next class, which happened to be Biology. I was actually excited; I had Mr. Banner and I knew he was a good teacher. Biology was my favorite subject; it made sense, it was logical and everything had a reason. Life, for instance was a lot more complex.**

**I walked in to see everyone standing against the wall.**

"**Welcome to Biology. I'm Mr. Banner and I'll be teaching you for the rest of the year. Before we get started with our first lesson, I am going to be assigning everyone a lab partner. When your names are called, grab a textbook from the front and settle into a lab desk. These partner assignments were based on previous science grades and are non=negotiable. They are final for the entire year. You will be working a lot in pairs, so get comfortable" he declared.**

** He started calling out names and I was praying for a good partner.**

"… **Isabella Swan" I looked up and all I saw was Edward Cullen smiling. Weird.**

"**Wait, who is my partner, I didn't hear" I asked.**

"**Edward Cullen" Mr. Banner said and I automatically grunted.**

"**Now, Miss Swan. Mr. Cullen here seems to be… lacking the science expertise that you have. I paired you two together in hopes you could pass your knowledge along and perhaps bump his grades up"**

"**Aw, Isabella. I promise not to get you too wet" he paused, obviously he was referring to this morning "With a puddle at least" he finished, smirking of course and gaining high friends from a few of the basketball players around him.**

"**Gross" I said, and grudgingly grabbed a textbook and took a seat towards the front. Edward followed behind, plastering a stupid grin on his face the entire time.**

** Once he was seated, I turned to him, intending to lay down my expectations. "Listen, I take my studies seriously and I won't have your smug, "I-don't-give-a-shit" attitude messing up my GPA. So you do your work and I'll do mine and we'll get through the year with as little contact as possible, got it?" I declared to him**

"**Yes Ma'am" he said mockingly. "Did I ever tell you, I love it when a woman is so demanding… in bed?" he replied, giving me that damn crooked smile.**

** I just sighed and rolled my eyes, knowing any response would probably be twisted around and just illicit another crude remark. Mr. Banner finally started the lesson, letting me just focus and listen intently on the lesson while taking my detailed notes.**

** The bell finally rang and I practically ran out of the door. I just wanted to get out of there. Edward Cullen annoyed me to core; he irritated me and got under my skin more than anyone else. He always seemed to push the right buttons. I had no idea why. Okay, maybe some idea.**

** After school, I stood by Emmett's Jeep and waited for him. I normally walked to school and Emmett drove me home with him, since I most times went to his house after school anyways.**

"**Hey Bells- Enjoy your favorite day of year" Emmett joked with me**

"**Ha-ha. I guess. I'm lab partners with you brother. So there goes biology as my favorite subject" I replied. Em always made fun of my "nerdyness" but he didn't care; he always told me he was proud of all my accomplishments. Just like I didn't really care about basketball, but I was proud of all his silly, supposedly great stats (like I know how many blocks are amazing?).**

"**I know he can be difficult but just try to get along with him. He can be actually decent to be around" he stated simply**

"**You have to say that. He's your twin"**

"**I'm just saying try. For me?" I looked at him and he seemed very serious, so I just nodded. The rest of the car ride was quiet. **

** We pulled into the driveway about 15 minutes after we left the parking lot. I skipped up the walkway and straight into the house. First day of school always meant Esme made her special homemade mint ice cream. I couldn't wait; it was favorite and she only made it special times during the year.**

"**Kids?" Esme called from the kitchen**

** Emmett was hot on my trail as we made our way into the kitchen. He always was excited for any meal. Thank God he worked out a lot; otherwise he would be as big as a house.**

"**Oh, Bella! It's so good to see you, dear" Esme cooed as she pulled me into a hug**

"**Of course I'd be here today, Momma Cullen" I said. I had been calling her that since I was five. Me and Emmett have been best friends since we met the first day of kindergarten. She started taking me home with her, Emmett and Edward once she found out Charlie was my dad. She told me not to bother with the Mrs. And skip straight to Momma. It stuck. "Like I'd miss your ice cream" I said to her**

"**I should have known as much. Take a seat you two and I'll get you each a bowl" She said, always being so motherly. "Is your brother on his way" she asked while she gathered our snack**

"**I don't think so. I saw him with some, uh, friends while I was leaving. I think he'll be preoccupied for a little while:" Emmett said, while smiling to me. That meant he was with one of the easy girls he hung around at school and he was getting some. Esme didn't need to know that though.**

"**Okay =well here you two go. Edward will…" Esme started to say as the door slammed shut.**

"**Speaking of the devil" I commented, earning a giggle from both Em and Esme.**

"**I will what Ma?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen, fly open for the world to see his grey boxers He walked over to kiss his mother on the cheek. He was actually quite a momma's boy.**

"**Uh Eddie boy, forget to cage the monster?" Em asked with a giggle.**

**He looked down and screamed out "Shit!" basically giving away what he has been up to, though Esme was oblivious.**

"**Language, Edward!" Esme scolded.**

"**Sorry Ma. Also, sorry I was late for our first day snack. I got, uh, hung up at school" Edward responded, gladly taking his bowl from his mother. **

**I scoffed at his response, a little louder than I thought, gaining three pairs of eyes on me. "Sorry. Major brain freeze. But this is delicious, Momma, as always:" I said to Esme. She smiled sweetly and then went off to tend to her garden, leaving us three in the kitchen**

"**Have fun, Eddie?" Em asked Edward. Em was a one woman man, though he probably would have gotten as much action if he was single. So he lived vicariously through Edwards conquests. He was always high fiving and congratulating him, thinking it was amusing. I thought it was repulsing.**

"**Eh, the girls are getting boring, predictable and not to mention clingy. I need fresh meat. Too easy now" he replied, rolling his eyes before turning towards me. "I need a new girl, Interested Isabella?" he said wiggling his eyebrows and cracking another damn crooked smile.**

_**Yes**_**. As my panties are now soaked from the sight of you. "I'd rather die a virgin then get touched by you" I told him instead though.**

"**You wouldn't have to get touched, I'd be letting you touch me…Wait? Did you just say you're still a virgin?" he questioned**

"**Yes" I stated, matter of factly**

**Edward was about to open his mouth, no doubt to say something stupid or rude but Emmett stopped him. "Leave it, Ed. I will hurt you, so just leave it alone"**

"**Whatever" Edward said, surprisingly stopping. Emmett was pretty daunting I guess.**

**We finished our ice cream in silence and I decided I would just go home and make dinner for Charlie, for when he got home.**

**Truth be told, I just didn't want to be around Edward, especially after dropping that I was still a virgin. I would get enough of his "playful" banter throughout the year in biology. That was quite enough; I didn't need it on my down time too.**

**I was frustrated though, mostly with myself. It was unusual because I was usually quite sure of myself for the most part. I was confident in who I was and comfortable in my own skin. But I guess as I grew older but keep the same daily rituals and didn't broaden my horizons, I started becoming less and less sure of myself. I wondered more about my future. What it would be like? Would I be happy? I wasn't concerned about getting a job or finishing college. I was more worried about if I'd still have Emmett. Or any other good friends at all. Would I find someone to kiss me, date me? Would I ever find "the one"?**

**I knew one thing though. I wouldn't find him cooking dinner for my dad every night.**


	2. Changing Is Going To Be Hard

Chapter 2- Edwards POV

"Ugh" I grunted as I spilled my stream into the always willing mouth of Jessica Stanley.

Already, not even a full week into school and already I was receiving morning and afternoon blow-jobs, as I wanted, behind the school.

Jessica was an okay looking chick- brown hair, semi-big tits but she always had her mouth willing and that was all I needed. She also knew by now not to expect anything in return. That wasn't me. I never had girlfriends- I wasn't the type. I just had a line of girls willing to get me off not expecting the favor returned. I was always clear that's just not how it worked, and if they didn't like it there was always someone else who could take their place. I never kissed on the mouth, way too personal and connecting. I never did anything in my car or house or any of my personal spaces, they were dirty and I knew it. I wasn't having my places tainted. Always had it done hidden in public places or sometimes at their house if I wanted to take things further than just head. I rarely had sex but sometimes I just needed it. There was a good routine and I stuck to it.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll see you later" I said to Jess as I zipped myself up.

"Sure, bye Eddie" she replied and I cringed. I hated any nicknames or pet names. My name was Edward and that's what I wanted to be called, nothing else.

"It's Edward, how many times do I have to fucking tell you? Or are you too stupid to comprehend anything other than get on your knees and suck me off?" I snapped at her. Harsh? Of course, but seriously? I told her a million times before and she never listened.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I won't…" that was the last thing I heard; I was already walking away. She was groveling and I didn't wanna hear it. She couldn't stand to lose my dick, so she would put up with anything I say. I couldn't stand her as a person though; I just used her for her mouth- and that was getting old quick.

I said hi to a few of the guys on my basketball team and stood outside bullshitting with them for awhile. Basketball wouldn't start for a little while still but I couldn't wait. That court was my heaven. I was the star shooting guard and I had broken every shooting record just about and I still haven't played my senior year. I owned this school.

Unfortunately, I needed to get to class. Basketball was the only thing that got to and through each tedious class. It forced me to put the bare minimum of effort into it too. I thought it was a bunch of bullshit. Basketball was my ticket and all this school shit was useless. I needed a C average or better to stay on the team. Most of the time, teachers let me slide a bit; they knew I was the whole team. But this year was different.

I had already been pulled aside by several teachers and told I wouldn't receive "any preferential treatment" because I was an "athlete". I had to earn my grades. I guess since I was graduating this year, they thought I actually needed to prove I learned something before they let me graduate. Bullshit though. Why the fuck did I need to know how to factor for?

But whatever. I wanted to play, so I would just have to suck it up for one more year. I would get a scholarship to a crazy awesome school, play basketball and party all the time. I would suck it up for one more year. I would make it through just fine. I always got what I wanted.

Well, not everything.

Sure, I had great looks, shit loads of money, and a chick whenever I wanted. Sounds perfect right? Looks are damn deceiving.

I had always wanted to impress my father, just once. I was a great player, everyone told me so. Had he ever been to a single fucking game? Nope. I was always told he was "too busy"; I was told it was the life of a surgeon. My mother always told me he wanted to be there but he was saving lives. But he never even told me he was proud of me, or even that he thought I was good. Instead, he always said to me when would I stop fucking around and get serious. He wanted me to figure out what I was going to do with my life. He said basketball was a pipe dream and I had to be realistic. He really wanted me to focus on my studies only and become a doctor just like him.

It actually wasn't a long shot. Honestly, I used to want to do just that. I used to look up to my father; I wanted to be just like him. I thought he was the perfect guy; famous surgeon, great family man. He was my idol. Then gravity stepped in. You know, what comes up must come down and he fell from his pedestal. I never saw him the same again.

That's when I started skipping class, joined basketball and turned my life the wrong way. Grades slipped and I started going out more and the rest is history. So instead of dealing with the loss of my idol, I just took the disappointment and frustrations out on the world and whichever girl was on her knees in front of me.

Lunch was finally here. My daydreaming made the non sense the teachers went on about during class go by quicker. I couldn't give a shit about what they said. Now I could kick back and relax for at least an hour.

"What's up, Jazz?" I said as I arrived to my table. Jasper was my best friend. He and Em, my twin, were the only people who saw past my attitude- that's why they can stand me.

"Same shit, different day, man. Didn't see you this morning. Who were you with?" he asked= he knew.

I smirked at him before I answered "Jessica. Getting old man. I was telling Em- I need new meat"

"Or you could just stick with a one girl" he told me. Jasper was dating this little pixie girl, Alice Brandon. Tiny little thing- nonstop chatting. Opposite of Jazz who was a man of few words. But he was happy and always trying to get me to be a relationship guy. Ain't going to happen though. Getting close to people only led to disappointments.

I was about to object when Lauren Mallory, another regular girl of mine, walked towards me. She was blonde, long legs, and pouty, dick sucking type lips.

"Hey, baby" she said as she tried to sit on my lap

"I'm nobody's baby" I told her as I pushed her off and she stumbled, almost doing a flat out face plant. I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Whatever. Anyways, wanna go someplace?" she tried to say seductively and winking at me. I threw up a little bit in my mouth. Her attempt at sexy sent my dick into hiding.

"Not interested" I said, not even looking at her.

"Oh, okay. Maybe later" she said as she traced her fingers up my thigh. I didn't think my balls could go that far up into my body. I grabbed her hand and pointed towards the other side of the cafeteria.

"You can go now" I told her.

She blew me a kiss, gross, and finally sauntered away.

"Harsh, Edward. I mean, she's a total skank. But still, Ouch" Alice said. I just shrugged.

I said goodbyes and I walked towards the gym. I picked up a basketball and started dribbling. I let all my thoughts disappear and just let the ball rise above my head and sail through my fingers, in that perfect arch form, and swoosh straight through the net. I took a few more shots before that piercing bell rang.

_Fuck- Biology- with nerdy Isabella Swan._

Truth. I treated her like shit. Why? I don't know.

Okay, I did know. Sort of. I used to be her friend, before I lost my faith in people. Emmett. Bella and I were really close; did everything together. Sleepovers with movie marathons, played sports in the backyard and went camping at least once a month. But when I changed, I shut her out and started treating her like shit. She didn't deserve it. She was honestly great. I used to picture myself as a doctor. When I pictured it- Bella was my wife. That's probably why I took so much shit out on her. My dreams died; dreams that included her, so my kindness towards her did too.

I walked in and she was sitting at our table, bouncing her knee, drumming her pen against the desk. She did that when she was nervous.

"Isabella" I said as I passed behind her chair. I called her that because she hated it- felt like she was being scolded by her absentee mother again. It was mean, and I hurt her on purpose, but I wasn't focusing on that now.

"Ed" she replied. Touché- she knew I hated nicknames.

"Feistier today, I like it" she just rolled her big brown eyes at me and didn't bother responding. Bella was certainly not an eye sore. She always wore her long brown hair up and she had great, big brown eyes. She had these pink, pouty lips, that I admit I imagined wrapped around my dick from time to time. She had an okay body too- perky, medium sized tits and an amazingly, round tight ass. My dick twitched in my pants just thinking about it. _Fuck, yeah, never gonna happen_.

"Ya know, we could try to get along for the sake of my grade. You know how important that is to me" I said, mocking her.

"Your grade will suck whether we get along or not. I'm not getting sucked in the Edward Cullen, "I-think-I-get-everything-I-want" vortex" she told me. And that was the last she spoke to me all class. She sat there with her nose in her notebook, being the perfect student as usual.

Mr. Banner stopped the lesson early to discuss our first project. _Yippee_.

"You will be doing your project on human genetics. You will be learning how traits get passed down through generations using dominant and recessive traits. The paper I passed out will outline the particulars. But you and your lab partner will have 2 months to finish. You won't have much in class time to work on it, so make sure you and your partner share information and make plans to meet up outside of class" Mr. Banner declared to us. "Now get started exchanging information and making a plan before the bell rings"

I turned to look at Bella. She was biting her pen cap- another nervous habit.

She started to speak before I had the chance to speak "I have your address. I'm there a lot anyways… Duh…." She giggled nervously. Why is she so nervous… it's just me… "Anyways, tonight I'll outline what we should both do and we'll work separately on most of it and at some point we will come together to put it all as one and finish it. I am not doing all the work here, got it? Pull your own weight" she demanded. She said it all in one breath. I knew her quite well, despite what she may think. She was nervous, and I had no idea why. I knew we didn't get along but she's known me for like 13 years. We ate dinner together almost every night. Why would she be so nervous around me?

"Got it" was all I could say. No matter how much of an ass I was to her, I knew her grades were the most important thing to her. She nodded to me as she packed her bag.

The bell rang and once again she flew out of the door. I ignored it though and went through the rest of my day. It went by pretty fast and without any incidents. I had told my mom I would be right home after school but I did not want to go right home.

I got in my Volvo and sped away from the school. At first, I was just driving, not with any real purpose. Eventually I ended up at the park. I grabbed my basketball from the trunk. I walked onto the court and threw myself into the game.

I was a fucking ass. I hid behind a mask of being this infamous "ladies man" and an asshole. But honestly I was fucking lost and it drove me crazy.

I heard footsteps and turned around to see Emmett.

"Hey brother" I said to him

"Mom was worried. She said you were supposed to come home right away. You didn't answer your phone so, she asked me to come find you- I figured you'd be here. You always ran away here" he replied. "You alright?"

I looked at him. "What do you think about me?" I asked him

He laughed for a few moments, and then realized I was serious and he thought about it a bit before he answered me. "Honestly?" I nodded and he started again. "I love ya, man. You know that, you're my twin, I kind of have to. I also know that things in your head are more complicated then things seem. I don't know exactly what but I know something is up. But regardless, you're an ass. You take everything out on everyone else without a second thought for their feelings. You're better than that though. And I think you know that too. Otherwise, you wouldn't be asking me"

I just nodded. I knew he was right, knew that for a long time "I'll follow you home"

I nodded and Emmett started walking away.

I took one last shot before I went back to my car and made my way home.

Luckily, my father wasn't home so at least I didn't have to deal with that shit. I went in to find my mom and Bella cooking dinner, not an unusual sight. My mom loved Bella. She always wanted a little girl but giving birth to twins apparently took a toll on her body; doctors said she couldn't have any more kids. It devastated her, I think it still does. She is the best mother in the world, she deserved more kids; they deserved to have her as a mother. I have no shame in admitting this- I'm a Momma's boy one hundred percent- proud of it too. She's amazing. But she loved having Bella around as her daughter. When we were little, she used to dress Bella up and do her hair and dote on her nonstop, doing "girly things". My mom actually even did the 'Mommy and me' events with Bella for girl scouts.

Now Bella is too old for that sort of thing, though I'm sure Mom would love it if she could still do it. So instead, she cooks and bakes with Bella, everyday.

I apologized to Mom, told her the truth, I needed to clear my head at the basketball court. She understood, kissed my head and told me dinner was in 40 minutes. I took that time to go upstairs to shower and change while I waited. The hot water was always relaxing; it instantly untangled my muscles.

I wanted to change. I'm tired of being the bad, moody asshole everyone sees me as. I needed to get passed the disappointments I've had and prove people, especially my dad, wrong.

Of course it wouldn't be easy and I'm not ready to change everything. I still wanted basketball and partying, and girls. Guys got needs, right? But I could, I guess, be nicer to people. And I could actually try in school, even not just to prove something to my dad. I knew my mom would love it too. And I would like to know that I could still do it. That I wasn't this lazy asshole that my father thought I was; that I was smarter than he gave my credit for.

School used to come easy but I was so out of practice. I hadn't paid attention in 3 years. Turning a switch was going to be a bitch. I would need help. Good thing I happened to have the best tutor in school downstairs in my kitchen. She may hate me but she could never say no to my mother- who would no doubt think tutoring would be a great idea.

I went downstairs, ready to scheme. A leopard can't change his spots, overnight especially.

"Smells great, Bells" I said, using the nickname I used to call her when we were close. I knew she made this meal mostly- it was lasagna and it was her grandmother's recipe and no one made it like Bella.

Bella and Emmett exchanged curious looks, no doubt wondering why I was calling Bella by that name. "Thanks" Bella said skeptically.

"Hey, I helped too ya know!" my mom said.

"Sorry, you both always do a great job with dinner" I replied hugging her.

Once we all sat down I started "So, this year seems hard. Thank God, I have Bella here as my bio lab partner- at least maybe she can keep me afloat in that class" I said laughing

"Oh, that's great sweetie! I'm glad to see you're serious about your studies!" my mother beamed.

"Yeah, I want to be but I don't think I'm going to be able to do it by myself" I said looking down, trying to see really down about it.

"What are you getting at, Eddie?" Emmett asked like he could read my mind. He was always protective of Bella and he thought I was trying to screw her over somehow.

"I think Edward wants help. Bella, dear, you're soo gifted especially as a tutor. Do you think you could tutor Edward? He wants so bad to do well. You could turn things around for him" Esme said, pleading with Bella.

"Please, Bella. I would really appreciate your help. I know you could help me" I added giving her a puppy dog look. I knew I already had her- she couldn't say no to my mom- no one could.

"I guess" she said defeated

"Perfect! Oh, this is wonderful" my mother was ecstatic.

I sat quiet through the rest of dinner with a shit-eating grin plastered on my face. I always got what I wanted- how was this any different. I wasn't happy that I had to scheme to do it- it made me seem like I had an ulterior motive. But I really just wanted to change and I knew she was the only one that could stand up to me and get me to change. She would be honest and tough with me. So I needed to do whatever I could in order to get her to agree.

Game. Set. Match, Cullen.

_**AN: Thanks everyone for reading this story. I feel really strongly about this story and I'm excited to write it.**_

_**I plan on trying to update as often as possible; I have no specific timetable.**_

_**I also plan on alternating between Bella and Edward POV in order to get the whole picture. **_

_**Now you have seen that even though he comes off a hard ass, Edward is pretty torn up inside. Doesn't everyone just wanna give him a hug? (I do ;)**_

_**Please keep reading and leaving reviews. I really appreciate it all of them and every single reader! Thanks!**_


	3. It's Time For Something Different

Chapter 3- Bella POV

I have no idea what his angle is here, but I sure intend to find out.

Edward Cullen was a sneaky, underhanded man. He conned his way into getting me to agree to tutor him. He knew how Esme would react, and that I could never say no to her, well no one could say no to Esme. It was manipulative and sneaky, and well, smart. He knew I would never agree to tutor him under my own will. I barely wanted to work with him on a major school project of which I was being forced to do. Why was he so intent on making my life miserable by forcing himself and his stupid comments into my life?

Fine, I'll tutor him, whatever. But why is the question? He already had to be my lab partner, and we had to be doing that project together. Why does he all of a sudden care about his studies? And why of all the people that could help him, why did he choose me?

Why did he call me Bells?

After dinner that night, I followed Edward out into the yard, where I was sure he'd be playing basketball. He did this every night. Something stupid about staying in game shape for the upcoming season. Who cares?

"What is going on with you? What kind of plan do you have up your sleeve? Did you get someone pregnant and you're trying to soften the blow by sucking up first?" I asked him

"That is exactly why I asked you" he replied, offering nothing further than that

"Huh? I'm still confused over here" I said to him

He laughed. "I'm an ass, Bella. I know that. I have my reasons, but I think that it's about time I grew up and started taking shit seriously. I used to be pretty smart if you remember. I just need help catching up on the past 3 years that I've slipped under the radar." He explained to me.

It made sense, almost. But it seemed to… logical. It also didn't explain why me? He hated me. "I can almost believe that, although I don't understand what brought on this sudden change. But you didn't answer, why me?"

"Because you see past all the superficial shit and give me the hard honest truth. You're not afraid to talk back to me or tell me when I'm doing something wrong. Anyone else would just go with whatever I said and I would get nowhere. You won't take my crap and will force me into learning. You will make sure that I study and do homework and shit. Plus you're always around; it's easy for me to get in touch. These could be long hours" he answered, wiggling his eyebrows

"No. I can't do this. That is exactly the reason why. This isn't serious to you; it's still a joke to you. It would be wasting my time. This is some game and you're looking to manipulate an outcome to gain something for yourself and I refuse to be a part of it"

"B, look, I'm sorry. I'll try to cut down on that shit. I know you're all virginal and innocent. I really do want to try and fix my act up. I know you'll be enough of a hard ass on me to fix me up" he further explained

Again, also made sense. What is going on? Edward Cullen, making sense, calling me Bella… Is hell freezing over? Are pigs flying?

"I said I'd tutor you and I will. But I'm onto you Cullen. If you're planning something and I find out, it all stops. After dinner, every other night, in the music room. Starts next week. Bring your books and leave your smart-ass, crude comments at the door. You push me, I'll stop. Got it?"

"Yep. I got it. For what it's worth, I do appreciate this. I haven't forgotten how we used to be" he said, and then right back to playing basketball. But then he stopped and turned back around. "Don't forget to wear something sexy, I'll need something to focus on if I get bored" he said with a wink and a crooked smile.

_There's the Edward I have grown to know._ Very maturely, I stuck my tongue out at him and walked back into the house. I heard him laughing as I shut the door to the inside.

This was pretty confusing. Just this afternoon he was being his crude, moody self. And then he comes home from playing basketball, which he does all the time, and he completely changes. This was very strange, and unlike Edward.

To think, in biology when we got our project assignment, I was dreading the little communication and contact we would have involving that. Now I just agreed to three nights a week with him, alone, for an extended amount of time. What was I thinking?

I might be being a little harsh, but he has been so closed off and rude for so long now. We used to be close, almost as close as Emmett and I are now. The three of us used to be inseparable. We did almost everything together. Except a lot of the time, Emmett would fall asleep early, and Edward and I would stay up later and watch more movies together and talk. He would tell me how when he got older, he was going to be just like his dad. That he was going to have a big house, with a huge dog and a wife with 3 kids, just like his mom had. He had considered me like a sister back then, since I was there enough to be. He was so sweet and innocent. We used to play sports a lot, football was Emmett's favorite. Em always seemed to forget that I was a girl, and a clumsy one at that. I would always catch the ball and he would jump on top of me, and I always ended up getting hurt. But Edward would be right by side and he would kiss my boo-boos, as we called them. He was a lot different.

Then one day, poof. It was literally like a switch was flipped. He started to ignore me, sometimes even Emmett. He started to make different friends, and go to the park and played with them. He would come home and tease me about how clumsy I was or that I was like an orphan child. Then, he started with the Isabella shit, which hurt, because he was the only one who knew why I truly hated being called that. Even to this day, he is the only one who knows the real reason. Surprisingly, he never teased or told anyone about the reason. I guess he did have some boundaries to his rudeness. Then high school and puberty hit. He became a stud, joined the basketball team and got his popular status.

I never understood it, how he could change so drastically. It hurt me that he changed like that and was so mean. Nowadays, he basically ignored me though, except for a comment here or there. I was able to forget about the past and pretend we never were really close at all. But I could never completely forget.

What Edward totally lost sight of, was that Emmett was hurt by it too. That was his twin, and his best friend. Edward walked out on us both. Sure, he wasn't mean to Emmett and they still did stuff together. I mean, they were both on the basketball team together. But he didn't choose Emmett above everyone else like he used to. He didn't want to come straight home and play video games or catch in the yard with him anymore.

But that was how Em and I grew so close. We leaned on each other as Edward drifted further and further away. Em hit puberty and high school too, and things changed between us too. He wanted to have a girlfriend and he couldn't spend all his time with his little sister wanna-be. But he still was always there; we still did our camping trips and our Friday night movie marathons every week. I still got bone crushing hugs from him and he was still protective as hell over me. But it wasn't the same. I got used to it though.

By the time Friday rolled around, I was beyond grateful. Every Friday night, Emmett and I had our movie marathon night. It had been a tradition since the beginning of high school.

At the end of the day, I waited by the Jeep for Emmett.

"Hey B. What's up" Emmett said as he strolled up to his car

"Extremely thankful that it's Friday. I need this movie night" I answered him

"Well, any ideas for tonight's marathon?" he asked me

"I was thinking classic comedy. Animal house, Ferris Bueller and My Cousin Vinny" Those were some of our favorites and I wanted nothing more to lay back, relax and laugh my ass off.

"Great choices, B"

And we were off. We went to his house and Emmett told me he wanted to work out a bit before we started to watch movies. So I decided I would bake some homemade cookies. I knew that they would hit the spot. I started gathering ingredients when I heard someone behind me

"I hope you're making enough cookies to share, little Bells"

I turned around to see his crooked smile, drenching my panties. Damn him and his good looks. How can someone so mean be so god damn hot?

"How did you know what I was planning on making?" I asked him

"Friday night, you've had a long week and I'm sure you're having your weekly movie night with Em. Plus, I think I know the ingredients for cookies when I see them. You've been baking with my mom for like 10 years now" he retorted.

"You don't know me, Edward. You don't know about my week or my life. You're an outsider"

"No matter how far things between us have gone, I'll always know you B. You haven't changed at all" he whispered in my ear before grabbing an apple and walking outside.

I stood there for a few minutes, not moving at all, completely stunned by what he just said. Who did he think he was? What a half a week of trying to change and getting me to tutor him and now he thinks he can know me again? It's been years with nothing but rude comments or just plain ignoring me. Now, he wants to pretend like nothing happened. Well, I'm not just going to stand by and let him believe that he can act one way to me one day and completely change the next. I wasn't some sort of floor mat that he could just walk all over. I wasn't the girls at school that flocked around him, giving into his every need the moment he asked. I was different, and if he knew me so well he'd know that. And a lot more.

I decided just to shake it off and continue making cookies. They came out perfect, as usual, and they totally hit the spot. I luckily had no more run-ins with Edward and I was able to enjoy my cookies, popcorn, a can of Coke-Cola and the company of my best friend.

We didn't get a chance to talk to at all about this week much, the whole tutor thing and Edward acting strange. I could have taken this opportunity to talk it over with him, get his opinion on what he thought was going on; if anyone could maybe understand Edward, it would be Emmett. But I decided against it. I just wanted not to think and just enjoy the movies and shut out the rest of the world out. Besides, I would have the chance to figure out what was going on with him for myself, three nights a week for god knows how many weeks. And I was going to figure it out.

It was Monday night and I was sitting at the piano bench, grazing my fingers over the piano keys. I told Edward I wanted to tutor him here because this was the most peaceful room in the house. It had floor to ceiling windows on two sides of the room, and it overlooked Esme's perfectly tendered garden. There was only a piano in the middle of the room. There were cushioned benches right by the windows and that's where I sat waiting for him as he gathered his books. I needed the tranquility and peace of this room if I was going to survive these sessions.

"You know, my bed would probably be much more comfortable to study on, B" Edward said as he walked in the room, wearing only a white wife beater and grey sweats. _God, he was beautiful_

"I like the peace of this room. Although, I swear I'm the only one who ever goes in here" Did_ I just answer him with a non sarcastic comment? I needed to get a grip, what am I thinking?_

"I do. Why do think that piano is there? It's not there just for decoration, I always play it"

"You do? I never knew that…" I responded, a bit taken by surprise

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Bells. But I guess we should just get started. I'm sure we'll need all the time in the world to help me" he said with a nervous giggle

And we started. We started with Math, since he said he thought that was going to be the most difficult. I tried to take it slow with him, but he got quickly frustrated. It took about an hour before he yelled _FUCK_, slammed the book closed and stormed out. I just laughed and considered that my exit cue.

I said goodnight to Esme and Emmett, and I declined a ride from them both. I wanted to walk home alone with my thoughts. I was getting in deep; I didn't hate Edward anymore. To be honest, I never did. I was actually more mad at him than anything. I just took that out as anger. I actually was started to grow soft to him. I wanted to believe so bad that he was changing and he was turning back to that good guy I once knew. I knew it was a long shot. But he was calling me by names I liked, and actually talking to me. I wanted to believe the best in him. _Please don't tell me I was falling for him… again._

When we were younger, I admit, I had a tiny crush on the beautiful boy with the messy, copper hair. We were just growing into ourselves, and starting growing curious about the opposite sex. Edward and Emmett were the only boys I really knew. But Emmett I always saw as like a big brother. Edward was different. I saw him as a protector but I saw him as more. So I started to like him. I would try, and mostly fail, to do my hair for him. I even wore a dress, though I just wore converse with him. Edward just thought it was weird and wondered how I was going to play in that. So when he stopped talking to me, he kind of crushed me. I lost my friend and a crush.

I was way over my head. Okay, so I liked him, again. But then again who could blame me. He was gorgeous and knew exactly what to say to girls. He was quite charming when he wanted to be, which was trouble if I was thinking clearly. But let's be honest, I had absolutely nothing to offer him. How could someone like him be interested in someone like me, his tutor? Ha! The best thing to do would be to just forget all thing mumble jumble in my head and go back to hating him. It was easier. I don't think I could stand being crushed by Edward Cullen twice in my lifetime.

But that still didn't change the fact that I did want someone, I wanted to have a guy in my life. I wanted to go out into the world and enjoy my life. I was 17 years old and lived a sheltered life. It was time I broke out of my shell and did something different.

I needed help and I knew exactly who to call.

"Hey it's Bella" I said into my phone

"_Oh, hey Bella. Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you could help me out with something"…

She picked me up in exactly 10 minutes with a tiny girl with black spiky hair in the front seat next to her. I climbed into the back seat and put my seat belt on. Daughter of the Police Chief; safety first.

"Hey Rose, thanks so much for doing this for me"

"Oh it's no problem. I'm really excited. By the way, this is Alice, she's my best friend and she lives for shopping and make-overs" Rose responded

"Hey Bella. Sorry, we never talked before but I will make sure you will turn some heads when I'm through with you. I can tell this is the start of beautiful friendship. There's no better way into my heart then with a shopping trip and makeover" she exclaimed.

"She likes to talk. A lot" Rose explained.

I just nodded my head. I was starting to re think this idea. What have I gotten myself into?

After 3 hours of going store to store inside the mall, we were finally leaving. I was dragged from designer store, to makeup store and even, lord help me, a lingerie store. Then we stopped real quickly at a beauty supply store for something; I'm not sure for what, Alice had jumped out and ran in to get it. We ended up at Alice's house, which rivaled Emmett's in size. No wonder why she insisted on buying everything.

I started by modeling quite a few outfits that they instructed me to put together and then explained how each piece was to be worn. Which jeans went with which top, when a dress should be worn and the different tops that could be worn with the skirts. I was also told that I needed to wear the items bought in the lingerie store. It was explained to me in great detail that the jeans and shirts were meant to be worn with something equally as pretty underneath. They also told me, with me wanting to change, that I needed to be prepared; that I never knew who or when someone else would see them. Then I had to learn how to walk in heels, that was a challenge. I was clumsy as hell; I tripped and fell in sneakers and over my bare feet. How the hell was I going to walk in heels?

"You are no longer wearing this gorgeous hair up anymore" Alice informed me. Then she took out scissors and started snipping away. Then she brought a bottle into the room was highlighting my hair to "bring warmth to my face". She even took the time to show me that I needed to put in all these different types of products; one that protected, one that made my hair shine and one that protected it from the weather. I was even taught how to blow out my hair like a professional. That took the longest; I was not coordinated in the least and trying to hold the blow dryer up while twirling hair around the brush was quite complicated. Men had it easy. Alice was crazy if she thought I was doing all this every day.

When she was done, I could barely recognize myself. My hair had shape to it, layers framed my face and the highlights lighten my hair a lot. Then I had makeup on; mascara that made my eyes open up and they looked huge, and a bit scared. They said my skin was beautiful and then I only needed a bit of powder just to brighten it up a bit. My lips were glossy and they looked plump. Then my body, well it actually had shape; I was wearing a v-neck sweater with skinny jeans, that fit my body like a glove and of course I had on boots. These I actually liked; they were little booties that folded down and had buttons on the side, and they were actually comfortable (that was because they didn't have a heel).

"So, what do you think?" Alice asked me

"I think she looks hot" Rose replied, before I could even comprehend that they were speaking to me. I was still stunned at the transformation in the mirror

"I can't believe that's me" I said, taking one last look in the mirror before turning around and facing Alice and Rose. "Thank you guys so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you"

"Well for starters, you can agree to be friends with me. Then you can promise that I can take you shopping as I see fit and dress you up and play Barbie with you whenever I like. It's calling I think" Alice said with a giggle. Rose just rolled her eyes.

I took one last look in the mirror, as I nodded to Alice. Things were certainly going to change. I just hoped it was for the better.

_**AN:**_

_**I am really so happy with all the readers that decided to add this story to their favorites, it makes my day!**_

_**I am trying hard to make the chapter a bit longer and it will get longer as the story progresses.**_

_**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Edward is up next and we get to see his reaction to Bella's transformation!**_

_**Thanks for reading and for all the comments!**_


	4. A New Way of Thinking and Dreaming

Chapter 4- EPOV

Fuck, man. School was fucking hard. It really sucks that now I was trying now and it wasn't coming as easily as I wished it would.

School used to come really easy to me. I heard what the teachers said, took notes and I got it; it was in my brain and I passed with flying colors. It just happened, little effort and grades came in great. But I guess missing out on 3 years took its toll. Apparently I missed some shit. Who knew that what the teachers were saying would mean something to me one day. Sure, I had Bella and she was trying to be slow and patient with me. Fuck, she was talking to me like I was a five year old; really fucking degrading. I still just wasn't getting it. I gave up after about an hour. Did I become fucking stupid?

I took my frustrations out on the court. I played for about an hour before a different idea popped into my head.

I went inside and back into the music room. It has been a very long time since I was in there to play. Weird that Bella had no idea I played piano; I had been playing since I was a little kid. But then again why would she. I never did play in front of people, especially in front of her. I never thought of myself as good; it was just something relaxing I did without thinking. I just let my fingers do the talking. I wondered if I could still do it- I obviously lost my talent with school. Maybe I lost my touch with music too.

But, as soon as I placed my fingers on the keys, they swiftly started to move melodically over the keys. They moved of their own accord; from key to key, high note to low note. The sounds of Beethoven started to fill the room. I could barely register the individual notes I played but it sounded just the way I remembered it did; it was like I never stopped playing. Well at least I didn't lose my touch here. At least I still had the ability to play this.

I went to bed pretty soon after; I had no desire to do anything else. School frustration was definitely taking its toll on me. Sleep over took me quite easily.

And surprisingly I had a very interesting dream just about right away.

I was sleeping at first. As I began to come through, light shining into my eyes, I didn't recognize where I was. This place, this bed, was a place completely foreign to me. I began stretching, tense from what must have been an awkward position I slept in. Then, I felt a warm body next to me. _Who the hell was that?_ I turned around to see brown hair sprawled across the pillow and a bare back. I gently touched her shoulder and she turned around and smiled at me. It was Bella.

"Good morning husband" she beamed leaning towards me for a kiss. I kissed her passionately, like it was the most natural thing in the world. I reached my arms around her to cuddle up behind her, my hands reaching a very swollen stomach. _She was pregnant?_

"Morning wife, and you too" I replied to her, as I leaned my head down towards her pregnant belly, giving it a kiss. She was absolutely radiant.

She slowly got up and put her robe on. She waddled over to my side of the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. I put my arms around her, instinctively. "Should I make you some breakfast before you head off to the hospital, Dr. Cullen?" she asked, sounding extremely sweet. The sun was shining into the room, framing her face and glowing around her. She looked just like an angel. My angel.

I grabbed her and kissed her hard. "I only want you" I told her before gently flipping her over onto her back, my body ghosting over hers. I never tore my lips away from hers; I kept kissing her, and it seemed like that's all I ever wanted to do.

Then, I woke up.

_What the fuck was happening? I haven't had this type of dream in years?_

I tossed and turned for hours, sleep never seeming to find me again. I just wanted to shut my eyes and forget about my dream with Bella. But for some reason, it really had me shaken up a bit. Why the hell was this coming into my mind? So what, I spend one night studying with her and now she's in my dreams. What the hell was that? _Pregnant, none the least_

I said fuck it about 5 am and decided to just give up on trying to sleep. It was obviously going to evade me for the rest of night, well morning by now. I got up, took a leak, splashed water on my face and got dressed. I didn't want to think. So I cranked my iPod up as loud as it could go and went for a run. I started to pump my legs and push my body to max. I felt my body hit its stride and I just ran. I started to push my body harder, pumping my legs harder, making myself run faster. I needed to erase all my thoughts before I went crazy. I had probably run about 6 miles before I was slowing myself down on the walkway to my house. I went in the side entrance to go right into the kitchen for a drink. Carlisle was standing there reading the paper… Great… Now I remembered why I never got up early…

"Son. You're up and out quite early" he said, sounding extremely smug as usual.

"Hi" was all I replied wanting desperately to avoid conversation, grab a drink and go straight up into the shower. Of course, I'd have no such luck.

"Your mother told you're having Bella tutor you. Finally taking my advice and getting serious? You better not take advantage of her kindness son. She is important…" he started to say

"I'm not going to take fucking advantage of her. She's helping me and I'm grateful. I'm still playing basketball and the only reason why I'm doing this is so I don't fail and get kicked off the team" I explained to him. I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of being right. He didn't deserve it. I was doing this for me, not him.

"Edward is there a problem?" he asked me, as if he didn't knew. He wasn't that out of touch at home.

"You know damn well there's a problem, _Dad._ There's been a problem for years now. Haven't been around to notice that though" I retorted.

"Grow up, Edward. I work to provide this cushiony lifestyle you tend to enjoy. You're holding on to stuff you know nothing about. You have no idea what went on when…" he started to tell me. But I wasn't going listen to bullshit that was spewing from his mouth.

"How the fuck can you say that? I walked in and saw it with my own eyes!" I yelled

"What is all this yelling about? Its 6 am" I heard my mother saying as she walked into the kitchen where we were standing.

"Nothing" I grabbed a cup of coffee and stormed upstairs, slamming my door closed. I immediately went into my adjoined bathroom. I stripped down and turned the water on all the way hot and stepped in. I let the water run over my body, expecting a miracle to occur and instantly melt away my tension. It didn't. I slammed my hands into the wall out of frustration.

First, a weird ass dream of Bella. It wasn't a bad dream- random as fuck and way off base- but I guess not bad. It just really freaked me out. Why the fuck was _that_ what I was dreaming? And why was she _pregnant? _

Then, basically a sleepless night, clearly not helping my mood.

Of course, the cherry on fucking top of everything, a run in with none other than my dear old dad. What kind of morning from hell was this? How could he honestly be so smug? It wasn't like he was so perfect and had it all together. Not like he was this great guy. Please, everyone needed to wake the fuck up, I did.

Eventually I finished showering and got dressed. It was way too fucking early. I needed a release and I needed it bad. So I grabbed my phone, flipped through my contacts and send a text to Lauren to have her meet me behind the school in 20 minutes. It didn't matter the time; she would be there.

Sure enough, there she was, there before I even got there.

"Hey Edward" she said, using that fucking ugly, trying to be sexy voice. She needed to just shut the fuck up and get on her knees already. That was what she was here for and I made no hints as to it being otherwise. So I told her just that and she did it, without question.

Honestly, her mouth was disgusting and I hated to think of the other guys that had been here before me, but I needed this. It was a mouth on me and it was doing the job, somewhat. She started to moan- which was beyond fucking fake because we both know that this wasn't getting her off. So I started pushing her head harder onto my cock and deeper down her throat. It was pretty fucking rough but I needed it to be if I was even gonna cum. 20 fucking minutes later, I did. I really needed to find someone new. Someone actually good looking and who could really suck dick.

I zipped myself up and didn't both lying to both of us by telling her thank you. I just walked away, ignoring whatever bullshit she was saying behind me. I didn't care; I would have stayed and listened if I did.

I found Jasper and a bunch of guys from the basketball team in front of the school and I could see all of them were focused on something in the middle of the parking lot. Was there a fight or something?

"Hey Jazz. What's going on?" I asked him

"Take a look yourself" he told me pointing and I immediately saw what captured their attentions.

There was a girl bent over to grab something she must have dropped. The sight though was the perfectly round ass she had. I would have loved to have been in her mouth this morning. Was there a new girl I didn't know about?

She started to get back up. Flipping her hair backwards and in my mind, it was in slow motion and so fucking sexual. She was now standing up, turning around and the face looking up, took me by total surprise.

Isa-fucking-bella Swan.

How the- She looked completely different. Little B just almost made me fucking cream my pants.

If this was God's idea of a joke, it was fucking sick.

Bella never wore her hair down, which was change number one. It was lighter too; it framed her face, bringing more attention to just how clear her skin was. She actually put that sticky shit on her lips, making them look even more plump than usual, as if they needed it. But it was that body- who knew there was one like that underneath it all. She was wearing a tight-ass tee shirt with those skin tight jeans- jeggings or some shit like that. All I knew was that it showed every gorgeous curve of her body. Holy fuck- Bella was a closet fucking hottie!

She was unlike any other girl in school. She wore something so simple, jeans and a tee. Yet, she looked sexier than any other slut in this school. No short ass skirt or shorts would make their ugly faces anymore appealing. Bella had this natural beauty about her that people couldn't imitate. She didn't have to try at all, it just happened for her. Why the hell did I ever bother with anyone else when this was in front of me for so long?

"Yo! Earth to Edward! You can pick your jaw up off the floor now" Jasper said bringing me back to life. "See anything you like" he continued with a laugh, joining in with the other guys.

"I had- I mean did you see- It was B…Everyone was staring at her. She has a rocking fucking bod…Fuck" I stammered, making Jasper laugh harder.

"Edward Cullen. Flustered as Fuck over a girl. I wish I had my camera"

"Laugh it up. Momentary lapse in judgment. It's over. Let's not make this a big fucking deal. My dick followed a round ass; it does that often, nothing new. It was a long morning, bro" I said as I slung my arm around his shoulders, and we started making our way inside. But not before I turned around to take one more look at the new and totally improved Bella. _Biology was sure going to get a lot more interesting now…_Fuck, I needed to cool it. This is Bella Swan here.

I knew it was wrong, she was supposed to be like a sister to me. I've known her forever. I used to share a bed with her as kids. I kissed away her "boo-boos" when she got hurt and held her when she got scared at night during a storm. I built forts with her in my living room. Shit, I even played doctor with her. I shouldn't be looking at her like she was a piece of meat. I shouldn't be picturing her doing things to me that should be reserved for sluts. She wasn't a slut or anything close to it. I was bad news and I knew I didn't deserve her. She deserved better than me. She deserved a guy that knew how to act in relationships, someone that could wine and dine her, treat her with respect and not picture fucking her every time he saw her. I knew it would never work. But for some reason I couldn't help but wonder if someway it could work.

I couldn't stand to hear more of Jasper's mocking of my reaction to Bella this morning that was sure to ensue after this morning. Especially with the crazy ideas that were floating around in my head. So I skipped going near the cafeteria at all and went to the gym, figuring I'd get a little playing time in. I was surprised to see my brother already there. He didn't notice me walk in

"Hey Em. What's going on?" I asked him, walking further into the gym

He seemed to be startled as he turned around. "What do you want, Edward?" he yelled.

"Whoa. What the fuck did I do?" I asked, taking a bit aback by his bad attitude.

"Nothing. Sorry. I just had to punch that Newton kid in the face" he explained to me

"I know the kid's a douche, but what did he do?" I asked trying to understand what was going on. Mike Newton was a wanna-be popular kid. He was always a bench-warmer on the basketball team and always was drooling after the girls that I tried to avoid.

"He was fucking undressing Bella with his eyes!" he screamed, throwing a basketball at the wall.

"Well, I can't say I blame him" I said with a giggle, trying to make a joke to lighten his mood. He clearly didn't see the humor in it, as he came flying towards me. He picked me up by my shirt and threw me into the wall. I was a big guy, but my brother was bigger. Frankly, he scared the shit out of me.

"Don't you fucking dare! You're already fucking with her with this whole "tutor me" shit. You better not fucking try anything. I'll break you" he seethed.

"Em. Chill. I'm not doing anything. I really just need the help. But, face it guys are gonna fucking look. You can't protect her from that" I tried to reason with him.

"It's that fucker, James. He tried to feel her up, had her pinned up against her locker. Bella got really freaked out, was crying even. It got me all worked up. So when Newton stared too long and the comment you made, I lost it" he explained

Fuck. We're going to be beating up the entire male population at this school now. _Wait… We?_

"Is she alright?" I asked, surprisingly sounding really concerned. It shouldn't have surprised me at this point that I was actually concerned about her well-being.

"Yeah, I guess. Look, I'm sorry I lost it on you, ok? I just got all worked up. I hate seeing her cry" I nodded, completely understanding. I never liked seeing her cry. I had seen it quite a few times growing up, considering I knew things about Bella that no one else knew. No matter how I ever felt about her, I never wanted to see her cry. I always hated what she had gone through; I always wanted to make it better.

"It's fine. Look, I'll see you later" I said as I gave him a pat on the back and walked towards my biology classroom. I knew she'd be there early and I wanted to make sure, with my own eyes, that she was okay.

There she was, sitting at our table, cheeks glistening with black streaked tears. Her hair was covering half her face and she was pulling her sweatshirt tight around her body. She looked pretty fucking lost.

"Hey, B" I said as I slowly walked towards her, I didn't want to scare her.

She looked up and turned away quickly, wiping away the tears from her cheeks, as if I didn't already see them. "Not now. I'm really not in the mood" she told me.

"Come on. I'm not that mean, I can see you're crying. I saw Em…"

She looked up at me through those long-ass lashes, looking extremely innocent, and sort of broken. Not to mention, beautiful. "I asked for it. I wanted a change. I wanted a change to be noticed. For once I wanted it, I was tired of being little Isabella Swan. Innocent, nerdy and invisible. So I changed my clothes, let my hair down and put stupid shit on my face. I got my wish alright, I got noticed" she said through quiet sobs. "I know you think it's stupid. I shouldn't be crying, all he did was touch me"

"Hey, you didn't ask for it. You didn't deserve that and I certainly don't think it's stupid for you to be upset. James is a fucking douche and I…um… Em will make sure he doesn't come near you again" I told her. "Do not blame yourself" I got pretty mad that she thought I would think it was stupid for her to be upset over this. I'd hate to think what could have happened to her…

"It was stupid. I can't believe I wanted to get noticed by a guy from here. They're all jerks" she yelled and put her head back down.

I went to rub her back to comfort her but was startled away when the bell rang and people started to walk in. She picked her head up and wiped away her excess tears. She looked over at and smiled briefly, as she mouthed thank you to me. I just nodded to her and she went back to getting ready for class.

I was just stupid if I continued to deny the obvious; this girl has some sort of hold on me.

I waited outside after school to wait for him. He was sorely mistaken if thought he could get away with touching her without her permission. Hell, even if she wanted it. His dirty hands didn't deserve to touch her soft skin.

I saw him exit out and I went right up behind him and pulled him by his bag. I dragged him towards the wall and pushed him up against it. I pulled back my fist and flung it right across his face, creating a nice gash on his nose.

"What the fuck, Cullen?" he asked trying to get a swing back at me.

"You touch her again; I swear I will make sure you're no longer breathing. You do not want to test me. Touch her and you'll regret it. Got it?" I said to him, he knew who I was talking about.

"Whatever. She aint worth this trouble. Not just for a bit of ass" he replied, with a snicker.

_Bad _move. That just got me even more pissed. How dare he think he was getting anything from her? He wasn't getting away with that comment, either so I swung at him again, hitting him squarely in the jaw. He bent over this time, clearly in pain. He was yelling Fuck and saying I was crazy, but I didn't care. He wasn't going to get away with doing that or thinking like that about Bella. She was worth the trouble but he would never know that.

I went home after that, and I was fucking worked up. But honestly, my fist was in fucking pain after that punch I landed on his jaw. I needed to do something but basketball was out of the question with this fucking pain. So I decided to do something that I knew would relax me and bring calm over me. I went right into the music room and I sat down at the piano and thought for a second. Then my fingers started flying across the keyboard, playing and unknown melody, just a string of notes that floated about in my head. My knuckles were sore as fuck but that didn't stop me. I just let my mind clear and just listened to this brand new piece of music that was creating itself beneath my fingers. I didn't even notice anyone else listening until; she sat down right next to me.

"I'm sorry. That was beautiful. I'm sorry if you… uh wanted to be alone…" she started to say, as she hung her head down

I placed a finger under her chin and gently pushed her head back up. I felt a sweet surge of electricity between our skin on contact. "Its fine and its nothing. I just started playing" I told her.

"Well, it was amazing. You're really talented" she said very sweetly. It felt so good to hear coming from her lips. I never really heard praise from anyone about anything other than basketball. It touched me that she thought I was talented.

"Thanks. I never really play in front of anyone normally. I just play for myself really"

"You should re-think that" she said, smiling as she got up and left the room. Yes, I watched her walk out of the room. I never noticed, but she shakes her ass when she walks. _Good God…_

I played this new song I created for a little while longer before I went into the kitchen, my nose carrying me to the amazing smell that was coming from there. My mom and Bella were the best cooks in the world.

"Yum. It smells amazing in here, you two. What's for dinner?" I asked as I walked up and kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Well thank you, dear. Steak and potatoes, I hope you're hungry" she told me.

"That smell sure has worked up my appetite. I am going to go clean up for dinner" I said as started to walk up the stairs and get ready for dinner. I rubbed my knuckles, just noticing that they were actually quite swollen. _It was worth it though, to protect her from him_, I told myself

Ten minutes later, I walked into the dining room and saw Bella giving Emmett a big hug. I stood back and listened to what she was going to tell him

"I saw the big gash on James' nose after school. You didn't need to do that but I appreciate your protectiveness" she told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He looked confused, obviously, because he didn't do it. He was going to contradict her and tell her that she was mistaken, but then his eyes caught mine. I shook my head at him, and he could tell that it was my doing and I was asking him not to tell her the truth. He nodded his head and whispered no problem to her.

I walked in and Bella actually smiled at me, before going back into the kitchen to grab some things for dinner. Emmett was going to come over to me to ask me what that was about but my mom and Bella came right back in and dinner was ready.

We all sat down and we started to eat, and damn it was so good.

"So Bella, you look so beautiful my dear. I love seeing you with your hair down. It's been so long" my mother cooed to her

"Thanks but I don't know it takes so much work and…" she started to say but my mom insisted on stopping her. It was better that way anyways. Emmett and I did not need a reminder of that and.

"Oh but it looks so wonderful. Please leave it down. Besides your natural waves look so beautiful anyways!" she exclaimed. She loved talking to Bella about all this girly crap. She lived with three guys, it was all dirt and sports talk all the time. She deserved some dainty, girl talk every once in awhile. I was always glad my mom had Bella around.

Bella just nodded and we didn't talk much more the rest of dinner. The only noise was the forks and knives scrapping against the too soon empty plates. But my mom was more than willing to add more helpings onto our plates. After a mouth-watering piece of peach pie, Emmett and I were helping to clean up after everything when he finally got his chance to question me.

"To be honest, I don't want to know why. I'm just happy that dick got what he had coming to him. But as far as you're reasoning, don't hurt her. She is like my sister and I don't care that you are my actual brother. She is an amazing woman and doesn't deserve whatever shit you might have up your sleeve" he told me

"I know you have no reason to believe me. I don't blame you. But the last thing I want to do is hurt her"

He just looked at me for a few minutes before patting me on the back and we went back to clearing the table and putting away leftovers.

I didn't deny a word, I didn't say don't say anything; I just swore I wouldn't hurt her. But how could I hurt her? I didn't want to date her- did I? I hadn't changed that much, had I?

_Fuck, I'm in way over my head_

_**AN: I want to thank everyone who is reading this story and marking it as a favorite or has it on their alerts! It warms my heart seeing each name and every review! I really appreciate it!**_

_**I'm really excited about this story and I can't wait to get another chapter up, so I'll be working hard to get one out as soon as possible.**_

_**Thanks again so much and happy reading!**_


	5. Secrets Uncovered

Chapter 5- BPOV

Well, I wanted a change and that is sure as hell what I got.

I wanted to get noticed, especially by the opposite sex, and I was sure as hell getting noticed.

But I got a bit more than I bargained for. What I did figure out was that I didn't know what the hell I wanted.

I went through the day of my big "reveal" just wanting to shower and wash all this crap off my face. So I stopped home before going over to the Cullen's to scrub myself clean and get the dirt of that guy James' hands off me. I was disgusted feeling his hands creep up my leg; not exactly what I had in mind by getting noticed. I did have to laugh though when I saw his busted face after school. I loved my Em! Over course he would rough up the guy that made me cry. He had always hated to see me cry.

I was shocked when I heard beautiful music filling the Cullen residence when I walked in. I was even more shocked to see that Edward was responsible for the sounds. He looked so perfect; his eyes closed, simply letting his fingers do all the work. He didn't need his eyes; his fingers knew exactly where every note was and they strung together in perfect harmony. The fact that this was something he just came up with all off the top of his head; it made me feel oddly attracted to him. He looked so calm and peaceful; a little smile was creeping its way onto his face. This was the real Edward, the Edward I had known as a child. I knew he was still in there, somewhere. There was sure as hell more to Edward Cullen than the front he put up.

I wouldn't confront him about it though; the front he put up that is. Why would he tell me? We had no real relationship, platonic or otherwise, that would have him confide in about anything, especially something that would no doubt be this big. And I would be crazy to think otherwise. Though, I am certainly curious as to what he is hiding. Something made him change and I bet that's still what he is holding back inside him now. It must have been something big though to cause such a drastic change in him.

Looking at him now though, it made me feel like he was torn in two. One part of him was still the Edward from when we were kids. Carefree, sweet and funny, always looking to have fun. Then there was this other Edward, one who didn't care about what anyone thought and was moody and acting out because of some sort misplaced rage. I wonder if something would ever release him of that torment that he went through. The music had these rises and falls. A peaceful melody like a lullaby, Edward as a child, feeling happy. Then broody, dark music that represented the front he put forward. His was sharing his feelings with the world by playing the notes floating through his head.

Wednesday at school was pretty uneventful. Emmett must have been threatening the entire male population at school. No stares, no touches, thankfully. I started my tutor sessions during lunch and free periods. It was all pretty straight forward; the basic subjects of math, science, history and English. I felt so secure again within myself. Drowning myself in studies and tutoring was making me regain confidence inside myself. I enjoyed seeing people have that light bulb go off inside their head and know that they got it because of me. This was what I needed, not a make-over. My outer appearance wasn't going to magically change my feelings and self confidence. It was my actions that were going to make a difference in my life.

I reminded myself to take some of my study tools from the tutor center to bring with me to help Edward. I knew that I would need to get creative in order to get through to him. I had to get especially inventive when it came to trying to get him to actually read Shakespeare and not just have me give him all the answers. So I decided to re-write it for him using language of today, this way he could actually understand it. I even put curse words in it for his benefit. I figured this would another way to get him involved in reading; searching for curse words.

I also grabbed timelines, mnemonic devices and other helpful graph and images to help. I learned, through the years, that Edward was a very visual person. I knew he had to see or feel everything rather than just see it in words. His brain interpreted the information better that way and it sunk in better for him. He needed to see it to believe it.

I was sitting on the bench in the music room, looking out into Esme's garden, admiring the way the moonlight shone on the white petals of the full blossomed hydrangeas.

"Bells, ready?" Edward asked snapping me out of my dazed state

"Yeah, sorry. I have something for you" I told him, handing him the semi-thick packet of paper that was the modern day version of Romeo and Juliet. "Look, your teacher probably wouldn't be happy if he saw this. So don't let anyone see this, kay?"

"Alright, but what is it?" he asked, looking cutely confused. _Cute? I can't believe this…_

"This is your key to actually reading Romeo and Juliet. I re-wrote it using today's language rather than the old English that makes you throw the book against the wall. Now you can understand it, read it and maybe enjoy it" I explained to him.

He flipped through the pages, before he looked up, smiling. "This is fucking amazing, Bella. Way above and beyond, which is exactly why you're my tutor. I think I might have even spotted some naughty words in there" he said laughing and wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"I did that for your benefit. I figured you might turn it into a little game, find all the curse words Bella wrote in the story" I replied, laughing along side with him.

Eventually the giggles died down and we started to continue on math. I decided to start with something different this time, considering last time didn't go so well. I knew Edward despised factoring, mostly because he found it stupid, and because he couldn't get it for the life of him. He tended to hate things he couldn't see himself needed in everyday life. I had to agree with him there; why would we need factoring? We all weren't going to be rocket scientists. But I knew of a way for him to get it in a second and never have a problem with it again. I showed him my little trick and ten problems later he was shouting out answers within seconds flat. That brain of his was finally starting to come back to life. I knew it had to have been in there somewhere. We moved onto biology next; I figured we could start a little work on our project.

"So I think we should work backwards. Start with certain traits we want to follow and go back following those specific traits. Does that sound okay to you?" I asked him.

"Whatever you say, boss lady" he said, mocking me with a salute

"Come on, I'd like to have your opinion" I demanded of him

"I trust yours. I'll do my work, I told you I would. But I will just follow your lead and do the work that you assign to me. I don't want to fuck up your grade" he responded, sounding oddly sincere.

"You wouldn't mess it up, Edward. You're smart, trust me, it's in there. You just need to unlock it" I told him.

"Thanks" he said, and paused a second before continuing. "You have been pretty amazing towards me during these little sessions of ours. Especially considering how rude, to put it mildly, I have been to you these past few years. I thought you would just do the bare minimum and try to avoid conversation as much as possible. But you're really giving a lot and I appreciate it. I don't know how you grew into such a kind-hearted person despite…" He stopped himself. He didn't need to say it; we both knew I understood exactly what he was referring to.

After that, he figured it was a good place to stop. He excused himself, saying goodnight to me and left me alone in the music room to think about his last words.

This was my biggest secret.

When I was younger, I was left alone with my Dad from pretty much the beginning. My mother, Renee, was an alcoholic. She couldn't control it or herself. Charlie had tried many times, I've been told, to get her help but she never got it. She would leave for days, sometimes weeks at time, so Charlie was used to caring for me on his own. She left permanently when I was 4 but she would show up at random times, just because she could. She had always loved the bottle more than me.

There was a time though, that she stayed in Forks for more than just a few days, almost a few months. She had actually started sobering up and trying to get involved in my life. I was around 9 and I was getting hopeful that maybe she would stick around and quit drinking altogether. Maybe she would come back home, show me she loved me and we could all be a family again.

One day, I went to see my mom at her hotel; I did this frequently after school. As soon as I walked in, I smelled the stench of alcohol all around. She was drinking again. When she came into the light, it was like a sight out of the past, nothing like what I had been seeing the past couple of weeks. She looked completely disheveled, hair in tangled disarray, and her eyes were completely bloodshot. She ran towards me, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me further inside, slamming the door closed in the process. "Fuck Isabella" she yelled at me. "What the fuck are you doing here" she asked.

I started to cry. She had totally lost herself and was just as bad, if not worse than she had ever been. I just kept crying; not only because of how she was acting but because I knew then my dreams of being a whole family were just that, dreams. She would never give up drinking and this was the person she was. She just kept screaming my name and then she slapped me across the face, telling me not to ignore her. I gave her one word answers through my sobs and shook as she just continued screaming at me over nothing. She told me I'd better be back the next day with money for her or else she'd take me away from Charlie for good. She didn't care how I got the money; she said she knew I could. She told me the Cullen's were rich and I should be getting something out of being there all the time. I was so scared to be away from my father or to be alone with my mother for a long time that I did it. It went on for a few weeks; me coming every other day with whatever money I could manage and her just screaming at me. All I could hear is her screaming my name "Isabella" with such malice, it made my skin crawl.

Then, one day, Charlie picked me up early from school. I was so confused; he never picked me up from school, especially early. He explained once we got home that Renee had been found, dead. She apparently died from alcohol poisoning.

I felt terrible, but mostly I felt terrible because I had this overwhelming feeling of relief.

I was very confused by my feeling relief more so than sadness. I couldn't talk to Charlie about it. He would be mad that I didn't talk to him sooner about what had been going on. Besides, he was pretty distraught himself. He had been the one who discovered her after receiving the 911 call from the hotel about a woman passed out in one of their rooms. Plus, I don't think he ever stopped loving her. I think deep down inside, he had wished the same thing I did, that someday he family would be complete again.

So, I talked to Edward. He listened and let me cry for hours. He told me that I felt this relief because I was relieved that the "abuse" (I never saw it as abuse, but he was always calling it that) was ending, not that my mom had died. He said my self-preservation thoughts rang supreme; not in those words of course, we were 9. I can still remember what he did say though…

"Bells. It's not like you hate her. You loved her, which is why you put up with it all the time. You hated what she did to you. So now, you're happy that you can play with me rather than give all your moneys to her. I can tell you're sad that she's gone- and that's normal. But you were the best daughter she could have asked for, and you always will be". Then he kissed my forehead and we continued watched TV. He was still so smart, even back then.

It was later than I thought by the time I realized I was still sitting in the music room. My dad was working overnight, and I had clothes here. I decided to stay over; I did that quite often, so no one would find it strange. I was tired and it was a lot easier to just crash here.

I saw Esme in the kitchen and asked if it was alright. Of course, she was thrilled and told me to go relax in the bathtub that was attached to my room.

My room, the guest room- even though it had long been considered as my room since I was the only one that ever slept in here- was on the third floor, along with Edwards. I went in and flopped down onto the goose down comforter. I had forgotten how comfortable this bed was. I eventually forced myself up and went into the bathroom to start water for my bath. I went to pick out clothes for bed while I waited for the bath to get ready. The smell of lavender from the bubbles and steam from the hot water attacked my senses when I walked into the bathroom. It immediately sent calm all over my body. I sank into the bath and all the previous memories I revisited melted away. It felt amazing, but by thinking of those memories, I had opened a floodgate; the nightmares I forced away had returned.

This time she was running after me with a bottle in her hand screaming at me "Isabella!" I kept running but then the bottle struck the back of my head and I woke up, panting and sweating. And right in front of my face, was the most gorgeous face in the world.

"Never got past those nightmares, huh B?" Edward asked me. He was in just boxers, and he looked so damn good. But I was distracted by him asking me to scoot over. When I did, he lifted up the covers and sank into bed with me.

"Don't let her ruin your mind. She can't hurt you anymore. Besides, I won't let her. Now get back to sleep" he told me as he turned his back and started to go back to sleep. I didn't say a word.

I laid back and was pretty stunned. Here, Edward was, lying half naked next to me, in bed. I could feel the heat radiating off his body, sending tingling sensations to my girly parts. God, how was I going to sleep next to him all night feeling so, flustered by him. Sure, we had slept together before, when we were kids. He always used to comfort me when I was scared. I used to have nightmares a lot or I would get freaked out by a storm. He would come running in to be my knight in shining armor. He would stay awake until I was back asleep and slept right alongside me to keep the monsters away. This was different though. We were older and completely different then who we were back then. We were barely friends again and now all of a sudden sleeping side by side like the past years had never happened. But I did as he said, and closed my eyes hoping sleep would come over me. I found it surprisingly easy and drifted off into what was the best night's sleep I had had since I was a kid.

I got up the next morning, stretching my arms above my head and frowned. The spot where Edward was had already been vacated and cold. I didn't think anything of it, but I was actually disappointed. I just went into the bathroom and started to get ready.

I started to skip down the stairs, in a good mood from the amazing sleep I had just gotten. I wondered if Edward would consider sleeping with me every night. Just so that I could sleep well, not for any other reasons. Nothing to do with his good looks, extremely hot body or the way his presence made my girly parts feel.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs as I heard yelling getting louder and louder as I approached. It was Edward and Carlisle.

"I don't want to hear your bullshit" Edward yelled

"You don't know anything. You're too young to understand the dynamics of what happened" Carlisle yelled back.

"I SAW IT!" Edward screamed this time and slammed something. I heard it shatter all over the floor, I had guessed.

I went into the kitchen, figuring I should save him like he saved me last night. When they saw me, the yelling automatically stopped. Edward me sent a gracious look, like he was relived I had interrupted whatever the yelling was about.

"Morning" I said, kind of shyly considering what I was walking into, which I had no idea what it was.

"Good Morning, Bella" Carlisle said to me. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get to work"

I waved goodbye before I turned back to Edward who was grabbing at his hair, he always did that when he got frustrated. I swear he was going to pull all his hair out.

He looked at me and gave me a look that said "thanks for saving me" and I smiled at him in return. "Emmett just left. Want to drive with me today? I don't want you to have to walk" he said to me.

"Are you sure? I mean…" I started to protest but he stopped me

"Don't be stupid. We're both going to the same place. Why the fuck would you walk?" he told me

So I grabbed a muffin that Esme must have baked. I followed him outside and he opened the door for me.

"So, am I going to catch anything by sitting in here?" I asked him, half joking. I hated to think about all the dirty girls that had been here before me, what had been done on these seats.

"Funny. But you are actually the first girl to sit in here, besides my mom. So, I don't think so" he said. "Unless you're saying something about my mom and then I'll have to kick you out" he replied laughing.

"Thanks for last night. You didn't have to do that" I said.

"Well, I couldn't sleep with all your screaming" he replied, of course he was trying to down play what happened. I couldn't have been that loud, right?

"What were you and Carlisle yelling about?" I blurted out.

He looked at me for a second. I shouldn't have asked that. I had no right to pry into his life. This was his business with Carlisle and he didn't owe me anything. Sure, I was curious, and he probably wouldn't have thought twice about asking me, if it had been the other way around. But still, it was different. Our personalities were different. He said whatever was on his mind, not thinking about how it would affect anyone else. Me, well I didn't want to insult anyone or make anything worse, so I always thought too long about what I said before I said it. I didn't expect him to answer me... But as he has been doing quite often lately, he surprised me again.

"You know how I used to idolize him, right?" he started to say. I nodded at him and he continued. "Well one day, I went to the hospital to see him. My mom was bringing me in because it was that bring your kid to work day. I had been so excited. I had always wanted to see my dad in action like some sort of action hero, sweeping in and saving everyone's day. Emmett thought it would be boring, so he didn't go. But me, I couldn't have been more excited. I told my mom not to call him, I wanted to surprise him. I went up through all the floors, taking steps two at a time. I finally came around to the corridor where his office was. It was weird though because his secretary wasn't at her desk watching the front of the office. I didn't think anything of it though. What a big fucking mistake that was. He had his secretary on his desk, almost fucking her right then and there. I was mortified, as well as completely crushed. Of course I ran, but he came after me. He tried telling me it nothing and bullshit excuses. But I knew what I saw. I knew that the man I thought he was was all one big lie. He was a lying, cheating bastard"

"Whoa. Oh my God. Did you tell Esme?" I asked, completely stunned at this huge confession.

"I couldn't and he knew that. He was counting on that, because he wasn't going to tell her. Would you really want to be the kid to break up your parents' marriage?" he reasoned with me.

"That's got to be the toughest position to be in. I can't imagine it. Does Emmett know?" I couldn't help but ask that question.

"Nobody but now you knows" he told me as we pulled into the parking lot. He put the car in park and turned it off. He turned around to look at me. "Keep it that way?"

"Yeah, of course. It's not my place. Thanks for the ride. And the honesty" I told him.

He just nodded at me and we got out of the car.

I couldn't believe it. No wonder he had changed so much. It all made perfect sense now. He saw his father as his idol. He always told me how much he wanted to be just like him, in every way. And then he found out that he was cheating on his mother. And he couldn't say a word because he couldn't be the one to end his parents' marriage. Not to mention, his father let him carry this around, never manning up to take responsibility for what his ten year old son saw. He never decided to take the fall and own up to his mistakes to release Edward from all this pressure he had on himself. Everyone thought his father was this amazing surgeon and perfect family man. But in reality, Carlisle Cullen was a cheating coward who did not know the meaning of family.

I could help but feel bad for Edward. This was so much for him to handle on his own. It's like his whole would was shattered and nobody could help him pick up the pieces. He had to deal with the loss of his idol and the knowledge that could ruin his perfect family. Who knew that the real douche was really Carlisle and not Edward?

I walked around school like a zombie, still stunned by what Edward confessed to me this morning. Everything was making more and more sense as I thought about it more. So much more made sense to me now and my feelings were in a tangled mess. I couldn't hate him or even blame him anymore for the way he acted. He had been through so much and was alone through all of it. But what did that leave me with?

If I was being honest with myself, it left me right where I was before he changed. Crushing. Hard.

I got to biology and he was already there. I didn't know how to act around him. Not only had he exposed his soul to me, telling me his deepest secret, but I had realized I was crushing on him. Edward Cullen. The most popular guy in school. I was way out of my league here.

Why in the world would Edward Cullen see anything in me? He could have any girl in school that he wanted. He did have every girl in school he wanted. I knew nothing about relationships or kissing or…sex. I was an innocent virgin, completely clueless on what a relationship with the opposite sex would entail. I wouldn't be able to pleasure him or give him what he needed. I just wasn't capable. Not to mention, I knew he didn't see me in that way. Even the old Edward saw me as nothing more than a sister.

"Hey B" he said bringing me out of my inner monologue.

"Hi" I stated simply. He tilted his head sideways at me, wondering if something was going on with me. I was not going to go down this road with him. So I just shook my head at him, trying to convince him nothing was wrong.

"So, there's this party on Friday, down at first beach. I know you said that you wanted some changes. I figured a party might be a good way to start, break out of your shell a little bit. Em will be there- Rose too I'm sure" he offered me.

I thought for a second, before answering him. The word that came out of my mouth shocked me. "Sure".

After school, I was freaking out. I had been ever since I said I was going to go to the stupid party. My notes from biology came out crappy and Edward kept looking at me like I had two heads, because he knew something was up. I had never been to a party. What do I wear? How do I act? Who am I going to hang out with? I had no idea what I was going to do, if I was even going to go. I didn't need to go even if I had told Edward I was going. But I acted on impulse, reluctantly, keeping a promise I made earlier this week.

"Hey Alice. It's me Bella. I was wondering if you could help me get ready for this party on Friday. I don't have anything to wear and even if I did, I wouldn't know what to wear or how to wear my hair…" I started babbling but I was interrupted by high pitched squealing, indicating a big yes from Alice.

What was I getting myself into?

She told me to stay put in the parking lot and she and Rose would meet me there and we would be taking another shopping trip. _Oh Goodie! _ Alice told me that the first party of the school year definitely warranted a brand new outfit.

We got to the mall fairly quickly and Alice wasted no time, pulling me from store to store, holding up skirts, dresses and tops too little to fit me up against my body for measure. She bought a ton of stuff, whether it was for me or her I didn't really know. She bought way more than one or two outfits, which confused me. It was one night, how much clothes did she need to buy?

After an exhausting hour and a half of shopping we went back to my house so Alice and Rose could explain my "options".

The first outfit was this tiny denim skirt with a black tank top with a stupid little sweater thing to go over it. It definitely was not me. The second one was a dress. It was royal blue and strapless. It was fitted at the top and then flared out into an A-line skirt starting at the waist. I had actually liked it and considered choosing it. But Alice bought these stupid black 5-inch heels that I would have to wear with the dress. So that left that option out. The last one was simple. It was the most like me. It was black leggings and the top was a distressed Beatles shirt with rips along the sides, she paired with an awesome looking leather jacket and I even convinced her to let me wear my converse. I told her I think it would look better than sand all over the outfit because I fell flat on my face.

I was then instructed to wear my hair down and how to use the curling iron. It was a big barreled one and I was just using to add body and some big waves for some extra style. I even agreed to wear some makeup, mostly just to shut them up. They wouldn't stop going on about it.

"You are going to have the boys eating out of your hand" Rose stated, looking at what would be the finished product on Friday night.

"Especially Edward. I think he likes that edgy bad girl look" Alice added. Why was she bringing up Edward?

"What does he have to do with any of this?" I asked her.

Rose and Alice looked at each other before Alice was the one to respond. "You said he was the one that invited you. Rose told me you have been spending more and more time with him. I can tell your getting a little crush. That's why you needed our help in getting ready for the party. You want to impress him" she concluded.

"No. That's not it. I don't like Edward. I mean, he has become more tolerable but that doesn't mean that there are any feelings, especially feelings he would reciprocate. I asked for your help because I have never gone to a party and I didn't want to stick out. I'm going to have enough trouble on how to act at the party, I didn't want to look out of place too much" I babbled to them. I was nervous that they seemed to think I liked Edward. I mean, I did but would they tell him?

"Whatever your story is. We won't say anything. And if you need our advice on how to land him, we'd be more than happy to help" Alice said, winking at me.

I rolled eyes before looking in the mirror at another, actually successful round of Alice playing Barbie. She really did know what she was talking about. Could she be right about this Edward thing too?

Thank goodness the party was the next night. My nerves were on high alert over all the things that could go wrong and everything that could potentially happen, but mostly wouldn't.

A girl could dream though, and boy did I ever. That night, I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	6. A Party Not To Be Forgotten

_**AN: I just wanted to write a quick AN before the chapter.**_

_**There is a reason why this story is rated M and the next chapters are going to delve into why.**_

_**There won't be anything too offensive but it will touch upon some touchy subjects for some readers. I don't want to give away the story, so that's all I will say.**_

_**I really appreciate all the support, reviews and readers that have been giving this story a chance and I hope that won't change!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

**Chapter 5 ****–**** EPOV**

Friday was the first party of the year and I couldn't wait. It was going to be fucking great. I needed a night out to go get drunk and hopefully hook up with someone.

This week was pretty crazy. Tutor sessions with Bella. That turned into dreaming of her. This then escaladed into sleeping with Bella. I couldn't help it though. I knew those screams. I couldn't let her scream and be horrified alone, right? Plus, that was the best fucking night of sleep I had gotten in forever.

Then not one but two run-ins with Carlisle, both which ended in screaming matches, of course. He was always trying to deny what I saw. I get it; I was only ten. But even a ten year old can see when a guy is kissing a girl and that's exactly what the fuck was going on when I walked into his office all those years ago.

The whole situation tore me up inside. I was hiding probably the biggest secret ever from my mother. She deserved to know, yet I couldn't bear to be the one who would break her heart. My father deserved that honor. But I just kept thinking, wondering if that was a onetime thing, or if it was going on for a while. Fuck, if it was still going on…

I had to be the shittiest son in the world. I knew what kind of lying, cheating son of a bitch my father was but I just kept it to myself. I have no idea what the right thing to do is. I hated my father for making me hold this inside with no idea if this was the right thing to do. Of course for him this was the best thing; he kept his secrets, his family and could still fuck around whenever he wanted. But my mother sat around clueless. Even if what I had to tell her would break her heart, would it be better in the long run? Or was she better off staying with him anyways?

But mostly, I hated myself. I didn't do a damn thing to make this situation any better. I just did nothing; I let him go on doing whatever the fuck he wanted without a care for what his actions did to the other people around him. Meanwhile, my mother went on being the perfect wife, unfortunately oblivious to what her husband was doing behind her back.

It made me so angry. My mother didn't deserve any of this; she didn't deserve the lying and the deceit that went on everyday behind her back. She took care of everyone; put everyone else's needs above her own. She never thought twice about it and never regretted it. In fact, that's how she wanted it. She got her happiness by seeing her family happy. She loved making everyone happy, that's what made her life worthwhile.

I bet she wouldn't be so happy if she knew what a coward her son was.

I finally told someone after all this time; Bella. She overheard Carlisle and I arguing and she asked about it. I couldn't blame her for being curious. She was always around our family and she never heard arguing or yelling before. For some reason, I couldn't lie to her; I didn't want to. I wanted someone to know. Honestly, I wanted someone to know so they could tell me what the right thing to do was. But she didn't say anything. I guess she was thinking how I could hold this in and not do anything about it after all this time. How could I betray my mother like this? I didn't blame her.

At least, I'd be able to let loose tonight.

I had invited Bella to the party tonight. I figured she might be able to let loose a little too, in a totally different way than I would. She was always so uptight and focused solely on school, never letting herself have fun. She seemed like she wanted to changed, at least a little bit. Hell, she underwent an entire makeover. I knew if she would just relax a bit and try to have fun, she'd really enjoy herself. She could meet new friends, dance a little bit and find whatever it was that was fun to her.

I walked into Biology and I saw Bella sitting at our table, smiling, looking out into space. Fuck, she was gorgeous, there was no denying it. Those big, brown beautiful eyes looked like they could literally see right through me. The smile I rarely saw on her lips was radiant and she just glowed. She could light up the world with that smile. I swear I would do anything to keep that smile on her face permanently. I felt so drawn to her. I wish I could grab her, kiss those beautiful lips and claim her as mine, what_? I never wanted to kiss on the lips…_ _It was too close, too personal._ But with Bella, I wanted close, I wanted to get personal with her. She was special, an honestly good person. A gorgeous, smart fantastic woman who had the world at her fingertips. She literally could do anything she wanted and would excel at whatever she wanted. She deserved the absolute best. That certainly wasn't me. I wasn't the type of guy that Bella should be with. I didn't know how to be a boyfriend or how to even be in a relationship. I had no idea how to treat her like she was worthy of. I wasn't worthy of her.

"Hey Edward" Bella said to me, cheerfully. That was unusual; I normally always had to say hi to her first.

"Well, aren't you quite chipper today? Excited to dance away your worries and get crazy drunk?" I asked her, teasing her as usual. I did not want her drunk, especially around the guys at our school.

She rolled her eyes, in typical Bella fashion. "I won't be doing anything of that, but I do intend on having a good time. But is that all that happens at a party?" she asked, her mood shifting from excitement to nervousness.

"Oh, B. Relax; this isn't a test that you can fail. There isn't a wrong or right answer on how to party. Just go with the flow. Do whatever you want, whatever is fun to you" I told her, and her face seemed to relax.

"What if I don't know what it is that I think is fun?" she asked, looking adorably biting her lip. _Adorable? Really? What the fuck kind of man is this chick turning me into?_

I laughed, almost too loud, earning a swift slap to me arm from her. I rubbed it, pretending it hurt (It actually kind of did hurt. Damn that girl packed a punch.). I went to respond, but Mr. Banner walked in, ending our conversation.

Bella was way more sheltered than even I though. I knew I couldn't get her to partake in my sort of fun that was too much too soon. And I didn't want her getting mixed up in my fucked up ways. I needed someone to take care of her and make sure she had a good time. Who better than her best friend and my brother? He'd protect her like he always did and plus he'd push her into having some fun. He was perfect.

I had to run in order to catch him between classes.

"Yo, Em. Wait up" I yelled out to him

"What's up, Eddie boy?" he replied to me.

"I need a favor" I said. He nodded to me before I continued. "I know you're going to that party tonight. B is nervous about how to have fun. Watch after her, show her some good, clean fun for me?" I told him.

He looked at me for a second with his head titled to the side. "What's going on here? What am I missing? I was always planning on that; I don't need you to tell me how to treat Bella. I also planned on asking you what the fuck is going on with you. First, you get her to tutor you, basically black-mailing her to do it, getting mom on your side. Then, you punch out the creep that touched her. Now, you're looking out for her party habits before she is even there. You have ignored her for years, tortured her even. What's changed?" he asked me.

"I never stopped caring, deep down. I just don't want to see her hurt. I've heard the way guys around here are talking about her. I want her to have fun but not get all wasted and shit" I explained to him.

He shook his head; he wasn't buying what I was trying to sell to him. But he didn't push it any further. I was grateful for that because I did not want to mention I was starting to fall for Bella. He'd kick my ass and he'd never allow anything to happen between us. He didn't trust me and I didn't trust myself anymore than he did. Not that I was looking to start anything…

I went straight home after school. I wanted to try to get a work out before I needed to shower and get ready. I kept getting myself beyond frustrated with my feelings toward Bella. I wasn't the type of guy who got himself all crushed out over a girl and then tried to win her over. I'd been having sex since I was 14 and never once asked for it. I was the freshman banging the senior class. Relationships were never my style and I basically never gave a fuck about a chick.

But I just kept seeing Jasper's fucking goofy ass grin whenever he was around or talking about Alice. I just kept hearing him tell me how great a monogamous relationship could be. I never saw a point. Now, Bella's turned my head into fucking mush and I wanted to be the goofy grinned bastard. Maybe I was losing my mind.

But Bella seemed worth the trouble I always saw with relationships. I always thought of my parents. Everything seemed so perfect but meanwhile, I knew the truth. I couldn't stand it if I had found out my girl was cheating on me; I'd kill someone. Besides, I cared about Bella and I didn't know that I was going to be able to be with one girl. I didn't want to lose her from my life altogether and if we tried a relationship and I fucked it up, I would lose her forever.

Then I thought about how amazing it could be. She could be the person I never had to hide things from. I would always have someone to be with that knew me and knew exactly what I needed when I needed it. I could make her happy maybe; I knew I could find a way to make her happy. I could show her off and spoil her rotten with all the things she deserved. I would give her a break from school and show her that things outside of school could be worth her time. I also knew that she would make me fucking happy as hell.

These past few years, dealing with the weight of my secret, I was fucking miserable. Of course I couldn't show it; not like I was going to walk around crying or some shit like that. Men don't do that, at least men like me didn't do that. Instead, it got channeled into anger, which was taken out by being a dick to everyone. I'd numb out on alcohol and take out more frustration on any girl that would walk my way. I was beginning to think this was what life was destined to be. Me, miserable on the inside, keeping numb through alcohol and easing the sting of loneliness with meaningless chick that I just used for sex. Though it seemed like a rock-star way to live, it fucking blew.

Did I deserve to be happy though? I sure as fuck didn't deserve Bella. She was an angel who didn't need my damaged baggage. She was a genuinely good person and I was pretty much the opposite. Maybe I could be happy if I settled with another chick. No one would be as stunning, kind, caring and smart as Bella though; no one would even compare. But I've faced my facts- she was WAY out of my leave. Damn I wished I could be good enough to her love.

Time crept by- I swear it was like I was still in school waiting for that last bell to ring before summer break; that shit was always the longest wait ever. I worked out for two and a half hours, pushing myself way past my limit. Considering the last time I had worked out was a few weeks ago, I was going to be sore as fuck tomorrow. Then, I took a crazy long ass shower, even rubbed a quick one out. Of course it was to images of Bella- which I knew was fucking dirty and wrong but I already conceded that fact that I wasn't good enough for her. I might as well use what I could get, which was the images my imagination had. Besides, I needed to get some shit out if I wasn't going to maul her tonight. I took my time getting dressed, attempted to do something with my cluster fuck of hair. I gave up though quickly; it was useless- it never did anything but look messy. To kill more time I even read that Romeo and Juliet thing Bella did for me- which was pretty fucking awesome. Why the fuck would Shakespeare write in that nonsense in the first place? This I understood and it was almost bearable to read. Almost. At 8:45 I said fuck it and gave up killing time. So I'd be a little early. The party started when I got there regardless.

First Beach was about 30 minutes away and always the best party spot. Rarely got busted since it was far from other people and there was rarely any trouble.

Bonfires, music and alcohol were in full swing when I got there. Immediately a drink was placed in my hand and I downed it without even asking what it was, enjoying every second of the burn down my throat. I grabbed another, downing that quickly too, realizing I was going to be getting beyond shit-faced tonight. I just wanted to drown away my thoughts and feelings and have a good time tonight.

I saw the slut brigade making their way toward me. They always did this; each trying to dig their claws in me to see which girl would be lucky enough to get me at the end of the night. I wanted nothing to do with any of them tonight. I was starting to get disgusted by them. I'm sure my recent hike in standards has something to do with my increasing feelings in Bella.

Thankfully, I quickly spotted Jasper and slid past all the girls effectively dodging all their lame advances, for now at least.

"Hey Jazz. Alice" I said, as I grabbed another drink.

"Hey Edward. Did you see Bella yet tonight? She looks hot!" Alice exclaimed. She started looking around, and I did too, but I couldn't see her anywhere. "Hmm… I wonder where that girl went. Maybe she found a guy!" she squealed, clapping her hands like a five year old.

"Down girl. Besides, I'm not here for Bella" I told them, lying through my teeth. "I'm here to fucking unwind"

"Well, remember you said you wanted new meat? You might have gotten your wish" Jasper told me, definitely grabbing my attention. Perfect, a distraction from Bella.

"I'm listening" I told him

"You know James?" I unfortunately nodded my head; I wish I didn't know him. "Well, his cousin is now going to Forks high. Tanya Denali. Brunette, killer body and may just be what you're looking for. She's over there dancing with Lauren" Jasper said, leading my eyes in the right direction.

Tanya. Well, she was a good looking girl. She was probably about five foot three, most of her height coming from killer legs, which were on full display in a tiny skirt. She seemed to have no chest or ass but I could deal with a nice pair of legs. She had boringly brown hair, and her face had no real amazing features. But, she wasn't bad to look at, hopefully wouldn't be bad with her mouth either.

I walked over to the dance area, cutting in between Lauren and Tanya, ignoring Lauren and placing all my attention on Tanya.

"So, I hear you're new here. I'm Edward" I told her. She seemed to like what she saw, licking her lips and swaying her hips closer towards my body.

"Edward, huh. I have heard a lot about you. Except your looks were way down played in the descriptions I heard. I guess a lot of the girls around here hope to keep you to themselves" Tanya said to me.

"Well, lucky for you, I am completely unattached. I'd be willing to change that depending on if you're interested. Wanna go grab a drink?" I asked her.

She nodded her head yes, and we made our way over to the drink table. We made quick work of a few drinks before we tipsily made our way down the beach toward a rather long piece of driftwood. She pulled me down to sit with her and she tried to kiss me. I shifted my face and started kissing her neck. She didn't seem to notice, and allowed me to kiss and suck on her neck.

I made my way down and started placing kisses in her cleavage. She smiled wickedly at me and stood up. She walked backwards toward some tall grass, where we could easily be hidden. I followed her into the patch of grass and she was already on her knees for me. She moved to my pants button and started to un do my pants. I couldn't look down and watch her as she began to take my length into her mouth. She wasn't doing it for me; she wasn't Bella.

I let her moan onto my dick as she continued to stroke and suck on it. I was picturing it was Bella and that was the only thing keeping me hard. She was better than the regulars I had at school but the only reason I was doing this was because I knew I couldn't have Bella. I just needed to ignore the aching feeling I had to go find her and try to make it work. A semi-good looking chick sucking on my dick was keeping me from doing that.

Ten minutes later, I emptied into her mouth and she sucked me dry. I fastened myself back up as she smoothed out her outfit and we came out behind the grass. She tried to grab my hand, but I quickly went to drag it through my hair to avoid that.

Thankfully before we had a chance to talk about anything, Emmett came running up to me.

"Edward, have you seen Bella anywhere?" he asked, seeming panicked.

"No, why? What happened?" I asked, immediately, mirroring his panic.

"Nothing, probably. I just haven't seen her since I got here. Rose and Alice haven't seen her in a while, either. I was starting to get a little worried" he told me.

I dragged a hand through my messy hair again, something I did whenever I got nervous. I looked toward Tanya, who looked confused about what was going on. "Look, I'm sorry to just run off, but I need to handle this. I'll catch you later" I told Tanya before turning back to Emmett. "Let's go look for her"

He nodded his head and we went on our separate ways to find her. I went by the drink table, to grab a drink quickly. I needed liquid courage in order to go through this night, trying to find Bella.

I was really going crazy here. Nothing was wrong with Bella. She was probably just off having a good time somewhere around here. We were gonna find her and laugh this all off as Emmett and I being paranoid and overprotective.

I was about to go and search somewhere else, when I heard a rustling in the trees behind where the drinks were. I then saw a figure, adjusting himself, as he was running out. I couldn't quite make out who it was, but I had a bad feeling, someone was left in the bushes where he was coming from.

I slowly moved through the branches and leaves, trying to find where he was coming from, when my heart stopped beating.

There she was. Clothes torn, leaves in her hair with black tears stained down her cheeks. She was holding her knees to her chest and shaking. She looked so small and utterly broken and I had no idea what to do.

"B" I said as I walked toward her and she looked up at me and stared for a brief minute and then looked away, trying to move away. I went to touch her shoulder, and she almost violently jerked away from my touch. As I looked at her more closely, I saw a darkening around her eye, and I figured he got a good hit on her. I looked down her body and the damage got worse. Her shirt was completely torn and all she had covering her chest was a leather jacket. Her jeans looked torn by a knife, and I say that because she had scratches with dried blood near all the tears. On her thigh, I could see a darkening spot that looked oddly like a handprint.

Fuck. I was two seconds from losing it. The only thing keeping me from going after that bastard that did this to her was that I couldn't leave her. She wouldn't let me touch her and she didn't look like she wanted to move. So I sat down next to her, trying to keep my distance not to scare her, reminding myself to stay calm. The last thing she needed was to see me lose control.

"Bella. Can you talk to me?" I asked her

"Just leave me alone" she said, trying to make herself even smaller, bringing her knees closer to her chest and tucking her head behind her knees.

I inched closer to her and tried to put a hand on her knee. She didn't back away this time. "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear to you. I swear on my mother's life, I just want to help you" I told her, hoping to get through. I put my arm around her and she dropped her knees and threw her arms around her and was clutching my shirt for dear life was the sobs overtook her.

I smoothed her down and rubbed her back as she cried on my shoulder, shaking and every now and again saying no over and over again. I could have killed that fucking bastard. Did he not get the picture the last time I saw him and busted his face? I told him not to touch her. Now, I would make it so he couldn't touch anyone else.

I picked her face up so I could look in her in the eyes. She looked at me with those big eyes, wide with fear and she looked completely torn apart. It broke my heart. "B, we need to get you help okay? We need to get you checked out and cleaned up ok? I can even take you to my dad if you want"

"No!" she screamed and turned away from me again and began screaming no over and over, rocking herself back and forth. I went over to again and looking her, it took everything in me to try to keep myself from tearing up.

"Okay, Okay. We won't go to anyone. But we should really get out of here. I can take you home, okay?" I told her and she slowly looked up at me before nodding. I helped her up and put arm around her to support her. We walked out of the woods and I wondered what to do. I didn't think walking through the party to get to my car was a good idea, considering what she just went through. I decided to keep her on the side of the woods and we slipped our way to the parking lot, keeping on the outskirts of the party. We finally got to car and I opened the door and helped her in.

"Listen, I got to do something real quick before I bring you home" I said to her and she started to cry again. Fuck.

"No! Don't leave me. What if he comes back…" she started to say before completely breaking down again, tugging at my heart again.

"Look, I'm going to lock the door and you keep it locked and no one will be able to get in. And if someone tries, the alarm will sound and I will come running okay? NO ONE will touch you again, I can promise you that" I told her, touching her cheek with my hand. She just nodded and I locked the doors and started back towards the party.

I needed to find where this fucker was. Emmett was coming towards me but I wasn't even acknowledging him as he was questioning me. I spotted him.

"Hey, You little piece of shit, get your coward ass over here" I yelled to him. He turned around and spun right into my fist, spewing blood around first strike. I got an undercut on his jaw and then I tackled him to the ground. I started pounding on his face, screaming at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Did you really think you would get away with this? I swear if she is hurt bad, I will make sure these are the last breaths you take. You're lucky I don't fucking kill you right now!"

I was pulled away swinging and kicking the entire time. It was Emmett who was trying to pull me away. "EDWARD, what the hell is going on?" he was screaming at me.

I composed myself, turning to look at Emmett. I knew we had to get away from here, because Emmett would actually kill him. So I turned to get one last look at James and his battered face. "This isn't over. And so help me God, if she doesn't get past this, neither will you" I told him and starting walking towards the car, with Emmett right behind me.

Before we reached my car, I stopped to talk to Emmett. He needed to be prepared for what he was about to see.

"I didn't beat that guy to a pulp for nothing. I found Bella. She was in the woods. She's, uh, pretty banged up. She doesn't want anyone to touch her and it's gonna be hard to see" I began to explain to him, before he starting backing up saying No. I grabbed his arm so he wouldn't go back there.

"Did he… Please tell me, he didn't Edward. Please" he pleaded with me but I just looked down. "Fuck, where is she Edward?"

I pulled us toward the car and he broke down. He couldn't help the tears that were streaming down his face. It didn't matter how big and strong he was, this tore him apart, like it did me.

I unlocked the car and Emmett got in the back seat and I got in the driver's side and we both looked at Bella, whose eyes were glazed over and she was completely detached from reality.

"We got to take her to the hospital. She needs to be checked out" Emmett was trying to persuade me but Bella interjected, screaming before I could get a word in.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! NO! GET OFF ME! STOP TOUCHING ME!" she was yelling and thrashing about. Emmett sat back, unable to keep strong to help her. I knew I had to keep it together for Bella. So I placed my hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down again. I turned her head to look me and those broken eyes tore me apart all over again.

"No one is gonna touch you. No one is going to hurt you. I swear to you, remember? Do you wanna go to your house or our house?" I asked her. She barely whispered my house, and I just nodded and started to make our way to my house. Silent tears started to fall down my cheeks that I couldn't help. I just kept my head straight ahead and wanted to get home right away.

We got home and I was the only one who could help Bella out of the car, she wouldn't let Emmett touch her, which hurt him even more than he already was hurting. We walked slowly up to my door and walked in, and my mother was right at the door. She looked at Bella and then to Emmett and I and her face fell. "Oh. My Bella" she cried as she opened her arms and Bella ran into them and they both collapsed to the floor. My mother was crying along right with her, trying to soothe her by humming a lullaby and rubbing her back. My mother helped her up the stairs and I heard the shower start.

I went into the living room at the point and collapsed on the couch before I lost it. Sobs broke through me and I started thrashing against the couch throwing all the pillows and throws off the couch as Emmett just watched, letting me get it all out. It was then that he understood. He didn't try to help; he just let me cry it out like a little bitch. When I calmed down, he sat on the other side of the couch and we sat and waited for my mother to come down.

It was nearly 2 hours later before she got a chance to come down and talk to us. She immediately motioned for us to be quiet.

"She's very shaken up, understandably so. She doesn't want to let her father know or get herself checked out; she says she doesn't want to talk about it or be touched and pressed for details. She's finally asleep now, though she will probably awake from nightmares knowing how she dealt with bad experiences in the past. I gave her your old sweatshirt and pants, Edward, I hope you don't mind" my mother explained to us.

"Of course not. Is she in her room?" I asked.

"Yes, but she needs her rest. This is a lot, Edward"

"I want to be there if she wakes up" I told my mom and she nodded.

I went upstairs and I saw her body curled up in a ball. Her hair was wet and she was swimming in my old clothes. Her expression even as she slept looked tortured and I swear I could have lost it again then. But I knew I had to keep it together for her. I sat down next to her and gently smoothed her hair as we woke up, it would all just be a bad dream.

_**AN:**_

_**I hope you all don't hate me for the turn the story took, but its all part of the master plan!**_

_**I will hopefully have Bella's chapter up by tomorrow, giving us a glimpse into how her mind is handling all this.**_

_**I hope everyone will continue to read!**_

_**Thank you!**_


	7. Nothing Is The Same

_**AN: I want to thank everyone for continuing to read and trust me on the direction of the story.**_

_**Just to clarify why Bella did not go to the hospital, as this was an issue brought up in some reviews I read (and I read everyone and they warm my heart ). Some people react very harshly to those types of situations and are horrified and embarrassed by what happened. Not to mention afraid of the touch of others. Though it is what is smart and logical in that situation, people that go through it can't always think that way.**_

_**But, there will be mention of Bella not going to the hospital later on.**_

_**Thanks for everyone reading, I really appreciate it all.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 7 BPOV

Every girl always dreams of their firsts; first kisses, boyfriend and first time they have sex. They picture all butterflies in their stomachs and fireworks in the sky. It supposed to be a moment to remember for the rest of their lives. No one pictures dirty, twigs and trees. They don't think about the pain or roughness that is inevitable. Well, I could guarantee I would never be able to forget it. Although it's the thing I want to forget the most.

The party. It was supposed to be good, clean fun. Go to the beach, see some friends, try some alcohol and find something that would be considered fun. Yeah right.

It was all a bunch of bullshit. Parties were just an excuse for everyone to get drunk and rub up against each other in the hopes of getting laid. None of that matched my wants, or needs. So why the hell did I think I wanted to get involved in any of this shit?

I was lost. I was broken. I was in pain. Everything hurt. My black eye, the cuts all along my legs, the bruises across my body, my, uh, privates but most of all my heart hurt. What did I do so wrong to deserve this? All I wanted to do was have a little bit of fun and maybe find someone to have some fun with. I didn't mean to lead anyone on or dress too provocatively. I just didn't know where to go from here.

I woke up every hour last night, surprised to see Edward there every time. He smoothed my hair down and rubbed my back and shushed away my fears. He lied though, telling me everything was going to be alright. Nothing was going to be alright.

"I know you're awake, B" Edward said

I turned over and looked at him. I didn't know whether to smile because he was being nice to me or cry because that's just what my body instinctively told me to do. I wanted to just break down and cry nonstop.

"Hi" was all I could say.

"Mom said you might be in pain this morning. I have some OJ and Advil on the end table for you, if you want it. I could, also, leave if you want me to. I just didn't think you should be alone. I don't know if this is okay or I'm too close or crossing any lines…" Edward told me, clearly nervous as to how I was going to react to him.

"Thanks. I don't think you are crossing any lines. I'm kind of glad you're here actually" I said to him and I faked a smile and turned to sip the OJ and Advil. It hurt a lot more than I realized it would; my throat was dry and raw from all the screaming I must have done. I did need the pain killers though, my whole body ached and my head was pounding.

"Um, I'm supposed to try and convince you to go to the hospital to see someone. I know you don't want to B but it's important. You don't know what could have happened to you when he uh, you know, uh" Edward was trying to find the word rape. I could have giggled at him fumbling around the word, if he wasn't talking about me and wasn't trying to convince me to go to the hospital. I unfortunately nodded my head. I didn't want to but I knew for my own sake, I needed to. I also knew that I would basically be forced out the door by Edward, Esme and Emmett. I figured it was easier if I just went under my own free will.

"Will you take me, please" I asked him. "To Carlisle. He's the only doctor I've ever seen". I knew he wasn't the best person, morally speaking. But I knew that he was good at what he did. I couldn't stand to have another stranger touch me and probe me. Not now.

Edward nodded and left me alone to get changed. I just changed my pants; some yoga pants that were a bit more form fitting then Edwards's old sweatpants that I just swam in. I left his hoodie on though. I couldn't stand to part with that just yet. His scent intoxicated me and kept my nerves away.

I walked outside and Edward was waiting for me right outside my door, as if he was standing guard. He placed his hand gently on my shoulder, guiding me downstairs. He was afraid to touch me, and I knew it. He was afraid I was going to lose it at any second. To be honest, I didn't know that I wasn't going to freak out any second. But mostly I felt numb. I didn't think, I didn't feel. I was like a zombie. My mind was elsewhere, preferably someplace before last night, while my body was on cruise control walking around with Edward.

Esme was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when I got there and she gave me a weak smile. She didn't know what to do for me, or what to say. She didn't know how I was going to react; she didn't want to set me off. Everyone didn't know how to react around me. They were all stepping on eggshells and it was fucking frustrating.

Last night, I ran right to her, completely breaking down. She was like my mother and she was the only person I wanted. She was the only person I figured that wouldn't judge me, that could soothe me and settle my fears. She held me as I cried, held my hair back as I threw up from over crying. She washed my hair in the bath and combed out all the knots so gently when I got out. She never pushed me for the details, just sat with me and let me cry it all out. I told her though; I told her as much as I could so she would understand what happened without upsetting her. It didn't work though, the bare minimum sent her into tears. I didn't mean to but who else could I tell. I was disgusting now. I was damaged goods, weak and easy. No one else needed to know more.

"Hello, dear. How are you feeling this morning? Do you need anything?" Esme asked me, as she cupped my cheeks.

"No, thank you. You've done enough. I don't want to be a burden on you" I told her.

She immediately spoke after I did "Nonsense Bella! You are anything but a burden dear! I just want to help you and make you feel better. We all do, sweetie" she said to me sweetly, almost making me believe her. But I didn't. I didn't deserve her sweet words and kind actions. I didn't deserve anything nice.

"Thank you. Edward is going to take me to the hospital, just to get checked out" I explained to her.

"Good! I will call Carlisle and let him know to expect you. I won't say more than that. Please don't be alarmed, but I bagged all your clothing from last night. Wife of a doctor, I know many useful facts. When you showered last night, a lot, well mostly all of the evidence washed away. But your clothes probably held onto a whole lot of evidence that could be used against him. He won't get away with this, Bella" Esme told me, in a very scolding tone.

Boy was she going to be mad when I said I wasn't going to be pursuing any charges.

I nodded my head and Edward led me out to his car. He rarely took his eyes off me. He was quiet during the ride, which I was grateful for. I was not in the mood for talking.

I was panicking. When I got to the hospital, I knew that I was going to be bombarded with questions and people wanting to know what happened and telling me how sorry they were. I was the one who should be sorry for wasting their time. I should have been more careful and stopped this whole thing from happening. Then Esme wouldn't be upset, Emmett wouldn't be upset and Edward wouldn't be wasting his time to look after me. Instead, now I was the pet project, everyone needing to keep an eye on the poor fragile girl. I didn't deserve any of this. If I was stupid enough to get myself in this situation, I should be the one burdened to deal with it; alone.

Carlisle was waiting in the parking dock for us, with a look of concern written over his face. Oh great, another pity party to be thrown in my name.

"Bella, what happened to your eye? Are you alright dear?" he asked me

"Bella suffered, uh, an accident" Edward started, once again stammering with his words, skimming over the truth.

"You can say the word in front of me, Edward. Dr. Cullen I was raped last night and I would like to be checked out" I stated, earning gasps from both Edward and Carlisle, surely over how calmly I stated the truth. But he just nodded and directed me inside. No reason to hide from it now, I was about to be on full display to be poked and prodded for my exam.

He took me upstairs, into a private room. He instructed me to undress, entirely and gave me two of those flimsy paper gowns to wear. He came back in with a female doctor, which he told me would be doing the "internal exam". He said he didn't think it would be appropriate for him to perform it; it was common practice for a female to examine a female, which I understood and was grateful for. It was uncomfortable and I heard the snap of the camera, to document the evidence I'm sure. But I just laid there and let them do their job. I was still very much on cruise control, my body was there but my mind was on another planet at this point. Then I had a nurse come in to take blood samples, and Carlisle even ordered an x-ray of my head to make sure I didn't have a concussion.

About an hour later, Carlisle walked in, saying he rushed the results and had them all ready to explain to me.

"So, your x-ray looks fine, luckily there is no damage done to your head. Your other injuries appear to be purely superficial and will heal on their own. You will, however, have pain in several areas of your body for a few days, even maybe more than a week. You may experience some spot bleeding and cramping as well, it is common when young women have intercourse for the first time. Your blood results were, thank god, all clean. But you will need to come back in 6 months as a precaution to re-check your blood. Your internal exam revealed that a condom was not used and we documented the extensive evidence of the trauma you sustained. We have hair and sperm specimens. This is all very good news, Bella. But as you can imagine, we couldn't get every drop of sperm that was, uh, deposited in you. I would suggest you take the Plan B pill, but I need to stress something to you. If you are already pregnant, which there is no way of knowing if you are so early, the Plan B pill will not work. It will only prevent pregnancy from the moment you take the pill, and it is of course like most things not a hundred percent. This is a lot to process, but overall things could have been a lot worse" Carlisle concluded.

"Yeah. I'm sure" I retorted. _Can't get any worse, easy for you to say_

"Bella, I didn't mean to offend you, I just meant…" he started to say but I interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just cranky. Didn't sleep well, can I go now?" I asked him

"Sure, I have your prescription for the Plan B pill right here, and also for some mild pain medication, if you should need it. Bella, I have to hand over the evidence to the authorities. It is policy" he informed me, somehow sensing I would be adverse to this.

"Of course. But can you do me a favor? Hold off for a few hours so I could tell my Dad first? I'd hate for him to find out by seeing that kit on his desk" I asked

"Sure, I can. Bella, I could recommend someone that you could talk to, if you're interested. She is very good at handling young women that have been through traumatic things like what you have gone through" he told me.

"No, thanks. I'm fine. I just want to move on" I said and thanked him again before walking out to find Edward. He was outside and was smoking. I had no idea he smoked…

"Smoking huh? I could think of quicker ways for you to kill yourself" I said to him.

He laughed. "Well, hello cheery. Is, uh, everything okay?" he asked me, nervous though. He wasn't sure what was okay to ask and what he shouldn't know. I didn't care; everyone already knew the big secret, what was the point in hiding anything now.

"I'm clean. Bastard didn't have any diseases at least. Do you mind driving me to the police station? I have to tell my Dad before your Dad sends over my rape kit" I said, completely void of any feeling.

He nodded and we walked to his car slowly. He immediately put out the cigarette when I teased him about it. He drove me again in silence and this time it was awkward. There was a thick tension between us, mostly because he probably wanted to ask me questions but he didn't want to bother me. It was good he didn't because I didn't want to tell him to stick his questions where the sun don't shine.

I thanked him again before I walked into the police station. I found my dad pretty easily and told him the bare minimum of details. He freaked, of course. Saying that it was his fault he wasn't around more and that he should have been there for me. He went on and on about how he was so proud I went to the hospital and bagged up the evidence, like a real Swan.

He fought me over charges though, pestering me about filing them, saying that between Edward seeing him walk out of the woods, all the evidence that they had and my testimony, it would be an easy case. Easy. It would be so easy to go up in front of a jury and a court full of people and explain how stupid I was. How he had already felt me up without my consent. Then how I had stupidly let him give me a drink, and let him lead me through a few dances. He said he wanted to go someplace quieter, so we could talk. Talk. So, I blindly followed him into the woods, never blinking an eye. That's when he swung at me and gave me the black eye. He called that the warning shot, to warn me more would come if I screamed. Next he pulled out the knife to tear away my clothes, torturing me by making it nice and slow, dragging the knife against my skin so slow you could hear each individual thread break. After that it was all a fast blur of pain and cries of no. You're right, Dad, that would be so easy.

I told him we would discuss it another time that I was too tired and Edward was waiting outside to bring me home. I didn't want to be stuck in a car with him, chewing my ear off about how important the trial is. He gave in, temporarily he told me because he figured I needed my sleep. He apologized profusely about how he wished he could have prevented it. He even kissed me on my head, hugged me and told him he loved me, unusual for Charlie; he didn't show emotion very much. But he didn't do it, and he didn't walk himself into the situation. It was my fault and all I kept wondering was when everyone else was going to figure that out.

My twenty minute walk home was filled with me chastising myself for my stupidity and how much trouble I was putting those who I loved through. I was pulled from my thoughts a few houses away from mine when I spotted a silver Volvo in my driveway.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked him. I was kind of annoyed; can't a girl enjoy her misery in peace?

"I wanted to talk. Look, I know we drifted apart, and that is all on me, Bella. But we used to be close. We used to tell each other things that we couldn't tell anyone else. I can almost guarantee I'm still the only one that knows about Renee. And you're the only one that knows about Carlisle. I can see it in your face that you're suffering and I know you're going to hold it all in because that's your nature. But, this you can't keep locked inside. You're a good person. Don't let him take that from, didn't he take enough?" Edward asked me, his eyes were pleading with me. I stared into them and I could only see pain and concern and it broke me. My Edward was back.

I fell to my knees and let the sobs rack through my body. Edward's arms were instantly around me and he murmured into my ear. "You're a fighter. I noticed a little shiner on her face before I even got to him. For a little girl, you pack a punch". I giggled. I actually giggled, and even though it was less than 24 hours since it all happened, I swear it felt like forever since I laughed.

"How could I be so stupid, Edward? Everyone says I'm so smart and everyone goes to me for help, yet I let this happen to me. I let him get near me and I let him take away my innocence. Once again the smart girl is so stupid" I told him, releasing more sobs.

"Hey, look at me" he said, as he picked up my chin, forcing me to look at him. "This is not your fault. You may be strong but he is about a full foot taller than you and completely over powered you. He took advantage of you. You do not need to hold onto blame for this. This is all on him. Every single fucking bit of it. Do you hear me?" he told me.

"I went with him. I followed him into the woods. He told me he wanted to talk. Why would I believe he wanted to talk? I was stupid, Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, okay it was stupid to think he wanted to just talk to you" he said to me, surprising me. I may have been in a self-loathing, placing all the blame on myself mood, but I thought he was trying to make me feel better. "No guy is going to take a girl that looks like you into the woods just to talk. But you, my little B, are innocent and naïve, taking people's word for what it is. That may be a fault to you, but it's not; it's who you are and it makes you such an amazing person. But, the second you said no, the blame went from you to him. No matter what happened before the second you said no means shit when you tell him no. Period, end of story"

"Wait. Did you say before you got to him? What did you do Edward?" I asked him.

"I couldn't just let him get away with it. We had a little talk. It was mostly my fist talking to his face" he told me, telling me as calm as he would tell me my garden looked nice.

"You could have gotten yourself hurt. You shouldn't have done that… it wasn't Emmett, was it? You were the one that punched him in the beginning, weren't you?" I asked him.

He just nodded. I was kind of shocked. Why was he defending my honor? He didn't need to go around punching people and threatening them. He could have gotten himself in trouble, or hurt…

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't just let him get away with that. It wasn't okay and this whole thing isn't okay. He couldn't, he can't get away with this shit, Bells" he said, his voice getting louder through his statement.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to press charges; I just want to move on. Can't anyone understand that?" I screamed.

"Why are you going to let him get away with this, Bella? He could easily get sent right to jail and punished for it"

"Because, I can't do it. I can't stand up in a court, with half of Forks sitting there listening to my statement. With him, sitting there, watching me, and knowing exactly what happened. How am I supposed to go up there and tell the world how I let him take me into the woods, put his hands over me and rape me? How am I supposed to talk about that in front of a bunch of strangers! Then, if they don't believe me and the stupid ass lawyer that defends him is going to try and pick apart everything I say and turn it back on me. I can't, I can't do it" I told him, letting tears overcome me again.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, starting to apologize for pushing me. He let me cry even more and just let me release everything. I had no idea what any of this meant, but it felt nice. It was nice having Edward around me again, being there and not being at each other's throats.

I wished I could have stayed in his arms longer. But darkness was starting to settle over Forks, and it was starting to get cold out on the porch. My Dad was working another overnight shift, which meant I was going to be alone, and I knew that was the last thing I wanted. So I took a chance, and acted on impulse, hoping my instincts were not wrong.

"Can I come back to your house? Stay there for the night? I just don't think I can handle being alone and my dad…"

"Of course. You should know by now that my mom always loves when you stay over. More kids the better for her" Edward said with a laugh. "Come on. I'm sure mom made something good for dinner"

He led me to car and even opened the door for me, closing it behind me. He got in and we drove in silence for the third time today, this time though it was comfortable. We both seemed relaxed and at ease in each other's company, which hadn't happened in a very long time.

Esme, of course was thrilled that I was staying. Like Edward said, she wanted to take care of me and make sure I was fine. I appreciated it but I still couldn't stand all the pity stares and sad looks like I was broken, never to be fixed again. Some minutes I really felt like that, but then other moments I thought back to my time spent with Edward today. I felt like I had seen him change, even just a little bit, back to how he was. That gave me faith that if he could go back to how he was, I could too. But I knew it was going to take time and it wasn't going to be that easy either.

I stayed at Edwards the entire weekend, my dad calling me every night to check on me, which was new. I liked it; I liked being able to catch up with my dad every day to ask him how his day was and making sure he was okay. I also had to check in with Emmett. He was pretty upset, and I understood why. I had totally gone past him and went straight into Edward's arms. He was the one that found me and had found the words to get through to me. I just connected to Edward is a moment that I was so scared; I couldn't see past him and let someone else in too. I was just so worked up and now I feel terrible that I had upset Emmett. He of course was so kind to me, telling me that it was fine and he understood that it was a fucked up moment. I was grateful though that he didn't hold it against me and hate me. That was the last thing I needed right now; to lose my best friend after everything that happened.

It was Monday morning now, and we decided to all drive in Emmett's Jeep and go to school together. I was anxious. I didn't think I was prepared to deal with school. I was terrified that people would be able to look at me and just see that I was dirty. I feel like I had it written across my forehead that I was an easy girl that liked it in the woods. Edward told me I was crazy and that no one would know.

We got to school and as we were walking through the parking lot, everyone was buzzing. People were all looking at me and then started whispering. I really hoped that this was my imagination playing sick tricks on me, but from the looks Edward and Emmett were exchanged, I could see this was not a joke.

"Hey Bella, I like the woods too" I heard someone yell out

"Bella, wanna get down and dirty, I hear that's your style" someone else yelled out.

I looked at Edward and Emmett and I was absolutely panicked; it seemed like everyone at school knew. But how?

Then we saw the answer, black eye, busted lip and all smiles at the entrance to the school. I automatically was starting to backpedal, feeling the tears stream down my cheeks. Edward caught me, and placed his hand over mine and whispered into my ear "He isn't going to touch you. I am right here and we are going into that school." He looked at me, his eyes full of reassurance. I nodded and we started to walk into school. But of course, with how my luck was, he stepped right in front of us.

"Edward. Well, you'll be happy to know that girls are very sympathetic to my injuries that you gave me. And Bella, what happened to your eye? That wasn't from our little fun together, was it?" he said to us, laughing as he turned around to his group of friends. They were laughing along right with him, as if I was one big joke to them. I couldn't help as my tears began to fall faster and my shoulders were starting to shake from the sobs that were starting to make its way up.

"James. I swear you better shut your lying trap before I really hurt you. Friday, my brother, what he did was nothing compared to what I can do" Emmett said, making me smile a bit, liking that he was always standing up for me, him and Edward.

"I didn't lie about anything" James retorted

"You… I didn't… you told everyone!" was all I could say.

"Of course I did, I wanted to brag about my night with you. It was so hot" he said, as he tried to touch me, but Edward jerked me back so he couldn't get near me.

"Stay away. Don't go near her. You will regret it. You messed with the wrong girl, Hunter." Edward seethed. I never saw him quite this angry. He pulled me back and guided me toward the side entrance.

"I'm so sorry, B. I promise that you won't be near him anymore. Okay? Look, Emmett and I talked to Rose and Alice and we made sure no matter what class you're in, you won't be alone. One of us, at least, is in every one of your classes. I know you don't want to be alone" Edward explained to me, and it made my heart swell. These Cullen boys were way too good to me.

"Hey, Bella. I can take it from here, Edward" I heard Alice's ever high-pitched voice squeal from across the hallway. "Now, shoo"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll see you at lunch, if you need me text me, kay?" Edward told me, giving my hand a squeeze. I nodded at him and he walked away. I felt a strange sense of emptiness as soon as he left my side; a frown immediately worked its way onto my face.

"Oh lord, you're in way deep there, girlie" Alice said to ne

"We're just friends, Alice. He has been surprisingly amazing towards me this past weekend. He hasn't left my side and it just surprised me how attached I got to him. It means nothing, though" I tried to reason with her.

She rolled her eyes at me and hooked her arm with mine and we were off to class.

I surprisingly could not remember anything from my classes. I took terrible notes and my mind was in a million different places. I prayed that there wouldn't be any quizzes or tests on today's information. I would sure fail and I really didn't want to ruin my GPA after everything else.

I walked into lunch and the entire room hushed. I felt hundreds of pairs of eyes on me and I wanted nothing more than to room away. But then he would win. So as hard as it was, I lifted my chin and walked further into the lunchroom, people slowly returning to their own conversations.

My day couldn't seem to get any better; Mike Newton decided to come up to me

"Hey Bella. James has been talking a lot of shit and I was just wondering, why him and not me. I've know you so much longer and I thought we had a thing" he said to me, sending bile up my esophagus.

I was about to respond, when an arm snaked around my waist and a head was on my shoulder. The smell that filled my senses calmed me and I knew that it was okay.

"Hey baby. Uh, Newton. James is full of shit and wishes he could be with Bella. But he can't since you see I am. Haven't you seen his face? Now, get away before your face looks like his" Edward told him and sent him away with his tail between his legs. He turned to me automatically, trying to gauge my reaction; he thought I was going to be mad.

"I'm not mad. I'm glad you got him off my back. All day it's been like that, people coming up to me, saying they didn't know I was into the bad boy thing. It's slowly turning my anxiety and sadness into anger. I want to punch the next person to come up to me" I told him.

He laughed and we went to go sit down before once again I was confronted, this time by Edwards's sluts. It is certainly not my day.

"Hey Edward! I missed you this weekend, I was trying to call you to get together. Where were you?" Jessica asked him, ignoring me completely but I interjected before Edward could say anything. Figured I could save him right back.

"He was with me. Right, baby?" I said turning to give him a kiss on the cheek that was all he was getting, acting or not.

"He hates being called anything but Edward" she retorted, and Edward nearly choked.

"No. I hate being called anything but Edward by you" he told her, bringing me closer to his chest.

"Wow, Bella. I didn't know you had it in you. To be such a skank, that is. First James on Friday night, which I heard was not his best ever, by a long shot. And now, Edward. You move quickly. But Edward will come right back when he gets bored of what you're giving him" Jessica said, smiling wickedly, knowing that she hit a nerve.

Tears were hot down my cheeks and I managed to wiggle out of Edwards grip and run out of the lunchroom. This was what I would be now. A stupid slut that goes after any guy that walks by. Everyone thought I was easy and that now any guy who wanted me could have me. I couldn't stand to be that girl. Not only did I not have my virginity, which was special to me, something I wanted to give to a special person but now I was tainted. I was dirty and no one would ever want me now.

"Bella, Baby, Bella" Edward called after me. "Wait, don't listen to her. Like she is anyone to talk about being a slut"

"But don't you see. Now I am just as bad as her!" I yelled at him.

"No! You are nothing like her Bella. Not even close"

"I'm tainted. I'm dirty. I'm damaged goods. I lost all my firsts on one jack-ass guy and I can never get that back. Nothing will ever take that away, Edward!"

"You're right. Nothing will ever take that away but you can have your firsts whenever you want. That shit doesn't count. Your first times only count when you want them to count. When you get kissed again, when you get touched again, and it's under your permission, that will be your first. Okay, B?" he told me. "And you nothing but damaged goods. You're still as perfect as you always have been"

"Since when did you get so understanding? You have been so amazing and have known exactly what to say and you make everything seem like it's going to be okay" I said to him

"I learnt it from a very special girl who means a lot to me. I'd do anything to erase those memories from your mind"

"Kiss me. Be my first, then" I said quickly without thinking. His words were going straight to my heart, and I forgot all the darkness of the past weekend and all I could focus on was that strong crush I have ignored for years. I just ached for the Edward from my childhood, and he was here, he was back right in front of me.

He paused for a quick second before his lips were crashing down on mine.

_**AN: FINALLY, right?**_

_**Darkness has faded temporarily, but it will still take some time for Bella and Edward to figure out their relationship and for Bella to put all this behind her for good.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	8. Maybe Things Can Be Okay After All

Chapter 8- EPOV

I can't believe it. I'm standing outside of school, kissing Bella.

I don't know what I was thinking, after everything she has been through, I shouldn't have taken advantage. I should have known better than to listen when she told me to kiss her. With everything she has gone through, she wouldn't want to be kissing me…

But she was totally kissing me back. Her lips were plush and soft moving rhythmically against mine, completely in sync. It was like she had been doing this forever. She swiftly brushed her tongue against my lower lip and I tried to part my lips a little bit. She responded by shoving her tongue in my mouth and started to massage my tongue with hers. I pulled away breathless and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Wow. Can I be honest with you, B?" I asked her, I knew I could be honest with her.

"Yeah. Please" she responded, equally as breathless as I was.

"That was the first time I ever kissed someone on the lips before. But, it was absolutely amazing" I admitted to her.

"But you're always with girls" she said, sounding expectedly confused. I figured she would have assumed I had kissed plenty of girls. But it was always too personal, and I didn't want to get personal with girls. So, I always avoided the lips, I kissed necks, chests, legs but never the lips. Until now.

"Too personal. I always wanted to avoid getting close to girls. I never wanted to maintain any type of relationship them, so I never kissed on the lips. But with you, it was it exactly what I wanted to do" I said, chastely placing another kiss on her lips.

"Who would have thought that you and I could ever share a first when it came to sexual experience?" Bella joked.

"There are a few other things I have yet to try, if you'd be willing to be my test buddy" I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her. I prayed to god that she realized it was a joke but she tensed up.

"What does this mean? We're standing here, kissing…"

"Well, we're not kissing anymore, sadly" I told her

"Be serious, Edward. I don't know what to do here. I can't lose you; I've grown attached to you other this past weekend. But I don't think I can be ready for any type of relationship. Not after what happened…" she started to tell me.

"First off, you are not losing me. Second, this doesn't have to mean anything. But if you want it to mean something, I'll wait. We can move as slow or as fast as you want. You set the pace" I explained to her. She just nodded her head yes, which wasn't answering my question. "Do you want this to mean something?"

"Yes". That was all she said. I didn't want to push her any further. I got a yes and that was good enough, for now.

"You want to go back inside?" I asked her, somehow sensing that she was not going to want to.

"I think I am going to cut out. Try something else for the first time. You don't have to follow me though"

"Hell yeah, I'm following you, baby" I told her, calling her baby for the third time today. She was changing me to my very core. I didn't use pet names. I didn't kiss on the lips. I also didn't hold hands, which was exactly what I did as I dragged her towards Emmett's Jeep.

"Wait, we can't take Emmett's ride" she said, and I knew she had a point.

"Rose has her car here, she can drive him" I reasoned and I could tell she was hesitating. But I had her, and a beautiful smile was creeping its way across her face. And that just brightened my entire day, knowing that I could put that smile on her face.

We hopped into the Jeep and the engine purred to life, making Bella giggle. I think she was excited to be doing something against the rules.

It was amazing how alive I felt. My heart was pounding in my chest from excitement and the day was just beginning for me. After Friday night, I thought that everything was just going to go swiftly downhill. Bella was attacked and seemed to be a wreck. My feelings for her only grew and my heart was breaking seeing her in the unbearable pain that she must have been feeling. Not only the physical pain but the emotional toll it had to have taken on her. I thought that my chance to get closer to her again was gone and that I really would never have my chance to be with her.

But, then my old connection with her sparked up and it got me through to her. She stayed by my side the whole weekend, we barely spent a minute apart. It was like old times, Emmett, Bella and me. We watched movie after movie, all comedies. Bella made us watch that movie Just go With it like five times. She loved the part when the stupid cousin talked about sheep. All weekend she kept saying "Bah, Bah" and giggled every time she did it. That's what made every minute worth it, hearing her giggle.

Now, here we were together, cutting school, and life really seemed like it could turn around. Maybe I could find a way to be worthy of her. This weekend, I had somehow made myself worthy to pick up her pieces and make her feel slightly better. Maybe I could change more to make myself worthy of her for good.

But mostly I knew I couldn't push her. This all had to be done on her terms. She was fragile, though she would hate to be called that. Her body and her mind had undergone a great trauma and it was going to take time, a lot of it, for her to return to absolute normalcy. I would stand by her as long as she needed, as long as she would take me. I could not push her in any way; she needed to heal at her own pace. I sure did hope thought that kissing her was part of that healing though; damn that was amazing.

I decided to take her to the park we used to go to as kids, the same one I still went to when I wanted to clear my head. She used to love to sit on the swings and just let her legs dangle. She never liked to go high though; one time she went super high and she fell off and busted her chin. It took awhile to get her back on a swing, but once she did she never wanted to go high again.

Her face lit up when she realized where we were. She ran right over to the swings, as I predicted, began to gently rock back and forth letting those gorgeous legs dangle.

"Never to high, little B" I had told her

"Don't you think you could lose the little part now? I love that you're using your old names for me, but I think B or Bells would do just as good" she told me, and we both laughed. But I agreed, of course. She had me wrapped around her finger, and she did have a point.

"So how does it feel? Breaking the rules" I asked her

"It's nice, but something tells me that has more to do with my company then the rule breaking part" she said to me and I walked over to her, taking her face in mine. I paused to look into her eyes, to make sure it was okay that I kissed her again. She nodded her head and my lips were instantly on hers.

Kissing her was utter perfection. I could not picture anything I wanted more than just to hold her against me and kiss her lips for the rest of time.

She pulled away, which I hated, but she was smiling at least. "I don't want to lead you on. I don't want you to think that I can just be the type of girl you're used to. I don't know how to be a girlfriend. I don't know how to be, you know, intimate with you. Plus, I don't even know when I could be ready to move forward after what happened. I don't want to treat you unfairly, Edward. I care too much about you"

"You are not leading me on. I know exactly where we stand and its fine with me. I told you, I will wait as long as you need me to. Besides, I don't know how to be a boyfriend either. You would be my first girlfriend. We would be trying this together. I think we should just do what we want, when we want and make the rules up as we go along. Sound good?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and pecked me softly on the lips. "I've missed you, Edward. I've missed my friend over these years" she told me, tugging at my heart. She was the only person that could have such an effect on me.

"I'm sorry. I know that a sorry won't change the way that things have been between us, and I know I have a lot of making up to do. But if you let me, I will do anything to make it up to you. I will do anything to be worthy enough to deserve you" I said, giving her nose a gentle kiss.

"Why do you think you're not worthy of me?" she asked, pulling back.

"Well, I was kind of a dick. I spent so many years saying mean things to you, drinking every weekend and getting with a lot of girls. Not to mention, I am the shittiest son in the world" I explained to her

"Well you're one comment explains all the rest. Although it doesn't excuse all your actions. You are not a shitty son. Your father should have been man enough to deal with it. You were right by not saying anything; you don't need to burden yourself with ruining your parents' marriage. That is for your father to deal with. You hold a lot of guilt over this and you never addressed it, so it came out in less than constructive ways" she reasoned with me

"How can you still be so understanding and compassionate after what happened?" I was amazed that she could sit here trying to make me feel better; it was supposed to be the other way around.

"You told me if I lost myself, I would be letting him win. Don't get me wrong, my insides are a mess. Today in school, I actually don't remember what I was being taught. But I have to stay true to myself. I lost enough; I don't need to lose myself too"

"Good. Glad you see that. Now if only you would see that it is equally important to press charges…" I pushed slightly. I only pushed because it was important. He deserved to be punished for this shit. I know it would be hard, but she had Em, Rose, Alice, my Mom, and me. We could help her through it. She would never be alone.

"Edward, please don't start. I don't want to fight with you already" she begged.

"Can you at least think about it? For me? You wouldn't be alone in it. Not even for a second. He needs to get what he deserves, B" I tried to convince her a little bit more, without being too pushy.

"Fine. You're too good to me. And way too harsh on yourself Mr. Cullen" she said as she poked my nose and skipped off to go around the park.

"I think you're too nice to me" I called after to her, and chasing after her.

She collapsed onto the grass and spread herself out and took a deep breath. It was an untypically warm day in Forks, probably close to sixty degrees and it was actually sunny, not raining. But the grass was still probably wet from all the rain that had fallen in the past few days.

"You're going to get wet" I told her, ignoring the way I would normally interpret that comment.

"I feel like normally, there would be another part to that statement" she said, giggling like a little kid.

"I am trying to behave" I said to her as I lay down next to her. I propped my head up on my bent arm to look at her. "Although with how pretty you are, it sure is hard to keep myself reigned in" Once again, not on purpose, I threw in another comment that could be misconstrued.

"I bet it is hard" she said. I roared in laughter. I couldn't believe my innocent little Bella said that. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just said that" she said, slapping her hand over her mouth, embarrassed that she made such a crude comment. I loved it though. I wish she would talk like that more often, thought that would most definitely make it hard. Pun intended.

"Don't be embarrassed in front me. You can say anything to me. Promise" I said, leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. "So, can I call you my girlfriend…?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"No labels. Too soon. I'm sorry if that upsets you" Bella told me, leaning over to look me in the eyes.

"I told you that you dictate the speed this all goes at. If it's too soon for you, then it's too soon for me. I'll be ready when you are, baby" I placed another kiss on her lips; I couldn't stop kissing her damn lips. They were like cocaine or something, and I was sure as fuck addicted.

We lay around in the park for about an hour, just enjoying each other's company. We talked about light, fluffy topics, nothing too serious. I was even lucky enough to sneak in a few more kisses. She seemed very at peace. She seemed to be my Bella, giggling and chatty. It felt good knowing she could still be herself despite her past.

It wasn't just last weekend; her mother really did a number on her too. I had no idea how she could still trust anyone or be kind towards anyone. She amazed me every day and her strength was staggering. She was unlike any other person that walked this planet and I was lucky enough to have a chance with her. Now I just need to stay calm and keep things going at her pace. I needed to keep myself under control.

I convinced her to leave to go grab lunch; she suddenly realized she was hungry. I told her I would get her Burger King; I knew she loved their whoppers. I loved them too.

"It's like heaven on a bun. If heaven was really processed, but still it's so good!" she said, always getting a nerdy bit in there.

"We should do something fun" I blurted out. "We could get Emmett, Rose and you could meet Alice's boyfriend Jasper. He's actually a close friend of mine. We could all get together and do something"

"Okay. It actually sounds like fun. What could we do?" she asked me.

"We could go ice skating" I suggested. It had been a long time since I went ice skating. I'd probably make a fool of myself trying to remember how to do it, but I didn't care. I knew it would be a fun day out, one that I got to spend with Bella.

"Okay. I never went ice skating before. My dad always thought I was too clumsy for that sort of activity. But I'm a big girl now, I could try it" she declared and I was smiling on the inside. I would get to teach my girl how to skate.

I called Jasper, and spoke to Emmett when I got home from my day with Bella. They both agreed, thinking it would nice for all of us to get together to get to know one another. I was getting really excited.

I felt my phone buzz and I looked to see a text message from Bella. I had just dropped her off; man that girl really did miss me when I was gone.

**I don't know what to do. Now I'm getting texts from him- B**

That fucker really wanted to get it. I swear I could kill him, but my mom warned me this might happen. She told me that he would be pissed that he got his ass kicked immediately after his high of doing what he did to Bella. He didn't want to be brought down to reality that quickly. Or at all. She said it could get really ugly for Bella, unless she filed charges. She could get a restraining order, and he could be ordered to attend different schooling depending on the amount of evidence stacked against him. I knew she didn't want to be pushed, but he was pushing way too hard.

**You need to press charges. You need a restraining order, and he needs to be kicked out of school. God forbid he tries to attack someone else, or you again – E**

I knew it was low, playing off her extreme kindness towards others. But it was true. If he was capable of doing this to Bella, he could do it to anyone. He could know where she lived and could try to attack her again. Okay, I needed to stop going down that road before I went to her house and threw her over my shoulder and made her live here. I was crazy with worry over this girl though. I couldn't stand to let one more bad thing happen to her.

It took a while for her to respond.

**I called my Dad. He is starting the paperwork. He wants to be hopeful and say that he could be gone from school by tomorrow. – B**

**I'm scared – B**

This was where I couldn't sit back at home anymore. I went straight into my car and drove to her house. The lights were out in most of the house, the only light on was in her room. I rang the doorbell and Bella answered the door wearing nothing but a tank top and the tiniest pair of shorts I had ever seen.

"Holy fuck. See, that's not fair. How am I supposed to take things slow when you answer the door like that?" I told her. I was able to grab her and give her a good, long kiss before she pulled away.

"Down boy. Let me go up and get my robe" she said, and I let her go. She had better cover up if I had any hopes keeping my sleazy hands off her. "Okay, I'm back. What are you doing here? You can't come running every time I tell you I'm scared or sad, Edward. You'd be here almost all the time"

"Well this couch seems comfortable enough" I teased

"Seriously, Edward"

"I was worried. You just made a huge decision. I am so proud of you, this is so brave. It is the right thing to do" I tried to explain to her.

"I know. Logic tells me that. Everyone has been telling me that. Dad, Esme, Emmett, the girls, and you. But it's so personal and private what he did. Now it's going to become public record" she said, letting silent tears slip down her soft cheeks. I brushed my thumb over them, wiping away her stray tears.

"You're not alone though. Who knows, maybe he will make a plea bargain and it won't even go to trial. The important thing is that he can't bother you anymore and the other girls in Forks are safer with him a known sex offender. You are a brave woman for being responsible for that" I tried to tell her. I knew she wouldn't see it quite that way yet. Even though I knew this was tearing her up inside, in the long run, this was the best thing for her. This could give her closure once it is all settled. This was the right way to go. I was thankful that she did it. "Thank you" I whispered in her ear as I held her tight against my body.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked me, but she continued to hug me back, holding me just as tight.

Shit, where do I start? "Everything. Believing the best in me, being so unbelievably strong through all this shit. I'm really grateful you went to the hospital, got checked out and now you agreed to go through with the charges. You're so brave, among a laundry list of other qualities I admire in you"

"Hmm. Well, thank you, for returning to me, especially when I needed you the most" She broke our embrace to stare into my eyes for a brief moment before she attacked my lips with hers. It started gentle, our lips staying mostly stagnant. But then she started getting aggressive, opening her mouth to allow me access, and wrestling her tongue with mine. She made the sexiest moan into my mouth, which I couldn't help but return with a moan of my own. I had to break it off, because I couldn't get myself to a point where I couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry. I need to stop. I don't want to push this." I clarified to her since she looked disappointed I broke away. I gave her a few more quick pecks before I forced myself up. "I should walk away now. Can I pick you up in the morning?" I asked her. I didn't want to assume anything.

"I'd like that. I'll see you in the morning Mr. Cullen" she said, almost in a suggestive manner. This girl was way too sexy for her own good. I kissed her on the cheek, to be gentlemanly and said goodnight. I looked back at her as I walked away to see a bright smile across her face. That was the whole point. To see her smile.

The next day was still more eventful then I would have liked, but eventful in a better way than it had been.

When Bella and I arrived at school, cop cars were all around. We immediately knew that her dad had been able to get the paperwork through to get James out of school today. Thank God.

We saw him being taking away, looking surprisingly smug for someone being arrested for rape. He smiled the entire time he was being pulled away. It made me sick.

The school was all a buzz over the drama in the parking lot, but people looked at Bella a lot different. No one said anything to her, but they all looked at her with sad eyes. Everyone was realizing that James was a liar and that he had done something shady to Bella. They all felt like shit now for talking about things they knew nothing about. They all should feel like shit.

Bella hated it though. She was tired of all the sympathetic looks. She didn't want any of their sympathy or any sorrow from them. It didn't mean anything to her. She just wanted to go back to normal.

"Ugh, now what" I heard Bella say, before I saw anything. Then I saw Tanya coming towards us. Fuck.

"Bella. I'm Tanya, I happen to be James' cousin. I just want to say how sorry I am for what he did. I would tell you that he could be a good guy, but I never thought he was. I wish I could do something for you, but I'm guessing nothing would really make a difference. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for what he put you through" she said to Bella, completely ignoring me. I was thankful. I didn't need her bringing up what we did that night at the party. Not with how good things were going with Bella and me right now.

"Thank you. I do appreciate it. If you could, just try and make sure he stays away. I don't want to deal with anything involving him" she asked Tanya.

Tanya nodded and smiled towards Bella before she said goodbye and walked away.

"She actually seemed nice. Maybe it's not genetic. Or maybe she was married into the family" Bella joked. I laughed, nervously; grateful Bella didn't notice something was up. I was going to be fucked if Bella ever found out about me and Tanya. I prayed she didn't.

We found a new table to sit at. It was now Bella and me, joined with Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. It was pretty nice actually; I got to sit with the only people I cared to see in the whole school.

"I'm so excited to go ice skating" Alice squealed. I don't know how Jazz did it. I saw the girl for minutes at a time and I already wanted to pull my hair out. Perky little thing.

"Alice, you went ice skating last week" Rose said

"Yeah, but it wasn't with all my best friends" Alice replied. Best friends, really?

"Babe, you barely know Edward, Emmett or Bella" Jasper jumped in to say

"They will be, I just know it" she said, as if it were as true as anything else. Whatever she said, I wasn't going to be at the shit end of that argument.

"So, Bella. What the hell is going on with you and my brother" Emmett brought up. Fuck.

"Things are being taken slow, Em. We don't know where it's going to go. But right now, I feel safe and comfortable with him, which is a lot for me. Plus, he makes me smile. That should be all the information you need to know." She stated. Damn, my girl could handle herself quite well against Emmett. I should have known though. They've been hanging out at this point forever.

"Okay, calm down. I was only going to say, I hope it lasts. This is the Edward I like. I missed him" Emmett replied, mostly aiming that comment at me.

"Well, whether it works out between Bella and me, I won't be returning to my douche bag ways. I am letting go of a lot of shit, I'm not looking back" I felt Bella place a hand on my back and I smiled. I grabbed her other hand and placed a kiss on it, earning a few gasps from our friends.

"Edward Cullen. Being affectionate, in a sweet way. Who thought that day would ever come" Rose said, always adding a sarcastic comment in.

"Way to ruin a good moment, Rosie. I think it's nice, maybe I should try that on you" Emmett replied and Rose snorted at that and turned away from him. That action just made Emmett reach over and grab her to turn her around and caught his lips square on hers. As soon as he let her go, she hit him, hard, in the nuts.

"Ouch. Hope you didn't want mini- Em's walking around any time soon" Bella added.

I threw my arm around her and kissed her cheek. Everything seemed so good right now. It was crazy to think how much changed in 72 hours. I was so grateful to have this angel in my arms. My life was about as perfect as it could get right now. Until, Bella had to ruin it.

"We have a Biology quiz next. Are you ready for it Mr. Cullen? I do need to check in with you about this sort of thing seeing as I am still your tutor. I don't want you to embarrass my good reputation." she teased me.

"I thought I was a little more than your tutor though" I teased her right back, giving her a crooked smile. I knew that every girl was a sucker for that smile, even Bella. I'd seen the way she'd look at me when I used to flash her that smile; it affected her even when she hated me.

"Edward" Now, she was getting serious.

"It's on like photosynthesis or some shit like that" I said, at least I knew the topic. That was more than I usually knew.

"Come. We are going to the classroom early, and I will attempt to teach you photosynthesis in..." she paused to look down at the time on her phone. "Crap, fifteen minutes. Let's go" she said, pulling me by the arm and waving to our friends.

I begrudgingly allowed her to pull me away, excited by the prospect to be alone with her for a short while. Even though, I knew that tutor Bella was in control and would not allow any funny business.

"Can't wait to be alone with me huh, B" I said as I came up behind her, snaking my arms around her tiny waist.

"We need to study. We can't fail our first quiz, Edward" she stated, like she was nervous

"What are you nervous about? You've never failed a quiz or test in your life. You're going to do fine" I assured her.

"I never missed a class. What if yesterday Mr. Banner brought up something important that was going to be on the quiz today and I have no idea what it is!" she exclaimed, getting herself way over worked.

"Hey. Calm down. It is just a quiz. Even if something new was brought up yesterday, it won't be the bulk of the quiz. Relax, you're so smart. You got this, baby"

"How do you do it?" she asked me, cocking her head to the side. She was freaking adorable.

"Do what?"

"Always find a way to calm me down? You always know exactly what to say" she told me

"I guess I just know you is all" I told her as we sat down at our table in the classroom.

Bella somehow managed to cram a week and a half of photosynthesis lessons in twelve minutes, giving me three minutes to show her what amazing tutor she was by impressing her with my new found knowledge.

After the quiz, she settled down. She did fine on the quiz; there were no surprises she told me. I figured as much because even I managed to know all the answers. She was getting back to being herself, diligently taking notes and paying perfect attention all throughout class. I didn't want class to end though because that meant I had to leave her, and I never wanted to do that.

At least she didn't run out of the classroom anymore; she took her time packing up her bag and waiting to talk to me a little bit before having to go to our next class.

"Want to give me a ride home?" she asked, playing dumb though. Fuck yeah I was going to give her a ride home. As long as home, meant my home.

"My home, yes" I replied to her, kissing her lips softly as we parted ways.

She had me totally whipped. There was nothing more I wanted to do then to just spend every waking moment with her for the rest of my life. I'd do anything for her.

I had no idea how long it was going to take to officially make her mine. It didn't really matter to me either; I'd wait as long as she needed. I was lucky to have a chance; that was all I needed. Until then, I would be whatever she needed. She was more than worth the wait. Besides that, I knew she would need time to be able to heal and move forward. I'd be right there when she was ready though; I'd be ready to have her make me the luckiest guy in the world.

_**AN: I know a lot of you wanted Bella to take immediate action against James. But she just needed to come to it in her own terms, which she finally did.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, and I hope that you continue to read!**_

_**I appreciate all your comments and look forward to you continuing to read as Bella and Edward work toward a relationship and work through their senior year of high school.**_

_**Next Chapter will go into a bit of what they both want to do in the future, most importantly college.**_


	9. Just Go With It

_**AN: Some lemony goodness coming up!**_

_**Thanks for all the views and reviews! Im so happy to see all the people reading, and adding alerts for this story! I really hope it continues!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 9- BPOV

It's amazing how much can change in only a matter of months.

It had been almost 3 months since Edward and I first kissed, and we have rarely stopped doing so. We were trying to take things slow, but the kissing was just, for lack of better words, fucking amazing.

We were with each other every day; he would pick me up in the morning, sit together at lunch, drive me to his house after school and then I'd spend the afternoon, and sometimes the night at the Cullen's. Esme was thrilled to see Edward acting like himself again, and to see a relationship blossoming between us. She had always said that something would happen between us. She told us it was mother's intuition.

Most days we just hung around the house, watching movies a lot. I still helped Esme make dinner, but the house became a lot more crowded. Alice and Rose insisted on helping with dinner, while the boys played their silly video games. For awhile now, Rose, Alice and Jasper were joining us after school and on the weekends at the Cullen's.

After we went ice skating, it became a routine. Ice skating was hilarious to put it mildly. I thought I was going to be the one with the sore bottom, due to my natural clumsiness. But I had found inner grace when it came to ice skating. I was gliding around on the ice like I had been doing it all my life. It was Edward who had the problems. I remember that he went ice skating a lot as a kid, so I figured he would get back on the skates and just pick it right back up. As soon as he stepped on the ice, one skate slipped back and he went flying backwards onto his ass. It took him three attempts to get back up before Emmett had to pull him up. He was stubborn though, wouldn't try holding onto the side until he got the hang of it. He just kept falling laughing at him. It was mean, I guess, but it too good of an opportunity to pass up. Eventually, he gave up and just sat on the benches and watched us. But, he needed to sit on one of those baby tubes for almost a week his ass was so bruised. I couldn't contain my laughter every time I saw it.

Of course, he got me back. With basketball season quickly approaching for him, he told me he needed to get in game shape. I had no idea what that meant, but I told him I'd help him. I wish I had never opened my mouth. He got me up at 530 every morning to run, saying he needed to get his endurance up. The running I could handle without embarrassing myself too much. It was the actual sport of basketball that I despised. I knew about the fundamentals of the games from all the times I watched it with Edward and Emmett when we were younger. I never liked it that much; throwing a ball through a hoop never seemed to grasp my attention for too long. But Edward loved it, so I swore to myself I'd give it a chance. He told me he wanted to see me try to play. I figured, how hard could it be? You just throw the ball into the hoop. Well, it is not that simple.

"This is the free throw line, it's approximately 19 feet away from the basket" he told me, placing the ball in my hand.

I chucked the ball above my head and attempted to aim it into the hoop. My hopes were crushed as the ball took a nosedive landing several feet in front of the basket.

"Whoa. I didn't know it was possible to be that bad at something" Edward joked.

"How is your ass?" I teased him, and he scowled at me.

"I can help you. Your technique was all wrong" he explained to me

"Technique?" I questioned

"Yes" he said, laughing. "There is some skill involved. You may be a rock star in the classroom, Swan. But out here, I rule" he bragged.

"So modest. Now that's what I admire most about you" I teased him again.

"It may not be modest, but it's true. Look, you need to spread your legs a little more, and release the tension in your hips" he instructed me, moving my hips with his hands. "Square your shoulders to the basket, and put the ball right in front of your nose. Take a breath, and shoot" He arms guided me a little bit, but sure enough I took a shot and the ball went in with the distinctive whoosh sound.

"I did it!" I exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"See, I told you I could teach you a few things" he said, winking at me. I playfully slapped his arm, and he went on to show me about layups and 3-pointers. I was really learning a lot.

But he was learning a lot too. On nights we were practicing for the NBA, we were in the music room, studying. He had come along way. Every day he was gaining more and more of his brain back, which I was grateful for. I was tired of moving a snail's pace. He barely needed my help anymore; he took his own notes, quite detailed surprisingly, and even was answering questions in class. On his report card, I think there was an A, minus, but who cares.

We were in the music room tonight, except he was playing the piano and I was lucky enough to sit with him on the bench to listen. And to play with his hair.

"Hey B, what do you want to do" he asked me, out of the blue.

"What do you mean? When?" I asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Like in life. I want to play basketball. What do you want to do?"

"Oh. It's kind of sad, but I don't know" I replied. It was true; I had no idea what I wanted to do. I had always loved history and writing, but practically speaking, there weren't many jobs in those areas. I had considered medicine, but that always seemed like a stretch. I didn't mind school but 7 years, it seemed like a lifetime. Not to mention the horror stories you hear about not having a life while interning, it seemed like too much. I don't know what that left me with.

"Hmm, well what do you like? You should do something you're interested in. Like, Alice, she loves fashion, so she's going to be a fashion designer. And Jazz, he loves books, so he wants to teach English. You like teaching, why don't you want to do that?" he asked me.

"I can't see myself teaching as my career. Yeah I love school, and the tutor center, but I don't want that to be what I do for a living. I want to do something I will love for the rest of my life. Except, I have no idea what that something is" I said, suddenly feeling a bit down. I was going to have to start applying to colleges, yet I had no idea what I wanted to do in the future. Edward was always looked at as the irresponsible one, but at least he had a dream; he knew what he wanted out of life. Here I was, about to finish up high school, and I hadn't got a clue.

We dropped the subject after that, Edward sensing that it bugged me that I didn't know what I wanted. We decided then to go back out into the living room and hang out with our friends. We both re thought it quickly as I heard Alice squealing.

"There you two are! How long can you guys study for?" she asked.

"We needed to focus, Ali. It takes longer for some of us, don't pick on Edward" I joked, and he was immediately attacking my midsection with tickles. "No" I tried to say between gasps. "Please"… "I'm sorry"

"What was that baby, I couldn't hear you?" he said as he continued his attack on me

"I'm sorry!" I screamed and he finally relented, allowing me to breathe.

"I think I liked it better when Edward was all broody. You guys are disgustingly adorable" Rose commented.

"Oh Rose, stop. They are adorable. Speaking of adorable, did you get a dress yet, Bella?" Alice questioned me

"A dress?"

"Duh. The homecoming dance. Rose and I are going shopping on Saturday, and judging by your response, you don't have a dress, so you have to come" Alice declared, and I knew better than to argue.

"I don't really have a date though" I admitted, knowing that Edward would get insulted by it. But it was true, he never asked. Hell, I didn't even know there was a dance; I never attended those things in the past.

"Edward!" Alice scolded.

"What? It's supposed to be ladies choice. I was waiting to be asked by the lady" Edward retorted.

I giggled, but Alice was impatient. "Well, go on. Ask him, B"

"Edward, would you please take me to this dance thing? I don't promise to dance though" I told him

"I will go. But I don't promise to dance either. I don't dance" he informed me. That earned a scoff from Alice and I think I heard her mumble "We'll see about that". He had better be careful; no one messed with Ali.

Saturday morning I was awoken at a very early time of 7 am to Alice see walking around my room, gathering clothes to dress me in. Rose was just as tired as I was, so she climbed in my bed and we both tried to ignore the bubbly pixie on a mission. We should have known it was impossible. The covers were thrown off us and we gave in; we were out the door and in the car in fifteen minutes.

"So, Port Angeles has quite a little boutique shops that we can look in to find the perfect dress. I was thinking something strapless for you Bella. Something maybe in green, really bring out Edward's eyes" Alice began to lecture me on how I was to approach dress shopping.

"Why can't we just go to mall and find a dress there?" I asked, realizing instantly that it was a mistake.

"You cannot buy just any dress. It has to be one of kind, one that no one else can even have the chance to be wearing the same dress. Boy, do I have a lot to teach you Bella Swan"

We worked our way through the first boutique with no luck. Everything seemed very cheap and cheesy. I was told I wouldn't be caught dead in any of those dresses. The second shop seemed more promising. Rose found a floor length gown that hugged every curve of her body. It was red and had a sweetheart neckline, and jeweled halter straps. She looked stunning. She even managed to find cute silver pumps to go with the dress. But Alice and I had seen nothing that caught our eye.

The third, and last stop, didn't look like anything from the outside. We thought it was going to be a total bust. But when we walked inside, the gowns they had were gorgeous. Rose was jealous she hadn't waited, but she felt confident in her decision.

Alice immediately fell in love with a short pink number; it had tulle and was puffy. It was absolutely Alice. I kept my eyes open but Rose surprised me when she held up a dress, and I was in love.

I was surprised that I liked it. It was nothing like I had ever worn before. It was short, and it would fit my body like a glove. But it was a scoop neckline, with cap sleeves. The entire dress was sequined and beaded in green tones. It fell right about my knees, and even I had to admit, I looked hot.

"Edward is going to shit his pants when he sees you in the dress. You two are not making it through this dance" Rose declared.

"You look amazing, Bella. Please get it!" Alice begged.

I was nervous about it; it was pretty provocative and not like me at all. But my bold side told me I looked hot and that Edward would love it. I agreed to buy it and Alice found a pair of silver glittered sling back heels that actually seemed to match as perfect as could be. Magically, I could actually walk in them.

I was prepared to go home after we got the dresses, but of course I wasn't that lucky. I was dragged to a lingerie shop.

"Since that dress will most likely not be staying on all night, you will definitely need something sexy to wear underneath that" Alice told me.

"We don't do that stuff" I blurted out

They stopped, turned and looked at me. Their faces were very inquisitive. "What do you mean?" they asked me.

"I mean, we kiss, a lot. But that's it. We aren't even officially dating. We are taking it slow, considering, you know. But I'm afraid he's going to start looking elsewhere for what he isn't getting from me" I explained to them, I hadn't even voiced these concerns to Edward, but it felt right talking this out with Rose and Alice.

"B, we know Edward a little bit. Both of our boyfriends are as close as anyone to him. He cares about you. He wouldn't fuck that up just to get laid. If he says he'll wait for you then he means it" Rose told me, settling my fears a bit but that wasn't the extent of my worries.

"I want to move further with him. I mean, I feel my hormones. But I don't know what to do. I've never done any of this with someone before. Plus, I'm scared, considering my only past experience was with…" They knew; I didn't need to say the name.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, I'm sure they were both going through the facts; one that I was way inexperienced and the other was that only experience was less than pleasing. Alice was the one to break the silence. "Look, just go with the flow. Do what your body says is right. As far as your past, it never happened, it doesn't count. Edward would never push you into doing anything and he will go with whatever will be comfortable for you. Saying that, you should be prepared. That means a little something sexy under your clothes and some grooming necessities"

"That does not sound comfortable" I began to tell her but she quickly interrupted me.

"Don't worry, the girl I go to is very gentle" she told me, wickedly smiling.

Rose and Alice had a field day in the lingerie shop. They picked up the tiniest pieces, and I could not see myself in any of it. But I agreed to some balconet cut bras, and lacy underwear. I even got this sling thing that went under the bra, and it pushed my boobs up even more, making them look incredible. I even got a corset thing, just in case I wanted to be forward one time. Some of it was actually nice, and I felt kind of sexy in it. That was the point though.

The next stop was Alice's "groomer". It felt anything but gentle having hair plucked from EVERYWHERE! But my legs looked long and smooth, and my girlie part were nice and bare, which I was told guys liked. But, my eyebrows did need a good waxing; no more uni-brow was a good thing. Alice even treated us to a manicure and a pedicure; I got a French manicure, classic and simple.

I went home and I tried on the corset and lace boy shorts. They looked even better than before with my adjustments courtesy of Alice. I heard the door, and I just grabbed my robe, not even thinking about the skimpy clothing I was wearing underneath. I was too excited to see the boy that was standing outside the door.

He looked gorgeous as usual His hair a disheveled mess, green eyes piercing right through me to my soul, and then that crooked smile that sent tingly sensations beneath my belt. But I wasn't wearing a belt. I was barely wearing anything, which Edward picked up on right away, licking his lips in approval.

"What do I owe this pleasure to" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I was trying on some new acquisitions today. I just never took it off. I was too hurried to see you" I admitted.

"Do I get to see what is under the robe…"he questioned.

"Let's go upstairs" I told him, leading with my hormones than my head.

I grabbed his hand and led us upstairs into my room. He plopped on my bed, eyes glued to my body. I closed the door behind us, and I nervously fidgeted with the hem of my robe.

"You don't need to do this, B" he assured me, but I wanted to. I wanted to share myself with him. Not totally of course, but at least something more than I had. I began to let the robe fall before Edward came up to me and fixed my robe back onto my shoulders. "Wait"

"What's wrong, Edward? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, nervous I doing this all wrong. Maybe he didn't think I was sexy…

"No, baby. Not at all. I just want to make something clear before we go on. Will you be my girlfriend? I don't want to go around anymore saying this is my friend that I kiss all the time. I want to call you my girlfriend" he explained to me.

"Is that all? God, I thought you didn't find me sexy!" I exclaimed to him

"What? That is the last thing I was trying to say. If I wasn't scared I freak you out, I'd let you _feel_ how sexy I find you. But is it official? Am I your boyfriend?" he asked again.

"Yes" I said throwing my arms around his neck and he picked me up swiftly in his arms, twirling me around. My robe began to slip and when he let me down, the robe fell straight to floor, along with Edwards jaw.

"Holy fuck" Edward said.

"What? Is it okay?" I asked, turning around, giving him a view of my ass, which made him growl, he actually growled. By the time I turned around, his lips attacked mine and he was picking me up and placing us onto the bed, his lips never leaving mine.

It started out slow, as usual. But then the aggression picked up, his tongue sweeping against my lower lip. I parted my lips to grant him access and his tongue immediately invaded my mouth, dueling against mine for dominance.

We broke apart for air and his eyes raked across my body, making that crooked smile creep across his face, making me want him even more.

"Do you like it" I asked him, still nervous for his response.

He didn't verbalize it to me. I was nervous at what he was doing, but I went along with it. He guided my hand toward the bulge in his pants. Even from the outside, I was stunned by the size. He felt long and thick, not to mention extremely hard at the moment.

"See. That is what you do to me, Bella" he explained

"Want to release it?"I asked him, once again listening to my hormones. But in my mind, I knew this was okay. He was Edward, I felt comfortable with him. I'd want to experience these firsts with him.

His eyes bulged out of his head, clearly taken aback by what I suggested. "B, what brought this on? I thought we were doing well where we were. This isn't the first time you've given me a boner, I've dealt before" he told me.

"We are good where we are. But don't think that my body doesn't respond to you too. I've been sort of, aching for something further. It's just I don't know what to do though. I have no idea what I'm doing" I said to him.

"Why don't you let me take control and show you how good you can feel" I nodded and he began kissing me again, hungrier for me than ever. He began to trail his kisses down my neck and into my cleavage. "This is so sexy" he said, referring to the corset.

He led his kisses down past my navel arriving at the lace boy shorts. He hooked his fingers in the sides of my panties and slid them down and off me. His eyes widened when he took in my bare body for the first time. "You, uh, are totally bare. Did you plan this seduction, Ms. Swan?" he asked me.

"The girls thought that it went along with the purchases I made" I explained.

"Remind me to thank them" he joked. He climbed back up so he face was right in front of mine. He began to kiss me again, making it deep and passionate. His fingers began to work their way further down towards my throbbing center. He slowly allowed his fingers to graze against my heat, and that tiny bit of touch felt amazing. "Umm, so wet for me Bella. Are you always like this" he moaned.

I suddenly felt embarrassed, was that a bad thing? "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"No. Don't be, that's so sexy that I can make you this wet. Now just lie back and relax. Let me pleasure you". My body slowly released its tension and I let myself relax and trust Edwards touch. He began to rub circles over my clit and I felt my body relax further and the pleasure began to mount. He worked up the speed and moved his fingers lower until he stuck one finger in. I gasped at the feeling of having his finger inside me. I felt myself full with just that finger, I wondered how I'd ever fit all of him inside me. "So tight" he whispered.

He started pumping his finger inside me, slow at first. I allowed a moan to escape my lips and that spurred him on. He began pumping faster and rubbing me with his thumb.

"Umm… Edward" I moaned out to him

"Feels good, baby? Let it out" he said to me, in a husky seductive voice that sent my pleasure rising even higher. I felt my stomach starting to tighten and I knew that I was close to my end. Then he curled his finger up inside me, sending me completely over the edge.

"EDWARD" I yelled out as I experienced my first orgasm. Tremors shook through my body as Edward continued to slowly pump inside me as I came down from my fantastic high. He removed his fingers from me and sucked them into his mouth.

"Delicious" he said. "So, how was that?" he asked

I smiled at him and wasn't exactly sure what to say without sounding childish. I wanted to be sexy; I still wanted to pleasure him. "Amazing. I don't want to know how you got so good, but my body appreciates it" I told him. I turned my body so he could lie down and I took my chance to climb on top of him. I straddled him as I began to kiss his neck and let my hands roam across his body.

"I won't be able to stop myself if you keep this up, B" he informed me

"So don't"

That released something in him, and he started to kiss me with more passion then he ever did. His tongue was fierce against mine and I could tell he wanted this a lot more than he let on. I allowed my fingers to travel down to his jeans and attempted to un do the button, but his hand stopped me. "You don't have to do this"

"I want to. You'll just have to help me. Tell me what you like; I've never done this sort of thing"

"I know. I guide you through it. But whatever you do, I'll enjoy because it's you" he said and kissed me once more before he released my hand and let me unbutton his pants. He wiggled out of his jeans I could see the outline of his shaft and it was daunting. I didn't realize he was quite _that_ big. He released himself from his boxers and I couldn't help but stare. I'd never seen a penis before. It wasn't the most attractive thing but it sure was big.

"Didn't my mother teach you it's impolite to stare" he told me, breaking my gaze away from his package.

"I'm sorry. You're just so big"

"Well, that's what you do to me"

"So what do I do? What will make you feel good" I asked him, attempting to sound seductive.

He grabbed my hand and put it around his dick. It felt smooth and my fingers could barely fit around the width of it. He guided my hand up and down his length a few times before it was just my hand pumping up on down.

"You can make your grip a little harder" he told me, and I did, eliciting a sexy moan from him. "Yeah, just like that"

I continued to move my hand up and down on him, changing up speeds, to determine what he liked. Every now and again I would brush my finger over his tip; he seemed to like that. I could feel him become harder beneath my hand and his moans were turning into pants

"Umm, Bella. I'm gonna come" he said. He grunted loudly before my hand was covered in a sticky, almost clear liquid. He reached over to grab a tissue, cleaning most of it up. There was still a drop of it on my finger and I decided to take a page out of his book and lick it off my finger. It was bitter, salty and almost a bit sweet. It was a taste I didn't want to have forever, but not as terrible as I imagined.

"What was that" he questioned me

"I figured since you tasted me, I should taste you. Not bad, Cullen" I replied and he laughed at me.

"That was amazing Bella. Like nothing I have ever felt before. Being with you is the best I ever felt" he told me.

I gave him a chaste kiss before I excused myself to the bathroom, in order to clean myself up a bit.

That was perfect. He was gentle and kind, not to mention patient with me. His fingers were magic and made my body feel like jello beneath them. This was definitely something we would be repeating.

The next day, we had promised to meet up with Emmett and Jasper at the park. When we arrived Edward threw me over his shoulder and was running with me like that.

"Edward! Put me down!" I yelled at him

"As you wish" he said and plopped me down on the grass and he landed himself right on top of me. We began laughing and tickling each other, yes Edward, mister manly man, was ticklish, and rolling around in the grass.

Emmett and Jasper were clearly enjoying the show.

"They're sure in a good mood. I wonder if Bella showed Eddie-boy here her purchases from yesterday" Jasper commented.

"Dude, that's my brother and she's practically my sister. I closed my ears as Rose told me what they did. I DO NOT want to picture that" Emmett added.

"They told you?" I exclaimed.

"Of course we did. We thought it was so cute that you wanted to do something special for Edward" Alice said, skipping towards us, arms linked with Rose.

"I meant to bring chocolate for you two as thanks for the presents" Edward joked.

"I knew it! See, Bella. I told you he would love it!" Alice said excitedly.

I collapsed backwards, extremely embarrassed by the way my friends so openly talked about my now expanding sex life.

"Don't be like that, baby. It's fine. We're just joking" Edward told me, kissing my cheek. I hated how he always calmed me down, even when I wanted to hold on to my anger for a little while longer.

"I say we play a little boys versus girls basketball game" Emmett suggested.

It sounded pretty fun, and we even convinced Alice to play.

It started out lop-sided as one would think. But then the girls and I got creative.

Rose started to block Emmett close on defense. He was dribbling the ball cockily and focused all on Rose. So she flashed him and he dropped the ball and Alice swooped in and threw into the hoop, and made it in.

Then, it was my turn for deceit. Edward had the ball and I was defending him.

"Gonna flash me too baby?" he asked, grinning widely

"Nope, but if you hope to repeat last night, or go further, I'd suggest you give me the ball" I told him, and he handed the ball right over and I ran up to the hoop, throwing it in with a whoosh.

"Sorry boys" Edward said.

It went on like that, the girls taking advantage of the boys' weakness; sex. We ended up winning, of course. The boys were embarrassed they lost, but were happy because they got promised many things and got shown a few things too.

After that we let the boys play, it was two against one, the one being Edward, and he was better than Jasper and Emmett combined. The girls and I sat on the benches and cheered on our men.

"I have a wickedly fun idea that Bella will hate" Rose said, and Alice seemed to grasp the same idea. They were both smiling wide and they started to stare me up and down. I did not think I was going to like where this was going

"Well B, we could use your help" Rose started to explain

"One of the girls on the cheerleading team got injured" Alice added and I caught onto the idea they were thinking and it was never going to happen.

"I am a certified klutz, you two. Never going to happen"

"Maybe cheering will give you new found grace. Besides, Edward will love it" Rose told me. I was pathetic; both these girls knew as soon as they brought Edward into the conversation, saying he'd love something, they knew they had me.

"I will promise one practice. If I hate it or fall, I quit. And just so you're prepared, I apologize in advance for my total lack of coordination" I told them

They both squealed and hugged me. They knew they had me; even I had agreed to only one practice, I wouldn't bail on them. These two girls had become like my best friends and I wouldn't let them down. Even if that meant cheerleading.

At least I would get to see Edward during every game and maybe during practices too. Maybe he would always be on the skins team…

We said our goodbyes shortly after I agreed to be Fork's high's newest and most clumsy cheerleader and I got in the car with Edward, and he was driving me to my house, unfortunately, and then he was going back to his. I was having dinner with my dad tonight.

"You have come a long way, you know" Edward commented to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"I mean look at you today. Laughing and enjoying time with cheerleaders, even agreeing to be one. You played a sport and you used sex to win. You're a teenager, B" he said, barely containing himself.

"Yeah, I guess I am" I replied, laughing a bit with him.

But on the inside, I was freaking out. I was just breaking out of my shell, just becoming a teenager as Edward put it. I am enjoying myself and it's all been great. But what happens when this year is over? Edward has it all planned out. Basketball, college, and hopefully the NBA. Me? I got nothing. I have no sport or real talent. I have good grades, and could probably go anywhere I could afford. But the problem was where I wanted to go and to study what. My mind circled around this question for weeks now, still with no answer.

I felt screwed.


	10. Babysitting

Chapter 10- EPOV

Damn. Life was good.

If you would have told me at the beginning of the school year that I'd be in a single relationship, with Bella Swan and that I would be happier than I have ever been, I would have told you to fuck off.

But, that's the case and I couldn't be fucking happier.

We were really moving forward and we were finally official. Everything was really falling into place and I was falling for her, really fast.

I keep telling myself to live in the moment and not be some pussy whipped jerk that's freaked out by the future. But I wanted Bella in my future, and not just the far future, but everything in between.

Ever since I started playing basketball, I wanted to be a Duke Blue Devil and play under Coach K. I watched all the games and loved the crazy fans and I sure as hell couldn't wait to play the Tar Heels and kick their asses the eight miles back to their campus.

But Duke was across the country, all the way in North Carolina, a fuck long ways from Forks, Washington. Shit, they had accents over there;; it was like a different country.

Except, my problem was Bella. I had no idea where she wanted to go. She was really stressing herself out because she didn't know what she wanted to do. And she was refusing to look at colleges until she knew what she wanted to do. I kept telling her it was no big deal; and that plenty of people went to college not knowing what they wanted to do, that's why people enrolled undecided. She didn't see it that way though.

She told me she could go to the best college for whatever it was she wanted to do. So, how could she find the best college before she figured out what she wanted to do?

It did make sense, and Bella could go to any college she wanted, and probably on a full ride. She was the smartest person I knew and she was going to be the valedictorian of our year. Even though averages weren't finalized yet, she wasn't going to slip. She had it in the bag. What school wouldn't want someone as smart as Bella? She has the extracurricular activities, tutor center and now a cheerleader. Not to mention she was going to be the valedictorian. Schools should be fighting for her.

Sure, we could make it through a long distance relationship;. There were phone, texts and now web-cams. Plus, there were plenty of vacations and long weekends, we could do visits. There were a fuckload of ways to make it work. Plus, college was only 4 years out of forever right?

_Forever? _ Fuck this girl has me pussy whipped.

She is forever on my mind. I wake up, my first thought it Bella. I shower, my obvious thoughts are Bella. I get dressed, Bella. School, basketball, music, before I got to bed, it was all Bella, 24/7. I could not do a single fucking thing without her on my mind. I was losing it. I went from never having a relationship to head over fucking heels for this chick.

I think I loved her but I was way to chicken shit to say anything. Hell, it took two and a half months for us to make it official, and now a few weeks into that I wanted to go and pop out that I loved her. I didn't think so. But I did and knowing that, I never wanted to be apart from her, which is what makes this college thing so damn difficult.

The basketball season is just starting up. It feels great to be back in the gym every day, seeing the team and playing organized basketball. This is what I lived for, besides Bella that is. Not to mention, now she was my own personal distraction every practice, and every game. ; My girlfriend was cheerleading. She was dancing, and stretching, in front of other guys, mind you, in a very sexy, short skirt. She was fucking hot. I couldn't look at her, at all, during practice. Otherwise, I'd have a bit of a situation. I loved it though; it combined my two favorite things, basketball and Bella.

Now that the season was starting, Coach called me in his office the other day to discuss scouts calling about me. One of them was Duke. I was on cloud fucking nine. They wanted to come see me play! This was my shot, if I played good in the game they came to see, I'd be in. I could be a fucking blue devil, and maybe on a full scholarship. Money wasn't an issue; it was the honor I wanted.

I had no idea how to tell Bella. Knowing her like I did, she would probably be ecstatic for me, knowing how much it meant to me. She would probably also tell me how proud she was of me that I could get a scholarship and that this amazing team was coming to see me. She would support me a thousand and ten percent, I had no doubts. But if I agreed to this, and I would, I would not be able to walk away from this. At the same time, I had no idea how I would walk away from my Bella if she wasn't coming with me.

"Wake up, sleepy head" I heard as I was beginning to wake up. It was Saturday, I think. I tried to move, but I couldn't. My eyes were starting to register my surroundings, and once I was fully awake I saw my girlfriend, grinning widely, straddling me.

"I would love to wake up like this everyday" I told her, grabbing her and flipping her onto her back. She was giggling like a school girl, but I silenced her quickly by kissing her. Fuck, I missed these lips.

"I came here for a reason" she told me once I stopped mauling her with kisses.

"I thought it was to be amazing girlfriend and wake me up with a bang" I told her, winking at her.

"Nice try. But no. Today we agreed to watch your little cousins, remember, Jake and Rebecca. You need to get ready, your Mom says they will be here in a half hour" She kissed my nose and jumped off my bed and skipped out the room.

That's it? I was going to spend the entire day with little kids and all I got as a stupid kiss on the nose. Fuck. This was going to be a long day.

It was true. I did agree to babysit my little cousins. My Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Billy were going out with my parents today; they were going to some special opera and then out to a fancy dinner. I agreed only if Bella would help me. Emmett and Rose would around too, but this was my responsibility.

I took my sweet ass time getting ready. I was in no rush to be bombarded by a five and three year old. Jake was five and he was a cool kid. He was into sports and cars. He was little for his age but he couldn't wait to be big like me he told me and play just like me. My Mom told me he looked up to me, so I always took special care of him. Rebecca though was a girly girl. She was three and always trying to talk. She was still having trouble without a lot of her words so sometimes it was hard to understand her. Every time I saw her though it was getting better and better. Truth was that little girl was fucking adorable and she had me whipped too. Great…

"Edward!" I heard my name being called before I was even down the stairs, and I heard little feet running towards me; Rebecca.

"Hey munchkin" I said picking her up and she wrapped her little arms around my neck. She softly kissed my cheek and then giggled. She was a giggly thing; she and Alice would probably get along good, chatty and giggly.

"I met your special fwiend" she said to me, very seriously. Looked like I was about to be told her opinion

"Oh yeah? What did you think?" I asked her.

"She's bery pwetty. She agreed to have a tea party wif me. And her and Aunt Esme made yummy cookies, so I think she's otay" she explained, as best as she could in her little girl talk.

"Well, I'm glad to have your approval. I was waiting for that" I said and tapped her nose. As soon as I said that, her face lit up. She liked being important in peoples decisions.

"Jakey wikes her too"

"Where is he?" I asked her, he was the one normally running up towards me.

"In the kitchen"

I pulled her up to my shoulders, eliciting a rush of giggles from her and we went jogging into the kitchen when everyone else was.

"There's my handsome nephew" my Aunt Elizabeth said; I was the favorite.

"Well aren't you looking lovely tonight" Maybe that's why, I always sucked up.

"Bless your heart" she told me while I went to kiss her cheek.

I looked around for my little guy, and spotted him at the table, engaging Bella in a serious conversation, it looked like. I placed Rebecca down and went over to them.

"Hey Jake" I said, expecting a big high five or something.

But I got nothing, barely even a hi. Someone was quite smitten with my girlfriend it looked like.

"Hey baby" Bella said, turning towards me to smile up at me. Ugh, who could blame the kid? She was gorgeous.

"Hey, what are you two talking about" I asked, as I pushed Bella over, and then pulled her onto my lap.

"Jake was telling me about kindergarten and how he made a bunch of new friends" Bella explained, and finally he noticed me.

"Edward! It's so cool. They like to play basketball too. And there's one of those smaller hoops at the schoolyard and I always win!" he exclaimed.

"That's awesome buddy. I told you that you were great when you beat me last time"

"See Bella, I even beat Edward and he's gonna play in NBA some day!" Jake bragged, trying to impress her.

We were interrupted for a moment when both sets of parents were ready to leave. Bella and I got lectured to make sure we paid plenty of attention to the kids, and received about a thousand phone numbers, all 4 cells numbers, the number of the opera house and the restaurant, their doctor and 911, like I didn't know that? We assured them that everything was going to be okay, and for some reason they trusted us. I think it had to do mostly with Bella, she was the trustworthy one. They didn't think I could corrupt her, little did they know…

"Alright, so you guys ready to eat ice cream and cookies for dinner and jump around the house and make a mess" I yelled and I got two screaming yes's. Okay that was mean. "Well, we can't do that. But we are going to have fun. Bella, what are we gonna do?" I asked her.

The kids moaned, and asked when we were going to eat dessert.

"Why don't we go watched the movie you guys brought. Edward can make some popcorn and we'll go set up the living room" Bella suggested. She was so amazing with them; they both listened to whatever she said like it was the law. They followed right behind her and turned every time she did.

It made me think of what an amazing mother she would be to our kids… _Whoa, now I'm thinking about having kids with her? What the fuck has gotten into? Love is fucking with my mind__…__ There I go using the L-word again__…_

Once I got my head out my ass, imagining things that I never thought I would be picturing, I got the popcorn together, a sippy cup with apple juice for Rebecca (not watered down, it was a special occasion), a little bit of soda for Jake and regular sized cups for Bella and I.

Rebecca was in Bella's lap and Jake was lying across the floor, where a shitload of blankets and pillows were laid around. I was told they wanted a "picnic".

The movie was Toy story 3, and I was actually excited. When I was little, I enjoyed these movies, so I knew I could easily get into this movie.

For small kids, they were damn good. They sat down and watched the whole movie. Rebecca sat in Bella's lap the entire time, sucking her tiny thumb and giggling a lot. Jake just lay across the blankets and I sat next to Bella. I kept trying to get her to leave the kids on the floor and we could go up on the couch and fool around. All I got was a stern look and told to behave.

"Eddie" Rebecca called out. She was the only person in the world allowed to call me that. If she wasn't young, had trouble speaking sometimes, and freaking adorable she wouldn't even be allowed to call me that.

"Yeah, Becky boo?" That was that name I called her, and only I was allowed to call her that. When she found out no one else was allowed to call me Eddie, she wanted a name that only I could call her, so we came up with that.

"I haf to use the potty" she said and I was frozen. Please, take this one Bella.

"I'll take you, sweetie" Bella told her.

"No! Eddie take me" she demanded. _Fuck._

Okay. I picked her up out of Bella's lap and brought her by the bathroom. I turned on the light and I wasn't sure what to do next.

"It's kay. I go all by myself. But you need to turn round" she told me and I giggled. Demanding little thing, she was already a woman at 3.

"I done" she announced. "Pwease pick me up so I can wash my hands"

"Sure. Don't forget to do your alphabet count" I told her. My aunt had enforced this rule with her. She would stand at the sink for 20 minutes, washing her hands if you let her. So, she was only allowed to wash her hands for as long as it took her to sing the alphabet song.

When we got back to the living room, the movie was over and Emmett and Rose got home so Rebecca ran over to Em and Jake was already attached to his leg. Emmett had a way with kids; I always said it was because his mind was just as old as them.

"Dropped as soon as they walk in, huh B" I asked her, and she giggled. But as soon as she started walking towards me, Rebecca ran right over to her.

"Where are you going Bella?" she asked, big blue eyes wide with wonder.

"She's just coming over to stand by me. Don't worry she won't be leaving before your tea party. I promise" I assured her.

"Okay, because it's now. Rose said she would come too" Rebecca informed us, and started to try and put Bella by her fingers. She waved bye to me and blew me a kiss. I caught it in air and placed it on my lips. _I'm turning into a wimp._

"Basketball time" Jake announced, and Emmett and him were chasing each other out the door. Emmett could never let the poor kid win though. One day though, when Jakes legs are little longer, he will be able to beat him. Emmett's too big to be fast. Jake is lean, and runs fast for a small kid.

"Ha! I beat you once again, squirt" Emmett told Jake, sticking his tongue out. See, 18 and burly on the outside, 5 on the inside.

"I bet you that Jake can beat you in basketball" I challenged him.

"You're so on"

Emmett was trying to be a go-hard but he had no skill at shooting. He was on the basketball team to get deep in the fold and catch rebounds and block shots. He did that part well. He never had quite the amount of grace necessary to place the ball through the hoop though. It always ended up hitting off the backboard too hard and never going in. And since the basket was lower due to Jakes height disadvantage, Emmett couldn't dunk. Otherwise he would automatically win.

So, I cheated. I told Jake to shoot the long shot, and with the lower basket, he could. And then when Jake wanted to go closer and make a dunk, I picked him up and helped him out.

The score was 15 to 5, Jake. Emmett forked over the ten bucks without a fight, complaining the entire time though. Jake loved it though, to him 10 bucks was months of saving up. He kept going on and on about he could afford to get a new basketball now. I gave him 10 bucks too, figured he could get a really nice one adding 20 bucks to the money he already saved up.

We walked into the living to quite a surprise.

The girls apparently wanted to play make over, well mostly Rebecca did. Rebecca was the one that got to choose the makeup that went on Rose and Bella. It was quite colorful and a lot of it. There was blue and green on Bella's cheeks with red and black over her eyes. I think she had green lipstick on too. Rose got the honor of gold and purple cheeks with yellow and blue on her eyes. It looked better than Bella's, but that wasn't saying much.

"Look Eddie! I made the girls look pwettyful. Don't you love it?" Rebecca asked excitedly.

I couldn't contain my laughter and neither could Emmett, who was doubled over from laughing so much. Rebecca didn't like that though, and she stuck out her bottom lip, putting on a pouty face. "You don't like it, do you?" she asked again, almost about to cry. That made Emmett and I feel like shit. Damage control. Lucky for Em, that was his specialty; he always got his foot stuck in his mouth with Rose.

"Nah, Becky. We were laughing because we think it's funny that the girls look better when a little girl like you does their makeup then when they do it themselves" he explained, as Rebecca stood with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not little!" she exclaimed.

That's where I stepped in. "Don't listen to Em. He's just a big goof; and he doesn't know what he is talking about. I think it looks great. I bet that the girls wish you could do their makeup for them everyday" I told her as I picked her up into my arms. She buried her face into my shoulder. Once she did, I giggled softly so that girls could know my reaction, because it was fucking funny.

"Did you win Eddie?" she asked me.

"Nope, Jakey did. He beat Em"

"You're right. Em is a big goof" Rebecca said, making everyone crack up.

Emmett proceeded to grab Rebecca from me and starting tickling her, causing her to giggle and scream for me to save her. I waited a few minutes before I swooped in and saved her from the big bad Emmett monster. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're my hero, Eddie" she told me, completely melting my heart. Boy, I was really becoming a fucking girl.

After, the girls went upstairs to clean themselves up after playing makeover, we all sat down to eat a real gourmet meal; chicken fingers and fries. At least it was home-made though; Mom made it before she left. My mom rarely left us without home-cooked meals even if she was going out. She never wanted to order in, only for pizza every now and again. Otherwise, she cooked every night. I liked it that way.

We all finished eating quickly but Becky liked to eat slowly. She ate a fry at a time and the cut up nuggets one little piece at a time. It was always a pain sitting to wait until she finished her food. The tiniest meal could take her an hour to eat. If you gave her a cookie though, she downed that shit in a second.

"I done now, Eddie. Where's my cookie?" she demanded

I laughed. "We just finished eating. How about we go inside and play a game and have cookies a little bit later?" I suggested.

"Otay. But nobody better eat those cookies afore me" To that, I saluted her.

We all gathered around in the living room to play candy land, it was the only game we had that Rebecca could play.

After playing Candy land 3 times, with Rebecca winning twice and Bella winning the other time, we decided to give the kids their snacks. My mom had made brownies too, so there were crumbs everywhere. I volunteered to clean up the kitchen and Bella took Jake and Rebecca inside to watch TV. Emmett and Rose disappeared as usual when the work had to be done. But this time I didn't mind, I had actually enjoyed watching them today. Dare I say it, I had fun.

When I walked inside, Rebecca was passed out on Bella's lap and Jake was passed out lying against Bella. She smiled at me, and I grinned right back at her. I hate that when I saw her with my cousins all I could think about is her having my babies. Before Bella, I never even thought I would want to have kids. I never saw past the day in front of me. Sure, I liked hanging out with my cousins, but I couldn't wait to send them home at the end of the day. I never saw myself wanting to have kids around 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, raising them. But now seeing Bella be perfect with my little cousins, and beaming doing it, I knew I wanted it all with her. The whole happily ever after, marriage, kids, white picket fence.

I was in love with her.

My aunt and uncle got home shortly after and neither of my cousins wanted to leave Bella or me. We promised them that we would go see them one day soon but they had to go home tonight. After twenty minutes of crying, they finally got tired and were carried out asleep.

My mom praised me, saying I must have done such a good job for the kids not to leave me. I told her it was all Bella though. She thanked us both, no matter who did the better job and told us to go have fun.

Bella told me she wanted to talk to me; I was almost a little scared about what it could be about, but I told her we would go to the park and we would talk about anything she wanted to talk about.

Once at the park, Bella, as usual, went straight to the swings. But she didn't sit this time; she was waiting for me first. She motioned for me to sit first, and then she sat on my lap and leaned her head back against me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her tiny waist and I felt beyond secure. I had my life in my hands.

"Today was a good day" she told me.

"Yeah, you were great with my little cousins"

"They were easy to take care of though. Rebecca loves you, _Eddie" _she teased.

"I was about to kick Jake's ass, if he wasn't five years old. He was absolutely smitten with you" I countered.

"He was adorable. He idolizes you, you know. Couldn't stop saying how you're going to be the best basketball player ever"

"I think he is going to be pretty good himself"

"So, I wanted to talk to you" she started.

"Okay, should I be worried about something" I asked, I couldn't hide my fear any longer.

"No, baby. Not at all. This is a good thing, I think"

"Okay, not very convincing, but go ahead. What is it, baby"

"I figured out what I want to do in life" she declared

"That's good right?" I asked

"Yeah. Ever since you asked me like a week ago, I have been freaking out about it. I felt lost, because it was so easy for you. I thought it should be that easy for me too. But it wasn't. I kept thinking and thinking and nothing hit me. Until today"

I was relieved. At least she would be feeling better; I didn't care what it was. "Okay so, what is it?"

"I want to be a pediatric nurse"

"Why a nurse? You're grades are amazing, why wouldn't you try to be a doctor?" I asked. I mean it was great she figured out that she wanted to do that but her aspirations were always so high. I couldn't help but wonder why she was selling herself short here. I knew she could be more. Not that nurses weren't needed though, I knew they were; my dad worked in a hospital. Bella was never the [person behind the scenes, she was always the leader, calling the shots. I figured when it came to a career choice, she would be someone on the top of the food chain.

"Plenty of reasons actually. I thought a lot about it. Mostly, your father influenced my decision against being a doctor. First, it gives me more ways to interact with the patients. The nurses are the ones that keep a constant eye on the patients. Plus, I wouldn't be bogged down with all the extra school it would take to become a doctor. Not to mention, the hours would less crazy. I don't want to be working the amount of time your dad does". I immediately saw her point.

"Well okay baby. Whatever you want to do, I know you will be amazing. You are great with kids, so it seems like a perfect fit"

"That's what I thought. It was your cousins today. They were so amazing, and I connected with them right away. I thought I wouldn't mind being around kids every day. Then, I thought that I would want to help them too, not just be around them. I want to make a difference, be a part in making sure kids are taken care of. So that's how I came around to wanting to be a nurse. Plus, if I ever wanted to be a doctor, I'd already have the background I could always go back to school" she reasoned.

I kissed her forehead, so happy that she had it all figured out. "Sounds amazing, baby"

"Now, I just have to start looking at school with good nursing programs" she said.

That's where I come in.

Through my panicking about college choices, I did an immense amount of research of what Duke had to offer. They of course had basketball, but they were well known for other things too. They had a big business school, and law school. They also had Environmental sciences and doctorate programs. But most importantly they had an expansive school of nursing. They did have a specialized nursing program for pediatrics.

"Um, I hear that Duke University has an amazing nursing program, for pediatrics too. They have programs for acute and primary pediatric nursing, even programs to be a neonatal nurse practitioner; if that's something you could be interested in. It's supposed to be really good"

"How the hell would you know about this? I just told you I wanted to be a nurse now" she asked me

"Okay, truth?"

"Yeah, the truth would be nice, Edward"

"Okay. So you know how I want to play basketball in college" I started

"Yes, now get to the point"

"My dream school is Duke. I want to be play there. So when you didn't know what you wanted to do, I researched what else Duke had to offer. I wanted to know where my chances stood at being close to you while I was playing college ball" I explained.

"Duke Basketball. They're good right? Something like the Blue heels, right?" she said, and I shuttered.

"Blue Devils. They are the Blue Devils. Don't ever confuse their name with their arch-rivals the Tar Heels. But yeah, they're good. They won the championship a few years back. They have one of the best All- American players in the NCAA" I was starting to get carried away.

"Okayyy. Well, I think that's pretty sweet. How about next time though, you share these thoughts with me? This way we can look together. Maybe we could still research Duke together. I mean don't you want to have a back up to basketball. You will need to major in something you know. Basketball is not a major, unfortunately for you." She explained.

I hadn't thought about that. I just thought about going for basketball. Crap, what the fuck would I major in?

"Sounds good, B" I hugged her tight. "Want to go back home and research now?"

She laughed, but agreed. I was too excited. I felt confident that we could go to the same school now. She just had to see that Duke was perfect for both us. We could both get scholarships, and we would have to dorm on campus the first two years, all the first years dormed on the east side of campus, so at least then I knew I wouldn't be living far from her. But then, we could get an apartment together close by. _Once again, getting way too ahead of myself._

It was pretty late by the time we got back to my house. Bella called her dad and informed him that she was going to be staying over my house. Of course he didn't mind, he never did luckily. We agreed that we would get changed in bedtime clothes, and meet in my room for our research.

Bella walked in wearing a skimpy tank top and these fuck me shorts that barely covered her ass. _She was going to be the death of me, I swear. _

"Eyes up here, baby" Bella told me, snapping me out of the porn scene going on in my head. I knew I really was becoming pussy whipped; I focused on securing my future college plans with my girlfriend rather than trying to get into her pants. Especially with her dressed like that…

"Okay, I got my computer; and you got your sexy self here. I think we're ready"

We went straight to the Duke University website, which had all the information we needed. It showed pictures, had statistics and all the application forms and necessary requirements. We read about the special first year program they had, to make the transition in college life easier. It was advanced and a lot of their centers were brand new and state of the art. This was an elite college. They had rankings toward the top of the country in several categories. How could either of us turn down an opportunity to attend school there?

Bella said that we should look at the basketball stuff first; she said that my interest in the athletic program were her interests too. She saw the pictures of the Cameron crazies and how students and fans would camp out outside the ticket window to score tickets to Duke-UNC rivalry games. We looked at their record under Coach K and that they are considered one of the most prestigious basketball programs in the country.

"What is the coach's name? Coach K…." she attempted and failed to pronounce his name.

"Coach Krzyzewski (_shə-__**shev**__-ski_). But everyone calls him Coach K" I corrected her

"You should be able to call him that too. Wow, he coached the USA Olympic basketball team to a gold medal in 2008. He must be really good. I can only imagine how much you could improve through someone like his guidance, with all the experience. Hell, the gym is named after the guy"

"I know" I said, and my dream just kept growing. Having Bella understand and want my dream for me too, just made it that much better. I wanted her a part of my life and I spent so much time lately thinking it might not be possible. But being here, hearing her express that I should go there and have the honor of calling him Coach K, it made everything feel so real and possible.

Next, we looked at the nursing information. I knew that she had to fall in love with the school for herself too; this was her future too and she shouldn't settle. She should want this for herself, though I was praying she did.

Bella fell in love with the look of the campus; she felt it looked very "collegey", whatever that meant. She read all about the Nursing graduate programs, and said that Duke offered programs to accommodate however advanced she wanted to take her nursing degree, plus different facets of the nursing profession, like pediatrics. She looked at the undergraduate stuff too, though her main interest was the graduate programs; that was where her main focus was.

I, on the other hand, still had no idea what I was going to want to do as my major. I looked through all the majors and minors and still didn't see anything that appealed to me. Bella told me it was alright, that I could take classes and then see which ones I liked. It made sense, and I was satisfied with that. But I was thrilled, beyond so, that she was sharing in my dream to go to Duke.

"Now, I just need to get a scout to show up at one of my games and impress the shit of them"

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. Considering that you are an amazing basketball player. They are lucky that you want them" she told me.

"See, this is why I love you" I told her, not realizing what I said until after I said it. _Fuck__…_

"You love me?"

_**AN: This is a sort of fluff chapter to lead into some bigger plot happenings.**_

_**I am so happy to see that so many people are reading this story. It makes me want to write it so much more and I am really enjoying the way this story is coming out.**_

_**Next up is Bella's reaction to Edward's confession and the homecoming dance.**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it!**_


	11. Homecoming Disaster

Chapter 11- BPOV

"You love me?" I asked nervously.

Edward just told me he loved. Edward Cullen. God like, undeniably handsome, basketball hero Edward Cullen. Piercing green eyes that were so clear and could through me in an instant. That strong, chiseled jaw that highlighted his mouth, with soft, plush lips I could not stop kissing. Also, the mouth that curved up into the most delicious smile I have ever and probably will ever see. Not to mention, the most amazing body in the world. He was perfect, head to toe. He loved me. Me?

Sure, I knew things were going good. They had been for the past, like, 3 months. But love? I never thought he would be the one to say those words first.

Of course I loved him. I realized a long time ago that I loved him. I had loved him for years; it was just masked by the pain of his changes. Now, that I had him back it took no time for the love to creep its way back up to the forefront of my heart.

This was the boy that kissed my boo-boos as a kid. The same boy who knew all my secrets and I knew all of his. There wasn't a single thing we didn't know about each other. We knew every quirk and nervous habit. Sure, we were bound to get on each other's nerves, but we were crazy about each other.

There was no doubt in my mind I loved him. And I was so happy to hear those words come out of his mouth. I couldn't have been happier.

"Yeah. No. Fuck. I didn't want to tell you like this. I wanted to wait and make it like romantic or some shit. But of course, I suck at this shit and completely ruined it. Yeah, I love you Bella. I didn't want to freak you out…" he started to stammer and looked like he was going to lose it.

"Shh" I told him as I placed my finger against his lips. "Am I freaked out, yeah. But not because of the reason you think. I'm freaked out because this is moving so much faster than I thought. I'm freaked out because I don't want to screw this up. So much has happened and my body and my mind and heart are all over the place. But I do know some things for sure. I'm also so much happier than I thought I could ever be. But most important, I love you too, Edward"

He let out a deep breath and flew himself into my arms, squeezing me tightly. I could barely breathe.

"Oh thank fucking god. I felt like a total tool sitting there like a fucking moron, stammering over my words because I blurted out those words"

"I never thought this would happen" I told him

"Neither did I. But it sure did happen, not that I'm complaining"

"I'm not complaining, either" I said and attacked his lips with mine, and he responded eagerly, and flipped me over on to my back, his body ghosting over mine. He slowly lowered his weight over my body, and his body heat and weight felt amazing over me.

"Ummm" I moaned out to him as he lips moved down to my neck. He learned quickly that as soon as he started kissing my neck, I was a goner. I was putty in his hands.

"You like that don't you baby? Huh, when I kiss right here?" he asked as he placed open mouth kisses down my neck and onto my collarbone. Then, he nibbled gently on the bone and it sent shivers down my spine. He was way too good at this.

"I want you" I told him, not meaning sex. But I needed something. And he knew that. Plus I was sure he wanted it too. He always did.

"Oh yeah, what do you want baby? Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do to your sex body?" he said, teasing me. He loved hearing me talk dirty in bed. His nasty mind got a rush out of hearing me talk like a truck driver.

"I want your fingers inside me"

"I got a better idea"

He lifted my tank top up and released both of my breasts and a wide grin broke out across his face. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked as his fingers kneaded my other nipple. It sent the most remarkable sensations down to my core. Then he began to make a trail of kisses down my stomach, past my navel, until he was kissing my heat on top of my shorts. His lips were barely away from my skin as he began to pull my shorts, and panties down my legs. Then I understood what his better idea was.

"Edward…" I began to say but he interrupted me before I could contest his idea.

"Just trust me. I have wanted to try this"

I was beyond self conscious at this point. I had kissed Edward after he had licked his fingers clean a few times after we fooled around, and I did not taste as "delicious" as he put it. Plus I wasn't as bare as I was and I was nervous if I smelt or something. I knew this couldn't exactly be pleasant for him, but if he wanted to try it…

But then his tongue shot over my clit and all my thoughts were gone. It was the most incredible feeling he had ever given me. His tongue was darting around my lips and sensitive nub, circling all around and I was a panting mess.

He then inserted a finger in me, as he continued his magic with his tongue. As usual, the curling of his finger inside me was my un-doing and I came, all over his face. He proceeded to lick me dry as I came down from my wonderful high. That had been the best orgasm yet, and Edward was quite talented with his fingers, so that was saying a lot.

The grin on his face went from ear to ear; he knew how much I enjoyed it.

"Now, how was that baby? Was that better than just my finger?" he asked me

I was still panting, so all I could do was nod my head emphatically yes. He laughed at me, extremely pleased with himself that he had this sort of effect over me.

When I regained my composure, we began kissing again, restarting our duel for dominance in each other's mouths. My hands worked their way down his chiseled chest and abs and I began to stroke him outside of his pants. Feeling him so hard, got me hot and bothered all over again. He was turning me into a sex monster and we hadn't even had sex yet.

I made quick work of his pajama pants and his boxers, releasing his boner. My center was quickly soaked again and I acted on impulse and hitched my leg on the opposite side of his hips and I was straddling him, both of us bare.

My slick heat was directly over his erect boner and it felt amazing. I started grinding myself over him and he moaned instantly.

"B" he started to say. He thought that I was going to start something I couldn't finish. I just wanted to feel him though, not inside, I don't think either of us was ready for that. "This could get a bit dangerous"

But I didn't stop; I just kept grinding on him, the friction feeling incredible against my aching nub. I knew he was enjoying it because he was moaning, and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good" He started to get into it, saying the hell with holding back. He placed his hands on my hips and began to rock me harder against him. The pleasure was unbelievable and I was shocked at the tightening in my stomach starting up, already.

"Umm, Edward" I moaned out to him.

"I know baby, I feel it too" He pushed me hard down onto him, and then he reached over to pinch my clit and that was it. I was sent over the edge, yelling his name, probably a bit too loud.

But I didn't stop rocking; I just went harder and faster as I felt his cock become even harder and his pants became more erratic. I knew he was getting close too and I wanted to send him over the edge.

"Fuck, Bella" he said and then he grunted and spilled his seed over his stomach. I was careful not to move any further up now though.

He gently pushed me off him, and went into his in suite bathroom to get himself cleaned up. I followed after him and cleaned myself up as well. We both collapsed onto the bed when we were finished.

"That was so fucking good" he told me. "Pretty risky, but sexy as fuck that you took control"

"I just wanted to feel you under me. I love you, Edward"

"I love you too, Bells" he said and he kissed me on my forehead. We each had managed to pull our clothes on, although Edward only had his boxers on. But something was better than nothing, because we fell asleep together in his bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"What the hell is going on here" someone yelled as I began to stretch, slowly waking up from amazing night's sleep. Then I registered where I was; Edwards bed.

It was Carlisle. Edward groaned and I hid my face under the covers.

"Nothing" Edward stated simply, as he sat up and ran fingers through his hair.

"This is not nothing, Edward. What the hell are you trying to pull here? Do you want Bella to not be allowed to stay over anymore?"

"Seriously, chill the fuck out" he told his dad.

"Do not speak to me that way. What happened? Why are you two sleeping in the same bed together?" Carlisle asked again.

"I swear it was innocent. We were researching colleges last night and we fell asleep in here. I guess we didn't realize how late it was and how tired we were. No harm, no foul. No big deal" Edward explained. It seemed harmless enough; I mean this wasn't the first time we slept together. And nothing happened, we just slept. Well that's all his parents needed to know at least.

"It is a big deal. You can't just have you girlfriend sleeping in your bed, even if it is Bella. There are rules in this house, young man. Now, both of you get up. Your mother needs your help, Edward. We will be talking about this later" Carlisle scolded.

"Can't wait" Edward replied sarcastically. With that Carlisle walked out of the room and Edward collapsed backwards on to bed, dragging his fingers through his hair. "God, he is such a douche"

"I am mortified"

"Don't be. I'm surprised my mother isn't up here already saying how adorable we are together in bed"

I had to laugh at that; it was true. Esme was thrilled we were dating. I swear she was planning the wedding and I swear I even heard the mention of grandchildren already. Seeing us in a bed would just mean her dreams were closer to reality.

"Well, I guess we should go see what my mom wants" he said as he got out of bed, my body instantly missing his warmth. How the hell was I going to sleep without him now? He slipped on a pair of jeans that were on the floor and new shirt. I decided I would just go downstairs in what I was wearing, I had walked around the house in less than this before.

"Good morning, you two. I hear you two must have slept wonderfully" Esme cooed. Edward was right; she was ecstatic we were sleeping together. Who would guess it would be the father uptight about his son in bed with a girl and his mother sitting back, proud?

"Hi. Dad said you needed my help" Edward told his mother. He was cranky. He had probably wanted to sleep in today. He wasn't exactly a morning person, anyways.

"Yes. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind cleaning the pool. Then I was thinking I would take you to get a tux. The dance is next week. Speaking of, Bella what color is your dress, this way I know what color tie to get for Edward" Esme explained.

"Green, just like Edwards eye" I said mindlessly. Of course they both started laughing at me. Of course, I had to have a daydream moment now.

"Wow baby. I'm flattered that I am always on your mind. And that you pick your clothes based on my eye color" he teased.

"Oh, hush Edward. It's sweet. Besides, your eyes would look even more astounding next to Bella in a green dress, with a green tie just to pull out your eye color even more. I'm so pleased with your choice, Bella" she exclaimed.

Esme has been trying for years to get both of us to go to these dances. Edward never went because he didn't want to be tied down to one girl, plus I think he thought they were pretty lame and was only going for my benefit. I never went because I didn't have anyone to go with as a date, nor many friends to hang out. Anyways, me plus heels plus dancing seemed like a disaster in the making for me.

"And to think I was going to offer you help you!" I told Edward, sticking out my tongue to him. I was grateful I could still act childish around him sometimes.

"I'm sorry baby! Please help me, or at least be out there with me?" he begged and I couldn't deny him.

I went to my room and found only one bathing suit to wear. It was a few summers old, so it was a bit small. I was busting out of it but I didn't have a lot of clothes here that I could wear just anything outside to get all wet, so it would have to do.

When I went downstairs, Edward was already outside starting to get the vacuum into the pool. He was only in his swim shorts and god he looked so damn good with his shirt off. He was already wet, making his shorts heavier from the water and they hung dangerously low on his hips. His chest and abs were so sculpted; I really thought he was a god. The way the water glistened off his six pack…

Of course he saw me eye-fucking him and he flashed me that panty-soaking crooked smile. _Damn, his looks should be illegal. And that freaking smile!_

But then he noticed me and my tiny bikini. His jaw dropped and I took that opportunity to tease him. I flaunted past him, adding an extra bounce in my step to make my breasts bounce more than necessary. Then I noticed a piece for the vacuum on the floor and I purposely bent over, flashing him a great view of ass, to pick it up. Edward was stunned as he watched me walk over to hand him the missing piece.

"You might need this, baby"

He dropped the vacuum instantly and picked me, hoisting me into his arms, and my legs wrapped around him. He walked us over to the shed, forcefully pushing us into the wall as he attacked my neck with kisses.

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Sexy" he told me between kisses that he was peppering my body with.

"We need to stop before you get something started that you can't finish"

"Oh, I can finish alright"

"Down, boy. You have a pool to clean"

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this" he said pointing to the protruding boner making itself known in his bathing suit.

"Shouldn't have teased me earlier. Twice" I told him, wiggling my way out of his arms and skipping back towards the pool. "Get to work, mister"

"Oh you are going to pay for this later, Swan. I promise"

"We'll see"

The week passed with little incident. Edward did get me back. And bad. Got me all hot and bothered in bed. He was kissing me in all the right spots, giving me light friction right where I wanted it. I was begging for him to touch me, lick me, anything. Then the son of a bitch went to sleep. Payback was sure a bitch.

I would have gotten him back if I wasn't so concerned about not being able to control myself when I was trying to do so. That would just show him how much power he held over and how much I wanted him. I was not letting him know that information. So, I gave up and gave in, to which we were both grateful for in the end.

The one thing that did happen during the week was Edwards's first basketball game, the homecoming game. Also, my first game as a cheerleader.

Edward was having a fit before the game though. Apparently some of the guys on the other team had lingering eyes on me and it was driving Edward crazy. Not to mention, my looks alone were driving him crazy. He had a thing for me in this outfit. I didn't get it though; what was so sexy about me stretching and shit. Whatever it was, it drove him mad.

Maybe I would have to incorporate some of my flexibility into the bedroom…

But, Edward played amazing, as I knew he would. I was slowly starting to understand that stats of the game and their importance, so I knew he did terrific. He had 5 steals, 32 points and even 2 assists. It was a great way to start the season. He was by far the best player on the court, on either side. No one was even close to his caliber of playing. This was going to his year. He had all the motivation and all the skill to get that scholarship to Duke. It was right within his grasp.

I waited for him after the game; his coach wanted to talk to him quick after he showered and got changed and everything.

As soon as I saw him, I jumped right into his arms. He was grinning ear to ear and was spinning me around.

"You did amazing out there tonight!"

"Thanks, but something else happened!" he told me, clearly excited from his talk with his coach.

"Coach told me that someone from Duke was here tonight. Not a scout, just someone doing homework for the scout. But he spoke to Coach during halftime and said that he is going to get a scout out here to watch me play in two weeks. It's happening Bella, it's really happening! Duke is coming to see me play!"

"That is amazing, baby. I am so proud of you!" I said as I squeezed him tighter, still being held in his arms.

That night was amazing. Edward and I laid in his bed, making out, touching each other and worshiping every inch of each other's bodies. Every touch was electric from the adrenaline pumping through both of us. This may have been happening to Edward, but I couldn't help but be as excited for him, I was so proud of him. He deserved this. And now it was happening for him.

Nothing was going to stop him. He was destined for greatness.

It was finally the night of the dance and everyone was getting ready at the Cullen's house. The girls had the upstairs and the boys were in the basement, Emmett's room.

I had given complete control of my looks to Alice and Rose. I had even asked them to take me for another grooming session, knowing that tonight would probably end up with Edward and I doing something naughty. They were quite proud of their part in corrupting me into a sex fiend, not that I was complaining much, because it felt amazing.  
>Rose did my hair; I told her I wanted simple. And she listened. She blow dried it out and then curled it in soft waves. Then she French braided the front into looking like a headband. It was perfect, I loved it.<p>

Alice did my makeup and she kept it classic. Smoky eye, not too dark, mascara to elongate my eyelashes, some powder to add shimmer to my cheeks and a nude gloss on my lips. Just enough.

I had to hand it to them. They really knew what they were doing when it came to this stuff. Once I had my dress and shoes on, I actually liked what I saw in the mirror, which was unusual for me.

Of course, they looked stunning as well, as they always did. Emmett was going to shit himself when he saw how tight Rose's dress was. She got hit on enough it regular clothes, I can only imagine what would happen tonight.

We eventually went downstairs and were immediately blinded by the flash of a camera. Esme.

"Oh my gosh! You girls look amazing!" she cried, and she was literally crying. "The boys are in the living room. Pictures!"

I walked into the living and there standing in front of me was the most attractive man I had ever seen. _Damn could he rock a tux_, I thought to myself. He had on a simple tux, black pants and jacket, crisp white shirt and then a skinny green tie, a perfect match to my dress, which did bring out the piercing color of his eyes. I loved the way the skinny tie looked on him. His hair of course was a mess atop his head, but I would not have that soft coppery colored hair any other way. I didn't even look at the other two; my focus was all on my man.

"Shit, B. You look too good" Edward told me, placing a kiss on my cheek as he walked towards me. "I can't wait to see what is under that dress" he whispered in my ear, just loud enough for me to hear and I giggled. He turned me into mush, and I was a giggly school girl.

He was right; he couldn't wait to see what I had on under the dress. I wore a strapless (I was not going to deal with pulling straps up into place all night) lace plunge front bra, black. The panties matched, black and lace, but for the first time I wore a thong. I knew he would kill to see that, so I boldly decided to go for it tonight.

"You clean up good, baby" I told him, actually making him blush. I knew he felt uncomfortable in a tux. He was telling me all week how he was dreading wearing it. So I guess hearing that I liked it, made it all worth it for him. He fidgeted with the hem of the jacket and his mother came and smacked his hand.

"Stop fidgeting, Edward. Now stand nicely with your beautiful girlfriend for pictures" Esme scolded and we both obliged.

It took about an hour before Esme was pleased with the shots she got. She had to get individuals of everyone, then the couples, then just the girls and just the boys and then everyone together. She was over the moon with happiness about tonight. She was such a mother; and I loved it.

Finally, we were getting into the limo, yes limo. Esme insisted on getting it for us, so we could all ride together. It was pretty damn cool; I had never ridden in a limo before. Rose and I couldn't help ourselves and we stuck our heads out of the moon roof. Of course that is, until Alice pulled us back inside, yelling that we were going to mess up our hair-dos. She was a drill sergeant sometimes.

When we arrived to the school, yes our dance was in our school gym, we were a bit tipsy due to the fact we were helping ourselves to some of the champagne that was in the limo. I'm sure Esme didn't know about that, but we enjoyed it. I only had 2 cups of it, but it went straight to my head. I never drank this stuff. We were all giggles, until we walked through the door, and faced with the slut brigade.

"Eddie! I was wondering when you were going to get here!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Seriously. Shut up. You're voice is so nasally, and honestly just plain annoying" I told her.

"Eddie, do you hear what she said to me?" Jessica whined.

"Yes. It's especially bad when you whine like that. Oh, and stop fucking calling me Eddie, I hate that shit and quite frankly, I hate you" Edward told her and Rose actually hugged him, as we walked away to find ourselves a table.

"When are they going to get that your dick is just for me now?" I said, out loud. _God, alcohol sure does do some funny things to your personality. I said dick. Hehe__…_

Edward laughed, clearly amused by my tipsy state. His fault, he told me to drink it. "I don't know baby. Maybe they got the picture"

"I don't think so. Let's go dance!" I told him, pulling his arm towards the dance floor.

_I don't dance__…_

But there we were, on the dance floor. The only thing I knew how to do was grind my ass into Edward. So that's what I did. I had him hold me close against him and I shook my hips and ass against him. By the poking feeling on my ass, he was enjoying it.

"Who knew my B could shake her ass?" Edward whispered to me. I think he was trying to be seductive, but if he was, it went right over my head.

"I didn't, I can tell you that. I never dance." I informed him, as I continued to shimmy against him.

Eventually he pushed me off, about five songs later, and told me that I should sit down and drink some water. I didn't feel thirsty, but okay.

Rose had water waiting for me at the table, what a thoughtful little thing she was!

"That's what I love you, Rose. Always thinking about the next step!" I told her.

"She doesn't drink" Edward told them.

"What's that supposed to mean? It's not like I'm drunk, you guys. Jeez. Who is going back onto the dance floor now? Pixie? How about you? You're always a ball of energy!" I babbled.

"Pixie?" Alice questioned

"Yeah, like, well I don't know. But it sounds like it fits!"

"Edward, you're gonna have your hands full tonight" Emmett said, patting him on the back, while the other two couples headed towards the dance floor.

"Come on baby! Everyone else is dancing!"

"You need to relax. You're not going to be this hyper in the morning when you have a hangover"

"Hangover, shamngover!"

"I think we should get you some air" Edward told me, and pulled me up by my arm. I swayed a bit, _why the hell was the gym moving so much? _

"Come on, you" Edward walked me out of the gym and into the parking lot, never losing his grip from around my waist. It's not like I was going to do a face plant or something.

It was a nice night. But a bit chilly in a short dress and basically no sleeves. I rubbed my hands against my arms, but not for long because Edward put his tuxedo jacket over my shoulders.

"Aw, what a gentleman you are! You better not take advantage of my loose advances tonight. Who knows what I might say if I really am drunk" I informed me, which earned me a classic Edward scoff.

"I am going to have to pry you off me. I saw the way you were looking at me when you came downstairs"

"You, my friend, were undressing me with your eyes as soon as I was in your line of vision"

"Like you didn't do the same?"

He had me there.

The breeze and fresh air was making my mind a bit clearer and the music from the gym could be clearly heard from out in the parking lot. It was dead outside; everyone was inside dancing and partying away.

It was pretty romantic actually. The stars were out in full effect, lighting up the parking lot, along with the moonlight. A slow song was beginning to fill the air. Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. I put my arms around his neck and my head against his chest. We started swaying slowly back and forth to the music.

"You truly do look beautiful tonight, Bella"

"Thank you. I thought it was too short, and nothing like something I would normally wear, but it called to me"

"Well, the dress doesn't do you justice. You look beautiful, not the dress. You could be in a potato sack dress and still be the most beautiful girl, hands down, in the world"

"Did you read that in a book? Steal it from a movie or song?"

"I'm serious Bella. I am the luckiest guy in the universe" He said, as he dipped me down and placed the sweetest kiss on my lips.

The next few moments that passed went by so fast I could barely register them.

We heard a car peel out, but had no idea where it was coming from. We both looked around, wondering what was going on, but it was too late by the time the headlights were in our eyes. I completely sobered up, instantly.

The car was speeding towards us, and it was not going to stop. It was a hundred feet away and closing in fast. I didn't think I just reacted. All I could think about were Edward's dreams. Duke, the scout and that it was all happening for him, in two short weeks. He could not afford the chance to be hurt.

"Edward, look out!" I screamed to him as I pushed him out of the way.

Next thing, I felt pain. The most pain I think I had ever felt. And screaming, I heard someone scream. I think it was Edward, but I can't be sure. Maybe other people too. But then, there was nothing. No noise, no pain, nothing.

Then, everything faded, as the darkness overtook my body.

_**AN: ::Hides::**_

_**Okay, don't kill me. I know what you're thinking, I must like hate Bella. But I don't. It's all part of a grand scheme of things, and you guys will just have to trust me on that! Please!**_

_**I really hope everyone likes it.**_

_**The next chapter, I am going to try to make a bit longer than the rest, so it might take me a few days to get it up, but I won't leave you all in suspense for too long!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**BTW: I posted a link to Banner I made especially for this story. The link is posted in my profile, so check it out!**_

_**Please review! I love every alert and review I receive! You guys are the best!**_


	12. A Little Bit Of Faith Goes A Long Way

Chapter 12 EPOV

_She's just sleeping. She's just sleeping. She's just sleeping._

I had to keep telling myself that she was just sleeping.

But she wasn't

Bella had started out in a medically induced coma. The doctor's said she needed to be induced into a coma for her body to be able to heal. They took her off that medicine two days ago but her coma still stayed. The doctors said that was common and she could be in a coma for a while still.

She could be in a coma for a few more days, weeks, or god forbid, months. The doctors said there was no way of knowing, it was all up to her.

She looked peaceful, besides all the tubes and cuts and bandages all over her body.

I hadn't slept since the accident. It was all I could picture.

"_Edward! Look Out!" Bella yelled at me, as she pushed me out of the way. I told you, that girl had a shitload of power._

_I was pushed out of the way. I landed on my ass a few feet away from Bella. I couldn't react quickly enough._

_The car never slowed down. It plowed right into her and I cried out immediately for her. I barely noticed at the time, but the car kept going, but crashed into another car in the parking lot shortly after, at least keeping him at the scene. But my attention was all on Bella._

"_Bella!" I screamed out to her. I ran right over to her. I picked up her limp body in my arms and cradled her against my body. "Baby? Baby? Hey" I saw her eyes flutter open. "Shh. Don't say anything; just stay with me, okay? Stay with me. We're gonna get you some help and you're gonna be okay." I assured her._

"_I love you" she breathed out to me and I couldn't help the smile, or a tear, that escaped onto my face._

"_I love you too, baby. Just stay awake okay? Bella? BELLA!" I tried to shake her, but her eyes closed, and they didn't open again._

I don't remember much after that. I know that Emmett and the rest of the gang came outside after hearing something in the parking lot. Emergency services arrived soon after and Bella was taken directly to the hospital.

She suffered a lot of injuries. She had scrapes and bruises around her body. But the more serious injuries were the ones that scared me. That scrapes and bruises would heal in a few short days. The other stuff, it wasn't quite that simple.

She went straight into surgery went she got to the hospital. The doctors immediately felt fluid in her abdomen, and knew she had internal bleeding of some sort. It turned out to be a ruptured spleen, and it had to be removed. Other than that, she had sustained a broken leg and a cracked rib.

The doctors considered her lucky, but I wasn't as optimistic about the situation.

It should have been me. I should have reacted more quickly and pushed her out of the way before she had the chance to push me. I should be the one lying in the hospital bed. Not her.

But of course, who could know who the victim was supposed to be. I'm sure we were both on his list.

The driver turned out to be the douche bag James. He had just made bail. Between me bashing in his face, and Bella turning him in to the police after the accident, I'm sure he would have loved to take us both out.

But luckily we will never know who his intended target was. He was killed on impact when he hit the other car. He was drunk and wasn't wearing a seatbelt. He was ejected from the car and flew out the windshield. He didn't stand a chance. At least he will never be able to hurt my girl again. Not that it was much consolation at this point.

Everyone had come to visit her in the past 4 days. Charlie and I rarely left her side though. We each held one of her hands and nodded off and on in the stiff chairs that the hospital room provided.

Charlie. Looking at him, it made me feel even guiltier that I hadn't reacted quicker. He was a wreck. She was all he had, since Renee had died. I never thought I would see the Chief cry, but he couldn't hold back the tears. Neither could I.

My dad told me to talk to her. He said it's not proven if she could actually hear me, but it seems to make a difference in helping her to come back to me sooner.

"Baby, you really need to come back to us. Everyone is going crazy without you. Charlie is crying, yep big, strong chief of police is crying" I was able to talk more candidly with her now;; Charlie had been convinced to go home and shower and take a break in the comfort of his own bed. "Emmett won't talk to anyone, even Rose. He blames himself somehow. Rose doesn't know what to do. Alice is planning a hospital makeover, especially the hospital gowns. And me. Well, I just need to see you open your beautiful, brown eyes again and tell me you love me. I'm so sorry, B. I should have been faster, stronger. It should be me, in that bed. Please, I can't forgive myself".

I was beginning to lose it; I was trying to keep it together, in front of everyone else. They didn't need to see me being a mess with Bella lying in a hospital bed. But with no one else around, I couldn't hold it in.

She was my life. I had just finally got her. We were in love. We were supposed to graduate together and then dorm at Duke together. She was going to be a nurse and me this famous basketball star. What was I supposed to do without her? How could I be without her? I had not been without her since I was five. Even through my dick head times, she was always around. Always smiling brightly, making everyone around her better, just because she was there. She was such a big impact on everyone's life. Everyone would be worse without her. She needed to come back to me.

My dad pulled me aside, along with my mother, once Charlie came back. They told me that Charlie should have some time alone with his daughter. I guess I was able to see that point. They took me into his office.

"So, what were you two doing outside?" Carlisle asked me.

"We were getting some air. We started to dance…" I couldn't keep going. My mom put her around me. This was hard on her too; Bella was like a daughter to her

"Were you drinking?"

"What?"

"Bella's blood tests shows she had alcohol in her system"

"Yeah. We all had a little champagne in the limo" No point in lying, science held the proof

"Edward!" my mother scolded

"Great. The chief of police's daughter is in critical condition and was intoxicated due to your stupidity. Maybe if you weren't drinking you could have reacted quicker"

"I know that!" I cried. "You don't think I know that I should be the one lying in that bed? You don't think that I keep telling myself that if she doesn't wake up, I will never be able to forgive myself. I know all this already!"

"Well, knowing it isn't going to make Bella wake up"

I stood there shocked. I knew that Carlisle wasn't happy but couldn't he see I held enough blame? I didn't need his too.

"Carlisle! I think that's enough. Edward is dealing with enough here. This is not his fault. The person responsible is in the morgue, God forgive me" my mother told him.

"You're not entirely innocent here either, Esme. You gave them a limo with alcohol in it"

That stunned me. Now he is standing there placing blame on my mother. My innocent, always loving and caring mother. What the fuck was his problem?

"What's the problem, Dad? You're secretary can't get you laid since your family is in the hospital" I let out.

"Edward!" he yelled at me.

No, I had enough. I held this shit around with me too long. He wants to stand here and place blame around for the tragedy that took place, fine. But its time his secrets blew up in his face. "No. Why don't you man up for your mistakes? I said I should have protected Bella. I know I should have pushed her out of the way rather than have her pushing me out of the way. I owned up to it. So why do you man up to your short comings. Why don't you tell my mother what I walked into that day?"

He stood silent. My mother had tears streaming down her face, completely stunned to the turn of events occurring in the office. But I still couldn't stop. He had finally pushed me over the edge. "I have held onto this secret and guilt for almost 8 years. 8 years I have been hoping you could be honest. But I guess that is never going to happen. So it's my turn to be honest"

"Edward, don't do this. Especially not now. This family is going through a lot right now. Can't you see your mother is upset? We can discuss this another time" my father pleaded

"No. You're not going to allow it to be discussed another time. You opened up this door by throwing blame around. So I need to throw blame onto you. Mom is upset because of the things you have already said. She deserves to know this" I said specifically to Carlisle before I turned to look at my mother. She had a confused look on her face, with tears coming down. Please, forgive me "Mom, remember that day when I wanted to surprise Dad on bring your child to work day. Well I was the one that ended up surprised. I walked in on Dad seconds from fucking his secretary on his desk"

My mother gasped. My dad fell into his chair, hands holding his head.

"Secrets out, and so am I" I said and walked out, slamming the door behind me.

I needed to get out. I needed to do something.

Tears streaming down my face, I ran out of the hospital and into my Volvo, which Rose had driven over for me. I got in the driver's seat and broke down. Sobs over took my body and I shaking, slamming the steering wheel. That's when I noticed Emmett knocking on the window. I unlocked it and let him in. I knew this was another conversation I needed to have. Owning up to my twin brother the secret I held from him all this time.

"It all makes sense now. The changes, the fights with Dad. It's all coming together" Emmett started to say. "I overheard it all. I was in the hallway. I asked a nurse where you guys all went, and she told me you guys had gone into dad's office. It sounded serious, so I stayed outside and just listened"

"I'm so sorry, Em. I should have told you. I should have told someone. I just didn't want to do this. See Mom cry, break up this family. I shouldn't have done it. Bella's in a hospital bed, Mom's broken, Dad hates me and you probably do too"

"Nah. I understand. I wouldn't have been able to break Mom's heart either. But it needed to come out. It would have come out one way or another. Believe it or not, it's probably better it came out like this"

"Oh yeah? What could have been worse than this?" I asked him

"Mom could have been the one to find him"

Fuck. That would have been terrible.

"I think its better she finds out from her son then to walk in and experience it with her own eyes"

"She probably hates me. I have no father, no mother and Bella…" I couldn't finish that sentence. I needed to have my Bella.

"Listen. Mom could never hate you. This is not your fault. She understands that you couldn't just tell her. This is Dad's fault. He shouldn't have cheated in the first place. He was the one that should have come clean to Mom on his own. She is probably proud of you that you kept this to yourself all this time, trying to spare her feelings" he explained.

But I couldn't see his point. I ruined my family.

Emmett convinced me that I should go back to sit with Bella. He told me that was probably the only thing that could keep me sane at this point. He was right.

When I got back, my Mom was sitting with Bella, cheeks glistened with tears. She looked back at me as I entered, and smiled.

"Hi, sweetheart"

"Hi, Mom. I'm so sorry" I began to tell her, but she stopped me.

"Edward. Please. Don't be sorry for your father's mistakes. I understand why you did what you did. Your father should have taken responsibility a long time ago and freed you from this secret. But now it is all out and you don't need to hold onto any guilt or anything else about it. Now it's for your father and me to deal with it. We will work it out."

"What is going to happen with Dad and you?" I asked her. I couldn't help my curiosity.

"Honestly? I don't know kiddo. We have a lot to discuss and work through. But right now, our focus on Bella. Despite your negative feelings toward your father right now, he cares deeply for Bella, as do I. We both just want to see her awake again"

"So do I" I choked out.

"I know. Why don't you take my place and talk to her a bit. I know she would want to hear your voice"

"Thanks, Mom. I love you"

"I love you, too baby" she told me as she kissed my head and hugged me tightly.

I took my Mom's place and sat down. I gently stroked her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey baby. So I lost it a little bit" I started to tell her. "I don't know what mom told you, but the secret is out. Em and Mom know about Carlisle's extracurricular activities. I think my Mom took it okay but I can't know for sure. I could really use your level-headed advice here, B. Please, open your eyes. For me. For your dad, my mom, Em, whoever. I don't care who it's for, just open those deep brown eyes and look at me"

She didn't. She just laid there, chest gently moving up and down. She didn't have as many tubes in her now. She had the regular feeding tube and catheter for bodily function regulation. She had the oxygen tube in her nose but that was it. My dad did say that she was getting stronger, healing well. But the waves on the monitors didn't indicate that she would be waking up any time soon.

It was now Thursday. My mother refused to let me miss anymore school, so somehow I was supposed to go through school all day with Bella lying in the hospital. At least Em had to endure it too. Plus I had Alice, Rose and Jasper along with me.

When I got to school, I almost lost it at the sight by the lockers.

At James' locker, there were flowers and a small memorial. Are you fucking kidding me? This bastard raped and almost killed my girlfriend. He was a grimy bastard and he deserved what he got. How dare people act like it's a tragedy he died? It was a blessing. The tragedy was fighting for life in the hospital right now.

I went over towards the locker and looked closer at it. Then I started kicking it, breaking all the glass candles, and crushed all the flowers.

"Edward" my brother called to me, but he couldn't restrain me. I kept going at it, destroying the fucking "memorial".

Eventually Emmett and Jasper pulled me away, but that didn't stop my voice.

"NO! Bella is in a coma right now because of that fucker and they want to mourn his death? Fuck that. He deserved his death and more. I wish I could bring him back from the dead just to kill him myself!" I yelled out.

Then my mind fabricated an image of Bella. She was standing right in front of me, disappointed look on her face.

"Baby, this isn't you. Calm down. None of this is going to help me. Go with Em and calm down." She told me.

I was losing my mind.

"For me. Please stop this. You need to get to class and pay attention for me. How am I supposed to get my notes if you don't take them for me?" She continued.

"You need to come back and take them yourself" I screamed out to her, but her image disappeared and Jasper and Emmett looked at me, scared that I was talking out about something random.

I stopped fighting and slid down to floor in sobs. I hated this shit. Being in school with all these people going about their days without a care in the world. They couldn't give a shit about Bella and that she was fighting for her life. How could they be so selfish? How could they be so careless and make a memorial for James? What the fuck was wrong with people?

Next thing I knew I was lying down in the nurses' office. I saw Alice sitting next to me when I came through.

"Hey" she said to me

"What happened? What am I doing here?" I asked. I knew that I had lost it a little but I didn't think I hurt myself. I didn't feel hurt. I began to pat down my body to check for any pain, but I felt nothing. Not a scratch, not a bruise. I didn't even have a headache, which I thought I would at least have after crying like a bitch for so long. The only thing I felt was hunger, I finally felt like I could eat something. I hadn't eaten much over the past couple of days. Most times I picked around at the food, not really eating it or I heaved it up within a half an hour.

"The nurse had to give you a little sedative. You wouldn't calm down, nothing anyone said got through to you" Alice explained.

"Oh. Did I hurt anyone?" Bella would have been mad at me if I hurt anyone.

"No. Just destroyed the hallway a bit. But I can't say that me, Em, Jazz or Rose is upset about that. Kind of ridiculous that people would do that. I mean there was stuff in front of Bella's locker too but… still" Alice told me. I'm glad at least my friends understood what I was thinking.

"I saw her, Alice. I was fighting back and I saw her. She was mad at me for acting out"

"I see her too. I picturing her right around the corner everywhere I go. I keep expecting to go in a class and she'll be right there. But I never do"

"Am I crazy?"

She laughed. "No. You're in love, which sometimes means the same thing. But not with Bella and you. She's going to come back to us, Edward. But you know that she wouldn't want you sitting at her bedside, crying. She would want you in class, learning like she should be. She would want you at basketball practice, playing the game you love"

She was right, and I knew it.

Bella would be disappointed in me if she saw me sulking around, wasting time. She'd want me paying attention in class and getting ready for my game with the Duke scout. She wouldn't want my life stopping.

So as hard as it was, I slowly got off the table in the nurses' office and trudged my way to class.

Biology was the hardest. It was lonelier than any other class. She was supposed to be by my side the entire time. I wanted to feel her eyes looking at me or her leg brush up against mine, on accident or otherwise. I missed her touch.

After school, I contemplated going right to the hospital. But Emmett found me and said he was going to basketball practice. I figured I could use a good work-out and a distraction from my personal hell waiting for me at the hospital.

"Edward. You don't need to be here" Coach told me as I walked into the gym.

"She would want me in here. Pushing myself to be the best. I'm here for her"

And I was. I pushed myself hard. I ran faster during drills, I shot more and my defense was the best I had ever seen it. I put everything, my sorrow, frustration, my fear, into basketball. It was the one thing I had left for now.

Rose picked us up after practice. Emmett wanted something to eat, but I couldn't even think about food. It had been almost 12 hours since I had seen Bella and I needed my fix. Rose agreed to drop me off and then they would go get food. I was grateful.

I walked in; disappoint grew high, to see no change. I knew I would have heard something if there was change but still I wanted to think I could be surprised. No such luck.

"Hey, Edward" Charlie said to me

"Chief Swan. How is she?"

"She's still here. She's still fighting. That's the important part"

He was right. "That's good."

"How was practice" I could tell he was trying to make small talk. We hadn't talked in quite some time. He used to take me fishing on the weekends sometimes. He wanted to return the favor to my parents from time to time and take Emmett and me someplace, most times it was fishing. I had always enjoyed it. Charlie was a good guy. He enjoyed doing things with Emmett and me. Bella was great, but much like my mother with Bella, sometimes he wanted some male bonding time.

"It was alright"

"Bella told me you have Duke coming to see you next week. Are you ready for it?"

"I hope so. Bella would kick my ass if I didn't play good"

Charlie cracked the first smile I had seen since we had been here. "Yeah. I keep trying to think about what she would want. But I can't tear myself away"

"I know what you mean. She tends to have that effect on people"

We both stayed quiet for a few moments. It wasn't uncomfortable but I knew that I had something on my chest that I had to get off. "I'm sorry Chief Swan. I should be in that bed"

"Son, don't put that on yourself. My daughter is lying in this bed because of a delusional criminal. She was doing what she always does; taking care of those she loves. She was being the daughter that I love. I wish things were different but don't put the blame on yourself. It isn't going to make her wake up"

I nodded my head and he did the same.

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips. I was amazed at how soft her skin still felt. She was an incredible creature. I stared at her, taken aback by the astounding beauty that she still had. She was a bit more pale than usual but that didn't take away from the masterpiece.

"Hey B. You, uh, would have been upset in me today". I went on to tell her about destroyed the memorial in front of James' locker. Charlie seemed satisfied that I was defending his daughters honor, though he couldn't condone what I did.

"Bio was lonely today. Mr. Banner talked about DNA today. He explained about the 4 different bases and how its structure was a double helix. I took note of every word he said; I swear it is just as good as a recording of his lecture. Angela said she has notes from history and English. Emmett even took notes in Spanish. We are all making sure to keep track of everything you're missing. You will be caught up in no time with that brain of yours" I explained to her.

Charlie left a little while after and that left me alone with my girl. I gently stroked her cheek and imagined the rush of my blood that would normally flush her cheek when I would do this. She would blush at the drop of a hat. It was so fucking adorable. I couldn't wait to see that again.

I let my head drop on the bed but it snapped up when I heard someone come in. It was Jasper.

"Hey buddy"

"Hey Jazz"

"Alice said you would be here. I brought you some food. She said you haven't been eating much"

"Thanks, I just don't think I can eat right now" I told him, politely taking the food nonetheless.

"How you holding up? Are you holding up at all?" he asked

"I'm trying man, but I just keep thinking what if she doesn't wake up. I need her in my life. I don't know what I would do without her. She is literally the best person I know"

"I know, but you got to stay positive. She is going to wake up. She wouldn't leave you like that"

"I hope not"

"You have to take care of yourself though. Like eat, and shower, maybe even get some sleep"

He was right. Shit, I probably stunk.

"Do you know where Rose and Emmett are?"

"Yeah, they're in the cafeteria"

"Can we go ask them to stay with Bella and then would you mind taking me to my house, so I could shower and shit?"

"Sure" he said, patting me on the back.

When I got home, it was empty, as I suspected. Mom was at the hospital most of the time, either to see Bella and stay with Charlie or to try and work things out with my Dad.

He came clean with her. Explaining it went on for a while but he claimed it ended a long time ago. My Mom, as wonderful as she was, wasn't going to forgive him so easily. But they agreed to stay together, for now, and try to work it out. I was glad that my outburst didn't break them, even if it was just temporary.

When I got to my bathroom and looked at myself, I looked like shit. My hair was a greasy mess, even more so than usual. My eyes looked like I got punched repeatedly, half closed and large purple bags under them from total lack of sleep. My mouth was slack; I had no energy to even fake a smile at this point.

I gave myself a quick whiff before I jumped in the shower, and I sure as hell needed this shower. My muscles appreciated the steamy hot water, as they finally relaxed a bit from the tension they had been under. I stood there; hands supporting my weight, against the tile wall, just letting the hot water run over my body. Eventually I cleaned myself, and shaved my face; Bella always told me she liked me clean shaven, though she didn't mind a little bit of scruff sometimes.

I went into my room, but it didn't feel right. So I did the next best thing; I went into Bella's room. She slept here often enough the bed smelt like her and as soon as my body hit the bed I was overwhelmed with the sweet smell of Bella. It was strawberries and lavender, and it was the most relaxed I felt since the accident.

I only planned on resting my eyes, but I must have fallen asleep. The scent of Bella calmed me enough to sleep straight through the night, and it gave me the sweetest dream.

_Bella and I were in this open meadow, one I had never seen before. But there were flowers everywhere. Blue, purple, pink, white, all knee length at the least surrounded us. Bella was lying on a blanket, smile broken out across her face. The sun made her skin glow and caused her freckles to come out on the bridge of her nose and some across her cheeks. They always came out if she stayed in the sun for awhile, like during the summer._

_We were having a picnic. She made us sandwiches, peanut butter and jelly. My mom always used to pack us those when we went to the park, Bella used to love how they would be cold from the ice pack meant to keep them fresh. She had grapes, frozen of course, and pieces of fresh strawberries. We each had a can of Coke, both of our favorite, and I was feeding her, or at least trying to feed her, the frozen grapes. She was giggling._

"_I'm not a child, Edward" she would tell me between giggles._

"_That doesn't mean I can't feed you" I told her. She let out a deep breath before she opened her mouth and allowed me to feed her a grape, taking my fingers deeper than necessary into her mouth and licking them on the way out._

"_Delicious" she said_

"_You are a trouble maker"_

"_Only around you"_

_She leaned forward and kissed me. Her mouth was cold and sweet, from the grapes. She was more delectable than usual. Our tongues danced between our mouths for a while, as she climbed onto my lap to straddle me. We pulled apart and I pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, and she turned the perfect shade of scarlet. Still embarrassed by even the tiniest events of affections._

"_I love when you blush like that" I told her, causing her to blush even deeper._

_I noticed a lily in the garden, and I picked it, placing it behind her ear._

"_White looks beautiful on you"_

"_Are you picturing me in a wedding gown? I do admit, wouldn't it be amazing to get married here? Flowers in full bloom, all our friends and family around. Jake can be the ring barrier and Rebecca the flower girl"_

"_You have thought about us getting married?" I asked her. I wasn't scared; I mean I had thought about it too. I just didn't think that she had actually thought seriously about plans or anything._

"_Of course. I can't picture my future without you. I was thinking we could maybe find a house right outside of Forks. We could have two kids. Both would have your eyes and your beautiful head of hair"_

_:"No, your hair. I wouldn't wish this mess on my worst enemy" I told her, causing her to giggle._

"_We would be close to our families. But far enough away that we would be able to have control over our own lives"_

"_Tell me more about this wedding" I asked her, I wanted to know what she imagined. I wanted to give her everything she dreamed of._

"_Well, I can imagine your mom and Alice trying to take control of the plans almost immediately. I would let them, as long as they agreed it would take place here and that the theme color would be purple. Groomsmen purple ties, bridesmaid's and flower girl's dress will be purple, and shades of purple flowers everywhere. Alice would design and make me a beautiful, classic wedding dress. Strapless, sweetheart neckline that would be fitted and embroidered in lace to my waist. Then it was flare out in soft tulle, with a silk band where the dress changes shape. Alice and Rose would be my bridesmaids and I imagine Jasper and Emmett would be your best men. Charlie would walk me down the aisle and that we would say I do and party the night away. Then you would take me to a big bed in a fancy hotel and we would consummate our marriage"_

"_Of course you would used the term consummate to say we would have sex"_

"_It is correct though" she told me_

"_It sounds perfect. You will get whatever you want. I promise you" _

"_You want to marry me?" she asked_

"_Are you proposing to me, Bella? Because I pretty sure that's my job, and although I have the ring, it's at home__…__"_

_But she stopped me before I could continue. "You have the ring already?"_

_I did. My mother gave it to me. It was my grandmother's ring. It was a simple solitaire diamond, 1 carat princess cut on a white gold band. She told me that when I was ready she wanted me to give it to Bella as her engagement ring. I was so touched and I really thought Bella would love it, especially knowing its family significance. My Mother had my other grandmothers ring as well, that she gave Emmett to give to Rose when the time was right._

"_Yeah, my mom gave it to me a few months ago for when I was ready. But I don't want to get engaged like this, B" _

"_Okay. I'll let you do it your way. I'm sure it will be perfect. Just know, I'm ready for when you want to ask me"_

_A grin broke out widely across my face and I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. I buried my face in her neck, which was surrounded by her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries that was always associated with her hair. She was perfect. She would be my wife. I would make her a Cullen._

Then I was woke up by the humming of my mother voice.

"Hunny, I'm glad to see you slept, but it is time for school. I'd really like to make you some breakfast, if you would eat it" she told me.

I nodded to her and she smiled, glad to hear I would try to eat. I got dressed quickly, throwing on the first pair of jeans and shirt I could find.

I went downstairs, surprised to see my father sitting at the table, reading the paper.

"Edward" he addressed me

"Dad" I responded, addressing him in the same manner.

"I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry for the pressure you must have felt carrying that secret around with you all these years. I also wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you regarding Bella. I am glad that you weren't injured"

I was stunned. This was the last thing I expected to get when I came down. But I smiled at him and accepted his apology. Things weren't fixed overnight, but there was hope that my relationship with my father could be salvaged and my family could stay whole.

I ate all the eggs and toast my mother made for me, my stomach grateful to be able to hold down some good food. I drank plenty of orange juice, reminded that vitamin C would help me from getting sick with the shitty way I was taking care of myself.

"So, I heard that a scout from Duke is coming to see your game next week" my father said to me, as he was walking out.

"Yeah" I responded

"What time is the game?"

"7, in the gym at school"

"I'm excited to see you play. I know you'll be able to impress that scout. Have a good day at school, son" he said, as he kissed my mother goodbye and walked out the door.

Well that is something new…

"Where's Em, Mom? He never misses a meal"

"He wanted to visit Bella before he went to school this morning. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make it after school today" my Mom explained

"Why?"

"Rose convinced him he should do something fun tonight. They are going to see a movie"

"Good for him. He hasn't been himself lately"

"Neither have you. You might benefit from the same, you know"

"He has Rose. My girl is in the hospital. So, that's where I will be"

She nodded, knowing it was enough that I actually came home, slept, and ate. I kissed her goodbye and drove myself to school.

It all passed by in blur. I was grateful for how fast the day went by. I couldn't wait to see my girl.

I went straight to the hospital after school, and was happy to see I was able to spend some time alone with her.

I talked about the little bit I remembered of my day. But mostly I wanted to tell her about my dream.

"Can you believe that baby? Me, who up until about 4 months ago never had a girlfriend, was dreaming about marriage. See what you do to me? But I can seriously see myself marrying you. There's only one tiny problem. You have to wake up in order for us to get married. So, if you want to marry me, and I know you can't resist me, you need to open your eyes. Please" I begged.

I put my head down and allowed tears to flow freely against her hand.

I felt a hand go through my hair, and I figured my mom was here for her daily visit. But the voice I heard warmed my heart more than anything I could ever hear.

"Shouldn't you be in a gym?" she told me and I saw her eyes flutter open as I picked my head up and looked at her. She was awake.

"There was only one problem with me being in the gym. I was missing a certain cheerleader" I told her as I kissed her cheeks, forehead, nose and then finally her lips, ecstatic to feel movement against my kiss. "I was so scared B. I didn't know if you were going to wake up" I cried to her.

"Don't cry. You think I would miss your best game ever as you secured your place at Duke? You must not know me at all" she told me, and I laughed at her.

"Don't scare me like that again, do you hear me?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me. _Fuck, I will never take that smile for granted again_.

"How long was I out?" she asked

"Almost a week"

"My dad?"

"He's fine. Worried about you, like we all are. But he has been here everyday"

"What about the person that hit me? Is he okay?"

Figures. Leave it to Bella to ask about the jerk that hit her. I wasn't sure how much to say so I stuck with the direct question. "He didn't make it, B"

Some tears escaped her eyes. "That's terrible"

"Are you kidding me, after all he did you're going to be upset he died? You're in a hospital bed and lost a week of your life, Bella" I said, raising my voice a bit.

"It doesn't mean he should die, Edward. What's wrong with you?"

"It was James" I blurted out. _Fuck, I really need to control the filter on what I blurt out._

"What?" she asked me.

"James was the one that hit you. He had just made bail and it basically means he was aiming to hit one or both of us"

"Oh my God" she said and immediately started to ball her eyes out. I carefully worked my arms around her, careful of her incision and rib. I let her cry it out and I didn't leave her until she was ready to let me go.

I got my Dad shortly after, along with her Dad and my Mom. A lot of tears were shed, but mostly due to happiness that she has come back to us.

I couldn't be happier that I got her back and I would never let anything happen to her again now that I got her back. I know not to take a single quirky habit of hers for granted again.

After explaining her injuries to her and explaining a reduced meal plan for a few days, we were hurried out so that she could be examined. My dad said everything looked surprisingly well and she was healing well. She did need a small dose of pain medication but she was allowed visitors, for a little while at least. Despite the fact that she was out for a week, she would still be tired and need plenty of rest,

"How do you feel, baby?" I asked once I was back in her room.

Charlie left, with my Mom, to gather some clothes for her and few of the items she requested. I was grateful to have time alone with her, while she was awake.

"I feel tired, which is crazy because I was out for so long"

"You weren't actually asleep. You're supposed to be tired. It's normal."

"That doesn't make me feel better though. Did I miss a lot?"

I went through the basics, the secret being out, my destruction, and my current truce with my father. Most of it pleased her; though she wasn't happy I lost my temper. She was happy we all took good notes, because true to her nature, her GPA was on the forefront of her worries. I explained that all the teachers were very understanding and would give her time to make everything up and it shouldn't have much effect on her grades.

"You have been so terrific, Edward. I'm sorry I put you through all this"

"Don't you dare be sorry. You spared me from being right next to you. I should be apologizing to you for not reacting quickly enough and get you out of dangers way. I should be thanking you up and down for protecting me"

"You have the scout coming next week. You're so close. You couldn't have something like this stop you from achieving your dreams"

"You are too kind, B. I love you so much, I always will"

"Ditto, baby".

I sat by her side, looking at her slightly blushed cheeks and smiled. I ran my fingers through her hair and soothed her to sleep that I knew she needed.

But this time, I knew she would wake up and come back to me.

_**AN: Well, James is taken care of and will no longer by a problem for Bella and Edward.**_

_**Bella will be okay, but she does have a bit of a long road of recovery to go through.**_

_**I was so happy by all the views and visitors I have been getting on this story! It is all amazing! **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and I hope to be getting more after this chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	13. Moving Forward

Chapter 13 – BPOV

My body was extremely stiff. I guess that's what happens when you lie in a hospital bed for a week straight with little to no movement. I was grateful for the pain meds though; they kept the pain from my leg, incision and rib at bay. I was a wreck, freaking car accident. But I needed to move.

"Edward?" I questioned. It was the middle of the night. But Carlisle was allowing Edward to stay with me, since my Dad had to be getting back to work now that I was awake. I didn't want to be alone in the hospital. I figured Edward would be asleep but I needed his help.

"Hm?" he murmured. He must have been out pretty cold.

"I need your help"

"What? What's the matter? Is everything okay?" he shot up from his chair, looking at the monitors, trying to figure out what was going on. I couldn't help but giggle at his concern. "It's not funny. I worry about you, you know"

"I know, but the worst is over"

"I sure hope so. But, what is it that you need?"

"I wanna try to get up. I'm so stiff" I explained to him

"I don't know, baby. Maybe, I should get my dad…"

"Please. I just need to try"

He hesitated but skeptically agreed. He stood up at the side of my bed and I put one arm around his shoulders. He carefully moved my broken leg, all wrapped up in a humongous cast, over the side. I moved my good leg over the other side, and Edward guided my torso into an upright position. Finally I was sitting up.

Edward basically picked me up by my shoulders to help me stand. I had my one arm around his shoulders and one foot flat on the ground. My body felt unsteady under my own weight, probably from its lack of use.

"You, okay?" Edward asked, sensing my instability

"I think so; my body just isn't used to standing up"

It had been 2 days since I had woken up from my week long coma. I was slowly making my way back to a regular diet and I couldn't wait to go to the bathroom on my own. Carlisle said I was healing well but I would still being feeling its effects for awhile. I was told to get plenty of rest, and that's what I had been doing. Resting and sleeping and getting bombarded with visitors.

Alice, Rose and Emmett were here whenever they didn't have class or basketball practice. It was nice though, I was happy to have such amazing friends. They kept my spirits up when all I wanted to do was get the hell out of here. But I couldn't even move.

My incision from the surgery was healing well, but it hurt whenever I bent my torso. There were still stitches in and I had to get it cleaned and re-bandaged every day. My chest was wrapped a bit still to protect my rib, which was another pain I had when I tried to move my torso. My leg was just plain annoying. It's not like I needed it but the cast was annoying. My leg always felt asleep and dead and I just wanted to move it. Not to mention, whenever I got an itch, I had to try to shove a stick in between my cast and my skin to try and reach the itch. It was such a pain in the ass. At least that didn't hurt though, that was just annoying.

But, I was happy to have this time with Edward, alone.

I craned my head up to try to reach his lips, he luckily caught on and brought his lips down to mine and I finally got to kiss him. A real kiss. His lips were so soft and delectable. I parted my lips to him and he eagerly pushed his way into my mouth, our tongues massaging together.

Until, we heard a cough.

"I thought I told you that she should be resting, Edward. Not standing up and uh, making out" Carlisle said, embarrassed I'm sure to have walked in on our intimacy.

"It's my fault, Carlisle. I felt so stiff; I really just wanted to move my body. It feels so weak though"

"That's normal. You haven't used your muscles in a week. That's why you need your rest, to regain strength. It takes time, my dear"

They helped me get back into bed and I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting like a child. I didn't want to waste more time. I wanted to get back into my life. I already lost a week in a coma, now I had to waste more time resting. Hadn't I done enough of that already?

"When am I going to be able to get out of here?" I asked

"I am hopeful that by Tuesday you can leave" Carlisle told me, but he seemed to be holding something back.

Edward seemed to notice too because he asked my question before I could respond. "She's going home right? She doesn't need to go to like a rehab place or something right?" He was worried; he wanted me home just as much as I wanted to be.

"No. It's just… Well your father wanted to tell you, but I might as well. Charlie wants to switch to the daytime shift. But with the time he missed and then starting the switch, he is going to need to spend a lot of time at the station for the next few weeks. You shouldn't really be left alone at home while you are recuperating. Esme and I offered to have you stay at our house for a few weeks, until Charlie is all caught up at work" Carlisle explained.

"Oh. Okay. I thought this was bad news"

"No. But once you get to our house, certain rules will need to be in effect regarding you two, and your little relationship. That can wait, for now. You should be asleep, as should you Edward; you have school in the morning. So, get to sleep and I will see both of you in the morning" Carlisle said, not before taking a quick note of my vitals before leaving.

"We have the best parents ever. I get to live with my girlfriend" Edward said, quite excited.

"Yeah, but we will have rules. And I'm sure that none of those rules will allow you to do anything you are imagining in that dirty brain of yours"

"Trust me, I will find a way" he told me, wiggling his eyebrows. "But, my dad was right. You need rest. So, goodnight, B. I love you"

"I love you too" and he kissed my forehead, before he settled back into this chair and I closed my eyes, sleep finding me quite easily.

_It was a beautiful day, sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A rare day in Forks, but I welcomed it gladly. _

_I was rocking back and forth on the swing when I felt strong, familiar arms wrap around my waist. A smile immediately broke out across my face._

"_Hey beautiful" Edward told me, placing a kiss on my cheek. "We need to be going soon. Our plane leaves in an hour"_

"_Figures that the day we leave Forks for Duke it's that rare beautiful sunny day we always wanted"_

"_Well, I think it will be plenty sunny in August across country in North Carolina. You can soak up the sun there"_

"_I think I'm gonna miss it here" I told him, frowning slightly. I had always hated it here; forever sick of the rain and dreariness, not to mention all the bad memories it held. But it held the best memories I had also. It was where I met and fell in love with Edward. It was where my dad, Esme and Carlisle lived; my family. Forks was home._

"_You have been so excited to leave, though B"_

"_I am, I'm excited to see a new place and live somewhere new. But this is our home. Aren't you going to miss it?"_

"_Of course. I mean our parents are still here, we'll be back. This is just college; it doesn't have to be forever"_

"_Do you think you would want to live here for good? Like raise a family here and grow old here?"_

"_I have always seen myself coming back to Forks to live. You're right, its home. It's all we have ever known. I think we had pretty good lives here and if I could replicate that for my family, I think that would be good enough"_

"_You mean our family" I corrected him._

"_I guess you're right. Can you see yourself raising our family here?" he asked me._

"_I want to. I want to be able to come back to Forks and raise our kids and grow old somewhere around where we grew up. I think it's the perfect place"_

"_So, it's settled, we will come back to Forks when we are done with college and settle down back home. Where we belong" he declared, capturing my lips under his own._

I found myself dreaming more about my future with Edward since I was awake and able to remember them.

We were in love. We were planning our futures to be together. Both of us wanting to go to Duke and study for our careers there. It was apparent that we saw a future together, but how far does Edward see himself going with me?

People fell in and out of love all the time. There weren't many people though that can say they married and are still with their high school sweetheart. It was tough, was I getting too ahead of myself? Did we pick the worst time to fall in love? I was worried I met him too early and that our love was doomed due to how early in our lives we found it. I had never even been with someone else. Edward was always on my mind and I hoped I was always on him. But was he picturing our future, like marriage and kids, like I was? Not that I could help the subconscious dreams my mind conjured up…

It was finally Tuesday. Finally I would be able to get out of this stupid hospital and go home, well Edward's home but it was home enough to me. I never wanted to see the inside of a hospital again.

Crutches were fucking annoying. Between the wound on my stomach and the healing rib, using the damn crutches was a bitch. But I sucked up the pain because I was not being wheeled around in a wheelchair. Crutches were embarrassing enough.

My Dad, Esme, Carlisle and Edward were all in my room to see me discharged and help me gather up my belongings and settle into the Cullen's for the time being.

"Carlisle?" I asked as he was explaining some of the requirements to my discharge. I wasn't allowed to go to school until next week. I still needed to rest. I also had to keep the hard cast on my leg for six to eight weeks, which sucked because how the hell was I going to deal with a dead leg feeling for that long? At least I was going home though…

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can I see Edward play on Thursday?" I was worried about the answer to this question. I really wanted to see him play and secure his spot at Duke. This game was so important to him and I needed to be there. I wanted to support him and watch him play the game of his life.

"Bella, you were just in a car accident and in a coma for a week. Don't you think that might be pushing it a little fast?" my Dad answered. _Now, he is going to be all overprotective on me__…__._

"Actually, Charlie, I think it might be alright. As long as you don't develop a fever or other complication from being back at home, I think you can go. Besides, I will be attending the game. I can keep an eye on her and make sure she is okay" Carlisle responded.

"Are you sure it's going to be alright?" my dad questioned

"I'm sure. She will be in good hands, Charlie" Carlisle assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay. Now, Bells. You make sure you listen to everything the Cullen's tell you, especially the doctor's orders. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me and I can be right there." My dad told me

"I will be fine, Dad. Esme will be around and I can finally get back to some normalcy, like trying to get back on track in school"

"Ok, so I need to get back to work. Edward, you wouldn't mind taking Bella to our place and helping her gather whatever she needs before taking her to your place, right?"

"Not at all, Chief Swan. I promise she won't need to lift a finger" Edward assured him.

With that my dad kissed me on my head and was off.

I followed not long after, being forced to sit in the wheelchair on the way out though.

Getting into Edwards' car hurt a bit, since I needed to bend my mid section, but it felt amazing at the same time. I just wanted to get back to my friends and school, and to Edward.

The car ride was uneventful, just mindless conversation as we approached my house.

My dad had already gotten a suitcase ready and it was on my bed when I got in. I was so tired already and I hadn't even done anything. Maybe getting back to normal wasn't as easy as I thought. But I pointed to everything I needed, and true to his word, I didn't touch a thing; Edward did it all.

Once my bag was all ready to go, Edward got onto my bed and began to kiss me. I gladly welcomed his lips and began to relax into the bed, making out with him. But then his hands began to roam, making their way to the hem of my shirt, when I had to stop him.

"Umm, Edward"

"Yeah, baby?"

"We can't"

"We can't what?"

"Do that sort of stuff. Your dad told me no funny business. He said he wasn't going to give me a sex talk but he would just say that funny business wasn't allowed, that my body needed to heal" I told him, earning a groan from Edward.

"So, nothing?" he asked.

"I guess for now. Besides, I am wiped already."

"For how long?" he whined; he really was acting like a child who was told no candy for a week.

"I have to go for a follow up next week, so I think that's off limits until then"

"Can we kiss at least?"

"Of course, but maybe this is a good thing? Slow down a bit and be able to do other stuff" I explained. I was thinking back to my dreams and how deep I had been getting with him. It probably was a good idea to tone things down.

Edward seemed to sense that there was something I wasn't sharing, but luckily he didn't push it. He gave me a peck on the lips before carrying my bags out and then coming back to carry me down the stairs and into the car. Stairs were hard with crutches.

Once we got to his house, Esme took my things and graciously unpacked everything and got my bathroom and bed all ready for me.

As soon as my body hit the couch in his living room, I was out cold.

"Bella… Bella baby, it's time to wake up. You need to eat something" I heard a velvety voice call. I puckered up my lips and waited for his soft lips to meet mine before opening my eyes.

"Okay, I'm awake now" I declared, which caused him to chuckle.

Esme made my favorite dinner, mushroom raviolis and it tasted divine. Hospital cooking really was terrible. No wonder it took people so long to get better in that place.

"How do you feel, dear?" Esme asked me

"Just tired"

"Well, you will still need your rest. Don't push yourself too hard"

"I won't"

She smiled at me and then went to clear the dishes left from dinner. I went to go into the living room again, but I was swiftly lifted up, bridal style, into Edward's arms and carried out into Esme's garden.

"I wanted to talk to you, B" Edward started.

"What's up?"

"You seem off. You seem distanced from me and I'm not sure what I did" he explained. I automatically felt guilty. I didn't mean for him to blame himself.

"It's me. I keep having these dreams of us discussing the future and talking about marriage and kids. We have only been dating for a few months and it seems so fast. Besides, I don't even know what the future is going to hold for us. I don't want to get carried away in dreams that will never become reality"

"Do you want those dreams to become reality? Do you want me in your future?"

"Yes"

"So do I. When you were out, I had a dream too. We were in this beautiful meadow with flowers everywhere and you told me about how you wanted the wedding there and it needed to be purple themed. You said that Alice was going to make your dress and her and Esme could plan the wedding. I know its fast but that doesn't make our feelings any less real"

I swear I fell in love with him all over again. He was perfect. I grabbed his face and kissed him forcefully. He responded eagerly, kissing me back with as much force. He licked my bottom lip and I parted my mouth and let him explore with his tongue. I let our tongues duel a bit before I pulled back to take a breath, resting my forehead against his.

"You are amazing, Edward. I'm sorry that I distanced myself from you. I'm just so scared. So much has happened and we got together after one of the most horrific events of my life. I'm still healing, grateful to have your patience and kindness helping me through. I don't know where I would be without you"

"Well, you don't have to find out"

"Aren't I lucky?"

"I am the lucky one, baby. But next time, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking and we can work through it together. We are gonna have problems, we are gonna have fights. We need to work together though, ok?" I nodded to him. "Good, because I'm new at this too, the whole relationship thing. I'm scared too" he said, pecking me gently on the lips. He pulled away but I leaned forward and kissed him again, sucking his bottom lip. But he pulled away, giggling. "As much as I would love to continue this, we shouldn't get carried away. Plus, I should be getting you into bed"

And that he did. He carried me up the flights of stairs and helped me get dressed. He got into bed with me and I was wishing he would sleep with me but he was told he couldn't. But he held me and hummed to me until I was fast asleep.

The next day, I woke up after Edward had already gone to school. I rolled over and felt paper under my face.

_You look so beautiful when you're sleeping. I didn't want to wake you. But just know that I dreamt of you and wished I was sleeping right next to you. I'll be home right after practice to see and help you with whatever homework you might need. I love you, Bella._

He made me smile by doing the smallest things. He was amazing.

Esme had come in and helped me changed my dressing, which I was so grateful for; I hated blood.

I set myself up in Edward's bed, because his laptop was in there. I planned on doing some homework. It was important to me to try to get caught up in school.

I started with Math; it came the easiest to me, I figured I could get that out of the way the quickest. I was surprised at the amount of work I had though. I was only out a week and a half but there were quite a lot of problems. I got it done relatively quickly regardless.

Next I was going to do history but another idea came to me first.

I decided to download the application for Duke. With Edward's game coming up, I knew that it was only a matter of time until he got his acceptance. I needed to get started on my acceptance process.

I looked at the deadlines and I still had a week to send in the application and make early decision. I knew Duke was where I wanted to go. I wanted to be with Edward and it honestly looked like a great place to be and I always heard it was a superb college academically speaking. It had a program for what I wanted to do; there was no doubt in my mind the Duke was where I wanted to go.

I emailed my guidance counselor to inform her that I needed my first quarter grades and for her to sign the early decision agreement form. I made note to fax it to my dad as well, he needed to sign it too. We all needed to contractually agree that if I was accepted through early decision that I would be going to Duke. Like that was a problem.

The application was straight forward; I had no troubles in filling it out. There was no essay specific to the Duke application, which I was surprised at. I had to submit the common application along with my Duke application, but I already had that done. There were some short-answer questions that were optional, and they would not affect my acceptance at all. I thought about answering them but I couldn't think of something that was worthy to write. But one of them was a one page letter describing me as an individual by someone I knew. I was going to ask Esme to write it for me, I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

I was so excited. I knew at least for my first quarter grades, I was at the top of my class. Early decision applicants had to exhibit academic excellence and I was quite certain I had that. This was for students who put Duke as their number one college choice and didn't want to go anywhere else. That was me.

I couldn't believe that in a month, I would have my answer.

Finally, Thursday was here and true to his word, Carlisle left work early and he, Esme and I went to the gym to see Edward there, my cheerleading outfit in hand.

"You may not be able to be on the sidelines with us, but you are still a cheerleader and you need to be today. So we will help you put this on in the bathroom. Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" Alice squealed, as she attempted to drag me along with her. It didn't work so well with my crutches but I didn't fight her. I wanted to be Edward's cheerleader today.

I was able to sneak away to visit my guidance counselor and hand her all my applications and forms I needed for Duke. She promised to get all my grades and official school reports ready by tomorrow so she could send it by then. She was a sweetheart and wanted to do whatever she could to help me get into Duke.

I was so nervous for Edward. I wondered if he was too. Knowing him and his confident persona he wasn't. For him this was just another game.

I looked all around, and then I spotted him; the scout. He donned a blue Duke hat with the signature D on it. He had someone next to him with a camera to record the game, while he had a pad and pen to take note of what his own thoughts were.

When the team walked out, they were pumped. They all knew what this game meant for Edward and they wanted to do everything they could to help him secure his spot.

But he didn't need any help. He did it all on his own.

He played the game of his life. At halftime, he had 27 points and 3 assists. He even had 2 take-aways. But he did have 3 personal fouls, but that was mostly due to the extreme intensity he was playing with.

I saw the scout get up and go over to his coach and I couldn't tear my eyes away. Next thing I know, Edward is being called over and shakes hands with the scout. I can see him smiling and shaking his head. But I was terrible at reading lips, so I had no idea what they were saying.

It was only a five minute conversation, and the scout shook Edward's and his coach's hand and they he walked out. HE WALKED OUT! It was only halftime, there was still a whole 16 minutes left of basketball to play! I kept staring at the door, waiting for the scout to come back, and it didn't seem like he was. So when I was tackled by Edward I was taken by surprised.

"He said I was definitely Duke Material. He said that I was the type of explosive, offensive player they were looking to add to the team. He couldn't extend a scholarship offer or acceptance but unofficially, I'm in!" he shouted.

"Baby!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he spun me around. We were in our own little bubble. "So what happens now?"

"Well, the scout goes back and shows the visit to the school. In the meantime, I need to send in an application, just a regular application, applying for any major. That's just the paperwork part. But in a week or two I should hear if I will be offered a scholarship and a seat at the university" he explained.

"But this is what always happens right?"

"Yep. This is all good, B. This is great!"

Carlisle and Esme came over to see what all of our commotion was about. Edward explained the good news.

"Well son, I have to say, I wish I had come to see you play earlier. Your brother and you play quite well. Duke is an excellent school. You'll get good education and play good ball" Carlisle said.

Although Edward wouldn't admit it right there, but that meant more to him than probably what anyone else would say.

"Your father is right. I'm so proud of you sweetie!" Esme cooed, kissing Edwards cheek. Most boys would have stepped away and wiped off the kiss, not Edward. He was happy to be a Momma's boy.

"Well, I got to get back over and get the second half started. But I'll see you guys after" And with that Edward jogged off to the bench, winking at me over his shoulder.

He didn't play much the second half, his coach wanting him to savor the moment.

After he got changed and came out to the car after the game, we went out to eat at a family favorite spot, Momma Mia's Italian Restaurant.

"I think it is great that you both will get into Duke, with full scholarships most likely, and then you'll have each other to help one another through college. Not to mention you both will be getting such an excellent education over at Duke. Don't worry Emmett, I think University of Washington is excellent too" Esme said, not wanting to exclude Emmett.

"I'm proud of Eddie-boy. He deserves it. Did you tell him and Bells the good news?" Emmett said.

"What good news?" I asked.

"Well. We spoke to your father Bella, along with the parents of Rose, Alice and Jasper. We have arranged for you all to go to an all inclusive resort over Christmas break. In the Bahamas. It is a present to you all for how proud we are of the men, and woman, you are becoming" Esme explained.

"Now, the girls assured us that the girls will have one bedroom and you boys can fight over the other two. We got you a villa, so that you all wouldn't have to be separated. We are trusting that you all will be responsible" Carlisle said.

"Of course we will Dad. Come on, like I'd let Bells shack up with Edward. Ha! She's like my sister, I am not letting that happen" Emmett said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Edward scowled at him, and I was sure hoping he was joking.

A week in paradise, with Edward.

Sounds like a dream come true.

_**AN: I know it's a little on the short side and later than most of my other updates. But I was having a bit of writers block combined with a migraine. That makes it hard to get a chapter out!**_

_**But I was so happy to see all the views and reviews on the story over the weekend! It warms my heart and I am grateful for every view I get.**_

_**Next chapter will most certainly be longer and will be the Winter break vacation.**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story! I look forward to the views and hopefully reviews that you guys have! I hope you will have plenty to say!**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	14. Paradise

Chapter 14 EPOV

Damn, my parents were the best. They were sending my brother, girlfriend and I, along with our friends to the Bahamas to our own suite for a week, all inclusive.

It just sucked that it was still 2 weeks away.

It was finally December and I was anxious as fuck waiting for my call about Duke. Bella was freaking out too because she was supposed to find out if she was accepted too in early December.

It was already snowing and it was so early in the year. Damn the sun and warm weather was going to feel so fucking good. I was just grateful I had my Bella to keep me warm.

It was beyond amazing having Bella living at my house. She was always around and I was so happy to see her anytime I wanted. We had a little routine and it was working to perfection.

Every morning my mom would wake us both up and we would shower, Bella needed assistance from my mom with her leg, and then get dressed. I would carry her down the stairs, since those stupid crutches were fucking annoying. Mom would make us breakfast and then I would drive us to school. I made sure I walked her to every single class. I didn't trust these selfish bastards around school; they didn't look where they were going. They could knock her around and hurt her even more. I was not going to let that happen.

Bella stayed with Rose and Alice, watching them cheerlead and catching up on schoolwork, while I stayed for basketball practice. Then I drove us home, we had dinner and then I got some alone time with my girl.

Some nights we would watch TV or a movie, some nights I still needed tutoring and other nights I would play the piano for her. She loved when I played for her. Of course, she didn't know I was trying to make a song for her. I had music in school, and I was creating it there so that she didn't know. I thought it would be a good addition to a Valentine's Day surprise for her.

But every night I would tuck her in and hum her to sleep. I wish I could have stayed with her but I didn't want to fuck up the good situation we had by breaking the rules like that. I mean we were going to be able to go on vacation, with no parents. I wasn't going to fuck that up.

Today I was lucky; no basketball practice. We decided not to stay after with our friends and just go home. Bella was tired, like she normally was after school. The crutches took a lot out of her. Luckily her cast should be off before we left for vacation.

When we got home, we were immediately greeted by my mother at the door.

"Thank goodness you're home! Bella, your dad dropped off your mail today and Edward you received mail today. I swear I almost broke the law and opened mail not addressed to me!" she babbled. What the hell was she talking about? I got mail all the time.

"Ookay... What's the big deal, Mom?"

"It's from Duke"

Holy fuck. This was it. This was the next few years of our lives on the line right here. Both of our envelopes were big, not the standard letter size, but the big ones. That had to be a good sign right?

Bella looked nervous.

"You open mine, Edward. I can't do it" she told me, shoving her letter in my hand.

"Okay, you open mine" I told her, handing her mine.

We briefly locked eyes before we nodded signally it was time to find out how our futures were going to go.

My eyes scanned the letter for what I was looking for.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_We thank you very much for your interest in our university. Your application was considered very carefully, taking special consideration into account for the early decision route you have taken. We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to Duke University. Congratulations._

That was all I needed to read. She got in. Not that I didn't think she would; they would be crazy to deny her. They were lucky to get a number one student like her.

"You got in!" Bella told me. "You got a full scholarship to play basketball! Look, there's even a letter from your new coach!" She told me, handing me the letter. Holy shit. I'm a blue devil.

"You're in too! I don't know what your scholarship information is but you got in. We're both going to Duke!" I yelled, taking her into my arms.

My mom quickly joined in on our hug, hugging us both.

We stood there for a while hugging; my mom was in tears. She said that it was because she was so proud of us.

Eventually we were able to sit down and go through the rest of the information in our acceptance letters.

Bella had indeed got a scholarship. Her tuition was paid in full; she only needed to cover room and board. I knew her dad had saved up a shitload of money for her to go to college, so I knew that covering those fees would not be a problem.

My scholarship included room and board and it was amazing seeing a letter from Coach K. I was a blue devil. My dream was coming true and I got to share it all with Bella.

We spent the rest of the night looking through the class brochure we got and the information on dorming and when we needed to send in money. We also looked at the dates we would be going. By August 7th of next year, we would be settled into our dorm rooms and going to new student orientation in the eastern part of Duke University.

Emmett was pumped for me. He had always loved watching Duke with me and he was making me promise to get him tickets to some games.

Emmett didn't want to play college ball. He wanted to go to the University of Washington to study to become a lawyer. It was kind of out of left field and you would never think that he would be serious enough about it, but he was. He always had decent grades and if he put his mind to something, he could do anything. He was going to be a great lawyer.

Finally. We were settled into our seats on the plane. All the girls had their flip flops and skirts on, looking ridiculous in Washington, but would fit right in off the plane. Damn, I missed Bella's legs…

The flight was pretty long, over 8 hours. But it was overnight; we got a red eye flight, so we all slept through most of it. Bella and I were the first to be awake, looking out the window to see the crystal clear blue water that we were over and the beautiful orange sky as the sun was rising.

"Can you believe this? We're alone, on vacation. We can drink; we can do whatever we want!" Bella exclaimed. She wanted to drink?

"You won't be drinking too much. I don't want to have to take advantage of you" I joked with her.

"You wouldn't dare"

"You are looking pretty damn hot and we are going to be alone. You better know that I having myself some serious Bella time"

"Well, we will see if you are a good boy"

"What do I have to do?" I asked her. I thought I was a good boy, for the most part.

"Foot rub?" she said, raising her legs onto my lap. She was fucking ecstatic that the stupid cast was off. She was in the bathroom for an hour after it came off though, shaving. She said she went through 3 razors to get her legs smooth. But now she was always asking for a foot and leg rub, claiming they were sore from lack of use. I couldn't deny her anything though. Not because she had the ability to take away my much needed and wanted contact with her, but because she deserved that and more. She deserved everything I could give her and more.

When we finally landed in the Bahamas, we had a car waiting for us to take us to the hotel. We were staying at Atlantis; my parents thought that would give us the most to do.

We were staying in the Penthouse suite; it was over 4000 square feet. It was huge. Each couple had their own master bedroom with jetted bath tub. Shit, we even had a butler. There were huge TVs, it was seriously paradise.

The suite had an ocean view with floor to ceiling windows. The décor was modern, a lot of black, white, ivory and red. It had 2 large parlors and 2 dining rooms that sat 10 people. There was a fully serviced, new kitchen, stocked with plenty of yummy food. There were even offices and a guest "powder room", whatever the hell that was. We had a media room, which had a 60 inch TV with a Wii in it and full cable.

My parents gave us the works; we had access to all the different parts of the hotel. We wanted to do the dolphin cay, which was the part Bella was most looking forward too. There was a water park with rock climbing, along with lazy rivers and a wave pool. There was a marine habitat to discover all the marine wildlife found in the Bahamas. There was a gaming section and a fully stocked library. Not to mention fitness centers, a bunch of pools and beaches, tennis courts, a spa- hell they even had shopping and pottery. There was literally something for everyone to do.

We had plans to check out the different restaurants and there were clubs and live entertainment to see each night too. This vacation was sure to rock.

The first thing the girls wanted to do was the unpacking and change their clothes and get their bathing suits on. I wanted to do that too. I needed to get some shorts on, it might be December but it was fucking gorgeous here. It was a perfect 75 degrees and in December, it barely rained.

I heard Bella sniffling in the bathroom, and I was worried about what could be wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, slowly walking into the bathroom.

"Edward! Get out! You can't see me like this! I can't wear a bathing suit. My stomach is disgusting, this stupid scar!" she complained.

That's it? She was worried about a scar?

"Baby… I have seen your scar before, it's not that bad"

"You don't understand! Rose and Alice are perfect and they're going to be in their tiny bikinis with their perfect bodies and here I am with my chubby, scarred belly"

"First, you are perfect. Rose and Alice don't even compare to you, even a bit. Second, where the fuck do you see an ounce of fat on you? Nowhere. Plus, I like the scar, it makes you, you. You're perfect the way you are"

My opinion though didn't matter; she still refused to take off her cover up.

We decided to go down to the beach. The sand was warm and white. The water was an amazing color of greenish blue and Bella kept going on about how she could see her toes when the water was up to her chest. We never really saw a beach like this being in Forks all of our lives.

Jasper, Emmett and I wanted to try out the jet-skis, but the girls were being sissies and didn't want to ruin their hair. So we left them to tan, and Bella to read. I sure hope she put sun screen on.

The Jet Ski's were amazing; we were allowed to go up to 55 mph! We got to chase each other around for an hour, but it only lasted 45 minutes because Emmett forgot that he had to step on the gas in order to turn and he flipped the Jet Ski over. Leave it to Emmett to flip an entire jet ski over… They weren't happy with us when that happened, so we had to go back to the girls.

I was stopped dead in my tracks by Bella, completely passed out, and turning a bright pink color. She didn't put any sun screen on… And she decided to take off that ridiculous cover-up. Though it probably would have been better for her if she would have kept it on.

"Baby?" I said, touching her gently, not wanting to bother her sun burn.

"Hmmm…" she responded

"Did you put sun screen on?"

"I don't need to. I never burn"

I giggled at that. Never burned… "This sun in a little stronger than the one that comes out once every 3 months in Forks…"

"Still, I am fine. You worry too much" she told me as the girls got up and gasped at the lobster I called my girlfriend.

"Oh My God. Bella! You are going to be hurting later. You are burnt to crisp!" Rose exclaimed.

Bella looked down and could see the pink tint to her skin and knew that inside, out of the sun, it would develop into a crimson red that was going to hurt and burn like a fucker.

We went inside with Bella barely able to walk, starting to feel the effects of her burn.

Bella and I went straight into our room and she plopped down on our bed, crying already.

"First day here and I'm burnt!" she cried. "Now I am going to have to spend like 3 days inside, bored, while you guys go enjoy the perfect weather!"

"I would never leave you alone. Plus, there is a little trick. We have to go put you in an ice cold shower, which is going to feel even colder on your warm skin. It's going to be very uncomfortable, but you'll thank me later. Then we lather you up in solar-cane and you'll be a billion times better tomorrow. Though, no more sun-bathing for you, my little cherry"

"You're little cherry?"

"I just came up with that, pretty good right?" She didn't find the humor in it.

It was terrible seeing Bella in pain as she soaked in the ice cold water, but it was necessary. My mother had taught me plenty of useful things in my lifetime. This I learned when we went on a cruise and it had been my father that got burned. He was still red the next day but it was really just a tint and it wasn't bothersome to him. I hoped it would be the same for Bella.

She got out of the tub, and wrapped herself in a plushy towel provided by the hotel. She walked into the bedroom and was still dripping from the bath and she looked so sexy. I wanted to take her right then and there, if it wouldn't have hurt her to have my body on top of hers.

"Come and lay down. Ill rub the solar cane on your body" I told her. She looked skeptical. "I swear, I will keep my dirty thoughts to myself and simply do the job. Promise" I told her.

She agreed and carefully slipped on a pair of panties before she lay on the bed, bare with the exception of a tiny pair of lace panties. _She was such a fucking tease__…__ But I asked for this._

I started to rub the cold gel across her legs and she was moaning from the cold contact on her hot skin. I worked my way up to her stomach and the moan she was producing was causing me to become rock hard. It wasn't any help when I reached her perky tits. I couldn't help myself and I wrapped my mouth around one of her mounds, sucking gently on her nipple. _Fuck, she tasted like strawberries__…_

"Edward…"

"I'll be gentle" I couldn't take it any longer. I needed to get some contact with her.

I finished lathering her in the solar cane before chucking it across the room and attacking her lips with mine, my body ghosting over hers, careful to avoid full contact. She didn't seem like she minded as she opened her mouth to me, granting me full access to explore her mouth with my tongue. Our mouths molded together and I hungrily kissed her passionately, until we had to break apart to grab some air. I loved seeing her plump lips red and swollen from kissing me.

"I missed that" she told me.

"Me too. Now you. Get on top of me" I flipped myself over and plopped down on the giant bed and Bella worked her way on top straddling me. I could feel her wetness through her panties against my aching cock. She felt so fucking good.

"You are wearing far too much clothes, considering I am a sheer pair of panties away from being naked" she insisted, pulling at the hem of my shirt. I pulled it over my head quickly, while her hands went the waistband of my swim shorts. She was teasing me; bringing her fingers into the waistband and dragging them along my hipbones. It was turning me on even more.

"Someone feels eager" she said as she began to rub me outside of my shorts.

"I would be willing to bet that you would feel a lot better if you took my shorts off and were able to feel just how eager I am for you"

She smiley wickedly, so fucking seductive. She bit her lip before finally pulling down my shorts. I helped her along, shimming them down to my ankles and kicking them off.

When she settled back down on me, her center lined up right over my painfully erect cock, I could feel her wetness through her panties, and as if she could read my mind, she took them off and settled right back down.

It felt amazing to feel her like this again. We had only done this once and that was 2 months ago. Our "sex" life was put on hold when she had her accident and we finally getting back on track.

She started to rock herself against me, grinding her wet core against my boner. It felt sensational.

"Ugh, Edward. My body has missed you" she moaned.

"I sure have missed your body too" I told her I placed my hands on her hips, guiding her more forcefully against me. Both of our bodies wanting the most friction we could get.

I had to keep myself reigned in as I had her grinding against me. I wanted so bad to just take her then and there, but I couldn't do that. She wasn't ready and she was worth the wait but she felt too fucking good. I just wanted more and more of her.

"Umm, baby. I'm close"

"Me too baby…" I moaned to her as I reached forward and started to rub circles over her clit; I knew that drove her crazy. I felt her warmth throb against my dick and she threw her head back, making her chest stick out so perfectly.

"EDWARD!" she yelled out as she came.

I continued to grind her against me roughly as my body built itself up. I looked up at Bella, still coming down from her high, and she licked her damn lips and bit down on them and that was my un-doing. I lifted her up as I emptied myself onto my stomach.

She giggled like an immature girl as she grabbed the towel to clean me off.

"Boy, I feel completely better!" she declared as she bounced to the dresser and pulled out a short ass dress. But she didn't pull any panties out. "It hurts my legs too much to wear panties. I think I'm just going to go commando. I mean we are just hanging around the house, right?"

My jaw went slack and I went caveman on her ass. I picked her up from under her ass and pushed her up against the wall, as she wrapped her legs around me. I could already feel myself getting hard again.

"You are going to be the death of me Isabella Swan" I told her as I kissed her neck, down to her collarbone, causing goose bumps to rise over her skin.

"I think you're just mad that you'll have to behave yourself all night knowing that there will be nothing underneath my dress"

"You are not walking around in that short ass dress with no underwear on. Your ass is going to be on display!"

"I guess you're right. I just wear my stretchy shorts and a tank top" she declared picking them out of a drawer and pulling them on.

People might think that her stretchy shorts were a bad thing. But not Bella's. They were short ass fuckers, barely covering her ass. They were skin tight and plumped up her juicy ass. They were bad enough on their own, but knowing she was bare underneath…

I let out a growl at her as I threw on basketball shorts and decided I play her game too. No boxers. No shirt. I knew she couldn't resist me any more than I could resist her.

This was war.

I think we both ended up winning the war. But she cracked first. It took all of an hour before she told me she needed to see me in our bedroom. She was automatically attacking my lips and slipping her hands under my shorts. It was a quickie, but damn she never failed at making me feel amazing.

The next few days flew by, and we still had a week left.

Bella luckily wasn't bothered by her burn, but I still made sure she covered up and wore sun block. She complained I was babying her but I didn't care. I didn't want her to suffer, any amount, no matter how unsubstantial it may be to someone else.

We did a lot of lounging, lying around the beach and pool, relaxing and getting to know the resort. It was amazing and we surprisingly weren't treated like kids. We were paying adults and it felt nice. We all felt grown up and like we were important in life.

We checked out the club and it was alright. The music was okay, a lot of house techno. We all danced, got a little tipsy and headed back to room, where moans filled the suites. My and girl and I were not the only ones excited for the alone time of the vacation.

Today we were going to the dolphin cay. The girls were all excited and squealing. I was only excited because I knew how much Bella was looking forward to it but the guys and I could care less about petting dolphins.

I let Bella sleep in a bit, knowing she had more alcohol then she probably should have last night. I went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast, surprised to see Emmett already up, looking like ass.

"Well don't you look like a ray of sunshine" I teased him.

"You're too happy this morning. Too loud at night too. Please tell your girlfriend, whom I see as a sister, to keep it down at night. It's disturbing to me and messed with my head. Rose gets pissed"

"Ookay. I don't need to hear about that shit"

"Well wouldn't B be pissed if you had trouble keeping shit going?"

"Not that I feel exactly comfortable talking to you about this shit, I don't have any trouble keeping things going"

"That's cause you don't have an almost sister moaning in the next room from your brother giving it to her"

I clapped my hands over my ears, I did not want to discuss this any further with my brother. I think we talked more than necessary already.

"Bells is really excited for today, huh?" Em asked me

"Yeah. She says she has always wanted to go swimming with dolphins. Get a kiss from one or some shit like that"

"It's nice seeing her happy again. You're doing a good job, little bro" I was 5 minutes younger, he would never let me forget it.

"Thanks. Glad to have your blessing. I thought you would want to kick my ass"

"If you hurt her, I will in a second. But as long as she is still smiling, I'm happy for both of you. Just try to keep it down? I don't need to know exactly why she is smiling" he explained, smacking me on the back as he went back into his room.

I heard feet shuffling behind and I knew Bella was up. She always dragged her feet when she just woke up, eyes half open and hair in disarray. She never looked more beautiful.

"Headache?" I asked her

"Raging. There is Advil somewhere around here, right?"

"I'll get it for you. Drink some orange juice; it will make you feel better"

I returned with her Advil to see she wasn't there. I went towards our room, figuring she went back to bed. The heaving sounds coming from our bathroom, indicated she sick.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled back her hair for her as she heaved into the toilet. Once there was nothing left, she got up and rinsed her mouth out before looking at me with bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that"

"Don't be. I'm glad I was here to help you. I'm sure you feel better now though"

"I actually do. Dolphins today!" she squealed.

Her headache and hangover were seemingly forgotten from that moment on.

Within an hour, Rose and Alice got up and we all got ready to make our way to the Dolphin Cay. The girls had their cameras and were skipping with joy. It was pretty damn cute, I hated to admit.

We went straight in and it was actually a lot of fun. We got to touch them, feed them and even swim with them. The dolphins were all happy and squeaky noised. They did a bunch of tricks and it was exciting to be in the water with them while they did it, as opposed to when you're just in the stands watching. I understood why the girls were so excited. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I was glad I took it.

The next day we decided to go to the water park. Everyone was pretty pumped for it; we all enjoyed a good thrill ride though we never really got to take them. Being in a small town like Forks, there were no amusement parks close to us. The closest ones were in California. Emmett, Bella and I had been there once; we went to Disneyland. My parents and Charlie took us; they said every kid had to experience Disneyland. We were about 13, a little past the age that Disneyland would have been exciting. But we loved the rides. So, even though there weren't monster rollercoaster, it was still fun to go on whatever rides they had.

There were a bunch of little rides to go on. They were all rides that consisted of tubes of water; you either went through them on a tube or without one. Some were higher than others, some with more loops and turns, but they all looked exhilarating. But nothing compared to the Leap of Faith.

It was actually kind of daunting. You may have seen it on TV but it was nothing like what it looked like it person. It was practically vertical. It was a 60 foot drop into water. It seemed like you had to be nuts to do; so we all did it of course.

Emmett went first and he screamed like a bitch the entire way down. But he got out of the pool and walked around like he was big shit because he went first. Please.

Rose went next and she went at it like a pro. No girly squeals or screams; her screams were from pure fun. She didn't hesitate at all once she was up there, she just went. She made Emmett's go look like a pussy. He stood around pouting after that because we all pointed it out to him.

Jasper and Alice went next, Jasper taking it like a man and Alice squealing the entire time, covering her eyes. She came out, makeup dripping all down her face, seconds from crying. She refused to go on any rides after that.

Bella wanted to go before me, so of course I let her. She seemed to hesitate at the top, and I almost thought she wasn't going to do it. But then she jumped down and screamed out in joy. I saw her come up from the water after she splashed in with a huge smile on her face. She loved it.

I went last. I wanted to do something epic but I wasn't allowed. I wanted to go in head first, but I was quickly told not to by the personal at the top. I just plunged in, hands above my head, yelling the whole way down. It was awesome.

Did I mention you splashed into shark infested waters?

The whole day at the water park was exhausting, we did a lot. Except for Alice, and then we all took turns waiting out the rides with her. She said the leap of faith ruined all rides for her. She was really being a baby. But we were doing this together and I wasn't going to let her sit and wait for us alone. I wasn't that mean.

By the time the two weeks were over, I was wiped. We visited every lagoon and saw every type of marine animal possible. I loved it, but it was an exhausting vacation. We did a shit load of shit. But every night I got to lie in bed, cuddle and sometimes play with the most beautiful girl in the world, who had a smile plastered on her face the entire time. It wouldn't have mattered how tired I was, I would do it all again in a heartbeat to keep that smile across her face.

We were kind of sad to go back home to reality, and the rain. The rooms were so comfy and extravagant; I didn't know how I was going to back home and not have a butler, or Bella to sleep with…

Bella was going to be going back home now; her dad's switch to the daytime shift was put in place permanently while we were on vacation. My mom already had moved Bella's stuff back to her place. I felt like I was losing her, which was stupid because she lived around the corner, but I did. I had spent every waking moment with Bella for these past two weeks and close to that while she was living at my house. Now she was going back home and her Dad was going to be around and that meant she wouldn't be at my house all the time. She had her family at home to be with too.

I knew I was being stupid and probably overbearing, but I couldn't help it. I loved the girl to death and I wanted nothing more than to be intoxicated in her presence every second of every day.

The flight home was uneventful; we all slept again on the flight home, exhausted from all that we did.

We were excited to get back home to our parents with all our pictures and souvenirs, mostly for ourselves, but we all made sure to bring home something special for our parents.

Bella got Charlie a tee shirt that said "My daughter went to the Bahamas and all I got was this stupid shirt". She laughed as soon as she saw it and thought it was definitely her dad. And it was.

We decided to get a joint gift for my parents. We wanted to get them something really nice. The shops they had there were all designer, so we knew we would find something good. For my dad, we got him a custom golf club from the pro shop. He loved to golf, though he rarely had the time. It was the only thing I thought he could actually use. For my mother, Bella found this beautiful watch in Versace that just screamed my mother. It was a bit pricey, but it was worth it because I knew my mother would love it.

"Edward! Bella! This is too much! But it is gorgeous!" my mother exclaimed, pulling us into another round of hugs. We had just escaped the last round that had lasted since we got our bags. She was over the moon to have us back home again. "You two are the best" she cried, as she wiped a tear away from her eyes. Emotional much?

My Dad was crazy over the golf club, so much so that he dragged Charlie into the car so that they could go and fire off some shots with it.

Charlie was quite satisfied with his shirt; happy we didn't go crazy and get him any of that stuff. I did manage to smuggle in a bottle of booze and gave it to him. He smiled and winked at me. I knew that's what he would appreciate it. It was the little things with Charlie. Simplicity. I liked it; though it was the complete opposite of my family.

"By the way, Ma" Emmett finally said joining the family from dropping Rose off at her house. "Rosie has your gifts at her house, I told her I wasn't going to wait for her to unpack. I wanted to get home to you!"

"Aw, that's sweet, honey. You didn't need to get me anything though, none of you did. But I thoroughly enjoy it" my mother responded, always as sweet as can be.

"You deserve it" I added in.

"So, did you guys enjoy it?" my mother asked, as she glanced through the pictures Bella was showing her on her camera.

"We really did. We did so much stuff, it barely felt like a vacation for relaxation but it was great. It was such a once in a lifetime experience" Bella told her.

"It really was great, Ma. A little noisy but hey were kids" Emmett said, looking between Bella and I. _Nice underhand comment. _Bella blushed and glared at him but my mother didn't seem to notice anything. If she did, she ignored it.

"I'm so happy you all enjoyed it. But I actually have something I need to tell you kids. I was supposed to do it with your father, but he is never good at these sorts of things. It was his perfect excuse getting that golf club. But I don't want to wait for him"

"What is it? Is everything ok, Mom?" I asked. I was a bit freaked out. Emmett went by her side and sat next to her. She smiled from me to Emmett, placing a hand on his leg, something my mom always did reassuring us that everything was fine. My mom never did this though, a whole sit down and have a talk type shit. She always just blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant"

_That's how she normally did it__…__ Just blurts things out__…_ I thought to myself.

Pregnant…

_**AN: Back from vacation, they have to face reality and get all their things in order.**_

_**And deal with a pregnant Esme. Wonder what Edward and Bella think about it?**_

_**Next Chapter up is Bella and it is going to jump ahead to Valentines Day. She gets to experience the swoon worthy Edward.**_

_**I am so happy to see all the alerts and reviews for this story. I was hoping I would get some feedback but I never thought I would get so many hits and visitors! It warms my heart and I hope everyone enjoys the story!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**P.S. I live in the U.S. (not sure if the movie comes out worldwide this Friday) and I am so excited for Breaking Dawn to come out on Friday! Is anyone else excited? Any thoughts?**_


	15. Valentine's Day

Chapter 15 BPOV

It's already been two months since the shock of my life occurred. I had heard way more information than I needed too… We all did.

"_I'm Pregnant!" Esme blurted out_

_We all sat there for a few moments, jaws a bit slack. I always knew Esme wanted more kids and they had tried but she was told she would never be able to have any more kids. Who knew they had been trying__…__ Ew, Esme and Carlisle trying to have a baby__…_

"_Please, someone say something" Esme pleaded. _

_I knew I had to break the silence, the boys would never know what to say. "Congratulations!" I told her moving to give her a hug. She squeezed me back, whispering "thank you" into my ear._

"_How did this happen?" Emmett finally said._

"_Well, you're a big boy, Em. When a man and a woman love each other, they get together to__…__"_

"_I know the semantics! I mean like when? You and Dad were like a step away from divorcing with his 'activities' and now you're pregnant!" Emmett shouted_

"_Not that I am obligated to explain this to you kids, but I can understand your confusion. Your father and I were talking one night, about 3 months ago, and we ended up fighting again. We had quite a few glasses of wine and we were both flustered and at the end of our ropes. Then the screaming turned into some passionate love-making. We never used protection due to the insistence of the doctors saying I couldn't get pregnant. Well so much do they know!"_

"_Oh My God! My ears__…__ I am scared for life!" Emmett yelled, getting up from the couch, leaving Edward and I alone with his mother. I knew she desperately wanted to hear something from Edward but he seemed to have nothing to say__…_

Esme was just starting to show now, being around 5 months pregnant. She walked around, more like pranced around, always so thrilled about becoming a mother again, wearing maternity clothes. Every day she would ask if she showed any more than the day before. We all knew by now to appease her and tell her yes.

Edward seemed to be the quietest about it. He didn't really want to talk about it much. I asked him about it once and it turned into a pretty big fight…

"_Baby?" I said, trying to gain Edward's attention. He was staring off into space again, like he had been for the past few weeks, ever since he found out about Esme being pregnant. "Baby!"_

"_What?" he responded, barely escaping the daze he was in._

"_I have been calling for you for 5 minutes. What is with you?"_

"_Nothing" Typical response from him, he NEVER wanted to express his feelings._

"_I know it's not nothing. I've sat back and let you hold it in, and not push you, hoping you would come to me on your own. But it's been weeks now and you have yet to say anything about your mom being pregnant. Coincidently that is when you starting going into these dazes. So I think it is about time you talked to me about what is going on that frustrating, moody, but ridiculously handsome head of yours" I demanded of him._

"_He cheated. He said it was with one person but he lied once, who says he isn't lying now. He cheated and I lived with all this guilt for years and a few months pass and all is forgiven and forgotten? He knocks up my mother during some drunken angry fuck, one that they had been fighting about him cheating, and it's just supposed to be okay? Well it isn't. It isn't okay. Sure, he is trying and I can see it, our relationship changing, trying to get back to how we once were. But I can't forget and I can't just pretend like everything is peachy fucking keen like everyone else wants to!"_

"_I doubt anyone has forgotten. But, when you love someone unconditionally like Esme and Carlisle, you find any way to forgive that person. This pregnancy, despite the problems between your parents, is a blessing for them. For your family. It makes your mom happy and that should be what matters"_

"_You don't understand"_

"_I'm trying to, Edward! But you don't give me many opportunities to get inside your head to be able to!" I yelled at him._

"_It doesn't matter. Just mind your own business. I can handle my own problems without your help, Dr. Phil. I've done it all my life"_

"_Oh yeah. You handled everything so well, drinking and fucking your problems away. Shutting everyone out and acting like a dick. You're right"_

"_And you're so fucking perfect? You should be one to talk about holding all your problems in. Your mother, everything with James__…__"_

_He had gone too far and he knew it. But, he let me leave without protest, as tears streamed from my face._

Edward had regretted the words he spoke that night, as did I. We were both tired and frustrated and said things we didn't mean. The next morning he came to my house to pick me up for school; he hadn't showered, and he looked like he barely slept. Dark bags hung under his eyes, the corners of his mouth turned downwards and he looked like he hadn't changed his clothes from yesterday. Tears were betraying him, trickling slowly out of the corners of his eyes. He begged me to forgive him, though he didn't need to beg; I felt like I needed forgiveness as well. He asked me to promise him never to walk out on him again, and I agreed, knowing I shouldn't have done it that time, or ever again. No matter what the fight is or how bad it gets, we have to stand there together to fix it. We can't walk out on each other.

Since the fight, he softened towards the idea of having a brother or sister. He did everything he could to help Esme and barely let her lift a finger. Esme's pregnancy was considered high risk- her age, her gap between pregnancies, plus the fact that she was told it was impossible for her to get pregnant in the first place. Edward didn't want anything to happen to that little baby. He may be mad and confused over how to feel but he couldn't deny the fact that he was already attached to the little human growing inside Esme's stomach.

Today was her checkup and Edward was angry that Carlisle couldn't get out of surgery to go with her. Esme didn't mind; she said as long as he was there to witness the birth that was all that mattered. Edward couldn't bear to let his mother go alone, so we drove her and were invited in to see the ultrasound.

I was freaked out when the monitor turned on and the whooshing of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Esme, on the other hand, was beaming.

"Your baby's size seems to be right on track for 5 months. That" she pointed to the middle of the screen "is your baby's head"

"I'm so glad that everything is okay" Esme said

"The baby is cooperating this time, I can clearly make out the sex of the baby" the doctor pointed out.

"Last time, this little munchkin didn't want to cooperate with the checkup and masked its gender" Esme explained to Edward and me.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked, and we all looked to Esme, who nodded eagerly. "Congratulations Mrs. Cullen, You are having a baby girl"

"It's a girl. Little Haley Marie Cullen" she declared.

"You already have a name, mom?" Edward asked.

She giggled before answering his question. "Well, when your father and I had Emmett and you, we didn't want to know the sex; we wanted to be surprised. So, we had thought that Emmett was a girl. We were going to name her Haley. Emmett surprised us quite a bit"

"Ha! Emmett, the most manly, bulky guy was thought to be a girl! That's hysterical!" Edward exclaimed

"You can't tell him! It will be so embarrassing to him! You will shut your trap Edward Anthony Cullen! You too, Bella!" she said, turning her attention to me, after hearing my giggles.

We didn't mess with Esme Cullen, especially an Esme Cullen that was pumped up with hormones.

Esme got herself cleaned up and dressed and we got a picture of the ultrasound. Esme was so excited to show Carlisle and introduce Haley Marie Cullen to him.

When we got home, Edward and I could barely contain our laughter as we looked at Emmett, constantly thinking that his parents thought he was a girl.

"What is they're problem?" Emmett asked Esme, as she showed him the ultrasound picture.

"Nothing. They are simply silly, that's all" she told him, and he just shook his head and talked about how he would never let his little sister near a boy like Edward.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to his room. He did a face plant onto his bed, and I knew he wanted to talk.

"I'm totally caving on my moody attitude towards this pregnancy" he admitted.

"That isn't a bad thing. Though poor Haley will never be able to leave the house with brothers like Emmett and you"

"Fuck, if she even thinks about a boy, I will break the fucker's neck…"

"Don't look now, but I think I see an overprotective brother in the room" I teased him.

He sat up, grabbing my wrist and pulled me onto the bed on top of him.

"I don't need you making fun of me, missy. Okay, so I'm in love with my new baby sister, sue me! I'm still mad at my Dad for making this whole big secret go away within a few months by getting my Mother pregnant!"

"Okay baby. Whatever you say"

He growled and flipped me underneath him and nibbled at my collarbone before he placed a kiss in the same spot.

"You. Are. Too. Fucking. Sexy." He told me before he attacked my lips with his own. Our lips immediately started to move together, completely in sync. My lips parted and my tongue darted in and out of his, occasionally brushing up against his tongue. We broke apart from the kiss way too soon.

"So, next week is Valentine's Day. My Dad told me that he was taking my Mom away to Seattle for dinner and they were staying overnight in a hotel. He wanted them to have a relaxing night away. Emmett is going to be taking Rose to Port Angles. That leaves my house completely empty, and I was hoping that I could cook you dinner and have a romantic evening in"

"That sounds perfect, but I could cook you know" I offered. I never actually ate anything that Edward cooked. I wasn't exactly sure if he could cook, or if it would be any good.

"I can do it, baby. Mom taught me how to make some things. Don't worry. I got it all planned out" he assured me.

I couldn't help but believe him when he said he had it all planned out. He was Edward freaking Cullen; he had a way with the ladies. He knew what he was doing and he did it well.

But now I was freaking the fuck out. _Edward is turning me into a potty mouthed girl!_

This was a big thing. Valentine's Day, a big house, all to ourselves and he was planning a big romantic night. I was in for it, bad.

Edward and I hadn't gone all the way yet. We did plenty and quite often, and it was so good. My body wanted him, my hormones wanted him but my mind was holding me back.

It wasn't that long ago that I experienced the lovely act of sex for the first time, even though Edward and everyone else tell me it doesn't count. It was a terrible memory, one that I didn't want to repeat. It hurt, it was uncomfortable and it definitely wasn't sexy. I didn't want to relive that and I didn't want to lose it in front of Edward if having sex with him brought up a bunch of repressed memories.

I trusted Edward; I really did. I knew that he wouldn't ever pressure me and he would wait as long as I needed. I also knew that I wouldn't even be able to compare my time with James to the time I would have with Edward. I loved Edward; he would be gentle and loving. It would be the complete opposite.

I was torn in two; one part feeling that I would never be ready and that James ruined it for me forever and the other part saying that Edward would make me see the wonder in it.

I had no idea what to do.

So I went to my best friend. Emmett.

I walked into his room, and he was lying back on his bed, playing X-Box. There was this new Call of Duty game and he barely came out of his bedroom, too busy playing it nonstop.

"Hey Em"

"Hey" he said, waving to me without even taking his eyes away from the screen

"Can you pause that or something?" I asked.

"Not really. There isn't a pause button. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you. My mind is in a billion places and I have no one to talk to and you're the only person I can trust to talk to about this"

"What about Edward?" he asked me, looking at me for the first time.

"It's about him"

He dropped the controller and turned off the TV before he came over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "What did he do? I'll kick his scrawny ass"

I laughed at him. _So protective. _ "He didn't do anything. Yet."

"What do you mean, B?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, very confused.

"Next week is Valentine's Day. We are gonna be alone here, and Edward is planning this whole romantic night for us" I started to explain

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"We haven't had sex before" I blurted out, causing him to clap his hands over his hands, complaining that his ears were bleeding.

"I do not want to know about my brother and yours sex life. You're like my sister, B. I can't talk to you about this shit!"

"I need you Em. I don't know what to do. I don't know if it's right to do it"

"I can't tell you that. You are the only one that knows the answer"

"But it's like, what if I am terrible at it? Or What if I lose it because it reminds me of what happened with James? I'm so scared that it's going to be just like what happened in the woods… But I don't want to be a tease to Edward. I want to be able to be a normal girlfriend for him and not be bogged down with all this baggage. It should be easy; I should be able to say I love him and we should make love" I blabbered out.

"You love him?"

I never did tell him flat out that I loved him. I had only told Edward about it. "Yeah. I really do. I think I have for some time now, I just ignored it since he was such a dick"

"Wow. I didn't realize it was quite that serious"

"I wouldn't be fooling around so much or being around him so much if I didn't. He isn't a bad guy, Em. He's sweet and caring, compassionate. He does anything for me."

"I know he's a good guy. I never doubted it. I can see how happy he makes you, and it make me happy to see you so happy. He brought Bella back through all the dark shit you have gone through. Saying that, I think that's all the answer you need. You don't need to plan shit. You certainly didn't plan on falling in love with Edward. Don't plan when you're gonna do it. You'll know when you're ready and he won't push you. He will be gentle and easy going with you and make sure you are okay. Not just physically, emotionally too. You have to trust him. You are a smart girl, B. Trust yourself too, because you don't need me or anyone else telling you what to do"

He was right. I needed to trust myself to figure out when it was right for us.

I also needed to trust Edward, which I did. I knew he would take his time and make sure I was okay.

I just had to forget about what happened in the past and leave it where it belonged, in the past. Edward wasn't James and this wasn't like it was when that happened. This was Edward and me. We loved each other. We were planning our future, a future I could see lasting.

I knew that if I had never been burned in the past when it came to sex, that I wouldn't be this confused. That's how I realized; it would be okay whenever the moment arose. Because Edward was the man I was supposed to be with and he would make everything okay.

"Thanks for talking to me Em" I said, allowing him to capture me in a big bear hear, nearing choking me.

"Anytime, just hopefully with a different topic. But you can talk to me about anything, anytime. Edward too, you know" he said, winking at me.

"I'll keep that in mind" I told him, as I walked back up the stairs to join the rest of the Cullen's for dinner.

Next time, I would go to Edward; he deserved to know how I was feeling.

I had to prepare myself for the events that could be happening on Valentine's Day.

I decided to visit Alice's groomer, and I even had my legs waxed too; easier and they actually were smoother than if I shaved them myself.

Then, I ventured into Victoria's secret, under my own persuasion, to find a suitable 'outfit' to wear under my clothes. I skimmed through the racks, with no ideas as to what I would look good in. Nothing seemed to hit, and then I panicked as I realized I had no idea what to wear on top of the skimpy lingerie I was scanning through.

I needed help. I was a fish out of water, way out of my element.

My first thought was Alice. But, quickly I rescinded that thought; I didn't need the squealing over my expectations of what the night would entail. So, I went with the next best thing, Rose.

"You actually came in here under your own will?" Rose said to me as she approached me in the store.

"I even groomed myself"

"I'm impressed. You're learning, so what do you need my help for?"

"Valentine's Day. Edward is inviting me over for dinner and we have the whole house to ourselves. I just think it's going to be the night we…"

"Fuck" Rose blurted out; I've come to realize with her she just says things like they are.

"Yeah. I'm a nervous wreck, I have no idea what to wear or how to be sexy, what to do or how to do it" I started to babble.

"Bella, this is Edward. Now, I always thought he was a dick. But, since you started dating him, he is a completely different person, especially to you. He isn't some horny, ass teenager eager for a quick fuck. Just be yourself. I see the way he looks at you, you could wear anything and he would think you're amazing. Stop over thinking it"

"I guess, but can you help me pick out some things?"

"Of course!" she told me and we were off to go through the racks and make an acceptable outfit and under outfit for me to wear.

It was finally Valentine's Day. Rose had been a great help, she even gave me tips on how to make our first time more enjoyable for me. Mainly for me to relax and let him be on top; she said that if I was on top it would probably hurt more because it would go in deeper.

She told me I should just dress comfortable but sexy. I chose some soft, worn in jeggings, which hugged my hips snug. I picked out a form fitting ribbed v-neck sweater and wore my converse; I probably wouldn't be wearing shoes anyways. I had my hair down in soft waves and I managed to put mascara on without poking myself in the eye, very successful in my eyes.

For the special occasion, I found a deep plunge bra, with maximum lift. It was supposed to increase my cup size by 2 full cups. My boobs looked huge and perky. I got a matching lace thong that had ties on the sides. It was simple but sexy. It was just what I wanted for our night.

Edward insisted on coming to pick me up at my house; he wanted it to be proper, picking me up at my door.

"Wow, B. You look amazing" he told me as he gently kissed my lips.

"Thanks, you too, as always" He did look amazing. He wore black slacks and had on a blue dress shirt, which he had cuffed up to his elbows. He wasn't wearing a jacket despite the cold weather; he rarely did though.

On the car ride over to his house, I tried to get out of him what the dinner was, but he refused to budge. Saying everything was a surprise.

We walked to the door, and the house was already empty. There were flowers everywhere; there must have been over 10 dozens of roses, all in different vases across the living room. My eyes noticed on the table a small wrapped box. Light blue, white ribbon; Tiffany's.

"I can tell you spotted one of your gifts. Go ahead and open it baby" he said, nudging me towards the table.

I shot him a stunned look, before I all but ran to the box. I had always wanted something from Tiffany's. To me it was the quintessential jewelry store.

I carefully undid the ribbon and opened the box, which revealed the same light blue colored dust bag. I opened the bag to see a white gold toggle charm bracelet. Attached to it was the classic 'return to Tiffany' heart charm, an ice cream cone with the scoop in the Tiffany blue enamel charm, a dog bone charm, a palm tree with diamonds charm and an ice skate charm with the tiffany blue enamel.

"Every charm, I picked specifically for you. The heart one, well that one was because my Mom said was necessary. But the ice cream cone because you love my Mom's homemade ice cream. The ice skate because that's the first time we hung out with Em, Rose, Alice and Jasper and became a whole group. The dog bone was because I remember when we were little you always said you wanted a dog, but Charlie said no because the dog would be left alone too much. And the palm tree reminded me of the Bahamas where we went on vacation together. I hope you like it"

I was speechless. He put so much thought and time into this gift. It was probably beyond expensive and I didn't even think to get him something. What did girls get guys for Valentine's Day; Boxers? Meanwhile this was gorgeous and so meaningful.

"It is beautiful. I can't believe you put so much thought, and money, into this. Thank you"

"You deserve more"

"I didn't even get you anything" I told him, frowning slightly.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. "You are the best gift I could ever get. Having you here is enough. But this isn't the only gift. But this" he said while helping me put the bracelet on "was the one I wanted to give you first, besides the flowers"

"I love you"

"I love you too" he told me, lowering his head so that his lips could sweep against mine for a light kiss. "But, I don't want dinner to get too cold, so let's go into the dining room" He placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me into the dining room, where there was two place settings, one at the head and one to the left. There were two long candle sticks lit and a single rose in the middle. The aroma coming from what must be dinner smelt astounding.

"It smells great in here. Italian, almost like my grandmothers sauce"

"You have a good nose, Bells. I made your grandmothers mushroom raviolis, including the sauce made from scratch"

"How did you get the recipe?" I asked him, not remembering ever giving it to him.

"You gave it to my Mom and I asked to borrow it. I hope it's okay with you"

"Of course it is. This is really special. Thank you"

He flashed me his crooked smile as he pulled out my chair for me and scooted me in towards the table. He placed a napkin in my lap, purposely letting his fingers graze over my lap, winking at me in the process. He served both of us before he sat down.

"I don't want to be a bad influence, so this is just sparkling cider. But I just wanted to tell you that you are honestly the most amazing person I know and I am so grateful to have you in my life. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you, ever. I can't wait for the different memories we will continue to make. I love you and thank you for being with me" he told me as he clicked his glass against mine. _Damn, this man sure could make a girl melt__…_

He did a fantastic job on the raviolis, almost better than my grandmother but I would never admit that. I was quite surprised that Edward could cook so well. _Was there anything he couldn't do?_

After dinner, he told me to sit in the music room while he cleaned up after dinner. I made my way into the music room to see another wrapped box on the piano. I opened this box to see a leather bound version of Romeo and Juliet. I opened the book, to see he wrote inside…

_The first book I ever read, all due to you. I know it is your favorite. I would say I hope our love is as good as Romeo and Juliet's but I know ours is better. I love you. ~ Edward._

I felt his arms snake around my midsection and he gently squeezed.

"I hope you like your next gift" he whispered in my ear, his breath sending chills down my spine. He kissed my neck as he pulled me down to sit on the bench with him.

"I love it, baby. You didn't have to do all this baby. But this book is amazing"

"Oh, that? That's just because you are you. That's not for Valentine's Day" he explained. He brought his fingers to the piano keys. "This is for Valentine's Day"

And with that he began to play a sweet and soft melody. His fingers flew across the keys, playing something I never heard before. It was beautiful and unique. The music started out sad, and slow. Then the melody brightened up and the notes got a little bit higher. I had no idea what piece of music it was but it was remarkable and it brought tears to my ears knowing that Edward's fingers could play something so powerful.

"What was that? It was amazing. You playing it was amazing"

"It's your song. I made it for you, Bella. I have been working on it in music class for a few weeks, as a gift for today. The beginning was my life before you, sad and dark. Then as the piece picks and becomes brighter, that is my life with you."

The tears streaked down my face faster. There was no other person in the world like Edward Cullen. This was the most romantic and special thing that anyone could have or has ever, probably will ever, do. I threw my arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

"Do you like it?" he questioned, pulling away slightly, so that he could see my face.

I smiled at him through my tears, causing him to loosen up a bit. "I love it, Edward. Nothing will ever compare to this; it is the best gift ever"

I captured his lips against mine before he could say anything. It was eager and urgent. I, almost immediately, swiped my tongue against his bottom lip and he parted his lips, allowing me instant access. Our tongues danced between our mouths, as I worked my hands up into his hair. I tugged on it gently and he moaned into my mouth. I pulled my lips from his and I placed kisses along his chiseled jaw line, and continued them down his neck.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" I suggested to him.

He swooped me up into his arms, bridal style, and attacked my lips. Never separating our lips, he carried me up the stairs and into his room. He switched my position so that now my legs could wrap around his waist as he gently placed us down onto the bed. He let his body ghost over mine, but placed enough of him against me so that I could feel his erection pressing up against my needy sex.

His kisses became hungrier, like he couldn't get enough of me. His hands began wandering over my body. He reached his hands around my waist and lowered his hand to grab my ass. He pulled my body up against him and I hitched my leg over his hip. I moaned at the feeling of him against me.

I moved my hands to the front of his shirt, and began to unbutton his shirt. It seemed like forever but I finally got his shirt undone and he shrugged it off his shoulders, illuminating his perfectly sculpted body. I traced my finger down his chest, over his chiseled abs and down to his pants, dragging my fingernails gently over his lower stomach. He hissed at the contact I was making with his skin.

Our lips separated and I took that opportunity to tug my sweater over my head, leaving me in my new bra. Edward's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he took in the sight of my chest.

"Holy tits" he said before he dropped his head down to them, palming them, and kneading them over my bra. "This. Is. So. Sexy."

I giggled as he continued paying close attention to my boobs. He folded the cups down, and began to suck and gently nibble at my perked nipples. I arched my back at the attention, as it sent sensations straight to my drenched heat.

I managed to get my hands down to his pants button. I undid them and tried to get them down past his hips but Edward was struggling against me.

"What's wrong" I said breathless

"Nothing, you are just getting me very worked up. I don't want to take things to the point where I can't stop myself"

"So don't"

He froze and moved his hands from my chest to the bed, and forced himself up to look at me better, supporting his weight on his arm. "Bella. We don't need to do this…"

"I want to. I'm ready to do this. I love you and I want you to have this part of me. It's going to be you, Edward. I want to do this, tonight. Everything is perfect"

"Are you sure, Bells?"

"Positive" I assured him.

He didn't pounce right away but as he began to lower himself down on me, his actions picked up. Once his lips reached mine, he kissed me with a brand new intensity, like no other kiss before. It was amazing.

He slid his pants down to his ankles and kicked them off. He moved his lips down and began to kiss my neck, softly sucking and sweeping his lips all over. His hands molded against my body and moved their way down my body and to the front of my jeans. He undid my button and slipped down the zipper and I shimmed my way out of them. His jaw dropped as he saw the matching thong.

"If I didn't give in to your seduction before, after seeing this I would definitely have given in after seeing this" he told me, running his fingers over the lace.

I smiled at him, licking my lips and he moaned at the sight. He didn't waste time before rubbing me on the outside of my panties. I squirmed under him, begging for more. I could feel his rock hard erection pressing into my thigh. He got my hints and slipped his fingers on the sides of the thong and un did the ties, allow it to fall onto the bed, leaving me bare. He went back up and reached behind me to unclasp my bra, wanting me completely naked behind him.

He returned his fingers down to my aching core and began running his fingers through my wet folds. I started grinding my hips against his hand, desperate for more. He flashed his famous crooked smile at me before plunging a finger inside me, causing me to moan loudly. He began pumping in and out of me. I started to thrust my body down to him, meeting his movements. He then added another finger, stretching me more, but it felt beyond good. I wondered though how I was ever going to fit all of him inside me though.

He started to curl both fingers up inside me, bringing his thumb up to massage my swollen, needy clit. I felt the all familiar tension in my stomach, signally I was very close.

"Edward, I want you"

"Baby, you'll have me. Just let go, I know you're close" he told me, bringing his mouth down to my nipple, sucking on it and dragging his tongue across it.

He rubbed circle around my clit harder and curled his fingers inside me faster and I let myself go, having one of my most powerful orgasms ever wash over me. He slowed down his fingers as I came down from my post orgasm high.

"How was that baby?" he asked, smiling cockily at me.

"Good, but now I want you. Inside me."

His smile grew impossibly wide and reached over to his night table and pulled out a condom. He pulled off his boxers and I swear he grew. Every time it seemed like he was bigger. There was no way that was fitting inside me.

I watched him as he rolled the condom onto his dick and he placed himself between my legs and lifted my hips a little, aligning himself up with my entrance.

"I'm going to go slow. If it's too much or you want to stop, tell me right away, okay?"

"I'll be fine"

"Okay, you're sure?"

I nodded and I felt the head of his thick erection right up against my heat. He tried to gently push himself inside, and my walls began to stretch and I immediately felt pain. My face was a dead give away to that too

"Are you Okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, keep going"

He pushed a little further in and I tensed up at the pain, causing him hiss at how tight I was around him. He continued to push inside me, slowly as I stretched to accommodate his size. It hurt and it was not pleasurable but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been.

Finally I felt him slid all the way in, his hips right up against mine.

"Ugh, so tight, Bella. You feel impossibly good, baby" he moaned into my ear.

I was beginning to relax and my hormones took over and I wanted him to move.

"You can move, baby"

He started to gently rock inside, pumping slowly in and out. It hurt at first, as I was still getting used to it. But as he continued I found myself enjoying it, moving to meet his speed.

"Mhmm… faster" I told him and he began to pick up speed. He sat up a bit and started to massage my clit as he pumped in and out of me. The movement felt incredible and I kept thrusting myself into his hips.

A tightening began in my stomach and I felt my walls begin to tighten around him

"I can't hold out if you keep tightening up around me like that baby. It feels too good"

"Keep going, I'm gonna come"

"Oh yeah, baby? Come for me, Bella"

He focused on his movements, continuing working magic with his finger against my swollen nub and pumping furiously in and out of me. The walls of my pussy squeeze down and I came hard, panting Edward's name.

"Bella, I'm gonna come too" he told me.

Still coming down from my high, his thrusts became faster and I felt his cock throb inside me, and then he grunted, contorting his face in pleasure as he relived himself.

He collapsed on top of me as we both regained our composure from our post orgasmic high.

I whimpered as he withdrew from me, slightly missing the feeling of having him inside me, but mostly due to the pain I felt as he came out of me.

"I'm sorry I went so rough. I'm so sorry if I hurt you, thank you for doing that for me. It was… perfect. Most incredible feeling ever" he told me, as he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"It felt wonderful, Edward"

He got up and discarded the used condom, and I excused myself to the bathroom to clean up. All seemed normal. I had already experienced the blood and burning sensation from my real 'first time' but this after experience wasn't exactly pleasant. I had a little bit of blood and dull ache but it was nothing I couldn't handle. It was worth it to feel that connection and be able to experience that pleasure together with Edward.

I threw on his dress shirt and buttoned a few before I joined Edward who was just in boxers in bed. I lay against his chest, having the rhythmical beat of his heart soothe me. He threaded his fingers through my hair and laid a few kisses against my forehead. This was my heaven.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and snuggled closer into my side. He nuzzled his face into my neck, inhaling my scent.

"I want to be intoxicated with your scent all the time"

I giggled at his words, giddy from the events that made up the most fantastic night of my life.

I lay against his bare chest, feeling more relaxed then I had in a very long time.

Then, the phone rang.

"It could be my mother, I have to get it. I'm sorry" Edward explained, but I waved him off as he reached over to get it.

"What's up, Em?" he said into the phone. "What? What do you mean? I'm on my way" he declared, slamming the phone shut.

He jumped out of bed and began frantically searching for clothes to wear.

"What's wrong?" I asked, freaked out by his hasty reaction from his phone call with Emmett.

"It's my mom. She started bleeding. She's in the hospital"

At that moment, I too began to frantically get my clothes on, desperate to get to Esme.

_**AN: What's wrong with Esme? Is the baby going to be alright?**_

_**Edward will tell you all about it in the next chapter ;)**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and hits, and also the story alerts! Each one warms my heart and they truly make my day!**_

_**Excited to go see Breaking Dawn tomorrow! Tell me what you think of the movie if you see it and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Happy reading!**_


	16. Preparing For Changes Ahead

Chapter 16 EPOV

I was in a complete haze. I was running around like a robot getting dressed and grabbing the necessary items I needed. I barely said a word to Bella, which made me feel slightly guilty. I didn't want it to seem like it was a fuck and run type thing, but I needed to get to the hospital. Now.

"Look, you can stay here, it's late. I doubt Esme or Carlisle will mind. I'll call you…"

"What are you talking about? I am coming with you" I tried to interrupt her but she quickly shushed me and kept going. "Esme is like my mother, and if there is something wrong with her than I need to be there too"

She had a point and I didn't have time to stand there and argue with her.

I waved my arm at her and signaled for her to come with me. I flew down the stairs, with Bella struggling to keep up. We were quickly in the car and as soon as Bella shut the door, my foot slammed on the gas pedal and we were off. I would have had my license revoked if I got caught but I knew the chief, and if he knew Esme was in the hospital he would lead a speeding police escort to the hospital.

I pulled into the ambulance bay and ignored the security guards telling me I couldn't park there and I would probably get towed. I didn't give a shit; I'd deal with that shit later.

Emmett was pacing in front of the reception desk, waiting on us to arrive to show us where to go.

"Where is she?" I demanded as soon as I was in an ear shot of him

"Come on, she's being examined right now. We have to wait outside while that's done"

"What happened? Is she going to be okay?" Bella added as we got into the elevator. We were going up to the 5th floor; the ob/gyn floor. That meant she already had a room and would probably be staying at least over night.

"I don't know anything. Dad called me and told me to call you and get to the hospital. All he said was that she started to bleed and was cramping. He didn't know anything else since he had nothing with him"

Once we got upstairs, we all paced in front of my mother's room for about 15 minutes before my Dad came out, forehead bunched up in frustration. He looked exhausted but worse, he looked scared.

"Is she okay?" we practically said in unison as we approached him.

"Your mother is fine. Come on in and you can hear what the doctor has figured out"

We all filtered into my mother's private room. She had the ultrasound screen still on and a heartbeat monitor wrapped around her stomach. She had an IV in her arm and she looked wiped. She forced a weak smile at us as we gathered around her bed. My father stood at the head of the bed, his lips kissing her forehead. Emmett stood next to him, while Bella and I were on her other side, with Bella holding her hand.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Gerandy. I have examined your mother thoroughly and she is stable for now, as is the baby. But like I started to explain to your parents, I did find something that is a deep concern. It appears that your mother has what is called placenta previa. Normally, the placenta, an organ that transfers oxygen and nutrients from the mother to the baby, and also removes waste from the baby, lies at the top or side of the womb. But in cases like this, the placenta is lying low. With you, Mrs. Cullen, the placenta seems to partially be covering your cervix, it could be worse but this definitely adds a complication to your pregnancy"

"What does this mean for the baby and me? What is the treatment course?" my mother asked.

"Bed rest. With a doctor at home, I feel comfortable letting you go home, assuming you promise to be on strict bed rest. You did hemorrhage quite a bit but considering no transfusion was needed, I think that tomorrow you can go home and start bed rest in the comfort of your own home. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Yes, I will make sure that she follows your instructions to a tee, Dr. Gerandy" my dad assured her.

"I'm sure you will Dr. Cullen. Now some other things I need you to follow are no intercourse and no more vaginal exams" I winced a bit hearing this part, maybe I shouldn't be in here… "No exercise and avoid sitting up or standing as much as possible. Be prepared if the bleeding occurs again to come straight to the hospital. You will need regular ultrasounds, once a week to monitor the position of the placenta. At this point though, I don't think it will move enough to fully uncover the cervix"

"So a C-section will be necessary then" my father concluded.

"Yes. If we were to attempt vaginal delivery, the placenta could rupture and cause your wife to bleed out and deprive the baby of oxygen. Of course, as the pregnancy continues and the baby's position drops lower in the womb, the placenta could rupture on its own. To avoid this, I am going to suggest having you take a corticosteroid Mrs. Cullen"

"What is that for?" she asked.

"This will hopefully speed up the development of the baby's lungs. This is in case you need to deliver early, and will increase your baby's chance of survival if that were to happen. You're at approximately 25 weeks right now. At 36 weeks, which I am confident you will be able to make, we will schedule a C-section and deliver the baby, barring any complications between now and then. But hopefully that won't happen and you and baby will be perfectly fine, which I am confident is the case. I have seen this condition plenty of times before and found that this course of treatment leads to a successful outcome. Any more questions?"

"Is there anything else I need to be worried about?" my mother asked.

"The usual complications, we will carefully monitor your blood pressure, to make sure the bleeding didn't affect your pressure. But other than that you and the baby appear to be perfectly healthy, which is a good sign that everything should run smoothly despite this. If you have any other questions, Dr. Cullen has my pager number and I can answer any question you have. I'd like to keep you overnight, just to make sure the bleeding doesn't occur again. But I can discharge you in the morning, and you can start your bed rest. Nice meeting you all" With that Dr. Gerandy excused herself and slipped out of the room.

My dad kissed my mom and whispered in her ear, and she nodded and slightly smiled at his words.

"You didn't need to call them, Carlisle. Everything is going to be fine"

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Mom. Are you feeling okay?" Emmett questioned her.

"I'm fine, dear. A bit shaken up, but I'm sure that everything is going to turn out just fine, for me and Hailey" my mother assured him.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Esme?" Bella inquired

"For you kids to go home and get some rest. There is no need for you to spend any more time here. I am going to get some rest and I'll be home in the morning. I love you, all"

We nodded at her and each kissed her goodbye before Carlisle walked us out.

"Edward, Emmett. If you wouldn't mind getting the food tray out of the attic, your mother will need to eat in bed. Also, if you could do a load of laundry so that your mother has her favorite pajamas ready to wear. And thank you for coming and being there for your mother" he told us.

We of course agreed and went home. Luckily my car wasn't towed; apparently a nurse went outside and explained that Carlisle was my father. It was right where I left it.

It's been two weeks since my mother has been put on bed rest and we've gotten into a bit of a routine around the house to assure that she stays put in bed.

Bella practically lives at my house; she stays over many nights helping out. She is an absolute angel. She has been doing all the cooking and laundry. Emmett and I take turns cleaning up after meals and general household cleaning.

The biggest surprise, though, was that my father has been home a lot. He hasn't been scheduling any surgeries and is only going into the hospital for absolute emergencies. He takes mom to the doctor every week and gets her anything she needs. It really made me start to admire him again the way he dropped everything to look after and care for her.

Bella and I had not had much time to ourselves lately, which really fucking sucked. But it hadn't put much of a strain on our relationship, which I was grateful for.

I did however feel the need to apologize for how abruptly our romantic night ended. I know that it was out of my control having to go to the hospital to check on my mom, but after what we had just done, I felt like we needed to talk about it.

"_Hey B, Thanks for everything you have been doing. I know we all appreciate it" I told her, as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the couch with me. She immediately snuggled into my side, placing her head on my chest._

"_I wouldn't be anywhere else. Your parents have done plenty for me; I want to give them something in return" _

"_We never did get to talk about what happened Valentine's Day, and it's kind of been bothering me"_

"_What was bothering you? Did I do something wrong?" she inquired, concerned that I had not liked it. _Silly Bella, _I thought, _always jumping to the conclusion that something had been done wrong on her part.

"_Not at all, it was perfect. Really. It's just that it was a big step and I know how tough it had to have been on you, emotionally and physically and I just wanted to make sure you were okay and how it was for you"_

"_Oh. You scared me, baby. It was fine. I was nervous at first, I talked to Emmett"_

"_You talked to Emmett about us having sex?" I yelled, probably a bit too loud._

"_He is my best friend, other than you, and I didn't know how to talk to you about it. I was nervous I was going to associate sex with what happened with James and something would happen and I'd lose it in front of you, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I just wanted to be a normal girlfriend for you. One that you can have sex with, without the chance she might break out into hysterics"_

"_I wish you would have come to me about this"_

"_Emmett said the same thing" she told me with a giggle._

"_You aren't a normal girlfriend, B. So I don't want to do what normal couples do. You're better than that, and you mean more. I'm not with you for the sex, though that doesn't mean I don't want it, I do. I want it with you, only with you, when you feel comfortable enough to give that part of you to me."_

"_I know. That's what changed my mind. I knew that I wanted to share this with you. It didn't matter when it happened, I would always want it to be with you. I stopped being nervous once I figured that out"_

"_Good. I'll always remember that night, Bella. It was the greatest night of my life" I told her, placing a kiss on her head._

_She mumbled a Ditto I think, before she drifted off into a nap_.

That brings us to today. Today was special; Bella and I were being devious teenagers and cutting school. It was a lot being the adults around the house all the time. We wanted to be kids and do something fun. I was hoping we would be doing each other but I wasn't getting my hopes up. I didn't care what we did, as long as we were together, and doing something fun.

At first we thought Port Angeles, since there were plenty of shops and places to go around there. But then we figured we would get pretty bored quick going shop to shop with no real intentions of buying anything.

We stopped at a diner just outside of Forks, to get a quick breakfast. I was surprised at how good the blueberry pancakes were; I would have to come back here.

Then we headed towards the beach.

It was one of the nicer days in Forks, not to cold and not rainy. It was still overcast and damp, but not terrible. The temperature was in the 60s, I would say.

I had a blanket and a cooler with some sandwiches and drinks, so we figured we would be set to spend some alone time on the beach, watching the waves break on the shore and just spending time together.

Once we got out spot and settled down, Bella sat between my legs and I began to run my fingers through her hair.

"This is the only nice thing I can remember my Mom did with me. At night, when I couldn't sleep, she would sit in my tiny bed with me and run her fingers through my hair"

"I never knew that. Do you want me to stop?" I didn't know if that made her uncomfortable or sad.

"No. It's surprisingly nice to remember something good about her"

"Do you think about her much anymore?"

"My mom? Every now and again. I mostly wonder if we would have been like best friends or if we would have ignored each other. I wonder if I would run to her with boy problems or if she would go shopping with me. It's kind of weird to grow up without any female influence. I mean she's not going to see me graduate or get married, have kids…"

"You have my mom" I reminded with, which brought a smile onto her face.

"Of course, and you know I love Esme and she has been as great of a mother as I could have ever imagined one being. But, she's still not my Mom. Although, I like yours better" she said with a tiny giggle.

"Well, one day she will be your mother… in law"

"I doubt that is going to change anything"

"What do you mean?"

"We never needed a title in order for her to treat me like one of her own. She's just always acted like that. I appreciate it so much"

"She knows that though baby. So, you think that one day she will have that title? In law that is?" I asked her, kind of nervous for her reaction.

"I've thought about it a lot. I wouldn't have gone so far with you if I didn't think that we had a future"

"What do you picture? What would be your perfect wedding?"

"Well…" she started to say, breaking out in a grin. "I always wanted to follow in the steps of Carrie from Sex in the City, get married in a library"

"Whoa. You watch Sex in the City?" _Who would have pegged Bella for one of those girls__…_

"I saw the movie once with Rose. Emmett refused to go with her and she had no one else to go with her, so I went. It wasn't too bad. But anyways, she wanted to get married there because it housed the greatest love stories. I love books and writing, it just seems so fitting. It also sounded surprisingly romantic."

"I can see that, I'm sure it will be beautiful wherever we have it" I told her.

"Yeah. I want lilies to be the flower, and maybe Rebecca could be the flower girl and Jake the ring barrier. I can totally see Alice demanding to design my dress, telling me I can't wear something off the racks. I'd plan it with Esme of course, since she lives for these types of things. But it would be traditional, and classic. Nothing to flashy or over the top. The most important thing is that you and I are up there declaring our love and promising forever to each other"

"Always and forever"

"I couldn't have it any other way"

My mouth engulfed hers after that; she was incredibly thoughtful and I couldn't see myself with anyone else at that point. She was so beautiful, especially when she smiled and had that twinkle in her eye when she talked about our future. There was nothing more that I wanted than to make love to her, right here, right now.

She leaned back and I moved myself on top of her. I continued kissing her, massaging our tongues against each other. My hands began to wander across her body, sweeping my hands against her soft skin. Bella arched her back into my body, grinding her apex against my aching erection.

"I want you, Bella" I whispered in her ear, nibbling as I started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Right here? On the beach? Anyone could walk by Edward…"

"Let them watch" I replied, continuing to leave kisses down past her collarbone and into the incredible cleavage that her shirt revealed.

"Edward…" she told me as her hands began to push me back. I wasn't stopping though. "Edward!"

That time I stopped, I didn't want to make her do something she didn't want to do.

"No one is going to come by. This part of the beach is deserted. We haven't been able to do anything lately; I just want to make you feel good"

Her hands grew weak and she lowered me back on top of her body. I smiled against her body, as I started to go back to kissing her creamy skin. Her will to stop me faded as she gave into what her body wanted. I loved doing this to her.

I crept my hands up her shirt and goose bumps broke out across her body. My hands started to gently knead her boobs and she moaned into our kisses. I folded down the cup to her bra, exposing her nipples to the cold air, causing them to harden instantly. I brought my lips down to them and swiped my tongue across them. Her nails were raking over my body, and the pain spurred me on to go further with her.

Her hands guided themselves to the hem of my shirt, and she took it off, and the air was cold but with Bella's warm hands touching me, it didn't bother me in the least. I put my fingers into the waistband of her jeans and began dragging my fingertips against her pelvic bone, and she whimpered as she tugged gently at the roots of my hair.

"You want something baby?"

She nodded her head emphatically yes, and I unclasped her jeans and wiggled them down to her ankles, followed by her tiny little panties and I immediately wanted to touch her and be buried inside her warmth.

I dragged my finger over her folds, feeling how wet she was for me. I massaged her on the outside a little, warming her up before I roughly plunged two fingers inside her, causing her to let out a passionate cry. I couldn't help myself though; I moved myself down her body, continuing to pump my fingers in and out of her. Once my mouth was aligned with her inviting warmth, I swept my tongue out to lick her, and her delicious juice. I flicked my tongue continually against her throbbing core, as I curled my fingers up inside her.

"Get in me Edward" she said through moans.

Who was I to argue with her?

I un did my belt and unbuttoned my jeans, and pulled them down, freeing my throbbing cock from his cover. It shrank a little at the cool air, but came right back up when I took in Bella's waiting body.

I centered myself with entrance and gently pushed myself inside, causing Bella to whimper out. It was so tight and warm, it felt amazing.

"Is it okay?" I asked her, worried it might still hurt.

"It's better. A lot better"

I took that as my signal to push myself further into her. I slowly started to thrust into her, plunging myself deep into her warmth. Her pussy kept squeezing down onto my cock, making it impossibly tight. There was nothing that felt better than this.

"Mhmm…" Bella moaned out.

"Is it good baby?" I said huskily against her neck. She nodded, grinding her hips into mine, us moving rhythmically together. "Faster, baby?" and again she nodded.

I picked up my pace and started pumping faster into her, causing her to moan louder. I couldn't help the moans that escaped from my lips. Her pussy felt so good.

I reached down between us, and started to rub her swollen nub, as I felt her pussy walls start to tighten. I knew she was getting close; I needed her to come quick. I couldn't control myself with her; it was like I was a newbie at sex.

"Come for me baby"

"Harder. I need you to go harder, baby"

Your wish is my command. I let my control go and started all out fucking her, both of us becoming panting messes. Her core was squeezing my dick almost to point of constriction, before she threw her head back.

"Ugh, Edward!" she groaned.

I couldn't hold out any longer, I had to thrust deep into her a few more times before I let it go and came inside her.

I collapsed next to her, and we both smiled as we lay side by side on this deserted beach. She started to giggle and I didn't even need to ask why. She couldn't believe we just did that.

"That was incredible! Now I can see why Em always told me I needed to laid!" Bella exclaimed

"You are incredible. Breath-taking and perfect. I love you, Bella"

"I love you too" she told me, leaning over to kiss me quickly.

We quickly got cold though, and had to move, more promptly than I wanted, to get dressed. Some of our clothes were wet and sandy from being tossed onto the wet beach, but it was well worth that sex.

Once we got dressed, we decided to pack up our make shift beach picnic, and travel back to the car, where it was warm and dry. We still had time to kill before 'school was over', so now seemed like a better time to travel to Port Angeles and shop around.

Bella and I went to the library, where Bella was like a little kid in a candy shop. She lit up so brightly and began to wander around, and she didn't want to leave. But I was pretty bored; reading was not something I wanted to do for fun. I barely read the books I needed to read for school. The only book I really read was the book Bella translated for me.

Next, we wandered past a few meaningless shops, until we passed by a little shop filled with baby stuff. Bella got all excited, saying we should find something for Hailey.

We went in and she went ape shit, 'ooh'ing and 'aww'ing at everything. Why did every girl think this shit was adorable? It wasn't her baby. But I went along with her, putting on my best fake happy smile. I eventually got a little into it, finding stuff I could see my little sister wearing.

"Baby! Look, little rain boots! We have to get them; she will definitely get use out of these!"

And with that, she threw it in the cart. We had onezies, which Bella said babies like live in. We got pacifiers, bottles and bibs, one saying "My younger brother is the best", specifically to annoy Emmett, since he is only about 5 minutes older than me. But he never let me forget it. We also got a few cute tiny dresses, just because Bella thought they were adorable. I couldn't believe how tiny they were though, it looked like it could barely fit on a doll and this was going to fit a baby. Bella said she might even have to grow into it. I think that she is out of her mind…

"Did you know that left-handedness is the dominant trait? But most people just have the recessive gene. Considering that Esme and Carlisle are both right handed, that means that the baby will 100 percent be right handed" Bella blabbered.

"B, you're babbling. What's up?"

"Esme and Hailey are going to be okay right?" she asked me, and I wrapped her in my arms. I didn't think to be worried; as messed up as my father has been, I trusted his medical word. If he said that she is going to be okay, then I just assumed she would be exactly that, fine. I never thought that there was a cloud of uncertainty that hung over our heads. Of course there was the chance; nothing in medicine was for sure. A number of complications could arise at any time.

I realized too late that I thought too long, and had Bella's big, brown eyes looking up at me, wide with worry. "I'm sorry, baby. Of course they are going to be okay. They are both fighters, they are Cullens'. Everything is going to be perfectly fine" I assured her.

She nodded, and went back to looking around the store. We got the stuff we had in the cart and I paid, despite offers from Bella to pay.

After that, it was late enough for us to go back to my house and see my parents. I pulled into the driveway and saw that Carlisle's car was gone and Emmett's Jeep was not there either. I sure hope that my dad didn't leave my mom alone… He was beginning to gain ground with me and it was all about to go to hell…

I walked into the house and yelled for my mom. I heard nothing.

I dropped my keys on the table in the foyer and the bags at the foot of the stairs. I walked upstairs quick and saw that my mom's room was empty. _That's weird__…_

I went back downstairs and went into the kitchen and saw Bella munching on chips, like everything was completely normal. Didn't she realize that the house was too quiet, and my mom and dad were nowhere to be seen? Didn't she see a problem with this?

"What's going on with you?" she asked me, seeming to find my behavior a bit odd.

"My mom isn't home and no one else is. What's going on here?"

"She is at the doctor. Your dad took her for her weekly checkup"

Oh. Of course. I really need to get a grip on reality. I jump straight to the worse conclusions instead of thinking of the logical; that she was at the doctors.

"What's going on with you?" Bella asked, as she came up behind me and wrapped her tiny arms around me. I turned around in her arms, and kissed the top of her head. She always smelled so good; strawberries and vanilla.

"Nothing. I get so worked up over the tiniest things lately. Worried about everything"

"It's understandable. I mean a lot has happened. Between my mishaps, your mom and the complications with her pregnancy and your biggest secret coming out, it's been a long last couple months"

Always so reasonable. Bella always has this way of making things seem so reasonable and understandable. It is part of what makes her the most amazing person in the world. She has compassion for everyone and the ability to empathize with anyone and to recognize the hardships they are enduring. I have never, and probably will never, meet another person as genuinely good and warm hearted as Bella.

I placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and planned on pulling away, but Bella had different ideas. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into her. I was about to pull away but she slid her tongue into my mouth and I couldn't control myself any longer.

I picked her up and his wrapped her legs around me. I walked us over to the kitchen countertop. I placed her on it and wrapped my hands around her hips. She kissed me hungrily, biting down on my lower lip and bringing it into her mouth to gently suck on it. She pushed herself forward and began to thrust her hips against my rapidly growing erection.

Then we heard coughs.

"Good to see you kids are happy together" my mother boasted.

"Hey, Mom" I told her, as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I helped Bella scoot off the counter, as she pulled her clothes back into place.

"Edward. Bella." My father said, clearly dissatisfied by our displays.

"How did the appointment go?" Bella asked my mom, as I grabbed her some water. My father settled her on the couch, and we all gathering around her.

"The doctor said that all is well, that I can even afford to sit up and be on the couch for a few hours a day. The ultrasound showed that the placenta is growing further away from my cervix. So, all is looking good"

"Do you still have to get a C-section?" I asked.

"Most likely, yes. It seems like the best option, everything considered"

We nodded at her, and then remembered our purchases. We picked them up and brought them over to her for her to look through. She loved it all, and began to grow excited, and nervous, over getting all the things she needs for the baby. Bella agreed to go online shopping with her later on that evening.

"We actually have something to tell you kids too" my mother announced.

"I don't know if this is a good thing, considering what we walked in on…" my father started to say but my mother quickly shushed him.

"We are sending you off to North Carolina for the weekend. We thought it would be nice for you two to go apartment hunting. We arranged for a realtor to show you guys places that you guys could live in. All the places are set up to be within in the price bracket Charlie and we can afford. But we want you two to pick out which one would be best for you guys" my mother explained.

"Emmett and Rose are going to go apartment hunting in Seattle near University of Washington this weekend as well" my father added.

Wow. Our own apartment. That sounds amazing.

"What about dorming?" Bella asked.

_That's true. I thought we were supposed to dorm at least for the first two years. I thought we weren't allowed to house off campus__…_

"Well, your father made a call and had them make an exception in your case, and made it possible for you to live off campus. We said that it was necessary for you two to help with your newest sibling, although that has nothing to do with it of course. We just figured you would be more comfortable on your own" my mother explained.

_I didn't even think I voiced my thoughts out loud._

It was all becoming too real. My life was slowly piecing itself together, bit by bit.

Bella, whom I determined I have been in love with for years, was finally mine and we were surprisingly happy in our relationship. I had basketball, and a scholarship to play basketball at my dream school. I'd be able to attend my dream school with my dream girl. Not just attend school, but live with my girlfriend in an apartment off campus.

This was the life.

But, I couldn't help but feel like something was missing. All these big steps were being taken, and it all seemed out of order. I was going to be living with Bella with nothing more than a verbal "I'll love you forever". She deserved more than that. Our relationship meant more and it was going to last forever. I wanted to show it to the world. I wanted to give Bella a symbol that I meant always and forever with her.

I was going to propose to Bella.

I just had no idea when, how, or…

How to tell the parents.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm sorry this chapter is so late!<strong>_

_**I had a server case of writers block and I just got a new puppy! Her name is Sammie, and she was rescued so I'm not sure exactly what she is, but I think she is a Jack Russell mix of some kind. Completely adorable Only 11 weeks old, so she has to be trained, a lot, which took up a bit of my time. Not to mention just cuddling with her: D**_

_**But I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter, and that it was worth the wait. **_

_**Next up will be Bella's POV on their trip to visit Duke and apartment hunt.**_

_**Thanks for the continued support and the kind words you all have for the story! I hope they continue!**_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	17. Something New To Worry About

Chapter 17- BPOV

Things were going surprisingly well in my life, and I can't say that I find myself complaining.

Esme, thankfully, was doing wonderfully, despite dealing with the slight complication in her pregnancy. She was always glowing, caressing her stomach in adornment of her soon to be baby girl.

Edward and I, well, we were perfect; as perfect as two teenagers in everlasting love could be.

Today we were leaving for North Carolina to go apartment hunting. Yep, that's right, apartment hunting. I was going to be 18 in a few short weeks, and I was looking for an apartment to live in with my boyfriend. We were going to be completely on our own, and somehow I wasn't scared at all. Knowing it was Edward I was going to be living with calmed any anxiety that my body felt.

Not the ones about flying though.

"B, we just did this like 3 months ago. Nothing happened then, nothing will happen now" he tried to reassure me.

"Well, with my luck, this will be the plane that crashes into the ocean!"

"But, we won't be going over any oceans…"

"Smart ass" I commented but he had me giggling. It was infuriating; no matter how much I wanted to be mad or sad, it was nearly impossible when I was around him. He melted all negative feelings I had and turned me into mush. A romantic, sappy and giddy girly mush.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave them a light squeeze and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you and your ability to lighten all of my moods"

"That's why I'm here. That and to pleasure you" he told me with a wink.

I playfully slapped his arm, but he responded by picking me up, throwing me over his shoulder and began to carry me towards the gate. I swung my arms and legs, trying to wiggle my way down, screaming at him, all the while earning laughs from him, and looks from all the people in the airport. It was quite embarrassing to be acting like a child, thrown over Edward's shoulder, but it was actually fun. It also made me forget about flying.

There were no nonstop flights from Seattle's airport to Raleigh Durham airport, so we had a quick layover in Washington DC, not long enough to look around though. It took us about 8 hours from Seattle to Raleigh, but we were finally here.

We were staying on Duke's campus, the west end of the university. While we were here, we were going to be able to tour the campus and see the classrooms and talk to students. We were staying at the R. Davis Thomas Center. It was about 30 minutes from the airport.

It was amazing the difference in scenery. It wasn't as dark, definitely brighter, but it still had plenty of greenery. It wasn't quite city life, but more active than rural.

Duke itself was big enough to be its own city. The campus was massive, and I swear you needed to drive to get from one side to the other. I learned that the campus encompasses over 9,000 acres of land, but buildings only account for 1,000 of those acres, so there is plenty of trees and open space.

I was excited to hear about the different advanced technologies and research opportunities I would get by attending Duke. It's one of the leading colleges in research. There is an interactive reality class in which you can be completely surrounded by images and sounds of anything; it could be inside a cell, the brain or anything else. It sounded amazing and like I was going to get an education like no other.

Edward wasn't with me through that stuff though; he had a special appointment with the Coach of the basketball team. He was going to be able to see the gym, locker rooms and meet some of his soon to be fellow teammates. It was very exciting for him, and I was so happy that he was going to be able to have these experiences. He deserved them.

All the students we talked to said that it was the perfect place that combined studies and social aspects, with so many different prospects to change things in the world around us. Fellowships, internships, clubs and many other things lead to real involvement with things that mattered. Duke has the sources and funds to turn any students' ideas into reality with hard work and time. It seemed to be a great transition from being dependent on parents to independent and making our mark on society.

Sure, everything always seemed so cozy and perfect from the tours and biased perspective of those on the inside. I knew that; I wasn't that naïve. But based on what I saw, and the facts to back it up, I wanted to believe that I made the right choice. I knew that a lot was what I did with the resources around me. What I got out of attending Duke would be what I put into the time I spent there. I could turn into a spectacular woman wherever I went, though it seemed like this campus and the opportunities that waited for me at Duke would make it easier. This was going to be the place I grew into a woman and wife acceptable for Edward.

_Wife__…_

Okay, so I had been jumping way ahead of myself lately. Every night just about I dreamt of me in white, meeting Edward at the end of the isle.

Here we were, at our soon to be college, about to look for an apartment together. How could I not be thinking about marriage?

Not that it would be happening soon… I mean we were not even high school graduates yet. It would absolutely insane to get married now.

Right?

After spending our first day touring campus and getting a feel for Duke Life, we got back to our room exhausted, grateful for the soft queen sized bed at our hotel room.

"This place is awesome. Bells, the gym is amazing. I can't wait to experience it when it's packed to capacity with the Cameron Crazies screaming and 'OOH'ing in the defense's face. I can totally picture it and I can't wait"

He was still very much pumped from his meeting with his new Coach.

"It is going to be amazing. So, what do you think these apartments are going to be like?"

"Knowing my mother, they aren't going to be like apartments. More like tiny houses somehow still considered to be apartments" It was true; Esme did have a knack for overindulging. "I'm just glad we have the say. If something is too much, we nix it. Plus, we could always ask to see something my parents didn't put on the list. It's our life, ya know?"

"That's true. I can't believe it's all happening though. A few months ago we were still at each other's throats. Now, here we are planning to move in together and planning our future. Next thing you know, Eddie Jr. is going to be popping out"

"Well, hopefully not too soon. I'd like some time to enjoy just you, and every inch of that sexy body of yours…" he began to tell me as he climbed on top of me.

It was bad; we were supposed to be behaving. We were at a school. But we couldn't help ourselves…

The next morning, when we met the real estate agent, we were both giddy and laughing. Our euphoria from the amazing pleasure from the night before lasted with us.

"Hello. I am Mr. Jenks, the real estate agent hired by your parents to show you a few places today" he told us, shaking Edward's hand and then mine.

Edward jerked me into him, protectively, after Mr. Jenk's eyes lingered over my body a little longer than his liking.

He ushered us to his car, and we took a short 5 minute drive from campus to the first place.

It was a small house; not an apartment. It was one floor, new renovated. Everything had been updated; wood floors, new appliances, and a decent sized bedroom with a bathroom attached. No tub, though.

It was nice; I knew it would be considering Esme picked it out. But it didn't call out to me. I couldn't picture myself living here. It didn't feel like home.

The next place was at a community called North Pointe Commons. It was very new and had plenty of things to offer us. The apartment it's self was great. It was two bedrooms, each with an adjoined bathroom. There was a giant living space, with the kitchen and dining area to the side. There were wood floors and a fire place even! There was a washer and dryer in the apartment and a shit load of closet space.

Plus, it had a ton of great amenities throughout the community. We had two parking spaces each, not to mention there was a garage in case we ever needed another spot, not that we would. There were 2 pools, a fitness center, along with other sports areas. There was a clubhouse, a car wash area, guest rooms and there was even a media center to view movies and sporting events.

This place was insane. It had everything we wanted and more than we could ever use.

It was so crazy nice, especially for a first apartment.

But it felt right; it felt like this could be our home and that we would be happy there.

Plus, it was 5 minutes away from campus.

Edward fell in love with it too; well as much as he could love an apartment. To him, it was all the same. He didn't care where we stayed. He wanted it to feel right to me. Edward was pretty selfless in those ways; always trying to put my needs before anything else. It was amazing how much he had grown in such a short amount of time. He truly was a spectacular man.

Not bad to look at either…

We had the realtor call our parents to tell them what we decided and they spoke for a while discussing contracts and all that bullshit.

Edward and I wandered around and discussed what the place would look like once we put our touches on it.

"I'm so excited for how spacious this kitchen is. I can't wait to make all sorts of dinners in here. Then we can go into the living room and finish up homework or cuddle up by the fireplace and watch TV" I dreamed out loud.

"It's going to be nice to have this place all to ourselves. Nothing to distract us, no one to worry about except you and me. I just have one request, well two"

"Shoot"

"Keep your feminine shit away. I don't wanna be looking around and see tampons and shit lying around; it creeps me out" I had to giggle at that; he was such a man. _And I loved how manly he was__…_ "And not too much pink. I know that I am going to let you decorate however you want and you are going to have all the say. But just remember that a guy is living here?"

"Of course, baby. Plus, am I the type of girl that overdoes it on pink?"

"Nope" he said, popping the p. "That's part of your charm. You'd wear your converse with a dress. That's fucking sexy. Not that heels aren't sexy on you too… Those legs…"

"Down boy. The realtor is in the other room" I had to remind him.

"He is pretty preoccupied at the moment. And so am I" he replied, pulling me by the waist onto the bed that was in the apartment we were being shown.

"Edward!"

"What? This is going to be our house. We should be able to do anything we want in our house" he reasoned, as he pulled my tank top off my shoulder and began trailing kisses over my skin. He knew exactly how to get me to cave on his advances. Not that it was difficult to do…

Our kisses quickly became frantic and our hands were roaming across each other's bodies.

Edward had me on my back and placed open mouthed kisses along my neck. His hands slid under my shirt and palmed my breasts. My body ached to him and I felt his growing erection against me. I became soaked. He moved his lips downward, grazing kisses along my collarbone, the tops of my breasts and down to my stomach. He worked his fingers to the top of my jeans and made quick work of them, getting them off me in a hurry.

He then un did his jeans and picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed us over the wall and released his extremely hard boner from his boxers and then moved my underwear to the side. His finger began sliding against my folds, becoming drenched with my juices. He brought the tip of his boner to my core and began moving it against my clit, coating it with my warmth.

He started to tease me; pushing himself inside me barely and taking it right out. I wanted him so bad.

"Edward…" I moaned to him

"What baby?"

"I need more. I need you inside me"

"Oh yeah? Beg for it" he said huskily into my ear, before nibbling my ear.

I bit my lip, which I knew drove him crazy, and it drew a hungry growl from him. "Fuck me. I need to be fucked by you. Hard" His actions had me completely turned on and I wanted it hard and rough. I wanted him to lose control with me.

He slammed into me then; it was pleasure and pain wrapped in one. But I wanted more.

He continued pumping furiously into me, skin slapping against skin. He was sucking on my neck and sweeping his tongue against it; it was sure to leave a mark but I couldn't care less at the moment.

"Ugh, Bella. So tight and wet"

His thoroughly hard cock was stretching me fully and pounding into me continually, eliciting moans from my mouth. The furious pace and the depth he was reaching inside me caused pain, but I couldn't help that I wanted more. The pain was pleasure for me in this instant and I wanted it harder and faster.

"Faster" I told him, gyrating my hips into his.

"You're a kinky little minx"

And then he finally let go. His pace became impossibly fast, slamming me against the wall as he was thrusting into me over and over, deeper with every thrust.

I started to clamp down on him as I was coming closer to my release.

"God, baby. You need to come soon for me. I don't know how much longer I can hold out" he told me through pants.

He craned his head down and began to suck on my nipple as he kneaded my other breast. The head of his cock began hitting against my g spot over and over again. There was a tightening in my stomach and soon the walls of pussy were squeezing down on his dick as my orgasm began taking over my body. Edward held me close as he pounded through the waves of my release, soon following mine with one of his own, feeling his warmth fill me and the throbbing of his softening erection.

He leaned his head against my shoulder, staying inside me as we calmed down and regained our breaths.

I whimpered as he withdrew from me and set me down on my feet, though he had to hold me up right because my legs felt like jello after the mind blowing sex we just had.

He helped me get my jeans back on and he buttoned himself back up as well. We kissed quickly before we went back out into the living area where the realtor was still talking on the phone. Thank god, he was completely oblivious to what we had just done in the bedroom.

"Your parents have already spoke to community seller and have a tentative agreement for rent of this particular unit. They would like to know if this unit suits you both well?" the realtor asked, shifting the phone's speaker away from his mouth.

Edward and I looked at each other smirking, knowing exactly how well this unit suited us, before nodding to him yes.

We stayed around for about another hour, and we signed papers and finalizing the rental agreement. By the time we left towards the hotel room that afternoon, we were the proud renters of a beautiful condo in North Carolina. Jeez, we are really like adults.

When we got back to the hotel, Edward collapsed on the bed and started to turn the TV on, right to a sports channel.

"I know you're probably not tired, but Duke is playing tonight, I wanna watch them"

I knew that Duke was playing tonight. More specifically, I knew that Duke was playing within 10 minutes of our current location; they were home.

I knew this because I went online as soon as I learned we were coming here to check if Duke was home this weekend, which they were. I found tickets, floor level, for us and he wouldn't be watching them on TV, he'd be watching them from the crowd, blending in with the Cameron Crazies.

"I think that you should put your Duke shirt on and get some shoes on. We should probably grab some dinner before we get there"

"Baby? Didn't you hear me? I wanna see the game" he told me. He had no idea

"I heard you. I just have a better place for us to watch it, instead of sitting in here"

"What do you mean?" he asked, getting more confused by each statement I made.

"Well… I was thinking the view might be better if you were in the crowd, floor level, row 6, seat 7 and 8, perhaps"

He was stunned. He sat up and just stared at me. "You didn't?" he asked, and I nodded my head yes. "You got us tickets to tonight's game?"

"Yep" I replied, popping the p out.

That's when he tackled me. He hugged me so strongly I went backwards onto the floor, with his hand protecting it from getting hurt. His mouth was attacking mine, dueling tongues within our mouths.

His hands immediately dropped to my waist, and began to creep inside the waistband of the leggings I was wearing.

"Edward… We have a game to get too…" I reminded him.

"We have time"

With that he pulled down my leggings and started to kiss his way up to my apex. Open mouthed kisses left my legs on fire as he slowly, painfully so, made his way to my aching core.

He put gentle kisses on the outside of my folds, before sticking a finger in between them, fully coating his finger from my thoroughly wet pussy. He dove right in from there, tongue furiously flicking at my throbbing clit.

Pleasure spread throughout my body. His tongue was magic, sweeping all across my clit, and folds.

Then, taking me by surprise, he plunged his tongue inside me. He began, well, fucking me with his tongue, while his fingers massaged me on the outside. It was unlike anything he did to me before.

I felt him grin against me, as he felt my body spasm from pleasure beneath him.

"You like that, baby?" he said, before continuing to push his tongue in and out of me, even curling his tongue up inside me.

"I want more. I want you inside me"

He shook his head between my legs. His fingers moved from the massaging circles they were working, and went inside me, forcefully pumping in me. Starting with 2, but quickly he moved to three, pumping and curling inside me.

"I want this to be all about you, baby"

His tongue took over where his fingers were, while his fingers found their way to my g-spot. Between pumping inside me and massaging my g-spot and his tongue flicking my swollen nub, I was quickly reaching my climax.

My legs involuntarily snapped together, locking Edward's head in place. Edward's pace quicken as I throbbed under his mouth. He took my clit into his mouth and sucked on it, immediately bringing me to come. I came hard, all over his face as pleasure washed over my body.

He licked all my juices up before he worked his way up back to my face and kissed me, and I tasted myself on him. It was sweet, salty, and musky; my scent mixed with the quintessential Edward taste. It made me hot all over again.

"Now, we can go" Edward declared.

"What about you?"

"I am more than satisfied after doing that to you. Plus, I want to catch the beginning of the game. Now get you sexy ass into the bathroom and get ready!"

I saluted him as I hopped off the bed and towards the bathroom, and he gave me a swift smack on the ass as I passed him. I stuck my tongue out at him after that.

We got to the game with plenty of time before it started, but the crowd as already buzzing.

By the time the game started, you couldn't hear yourself think. It didn't matter if you couldn't care less about basketball; you got entranced into the game. The crowd never died down and cheered nonstop for Duke while derided the opposing team.

It was an experience I was glad I went to, and it was even better that Duke won.

It was a great way to spend our last night here before we came back as actual students. We returned to the hotel and made love before fall asleep tangled in each other's limbs.

The next day we were back on the plane, heading home. I was too exhausted to care about my fears of flying. I slept on both flights for most of the time.

We were both impatient to get off the plane, meet our car and get home to Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose. Oh, and Charlie, but I would see him later.

We were greeted at the airport by Esme and Carlisle, which surprised me; Esme should be on bed rest.

"Hey!" Edward shouted animatedly, making his way quickly but carefully to hug his mother. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"We wanted to meet you here" she explained, before exchanging glances with Carlisle. Something was going on.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, clearly coming to the same conclusion I did.

"Let's go get your bags and get going home" Carlisle declared.

We both dropped it for now, and we all walked to baggage claim and luckily our small bags were the first ones out.

It wasn't a long way to Carlisle's Mercedes, which we were lucky for. Not only were we curious as to the secret they were obviously hiding, we were still quite tired from all the travel. Amazing how traveling, even though you're just sitting on a plane, wears you out.

"So, what's going on?" Edward asked. "Are we going to get Emmett and Rose too?" That would make sense considering they would be in Seattle too.

"No. They are already at the house" Esme said, and sniffled. _Why was she crying?_

"Are you crying, Esme?" I asked.

"I'm fine, dear. It's not me"

"Then who is it?" Edward asked, more like demanded.

Esme sniffled louder this time, and it was Carlisle who decided to answer his question. "Emmett decided to try out for the basketball team at University of Washington. He decided to go get his medical clearance while he was in Seattle"

"Okay, so what? He is in the best shape. We work out all the time together. What's the problem?"

"The doctors found some… irregularities" Carlisle said.

"What kind of irregularities" I asked this time.

"He had a very high white blood cell count. More tests were run, and they came up with a tentative diagnosis. We don't know much yet, there are still many more tests that need to be run and I'm not sure…" but Edward quickly grew impatient and needed an answer.

"Dad. What. Is. It?" Edward seethed.

"Leukemia"

I didn't know much about different cancers, but I knew that this was one of the toughest to beat. This was going to be a long battle.

Emmett was my best friend, he had been since I was 5 years old. He was one of the best people I knew. How could this be happening to him?

"I'm not going to Duke" Edward declared.

"Edward. This isn't a time to get hasty and give up on your education" Carlisle tried to reason, but I was with Edward. There was no way I was leaving Forks with Emmett sick.

"That is my brother! He is my twin! I am the one most likely to be able to help him! I don't give a shit about anything else. This is Emmett were talking about. How dare you think that anything else matters but him?" Edward yelled.

"I do care about him, Edward. Don't you think for a second that I don't! But I care about you and your future as well. You throwing out your future will not help him get better"

"But my bone marrow could. You and I both know that I can help him. I am not leaving his side. Period, end of story" Edward declared.

I could tell Carlisle wanted to say more, but Esme placed a hand on his arm and that caused Carlisle to keep quiet. The rest of the ride stayed that way too.

When we got home, I threw myself into Emmett's arms, unable to stop the tears from flowing. I felt my shirt get wet and I knew that Emmett was crying too.

"You are going to be fine" I assured him, of course talking through my ass, because I knew nothing. But he had to be. This world couldn't go on without Emmett Cullen in it.

He smiled down at me wryly and looked towards Edward, who eyes were puffy and red; he had been silently crying in the car on the way home.

"Hey little bro" Emmett said, and Edward embraced his brother and they stayed in the hug for a few seconds before breaking apart, only to have Emmett's arm wrapped around Edward's shoulders still.

"What happens now?" Edward asked.

The next two weeks past by in blur. I swear at this point we all lived at the hospital.

Between Esme's appointments to check up on the baby and all the many tests that Emmett, and Edward, had to go through to determine the stage and then the treatment course for Emmett's leukemia.

Apparently Emmett's case was found early, thank god, and his overall prognosis looked good. But the doctors stressed that it looked good, for now.

His form was Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. It was in the early stages but he still faced a long recovery period.

In most cases, the chemotherapy he needed to go through could last up to 3 years. There were 3 stages of chemo he needed to go through, and then he might have to undergo radiation afterwards as well.

Everything was to be low dose but it was still going to take a toll on Emmett. The different cocktails and medicines he was going to be taking were still highly dangerous and though there was high reward in him taking the medicine, many risks still were involved.

Edward was, as we all thought, the perfect match for Emmett. The doctors, though were not ready to have them undergo a bone marrow transplant. It was standard procedure to start chemo and work through that to try to control and stop the cancer. If it was getting worse or couldn't be stopped, Edward's bone marrow would then be needed.

Emmett was going to be starting treatment within the next week and the stress levels were through the roof.

Edward and Carlisle seemed to be handling it the worse. They had to worry about Emmett, the baby and Esme's health, due to the stress of Emmett being sick. Everything was coming down hard on this family I have come to see as my own. I didn't know what to do but just be there and continue doing my part around the house to make sure they could all focus on the other, more pressing matters they needed to focus on.

Though Carlisle was profusely against it, Edward and I decided that going to Duke was off the table. The rental agreement for the apartment was under a grace period where we could end it, so we did. We knew how long this treatment process was going to be, we knew where we were needed.

We both sent out letters to Duke, rescinding our scholarships and declining their invitation to attend their school. It was hard, on both of us, to turn down our dreams, but our dreams meant nothing without our family. With a new baby coming, Emmett undergoing extensive treatment, our place was home, helping our family.

It was now the beginning of April.

Esme was around 7 months, though she looked like she would be ready to pop any day now. Her checkups were continually good news, and nothing was getting worse.

Emmett was receiving treatment, and was bald, but in good spirits; we made sure to keep him that way.

Today he was in the hospital, receiving a round of chemo and I decided to join him today.

"So, B. How's my brother" Emmett asked, watching some basketball game on the television.

Oh, Edward. He walked around like a zombie. He went to school, he did his work. He came home, looked after Emmett, and stayed with Esme if she needed it. Constantly, he was looking after someone else's needs, never bothering with his own. He was locking his feelings up and it was taking a toll on us.

We rarely talked; he rarely let himself be alone with me. It was tough; but I guess that he knew if he was alone with me for long, he would crack. He didn't want to lose it; he felt responsible to hold it all together to keep the strength running through his family.

"Trying to hold it all together. But, I know he is close to losing it. I'm not quite sure what to do"

"Just be there for him. He'll break eventually and at this point, you're the only person that can put him back together. He told me that this should have been him. He feels responsible somehow, like he got all the healthy genes, sticking me with this. He bears a lot of burden. Maybe you can try to let him ease up on himself"

"I know, but he won't even listen to me"

"So make him"

"How?" I asked. Did he want me to beat it out of him?

Then, he winked at me. I understood then. He wanted me to seduce him into listening to me.

Edward picked Emmett and me up from the hospital, since I still didn't have a driver's license and Em was too weak to drive himself. I was definitely going to have to work on getting my license…

We helped Emmett inside and got him situated on the couch and Edward immediately went to go into the kitchen to start cleaning something up. Emmett winked at me again and nodded his head at me, telling me now was the time.

Esme and Carlisle were at the hospital for her checkup so now the house was just about empty and a perfect time to get him alone.

"Hey baby" I said to him as I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He didn't respond; he just kept wiping the countertops clean. "You know, if you keep cleaning the countertops, we won't need any plates"

He chuckled slightly and turned around to face me. He leaned his forehead against mine, and I knew he was tired.

"Come upstairs with me for a little while. I miss you"

He nodded his head and intertwined his fingers with mine, and I lead the way upstairs into his room. He immediately plopped himself down on to his bed, and I followed suit, propping my head on my elbow, as I laid on my side to look at him. Stress was written all across his face, tension in every muscle of his body. I began to run my fingers through the clusterfuck of hair he had on his head, and he slowly started to relax.

With his eyes closed, I brought my lips to his cheek and starting to kiss him. His cheek, his forehead, his jaw, his neck and finally his lips. He responded gently, not kissing me with the normal passion he used to.

I pushed myself on top of him, straddling him. I began trailing my kisses down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as I went along.

He must have gotten the hint because I felt his strong hands pushing my shoulders back.

"Bella. I'm not in the mood"

"Really, because it feels like you are" I told him, as I caressed him outside of his jeans. It certainly wasn't a ragging boner, but it was definitely awake.

"Bella. Stop" he said, more powerfully than he ever spoke to me.

I backed off and lay down next to him. I wasn't going to push him.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"It's just what? It's a lot. I know. But you are shutting everyone out, including me. You need to let someone in. I don't care if it's not me. But you are going to lose it if you don't let it out" I explained to him.

He quickly broke out into a sob and grabbed me, forcefully pulling me into him, tightly. He grasped on to me, clinging on to me as if his life depending on it. I heard his soft cries into my hair as he finally releasing some of the emotions he had been holding in for a few weeks now.

"Why, Bella? Why? All this bad shit keeps happening. First with you, all the James shit, which was just so fucked up. Then mom and the baby. That shit isn't all solved; we just have to pray everything goes on without a hitch. Now, Emmett. He has such a long way to go. There are no guarantees, and it could get worse. I thought that this was a good family, and that we were all good people. I know I did fucked up shit, but punish me. Why are all the people around me being punished" he cried to me.

"This isn't punishment for what mistakes you made in the past"

"Then what is other explanation?" he asked me, and I was stumped.

I didn't get it either. He was right; the Cullen's were all good people and they didn't deserve all the bad fortunate that has been plaguing they're family.

"I don't know for sure. But it sure is showing the strength that your family has. Everyone is sticking together and surviving. It may suck now, but when everything is better, you can look back and say we got through it because we were together and we were strong. Good is going to come from this. Hailey will be here in a 2 short months and she will be a bundle of joy. Emmett will be better and you have special medicine in you that can come in handy if, God forbid, something happens. You are willing to go through the painful procedure to ensure his health. You are a good person, Edward Cullen and everyone is worried about you. You don't need to hold the entire burden on your shoulders baby. You do enough just being yourself. Calm down and take it easy every once and a while. Let yourself have a little fun, a little enjoyment. The family won't break"

He didn't speak. He just nodded into the crook of my neck.

We fell asleep like that, not waking until Carlisle informed us that they brought dinner home from Port Angeles tonight; Esme was craving Italian food.

I was cleaning up after dinner, while Edward and Emmett went downstairs to play video games. I joined them afterwards.

Emmett was beaming, which was a pleasant surprise from the sullen looks he was recently sporting.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Em?"

"Edward just told me about his plans for your birthday. You should be excited" Emmett explained.

Oh, yeah. My birthday. It was this weekend. I didn't even realize Edward was planning anything.

"You don't have to do anything. There is so much going on, we don't need to do something…"

"Weren't you just telling me that we needed to take some time to relax and have some fun" Edward countered.

_Touché, Edward._

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked him, as he got up to pull me into a tight hug.

"That my dear, is a surprise" Edward told me, placing a kiss on my nose, before sitting back down to continue his game with Emmett.

Both boys sat with smug smiles on their faces, knowing my dislike of surprises.

I can only imagine the surprise that Edward Cullen had up his sleeve…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: A little twist in the story. It had to be done in order to prepare for other things in the plot. But I can promise, there will be no deaths!<strong>_

_**I hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving and didn't eat too much turkey ;)**_

_**Sorry the chapters have been coming up slower, but I will try to get them up faster now. I have a lot of ideas flowing in my head and its making writing come a little easier now.**_

_**Next up is Bella's birthday and Edward is planning quite the night for his girlfriend **_

_**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Happy reading!**_


	18. The Start of a New Beginning

Chapter 18 EPOV

It's been about a month and a half since we found out about Emmett's illness. It has been tough as fuck dealing with it.

I was not an emotional man by any standards, but fuck, that was my twin brother. I couldn't lose him, even though I knew that wasn't the way to think. I might not say it often but I loved him. I looked up to him; even if he was just 5 minutes older than me. He was the best man I knew and it killed me to see him so weak, and fragile.

Emmett handled all this crap like the champ he truly was. He never complained, never took pity on himself. I admired the way he handled himself. It was amazing.

I was playing some video games with him after dinner and I had to tell someone the news that was busting to come out.

"I'm asking Bella to marry me" I blurted out to him.

"What?" he responded, dropping his controller on the floor.

"I want to marry her, Em. I'm going to propose to her on her birthday. I have a whole plan. I rented out the floor of the Space Needle. Dinner, nice skyline and hopefully a ring"

"Can I see it?"

"What do you think I just carry it around with me?" I asked him. Of course I did have it on me; I had in my pants pocket all the time since I got it a week ago. Emmett just looked at me, giving me that look that says_ 'I know you have it, now show it to me'_, so I did.

"Holy shit, bro. It's fancy! But seriously, it's perfect. She is going to love it" and I couldn't help but smile. It was good having Em's seal of approval. If there was anyone that knew her better than I did, it was Emmett.

Bella came prancing down, and of course Emmett needed to open his big mouth, and say that I had plans for her birthday, to which I stared daggers at him.

She, of course, tried to back out, but I turned her own words against her to get her to agree. Luckily she did.

I wanted to get her a gift, besides the engagement ring. That wasn't exactly a birthday present.

I found a charm for her bracelet, a sterling silver heart that could be engraved. I had the words _Will u marry me? _Engraved into it and I figured I could give her the gift and then reveal the ring to her.

I thought about a whole speech, declaring my everlasting love and blah, blah, blah to her. Then, I thought it would be too cliché to say all that.

I rented out the entire space of the Seattle Space Needle. There was the restaurant, where we would eat that had large windows to look out on the views of the city. Then we could eat dessert looking at another view of the city. We would have all night to enjoy the views and talk.

Then towards the end of the night I would give her the gift and propose.

I knew she had never been there and it wasn't like any other birthday she ever had. I hoped that she remembered this night as more than her birthday though.

I did have to get certain permissions before the plan was set in stone though…

My parents were easy; I could barely understand my mother through all her squeals. My father wasn't quite as excited but my mother's yes was emphatic enough for the both of them. Carlisle just laughed when he realized I had to be the one to ask Charlie for Bella's hand in marriage. I prayed he wasn't cleaning his guns when I asked.

Bella took Emmett again to get his treatments, so I dropped them off and said I needed to prepare for last minute details for Bella's birthday, which wasn't a lie. I did need this last detail to be hammered out before I could go through with my plan.

Luckily, it being Sunday, Charlie was just hanging out in the living room, drinking beer and watching the Mariners on TV.

"What can I do for you, Edward? Your mother and Emmett feeling okay?" he asked.

"They're both doing as well as can be expected. Bella is sitting with Emmett at the hospital today through one of his treatments"

"That's nice of her. Can I get you anything? Soda or something to eat?"

"No, I'm not going to stay long. I just needed to ask you a question" I told him, looking at the floor, completely nervous.

"Shoot" _Boy, I hope you don't…_

He was not going to be this calm in a minute.

"I want to ask Bella to marry me" I choked out.

"Well, can't say I wasn't expecting this. She practically lives at your house, not that I can blame her. I know that your family needs her a lot more than I do"

"We all appreciate her presence and help more than we can ever tell you"

"I know, Edward. You have a ring?" he asked, and I nodded at him. "Can I see it?" and I reached into my pocket and opened the tiny box to show him the dainty, yet extravagant ring. "I think it's going to look perfect on her"

"You're saying… yes?" I asked, swallowing loudly. I didn't expect this to come so…easy.

"I may think that you are both a little young, but I can't think of a better man to marry my daughter. I've known you a long time, the rest of your family as well. I have all the confidence in the world that you will treat her with respect and love and give her everything that she deserves. Besides, you know what I can do if you ever hurt her"

I chuckled. Boy did I ever. He held out his hand and I shook it firmly, before he pulled me in for a one armed hug.

"I'll be honored to call you my son" he told me, patting my back one last time before he walked me out.

I thanked him profusely before getting into my car and driving back to the hospital, with the widest grin on my face.

All the details were finalized, at last, and now all that was left to hear Bella tell me yes.

When I got to the hospital, Rose, Bella and Emmett were waiting outside for me.

"Hey Rose, long time no see" I greeted her and she surprised me by smiling at me in return.

"Rosie is going to come home with us and cook me some kick ass food" Emmett told me.

I nodded and helped Emmett get into the car; he was always really tired and weak after the treatments.

Rose hadn't been around much. Emmett took a lot of his frustrations out on her. He didn't want her to see him sick and weak. His pride got between them a bit. But eventually Rose and her stubborn strong will broke through and demanded he stopped pushing her away. She was finally coming back around, and Emmett moods grew brighter and brighter, as did his strength. She may be a bitch sometimes but she was crazy about my brother, and you can tell that she made a difference in him.

"Hey Rose, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked while Bella was away upstairs, helping my mom with something.

She and Emmett exchanged curious glances before she shrugged her shoulders and worked her way over to me.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you could tell me what Bella knows about her birthday dinner with me" I needed some to do some recon work and figure out what she knew so that I could make this the perfect surprise.

"Nothing. She's kind of freaking out. She hates surprises, though I'm sure you know that considering I don't know her all that well, at least compared to Emmett and you. But she's clueless and keeps asking Alice and I what she should wear"

"Something fancy" I responded without thinking.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Duh"

"The Space Needle. I rented it out. I have the whole night planned, but I want it to be a complete surprise. I just wanted to make sure it was" I explained.

"Ya know? That's actually pretty romantic. I think she is going to have a good night"

"You think she will like it?"

"I do. You're not as bad as I thought you were, Cullen" Rose told me, and I knew that was the best compliment I would probably get out of her.

Rose and I smiled at each other before we went back to our respective partners. Rose regarded me with more nicety than usual and it made me feel like I was slowly becoming worthy of a man good enough for Bella. Also, that I was on the right track with this proposal.

The night was finally here.

I was nervous as fuck. I wasn't nervous about proposing, or getting cold feet. I knew with all my heart that this was the right thing and there was nothing that I wanted more. What I was nervous about, was if Bella was going to say yes.

Maybe this was too soon. Maybe she didn't want to rush into things. We weren't moving out on our own now; we were both staying home and had no reason to change the way things were. Sure, we were young and we had plenty of time ahead of us. I knew our love would last and the desire to get married would last as well. But I wanted her to be mine; I wanted forever to start as soon as possible. I wanted to make her a Cullen.

I figured that we could get ourselves a little place near home, so we could stay close to Emmett and the new baby. We could maybe take some classes at Port Angeles Community College; that was close by enough to travel every day. We could make our marriage work and prove that young love can be just as everlasting.

I kept fidgeting with my sports jacket that I was wearing. Pulling it down and adjusting my tie. I wore a pair of khakis with a tan matching jacket and a light blue shirt. I had on a skinny tie, mostly because I knew that Bella thought that was hot. I didn't even bother doing anything with my hair, I knew it wouldn't cooperate.

Rose was upstairs with Bella, helping her with her hair and what not. Not that it mattered; she was going to look perfect anyways.

Then I saw her and my breath automatically hitched and my hand clutched my chest. As corny as it sounds, it was true; she took my breath away.

She wore a little black dress. But it wasn't just any little black dress. This was a sparkly, form fitting snug dress that showed the curves of her breasts and her amazing ass. It ended above her knee and it left her shoulders almost completely bare, besides the skinny straps.

She had on some high fuck-me peep toe black heels, that contrasted against the creamy white color of her legs; her legs looked like they went on for miles.

As bad as it was I noticed that banging body of hers first, but her face, her eyes especially, was definitely the best part.

Her hair was down, and straight, which I never saw but it looked so incredibly soft. Her face was made up, but it was overly done. Her eyelashes looked impossibly long and showcased those deep chocolate pools she calls eyes. They were the most incredible set of eyes I have ever looked into her. Not to mention, those glossy plump, suck me lips she always sported. I loved how her bottom lip always stuck out further like a pout because it was fuller than her top lip.

"Wow" that was all I could say.

"You clean up well, Cullen" Rose commented, as I reached the two girls.

I handed a single white rose to Bella before I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "You are truly the most stunning person in the world" I nuzzled my face into her neck, deeply inhaling the aroma of strawberries and vanilla that was quintessentially Bella.

"You quite the looker yourself, Mr. Cullen" and I wanted to respond 'nothing like you, Mrs. Cullen' but I kept my mouth shut; I wasn't going to blow the surprise now.

My mother came waddling in, crying already since she knew what I had planned and I thought that she was going to blow it.

"Oh. Look at my two little love birds. You both look so… oh. Beyond words" my mother cried.

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little emotional lately" and then she broke out in an all out sob.

Emmett wrapped his arms around my Mom and Rose went to join them.

"Now, you two enjoy your evening. I hope you enjoy your birthday, Bells. I think that you will come back a bit heavier" Emmett said chuckling to himself.

Of course, Bella scoffed, thinking he meant because she was going to eat a ton, not because she was going to have a rock on her finger.

I shot him the finger, to which Bella hugged me for, thinking I defended her honor. But Emmett just laughed harder and left to go into the kitchen.

Bella and I hugged and kissed my mother goodbye before we got into my Volvo and made our journey to Seattle. She wondered why we were leaving for dinner at 2 but I wouldn't give her any answers.

Surprisingly, she drifted off into sleep on the car ride, which made it easier for me to keep my mouth shut.

As signs for Seattle and the attractions started to appear, I gently started to tap on her shoulder and call her name to get her attention.

"Bella… Baby… It's time to wake up. We're almost here"

"Mhmm" she responded as she fluttered her eyelids open. _I can't wait until I can wake up to that face every morning__…_

Her eyes started to scan around her, searching for signs to give her a clue to where we were going. She wasn't familiar with the area, so no landmarks would particularly give it away.

That is until she saw our destination.

"We're going to the space needle?" she asked animatedly.

I nodded at her as her grin broke out wide across her face.

"I've wanted to go here all my life. You'd think living here all this time, I would have gone already"

"I'm glad that I'm able to take you here"

I pulled in for Valet parking and rushed over to open Bella's door for her. I took her hand and led her into the building. It was empty, which it should have been since I paid a shitload to rent out the whole space for the night.

"Mr. Cullen, I presume?" a young woman at the front desk asked.

"Yes. And this is Bella Swan, the birthday girl" I responded, causing Bella to blush and put her head down in embarrassment. She was so freaking adorable.

"Happy Birthday. If you'll follow me, I'll take you upstairs and I hope that everything is to your specifications"

I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her forwards as we took the elevator all the way up to the top. Bella cuddled close to me through the elevator ride due to the speed and the extreme height we were going.

When we walked out into restaurant area, everything looked ideal.

Candles were lit everywhere and roses were spread out everywhere. Light classical music was playing in the background and you could see the sun setting in the background out the large windows.

I guided her outside where we had a tiny table set up to enjoy some light appetizers while watching the sunset.

Bella's smile never left her face as we had some soup and bruschetta. The sky was turning shades of pink, orange and almost purple throughout the buildings of Seattle. It was a beautiful sight, but nothing compared to the woman sitting next to me.

I saw her rubbing her arms; I figured she was cold and I motioned for us to go inside and eat our dinner, while enjoying a different view of the city.

Bella looked mesmerized by the view and the extravagance of it all. Though she seemed nervous, and a bit fidgety, she seemed to be enjoying it, which I was thankful for.

"So, did you talk to your dad today?"

"Yeah, I saw him yesterday while you were out; I guess setting up these details. He gave me a Nook for my birthday, figured that print books were getting obsolete"

"Did my parents bombard you with gifts yet?" I asked, knowing they had something up their sleeves special for her.

"No, they said that I needed to get your gift first. I figured you guys coordinated…"

"Yeah. Sorry, I forgot I told them what I got you" Lord, what the hell did they get her?

"So, when am I going to get this gift?"

"Patience, baby. Let's enjoy dinner, maybe some dancing. We have plenty of time" I explained, and as if on cue, our dinner arrived.

I made sure that they had Bella's favorite, mushroom ravioli, and they had made it special for us tonight. It didn't taste as good as her grandmother's recipe, but it was certainly tasty.

Bella seemed to like it, which was the whole point, and appeared to be enjoying herself.

I offered my hand to her, and guided us over to a make shift dance floor. The music got slightly louder and I spun her around and twirled her into my body. We pressed our bodies close together as our hips swayed gently to the soft music. I dipped her down, causing an eruption of giggles. They quickly stopped when I captured her lips with mine, kissing her passionately. I gently sucked on her lower lip before pulling her upright and looking at her glossed over eyes.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah. You just dazzle me" she stated.

"Dazzle you?" I repeated.

"Yeah. You make me swoon" _Swoon? Is that a good thing?_

"A very good thing" she told me, getting up on her tippy toes to give me a kiss. I got the hint and bent down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. She licked my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter my mouth, but I had to stop before I did something further.

I smiled as I looked down at her lips, swollen from my kisses. I placed my forehead against hers; catching the breath she took from me.

"Care for some dessert?"

She nodded, and I motioned for her to go towards the far away window. There were big, plush arm chair, with a table in between, one lone candle in the middle. The sun was completely set and the city was lit up only by the cars and lights on in buildings. It was still amazingly beautiful to look out on the city.

I had a cherry cobbler ordered for us and Bella ate almost half of it, she thought it was so good.

I was starting to get increasingly more nervous. This was the part of the night when I was going to do it. Get down on one knee and pop the question that would determine the rest of my future.

I had to do it now, before I lost my nerve.

"Hey, baby, let me see your wrist" I asked, and she hesisitated in showing it to me. It was bare, which I expected. "Where is your bracelet?"

She didn't answer me; she just sat there, looking adorable biting her lower lip.

I knew she wouldn't have it on.

How did I know?

Because I stole it.

I also knew that she was freaking out about "misplacing" it for the past few days.

While she was in the shower one day, I had Rose go in to pretend to use the bathroom, and take her bracelet. I knew she didn't shower with it on because she didn't want to ruin it.

I wanted to place the charm on the bracelet and have her read the engraving while it was on her wrist.

"I don't know where it went. I took it off and placed it on the counter in the bathroom, like I always do, while I showered. I came out and I don't know what happened to it. I'm soo sorry, Edward. Maybe it will show up somewhere" she cried.

I felt bad to see her crying, but hopefully those tears will turn into joy once I placed the bracelet on her wrist.

"Baby, Close your eyes for me, please"

Tears slowing down, she did as I asked and closed her eyes. I gently took her wrist into my hand and carefully clasped the bracelet on her.

I, then, told her to open her eyes, nervous as ever to see her reaction.

"Oh my god, where did you find it?" she gushed.

"I had Rose take it. I wanted to place your birthday present on it"

Her eyes began to search the bracelet, looking for the new addition. A smile broke out on her face when she located it. She didn't read it yet though, or so I assumed, because her reaction wasn't bigger.

"Oh, Edward. It's beautiful"

"Then it suits you. But it's engraved. Look at it closely" I told her.

Her gorgeous brown eyes scanned the heart closely and then her eyes went wide and her head snapped up to look at me, tears already glossing over her eyes.

"Bella. You are the most astonishing person I know. Words cannot even begin to describe how wonderful you are and how much I love you. I know that so much has happened and is happening throughout our short, but nevertheless strong relationship. It makes me realize how short life can be and how much I want you constantly by my side" I had to pause; tears were even streaming down my face. "There is no one else I would want to spend the rest of my life with. So, Isabella Marie Swan, please make me the luckiest person in the world, and marry me?"

I knew I said that the whole speech thing was cliché while being down on one knee proposing, but what can I say? I wanted to tell me girl how I felt. Besides, she brought out the cheesy side in me.

Tears were falling down her face, and I swept my thumb across her cheek to wipe them away. She looked down at the bracelet again and then looked up at me, smiling.

"Really?" she asked

I nodded and opened up the tiny square box that held the engagement ring I picked out for her. It was a simple platinum band with a solitaire carat and a half emerald cut diamond. It wasn't extraordinarily fancy or extravagant. It was simple yet gorgeous, much like my, hopefully, fiancée.

She gasped when she saw the ring, and her grin spread wider across her face.

"yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes! I can't wait to marry you!" she squealed, and jumped up throwing her arms around my neck and plopping herself in my lap.

I was stunned. She said yes.

My brain worked a little slow. I wasn't exactly hugging her back yet. I had to process what just happened.

I asked her to marry me. And she said yes.

She said yes.

SHE SAID YES!

I hugged her tightly against my body and gently sobbing into her hair. I didn't care if I was a fucking girl for crying; Bella just agreed to become my wife. My life just became complete.

"We're going to get married!" she shrieked to me

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. I can't believe I had ever been worried about her saying yes. We were meant to be, we were perfect together. Of course she was going to say yes.

We sat there for a while, mostly just hugging, occasionally sneaking in a kiss or two.

I could have stayed there all night, enjoying her company and the spectacular view but I wanted to celebrate in private with my _fiancée_.

_Fiancée, fuck that sounds amazing._

I asked her if she wanted to move our celebration to a more private place, and she gave me a big yes.

The 4 hour car ride was excruciating. I couldn't wait to be home with her, loving her, trailing kisses all over her perfect body and treasuring every inch of her.

Bella kept running her hand up and down my thigh, causing my dick to become very alive. It also made it very hard; excuse the pun, to concentrate on driving. All I wanted to do was take her against the hood of this car. Even if it was on the edge of the road. But she deserved better. I wouldn't take her like that.

Finally, we made it back to my house. I barely could walk and I needed a few minutes to calm myself down before we could go into the house.

I should have expected this, but it was still annoying to see my mother, Rose and Emmett standing on their toes, waiting for us to come into the living room.

"So…" my mother said, as soon as we were in her line of sight.

"We're engaged!" Bella gushed.

My mother ran over to Bella and probably crushed her squeezing her so tight. _How could she squeeze so tight with that big belly in the way_? Then she made her way over to me, crushing me into the same hug, peppering kisses against my cheek.

"Oh I'm so happy! I knew that this day would come! I can't wait to plan the wedding! Oh! And soon I'll be a grandmother!" my mother squealed. Overboard was not even going to come close to covering it when it came to this wedding. I could feel it.

Bella just let my mother gush over her and the soon to be wedding. She let her have her fun talking about the grand wedding and all the details that were going to have to go into planning it. Rose eventually joined in too, sharing in the excitement of wedding fever.

Emmett stood back with my, and gave me a pat on the back.

"You know you are going to have no say whatsoever, right?"

"I plan on just saying yes to whatever she wants, and showing up, in a tux, at the appropriate place and time"

"Smart man"

Soon after the squealing passed, my father came down and congratulated us both. They gave Bella her present, along with Rose and Emmett.

My parents got Bella three things technically, with two of those things being for both of us, actually.

My parents gave us my grandparents' wedding bands to use as our own. They were platinum like Bella's engagement ring and were simple, with some diamonds implanted in the band.

But my mother had the inside engraved. They both read EC and IS forever. It was perfect, and had Bella in tears.

The second was plane tickets and a honeymoon suite to whichever destination we chose for our honeymoon.

The third gift was just for her, and it was a brand new laptop. She never had one and always had to borrow mine. My parents figured this was the best time to spoil her with it, between all the help she was doing and her birthday. They knew she would need one with college coming up; it was necessary nowadays.

Bella, and I for that matter, were very grateful for the wonderful gifts she got.

Rose and Emmett got Bella a gift certificate to one of her favorite stores so that she could get whatever it was that she wanted.

Bella then called Alice to tell her the big news and I could hear the high pitched sounds coming from Alice's mouth. I was then informed that Alice would be designing and making an original, beautiful wedding dress for Bella. She also demanded that she be involved with all the wedding details. Can't say no to that girl once she demanded something.

Somehow I pried Bella from the grasps of my mother, and whisked her upstairs so that we could continue our celebration...

I had Bella in my arms bridal style and I kicked the door closed behind us, not caring if anyone knew we were in here together. I mean, by now, they had to know that we would be doing something. Engaged couples do that.

She giggled when I tossed her onto the bed, her body bouncing back up slightly.

I lowered myself down on top of her and starting attacking her with kisses.

At first we were just kissing, no tongue, and our mouths molding together and occasionally sucking on the swollen lips.

Then, as we became hungrier for more, our tongues started the familiar dance they did between our mouths, dueling for dominance.

My hands had a mind of their own, roaming across her body. My hands slid up and down her creamy legs, stopping at the hem of her dress.

Bella began to arch her body up towards mine, needing more from me. She sat up and allowed me to unzip her dress and slid it off her body. She wore nothing underneath it; no bra, and no panties. She lay there beneath my body completely naked, looking more astounding than usual.

She eyed me carefully, raking her eyes up and down my body. "You, my fiancée, have way too much clothes on"

With that, she began to unbutton my shirt, while I made quick work of my slacks, kicking them off with my ankles.

My hand went between her legs, massaging the tips of her inner thighs, as her body begged me to move over to the worked up center.

I grazed my finger through her folds to find her thoroughly soaked. _Damn, that turned me on so much_.

I suck a single finger inside her, and she moaned at the contact. I knew she wanted more, her breaths extremely ragged. But I continued to tease her body until she couldn't take it anymore.

While slowly pumping a single finger in her heated core, I placed open mouth kisses past her collarbone and down to her breasts. I collected one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking, nibbling and flicking my tongue over.

"Edward…" she panted out.

But this time, she took control. She reached between our bodies and took hold of my impossibly hard cock. Her hand stroked it softly up and down, earning a growl from me. Her teasing made me want to take her even more. She lined herself up with my dick, and bucked her hips up to try and get it inside her.

I couldn't take it anymore, as much as I wanted to tease her body more. I slammed hard into her, causing loud moans to escape both of our mouths.

I was pumping furiously fast in her, but she met each of my thrusts with her hips. I knew she was liking the rough nature and the depth that I was hitting inside her.

I flipped our bodies, never slipping myself out, so that she was on top.

I guided her hips as she bounced on my cock, watching her perky tits bounce with every thrust. I brought my hands up to palm them and play with her nipples as she rode my cock.

She was moaning relentlessly, reaching depths inside her we have never met before. The tip of my head was massaging her g spot every time it moved, and I knew she was loving the fuck out of it.

I moaned out profanities at the how good and tight her pussy felt wrapped around my dick. Her walls kept squeezing down on me and I knew that I wasn't going to last longer.

So I moved one of my hands from her hips and began to rub circles over her swollen nub, knowing she needed something to push her over the edge.

It worked almost instantly as I felt her getting tighter around my dick.

"That's it baby. Come all over my cock" I moaned to her.

That did it; she clamped down on me and threw her head back, moaning my name in the process. The tightness her orgasm brought sent me over the edge, milking me of all I had.

She collapsed on top of me, not removing me from her. We were both panting from the mind blowing sex we just had. Every time we had sex, it got better and better. We were both starting to let loose and have our way with each other. We were giving it to each just like we wanted, hard, deep and fast. My little Bella was a naughty girl in bed.

"I love you so much, baby. You will never know how much baby. Always and forever"

"Always and forever" she repeated to me, placing one last kiss on my lips before she began to get up. She whimpered as she got up, and I figured we were both missing the intense contact and connection we felt when I was inside her.

She went into our bathroom and cleaned herself up. I heard her enter her own room, and my guess was so that she could get some underwear to put on.

Sure enough, she sauntered in wearing only panties, while she searched my drawers for a tee shirt she could borrow. I loved seeing her in my clothes; she always wore them better than I did.

"I can't believe this" she declared while she collapsed back on the bed. She laid her head against my bare chest as she calmed herself down from the highs we were both experiencing. We were both so high off the engagement, the sex and the love that radiated between us.

"Can't believe what, my love"

"We're 18, living together practically and we're engaged! It's crazy, we aren't even high school graduates!" she exclaimed.

"Is that a bad thing:"

"Not at all. Just crazy. Did you think starting this school year that we would be here, together, totally in love?"

"No. Not at all. Things sure have changed"

"But for the best" she reminded me, and she sure was right. I could not imagine where I would be if I didn't have her. She quickly became my entire life. I had no desire for thing to ever return to the way they were.

"I'm sorry you know" I told her.

"For what?"

"How I treated you" I told her.

I know I figured out why I did what I did but I never truly apologized to her acting like a complete dickhead. I went around never caring for anyone else's feelings but my own. I probably treated Bella the worse, saying and doing terrible things to her. I regretted my actions everyday and I wished I could take them back. But I couldn't. The best I could do was honestly apologize and hope that she could truly forgive me. I would spend the rest of my life making it up to her, and more.

We laid there for quite awhile and I never even registered we fell asleep until the next morning, when I stretched and reached over and felt nothing but cold, empty bed.

Bella had already been up.

I heard tinkering in the bathroom, and got up slowly to see if it was Bella.

I dragged a hand through my hair and wiped the sleep from my eyes, as it adjusted to the light coming from the bathroom.

I pushed the door open and saw Bella, with her head in the toilet.

I immediately ran to her side, and pulled her hair back, as she dry heaved into the toilet.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, concerned for how long she had been doing this for so far this morning.

"I don't know. I woke up around 6 and felt sick to my stomach. I walked in here and I just started throwing up. I haven't been able to stop. I must have a stomach bug or something" she explained, as she went to the sink to brush her teeth.

I saw her knuckles turn white as she squeezed the countertop she was leaning against.

My hand went to her back and I rubbed circles against it.

"You feel nauseous again?"

She didn't answer. Her knees gave way and she collapsed into my quick reacting arms, with her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She came through quickly though, relief rushing over me as her eyelids fluttered open.

"B? Can you hear me? Shit. Don't scare me like that? Have you drank anything since you have been sick his morning"

She shook her head know, then grabbed it as if it began to hurt her.

"I feel dizzy"

I picked up her light body and placed her on my bed, before rushing back into the bathroom to grab her some water.

She was probably dehydrated and that's why she fainted. I got her to swallow an entire glass and keep it down.

Her eyelids began to flutter again and I guessed exhaustion was taking over her body.

"I'll be right back, baby. You rest"

She barely nodded her head in recognition when her eyes closed for good and she began to sleep.

I rushed downstairs to find my father.

I prayed she was fine.

I couldn't take anymore sickness, even if it was just a stomach bug.

I wish I could make her feel better.

Our engagement was at the back of our minds at this point, as Bella spent the day sick to her stomach in the bathroom.

What the hell could be wrong with her?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, how was the proposal?<strong>_

_**What do you think is wrong with Bella?**_

_**Next chapter you will get Bella's reaction as well as a baby shower for Esme.**_

_**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**I will continue to update this story as often as possible, but I did start a new story called Unexpected Bliss. I had the idea for it floating around in my head, and I wanted to start it before I lost it. Plus it made room for ideas about this story, since I found myself struggling with writer's block again!**_

_**Happy reading and please leave your thoughts and comments behind!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	19. In The End, Everything Will Be Okay

_**Chapter 19 BPOV**_

Ugh.

I hate being sick; even more than that, I hate throwing up.

Which is what I have been doing since the night I got engaged; 5 nights ago.

I have been dizzy and have had fainting spells on top of that too. Carlisle says it's probably from dehydration, since I have had such trouble keeping things down.

Want to know what else sucks?

Everyone assuming I'm knocked up.

Girl gets engaged before high school ends, and then starts throwing up; everyone assumes she must be pregnant.

I tried to go to school since the school end was nearing; I didn't want to miss too much and get told I couldn't graduate. That would suck. So, against what Carlisle and Edward told me, I went. I didn't even make it through one class before the water and crackers I tried to eat were coming back up in the bathroom.

Right away the gossip mills starting running and half the school were giving me congratulations on the bun in the oven.

By lunch I had enough and had Edward drive me home and I allowed Rose to deal with the gossip.

Needless to say, her bad ass attitude straightened everyone out. Quickly.

Well. Since I had to go to the gynecologist after my incident, I decided to start taking the pill. I took it every day, religiously due to the increase of my sexual activity level with Edward.

First words out of Carlisle's mouth when he saw him were, "Could you be pregnant?"

I blushed, naturally, right away. Then explained how I was taking the pill.

That lead to the lecture about how the pill is not a hundred percent effective and it doesn't protect against sexually transmitted diseases, and of course, that abstinence is always best. Blah, blah, blah.

I really didn't think I was pregnant.

But to humor everyone's nosy curiosity, Carlisle preformed a quick blood test to rule it out.

I could have done without the blood test; despite my wishes to be a nurse, needles skeeved me out. Blood for that matter too. I need to get over that quickly though.

Nursing was just kisses the booboos of cute kids.

It was negative, just as I had suspected.

That was a good thing.

But that didn't stop whatever stupid bug that was fucking with my body! _I'm hanging out with Edward way too much…_

So, I just had to stay in bed and ride this out.

Terrible timing though. I just got engaged. I should be spending this time doing sappy romantic things with my _fiancée._ Doesn't that sound so fantastic?

Edward was being absolutely wonderful, not that I expected any less. He waited on me hand and foot. He held my hair back and rubbed soothing circles on my back every time I ran to the bathroom. He brought me crackers and water, and occasionally toast to try and get me to keep something down. It was truly amazing to see how devoted he had become to me.

But, one thing that had my mind racing was how panicked Edward got when it occurred to him I could be pregnant.

I knew we were young and it was way, way too early, but we could have done it. Somehow, with the inevitable support we would have received, we could have managed to successfully raise a child.

So, now that I was, _crossing fingers_, on the mend, I decided to ask Edward about what would have happened if the test was positive.

"Hey, baby" I said to him to get his attention away from his video game.

"Hm?"

"Something's been on my mind these past few days and I can't seem to shake it"

"What is it? How you could still have anything left in you to throw up?" he chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. Aren't you a regular comedian?"

"I'm sorry. Seriously, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours" he told me, motioning for me to join him on his lap.

"At first, when the possibility arose that I could be pregnant, what were you thinking?"

He hesitated. "Thinking? I wasn't so much thinking as I was freaking out. I mean there is so much I want to do, for myself and for us before we think about having kids. Not to mention, I think one screaming baby in this house is enough, don't you think?"

I couldn't help the frown that broke out on my face. Here I was upset over something that I never even had, something I didn't even know I wanted to have.

"What if I was pregnant? Would you want me to get rid of it?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying here, Bella. You're putting words in my mouth"

"I don't think I am. You're making it pretty clear your world would be completely fucked up if I was pregnant"

Maybe I was overreacting. What if's wasn't what was and I shouldn't have been fighting with him over something that didn't happen. But it could easily have happened and I want to know that he would be supporting me, hell, wanting it right along with me.

"Would my life be turned upside down? Yes. Would it be fucked up? No. Look, I'm grateful you aren't pregnant but that's not because I don't want to have a baby with you. I want to have babies with you, just in the future. Once we are settled and have accomplished some of our dreams in life. This isn't the point in our lives where we should be dealing with a baby"

"I understand all that, and believe me I am relieved that I'm not pregnant. But I want to know what would happen if I was"

He paused again. He brought his fingers through his sex like hair, and I couldn't help but smile at how handsome he was. No matter what was going on with us, that man could always bring a smile on my face.

"B, I would support whatever decision you made. If you did get pregnant, somehow we would make it work, because that's just the way things with us happen. So much has already happened, and we're still standing together, stronger than I ever I think. It would be tough as fuck to raise a kid at this point in our lives. But, if it had to be that way, then we would find a way to work through it. I'd love that baby from the moment you tell me about it. I promise"

It would have been a really sweet moment. Edward could be quite the romantically sweet guy when he wanted to be, and this was one of those times.

But my stomach had other plans.

After a week of throwing up and being sick, I was finally back to normal, five pounds lighter I might add. I was eating and back to my normal self.

Thank God.

With our almost pregnancy scare, it got me thinking a lot about what dreams I wanted to accomplish in the near future.

The number one reason we weren't ready for a baby was because we wanted to fulfill certain things in our lives before we were ready to be parents.

Two months ago it all seemed pretty clear. Go to Duke. Study to be a nurse while Edward played basketball and hopefully went onto professional leagues.

Now, everything was up in the air.

Edward and I both wanted to continue our education, just closer to home.

University of Washington was about a 4 hour drive from our hometown. Close but not really close enough; we both wanted to stay close to Emmett and the new baby.

Port Angeles Community College seemed the way to go. They had a nursing program, luckily, but it didn't have a master's program or have a specialty in pediatrics. It was just a simple nursing degree. That probably wouldn't get me where I wanted but at least it was a start towards my ultimate goal. I could move on to bigger things when the time was right.

Studying for a field like the one I was interested in was simple, for the most part. It was pretty common among most schools. Nursing was a field that could always use workers and would still be expanding. Because of that, many school and programs offer nursing.

It was a lot more common than, let's say, NBA 101.

Edward on the other hand, his dreams weren't so reachable staying close to home in Forks.

In case you didn't guess it, Forks doesn't have a professional basketball team, or any professional sports. In fact, it was pretty hard even to organize a simple pickup game of 5 a team at the park.

The closest was the Seattle Sonics, and it was nearly impossible to make it on the team as just a walk in.

I researched it a bit and it's a process. There were walk in tryouts for professional basketball; in the D league. It's like the minor leagues in baseball. You could try out and perhaps make it and the team traveled around the country like a regular professional team. It had a schedule and played other D league teams across the nation. Occasionally, players got called up to the NBA or to teams overseas, like in Europe. But a lot of people spent their careers in the D league.

Pay wasn't glamorous, but that wasn't really what was important anyways (Edward's trust fund likely would account for more than any salary he would bring home regardless). But, Edward could still do what he loved most besides me; play basketball.

I concluded I would talk to him about it, at least so that he can make a decision that will make him happiest.

Today, though, was Esme's baby shower.

There were plenty of people, many of which I had no idea who they were; the Cullen's were quite well known and throw huge parties with tons of guests. I doubt that Edward knew everyone that was coming.

But Rose, Alice and Edward's Aunt Liz, even Rebecca, were coming, so I knew I had them to keep me company in the very least.

Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and his Uncle Billy and Jake were going to some sports bar to do boy things during the baby shower, though they were supposed to come back for the presents part.

By the mound of presents that were at the table, I didn't think Hailey would need anything until she reached her teen years.

Edward and I had got her this swing machine that played music. It could actually record a song and play that particular one. Edward, the kind hearted brother he was, recorded himself playing a lullaby on the piano. We thought it was a good mix of practicality and added a sentimental touch.

It was pretty standard as far as a baby shower goes; as far as I could tell at least. We sat around gossiping for the most part, in between rounds of catered food.

Edward's Aunt Liz organized several stupid games, which were apparently traditional. We took turns guessing how many inches Esme's waist was by cutting a piece of string that should be long enough to wrap around it, how much we thought the baby was going to weigh and how long the baby would be. Esme played guess the baby item; we blindfolded her and she had to guess the item we placed in her hand.

Then we all played baby trivia; we all had to guess answers to trivial questions like how many diapers does a baby go through a year. A shitload! Ha!

Everyone that won got a little baby bottle filled with personalized M and Ms with the date of the baby shower on one side and For Hailey on the other side.

Before the boys arrived for presents we decided to make a mold of Esme's belly by doing the belly casting. One of Esme's friends was a painter and was going to paint and design the harden cast so that Esme could display it nicely somewhere.

We had to wait about a half hour extra for the boys. All the wives/girlfriends were calling nonstop, all of us receiving no answers.

Edward walked in first, a smirk casted wide across his face. He had Jake on his back and Emmett followed after them.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Emmett John Cullen! Where are your father and uncle? Why haven't you answered your phones? Why the hell are you all smiling?" Esme exclaimed. If it wasn't for Jake so close, I swear she would have smacked them both upside their head.

Then, we heard the reason for their tardiness. A long bang, like someone falling, came from the foyer, followed by deep laughs.

We understood immediately.

They were drunk off their asses.

Carlisle walked, well stumbled, in first, eyes completely bloodshot. Billy followed in next, limping, obviously being the one that fell.

"Carlisle!" Esme yelled. She walked closer to him and smelled the alcohol stench rolling off him. "Are you drunk?" she asked him, a bit lower this time.

"Esme. You look wondabah!" he told her, sloppily kissing her cheek.

She pushed him off her and turned around to face Edward and Emmett.

"I'm not sure if I should laugh or cry" she declared.

Edward set Jake down on his feet and he ran in towards his mother, who was trying to suppress her giggles at the drunken men, one of them being her husband.

"Would you like us to take them up to bed?" Emmett asked Esme,

"No. Carlisle is not going to miss gift opening. He will sit by my side, behaving himself, while we open gifts and thank our guests for their kindness" she said.

She dragged Carlisle by his tie, who giggled the whole, and sat them both down in the middle of the living room where all the gifts were waiting.

Everyone followed suit, finding a place to sit and watched as Esme opened her gifts and while Rose, Aunt Liz and I made a hat of wrapping paper or bows from each gift; apparently is was another baby shower tradition thing.

Carlisle made it through, sobering up through talk of cervix's dilating and diaper genie and breast pumps. By the end Esme and Carlisle were back to being the perfect hosts they always were, cordially thanking each guest for their presence and gifts.

Speaking of gifts…

Hailey was going to be the most spoiled baby in the world.

I knew that Esme had already been shopping on her own, plus all the stuff she got today; who knew a baby could get this much stuff.

She got the crib, a bassinet, a changing table, and dressers for all the clothes that the baby got. She got highchairs, multiple strollers and car seats and this walker thing for when she gets older.

Esme also got things that she needed like maternity bras and pumps and all those things I don't wanna think about needing. To be honest, it scared the hell out of me thinking about giving birth. The nine months of sickness and growing huge and swollen limbs. Then, the hours of painful labor; I even found out today sometimes they have to cut your, ya know, vayjayjay in order for the baby to make it out. After that you still had sleepless nights, breast feeding and diaper changing to look forward to.

It was not something I cared to think about.

Esme looked positively radiant though. She seemed to enjoy every minute of being pregnant. Her hand rarely left her stomach; she was always caressing it and talking to the baby. It was so sweet to see the adoration she already for this tiny human that was yet to be born.

No matter how scared I was, seeing the glow from Esme, cemented in my mind that I would work past the fear, because I wanted to have a baby. With Edward.

Years in the future.

Edward was quite entertained by his father making a fool of himself. He thought it was good that other people saw the perfect Cullen man fall short of the portrait he makes other people see.

As soon as the house as empty, Edward and I ran upstairs. We did not want to be in the hormone driven path of rage that Esme was going to unleash on Carlisle.

Emmett lost rock paper scissors to make sure Esme stayed calm, as much as she could, and stayed seated, since she was still technically on bed rest. Today was a big day, with much more activity than she should have had. We didn't need an impromptu hospital visit all because we let Esme ravage Carlisle. So, the boys dueled and Emmett lost.

I swear it's like Edward could read minds; he seemed to just know what Emmett was going to do.

"How come you let Carlisle drink so much?" I asked him once we were behind his closed bedroom door.

"I thought it would be more fun to let the grown man make his own decisions and screw things up for himself rather than to get yelled at for babying him"

It made sense. Carlisle was a grown adult.

"I suppose so. I can't believe he wouldn't consider what a fool he would look like coming in like that"

"Baby. As much as I love to talk about how much of an idiot my father is, I haven't seen you all day. And I would to do some non verbal talking with you" he told me as he flashed me his best pantie soaking crooked smile.

I crawled up on to the bed where he was waiting, making sure to stick my ass high up in the air. He growled at me and bit his bottom lip.

I finally reached his face and I tangled my hands in his disheveled mess of hair. I latched on to his head and pulled him in, his lips crashing on top of mine.

Suddenly, I was very needy to have my sexy fiancée inside me. I made no attempt to hide it either.

I quickly started to gyrate my hips against his ever present erection. The contact was good, but not enough for either us.

Never breaking contact with lips, we began to rip each other's clothes off in a frenzy.

Soon I was naked on top of his naked body and my wet core was in direct contact with his boner.

I reached between us and slid my hand up and down his cock a few times before I placed his tip at my entrance. He bucked his hips upwards but I scooted up. I shimmied my hips over his tip, just letting it graze my wet folds. He was a panting mess.

He couldn't take anymore of my teasing.

His strength was too much. He placed his hands on my hips and flipped us over so that his body was ghosting over mine.

He wasted no time in pumping inside me, fast and hard from the start.

I was used to his size by now and I wanted it as hard as he could give it. He bent down to kiss me as he hooked my leg under his arm and brought it up by our heads.

Between the kissing and the angle of how his dick was thrusting into me, I was quickly closing in on my orgasm.

I wanted to make it last, so I pushed him off a bit, taking him by surprise. I stood up and walked over to his desk. I slapped my hands down on the top and bent over, swaying my hips side to side.

"Fuck" he said huskily as he hurried over to me.

He lined himself up and bent over me to palm my breasts and work his magic with my nipples.

I felt him enter me slowly, and the new position made my girly parts jump with joy. He was hitting entirely new spots and getting in deeper than before.

He put his arm around my waist and had his finger travel down to my tender nub. He rubbed soft circles over it as he rhythmically pumped inside me.

The pace quicken as I felt him growing harder inside me. He was getting close and I was close to going over the edge myself.

My confidence at a new level, I decided to try something else different.

"You like this baby? Having me bent over your desk like a naughty girl?"

I had no idea if he liked dirty talk during sex, or if I was doing it right. But my worries were quickly put to rest as his speed picked up again and his moans got louder.

"Yeah, Edward. Just like that. I love when you're rough with me"

"Fuck Bella. That" moan "dirty" moan "talk" moan "is driving me insane"

"Then lose it baby. Come inside me"

A growl came from inside his chest as he rammed into me, furiously rubbing my clit bringing me to an extreme climax. I clamped down around him tight as I came harder than ever before.

With a few last thrusts, he emptied inside me and rested his forehead on my back. His arms snaked around my waist and he turned me around so that he could kiss my lips.

"Where did that come from? That was so fucking hot, baby"

"I don't know. I love our sex life but I feel like you keep it same, scared that I'm going to push you away because you went too far. I trust you and I am more than enjoy this level of relationship. I'm your fiancée now and I want to get a little, I don't know, kinky?" I told him, a bit unsure of my response.

"I'm already fucking getting hard again hearing you talk like that. I am loving being engaged to you"

His lips were quickly on mine again, sucking and nibbling at my bottom lip as I felt him become hard against my stomach.

He might be ready for another round, but I was not.

I gently pushed back on his chest and his lips formed into a pout.

"Don't pout at me. I think we should rest a little bit"

I kept a hard exterior, though on the inside I was so close to caving, and he finally agreed to just lie down.

Stipulating, though, that we both stay naked.

I could live with that. Edward naked was a sight I could stare at forever.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned him within a few minutes of snuggling up together.

"Anything, baby"

"Have you thought about what you're going to do in life now that you're not going to Duke? Are you still going to pursue basketball?"

He furrowed his brows at me, indicating he was surprised by my question, but thinking about how to answer it.

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it much. Things have been so crazy around here and I've focused on what I have in front of me right now that I haven't thought about the future"

"Well you thought about it enough to propose to me"

"That's different. The one thing I do know about my future is that you are definitely in it"

"So, think about it now. Port Angeles has a basketball team"

"I know. It's a division 3 team, I am not going to get noticed there" he replied, a frown taking up residence across his face.

Edward was too young to be giving up on his dreams. Times were tough and we still had tough things ahead of us but he could still have his dreams. He could and I thought that he was, one in a million. He could be that one boy from a small town no one has heard and come out of nowhere and make it in the NBA. If there was anyone in the world that could do it, it was Edward Cullen.

There is something special about him and I don't think that because I'm madly in love with him; I've thought this about him even when I pretended I hated him. He has something about him that can drive him to be whatever he wants. He wants to make it to the NBA; he wants to play basketball. It is his passion.

No matter what is going on in his, our, family, he can't give up on his passion. It makes him who he is.

Nobody, not Esme or Emmett, despite their gratefulness he is around to help, would want him to give up on his dreams. Especially knowing the kind of talent he has and his drive to make it to the big leagues.

"You can't just give up because you're not going to your dream school. Just because you're not going to Duke doesn't mean that you can't make it to NBA. You can start with division 3 basketball and then go on to open tryout in the D leagues and then, because I know how amazingly talented you are, you will make it to the NBA and become the next, I don't know, Michael Jordan?" I was going to have to brush up on popular basketball players.

He chuckled at my basketball reference, before giving me a sweet kiss. "It seems like you've been research basketball, huh?" I nodded my head at him and he smiled at me. "I've looked too, I know my options. But the chance of me making it, it's slim to none"

"You aren't just anybody. You're good, Edward. I can tell you that you are that one in a million player, and I can guarantee that I will not be the only person that sees that. The same spark and offensive production that the Duke scout saw the people that run all the basketball programs you try out for will see that too. Your game will continue to improve and you can make it. I know that you can. I know it's a lot to think about and nothing has to be decided today. Just promise me, you won't give up on your dreams without trying?"

He nodded before pulling me close to him and snuggling his head into the crook of my neck.

The steadiness of our breathing and the warmth between our bodies made us drift off into sleep.

I woke up, cold and alone in Edward's bed.

I looked over at his clock and saw that it was 1 am. We had slept past dinner and half way into the night.

I figured he would be hungry and fixing himself something to eat. So, I threw on his shirt from before and my underwear before I tiptoed downstairs and into the kitchen.

Edward was standing at the stove, with just a pair of basketball shorts on. It looked like he was making eggs.

"Hey" I said to him, as I wrapped my arms around his torso. He bent his head down to kiss my arms.

"Want some?"

"Eggs? We didn't eat any dinner"

"I know but its morning now, so eggs are more fitting"

"Sure, orange juice?" I asked him as I went to grab myself a glass. He nodded so I grabbed two glasses and poured our juice as he finished making our eggs.

He popped in some toast and I buttered them before we finally sat down to eat. I didn't even realize how hungry I was until I started to smell the delicious food sitting before me.

"We make a pretty good team"

"I have known this already, Cullen. You think I'd agree to marry you if I didn't think we worked well together?"

"I should have known. You always think everything through"

"Yep" I said, while I stuck my tongue out at him. But he was quick and grabbed my tongue before I could bring it back into my mouth. He was smirking at me.

"It's very impolite to stick your tongue out at someone"

"Givve nee ney tongue bahck" I managed to get out.

"Say please"

"pheleze"

He chuckled before releasing my tongue and kept himself entertained by mimicking my mumbled English that came out while he held my tongue.

"So, I was thinking that after we get up in the morning, for good, we could head over to Port Angeles. We could check out Port Angeles Community College, get the ball rolling on that. Also, we could check out some apartments if you want"

"Apartments?" I questioned.

I know that we had each separately thought about moving out and getting our own place, especially with our recent engagement. I just hadn't thought it would be so soon.

"Well, I figured that we would have been living on our own in North Carolina, so why not just get our own place here? Plus, you just gave me the whole long lecture about not giving up on my dreams. Living with you is one of my dreams. I am going to pursue that dream first"

"I can't say no to that" I responded, and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"While you're all buttered up from my very sweet affection, I think I should take this opportunity to ask you something else"

_Oh dear lord…_

"Okay…"

"Will you go to prom with me?"

Prom. Jeez, that seemed like a nightmare. Dressing up, dancing and cliché teenage traditions.

At the same token, Esme would probably kill us if we didn't go.

If I had to go to the stupid Prom, I would at least want to go with Edward. If anyone was going to make this event tolerable it was my Edward.

Plus, could I really say no to a handsome face like his?

I don't think so.

So, I agreed.

Which in turn means I am agreeing to a long afternoon of boutique shopping with Rose and Alice, and then all the primping and prepping the days leading up to the dance and the hours of them dolling me up on the actual night. But it's better that way because the hell if I know what to do on my own. Edward normally loves the outcome and I'm doing it for him.

Sleep came easily for us once we were done eating and talking about later on that day.

We woke up later than usual; around 12 and the house was already empty.

Rose was taking Emmett to the hospital and Carlisle was taking Esme for her check up as well.

Edward and I prepared ourselves sandwiches for lunch and then we went on our way to Port Angeles.

Port Angeles was about 45 minutes away; it wasn't too far but to do it over and over again would be a pain in the ass.

The college was small, like most schools in this area. Not a big population or attendance so the buildings were smaller. The good thing was that the class sizes were smaller as well and lead to more personalized education, which I enjoyed.

The admission process was simple; we had all the necessary forms already. It was quite simple, all we needed was a health form, our high school transcripts and then to fill out a few forms at the college. We filled everything out and even got our ID cards that day. We were officially college students and we scheduled to attend an early student orientation in June where we would register for classes and find out about all the college information we would need.

The people seemed nice and though it wasn't a campus, the surrounding area was really nice; it had a bunch of cafes and bookstores and luckily a starbucks right across the street. From what I heard about college, starbucks would be my best friend.

Edward seemed pleased too. He saw a glimpse of the basketball court and though it was nothing like Duke, it was definitely a step up from Forks high's gym.

We both got a course packet to look through and begin learning what types of classes we needed to take. We could go online and search the schedule of classes to try and make a schedule we wanted so that we were ready when we went to register with an advisor during orientation. Edward and I wanted to try and take our classes together. Though our end goals were different, we both had to take certain core classes that every student needed to take. SO, we knew we could at least take those classes together.

Afterwards, we drove around the neighborhood, glancing at random for rent signs. We saw a few different studios that were above store fronts and even a cute like one floored house.

But we saw this quaint little brownstone for rent about 15 minutes away from the college right before getting on the highway.

It was an open house so we took a look inside.

I was blown away.

There was one bedroom, decently sized with a fire place and it was so cozy, like the rest of the house. There was a big bathroom with a new shower and antique styled tub. The living room and dining room was one big adjoined room, with another fire place between the two rooms. There was a kitchen to the side of the dining room with an island separating the two rooms. The kitchen was in 50s style, much like Rachael Ray's on her show and that was my dream style. Everything was already furnished, a big sectional couch and entertainment center that had a big 50 inch TV that Edward was in love with. There was a 4 person dining set with a china cabinet that matched. Edward was excited that there was a dishwasher so that we didn't have to wash dishes every night. Laundry would have to be done at Edward's parents' house since there was definitely not enough room here.

We couldn't put in offer, unfortunately, because we hadn't spoken to our parents about it yet. We both didn't foresee a problem since it was going to be fine before when we were going to Duke; we didn't see much of a difference.

I was extremely excited about the little brownstone; I was so convinced that that house was the one. I wanted so badly for that to be the house we started our lives in. It was perfect.

Life had hit a pretty low spot in our lives and the lives around Edward and me. We were both forced to make sacrifices and changes that we didn't want to do, but we knew was the right thing to do. We would never regret it or place blame on our loved ones for the consequences; we wanted to do this.

At first, I thought that things were only going to get worse before they started to look up again.

But I underestimated Edward and his intense ability to always be able to silver liner any situation we found ourselves in.

So what if we weren't going to Duke and seeing an entire different side of the country? We could always visit again at another part of our lives or even move to the east coast later on.

There was nothing wrong with staying in Washington and going to Port Angeles College. We could get just as far in our lives and be just as happy. It was all about what we put into it anyways.

Now we are engaged and hopefully moving into our own little place.

Emmett was getting better, all his tests were showing signs of improvement and his blood counts were going up. I hoped that it would stay that way.

Esme was due in a little more than a month and there appeared to be no more complications, so everything seemed that the baby would be born with no harm to her or Esme.

My dad was happy and actually moving on in his life; he had called the other day to say he was going on a date. I was surprisingly happy for him because he deserved it. He deserved to be happy and be happy with someone else. It was good for him not to be alone all the time anyways, since I was effectively moved out anyways.

Thankfully, things were finally starting to look up.

I didn't want to say it out loud though; afraid I would jinx it.

But as long as I had Edward, I knew somehow, someway everything would always work out okay in the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait!<strong>_

_**I want to try and take a little longer between updates so that I can make the chapters better. I want to try to make the details better and grammer better. I feel that if I take a little more time, the quality will be better.**_

_**So, please bear with me. I promise I will keep trying to update as much as I can.**_

_**I tricked most of you into believing Bella was pregnant, but in the end I felt like it was too young and I could have a lot more fun with them before giving them a baby!**_

_**I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and please review! I enjoy every one I get!**_

_**Thanks and happy reading!**_


	20. Prom Night

**Chapter 20 EPOV**

April. Finally, the month I have been waiting for since the beginning of the school year.

My last month in high school.

Everything at this point in class has been utter bullshit. Pretending to give us work that matters when in reality it doesn't.

We all already got into our colleges and sent our money out. Our grades were all but set and we were in senioritis mode.

Teachers tried to give us work and make us pay attention, but that grew to be impossible once the calendars were flipped to April.

In a week, we had the prom.

The day after was our graduation.

After that, I would never have to come back to Fork High again.

Goodbye and good riddance.

Bella wasn't looking forward to Prom; she hated the cliché teenage traditions. But she didn't want to disappoint my mother who was looking forward to it enough for the both of us.

Normally, Bella would go shopping with Alice and Rose for these sort of occasions. But my mom insisted on taking her and paying for it. She even wanted to do her hair and makeup on the day of.

My dad wasn't too happy about my mom going shopping, since that was in clear violation of bed rest. One pouty face and a promise to sit in every store they went into got my dad off her back.

I swear that Bella learnt everything from my mother.

Today was yearbook day.

Stupid day, if you ask me. I would rather just get the day off.

We all gathered in the cafeteria, where we would receive our yearbooks. Then, we would get a special senior breakfast and get to have everybody sign our yearbooks. After the breakfast, we were allowed to go home.

I had to wake up early to eat a crappy breakfast and get the people I would see later on in the day anyways to sign my yearbook.

Stupid.

But here I was, sitting in the cafeteria with everyone; even Emmett came.

Today was a good day for him.

Bella was chatting with Rose and Alice, all about the Prom, thus why Bella was mostly quiet.

I was about to get up and throw out the rest of my crappy breakfast when Tanya stopped me.

"Hey. I was just wondering if you would sign my yearbook?" she asked me.

"Um, I guess"

I handed her mine too because it would be awkward signing hers and not offering her mine.

I had no idea what to write so I went generic. _'Tanya, hope you succeed in college and go far. Good luck. __–__ Edward'_

"Hey baby, I didn't get to sign your yearbook yet" Bella said, grabbing the yearbook from Tanya once she was done with it.

I handed back Tanya's yearbook to her, and she smiled, almost wickedly at me.

Then I heard Bella gasp, throw my yearbook at the table and storm off.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked, as I picked up the yearbook.

"I'll go after her" Alice declared, Rose following.

I flipped to the front cover of my yearbook, seeing where Tanya signed.

_Dear Edward,_

_Sorry that our one night at that party couldn't have been more. You were so great. I can tell that we have a real connection. If you ever get bored, come find me. I'll give you what you need._

_XOXO, Tanya_

Mother fucker.

How did I know that bitch wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut about our night together?

I know Bella and I weren't together when it happened but that night triggered too much in Bella. She knew exactly what night Tanya was referring to.

I stormed out of the cafeteria, looking for where the girls went.

I figured they would be hiding out in the bathroom, so against my better judgment, I went into the girls bathroom.

There Bella was sitting on top of this table thing, with Rose and Alice on either side of her. Thank god they were the only girls in there, or else I would probably be slapped and called a pervert.

"Edward, I don't think that you should be in here. Not just because this is a girls bathroom, too" Alice told me.

"Let me talk to her. This is our problem and we need to talk"

"You need to keep it in your pants" Rose spewed

"We weren't even together!"

"That isn't the point and I think you know that" Rose yelled back.

"Stop it, you two. Rose, Alice. Let me talk to Edward. He's right, we need to be the ones talking this out" Bella reasoned.

Alice rubbed her head and Bella urged her to go on, but Rose stayed back.

"Rose…"

"Fine. But we will be right outside. Don't do anything stupid, Edward, if you can help it" she warned.

I nodded as the two girls reluctantly left the bathroom.

"It was the night of the James thing, right?"

I couldn't even bring myself to say the words, so I just nodded.

"Tanya, really? Did you just try to do the sluttiest of the sluts? Whoever, whenever. Was that the policy?" she asked.

"Bella, we weren't together. I wanted you but I knew I wasn't worthy of you"

"So you fuck with Tanya? That was the way into my heart, Edward. How thoughtful"

"We weren't together, Bella. You can't be mad about this" I tried to reason.

"Is that what you think? I can't be mad? News flash, Edward. I am mad. Mostly though because you never found it necessary to tell me that while James was having his way with me in the forest, you were having your way with Tanya"

I was speechless. I nothing to come back with from that.

I should have told her. Instead, I kept it a secret all this time, like it was something bad. This probably would have been nothing if I would have just told her.

"How many, Edward?"

"How many what?" I asked, confused.

"How many girls have you been with?" she clarified.

"Bella…" That was not something I wanted to go through with her.

"I want a list"

"A list?"

"Yes. I want to a list of all the girls you have been with" she stated

"You want me to make a list of every girl I have ever been with?"

"Yep. This way there are no more surprises"

"Every single girl?"

She paused for a second before looking at me with tear stained cheeks. "Well I guess not every girl. You can cross Tanya, Jessica and Lauren off your list since I already know you've slept with them"

"I don't want to do this! Do you really think that this is a good idea?" Because I think this is a terrible idea. Shit. I don't even know how many girls I have been with.

"Yes. It should be easy. I can give you mine. You. See, isn't that easy?" she sobbed.

I was pretty speechless. My girlfriend was hysterical over my former ways and wants me to write a list of all the girls I have ever been with. From what I know, this is a disaster. This was the type of conversation you never wanted to have with your girlfriend. Especially when that girlfriend is Bella.

"What is that too hard? How about this, go through the phone book and scratch off all the girls you haven't been with. That should make it easier"

She continued to sob, and I knew at this point I was going to be no consolation for her. Nothing I said at this point would make the situation better. Especially given what she was asking.

If I did give her the list, which I wasn't going to do, it would only make matters worse. That list would be way longer than her or I wanted it to be.

If I didn't then she would be mad because I wasn't listening to her or doing what she wanted.

Either way I lose.

So, I walked out.

"Look, I can't take that shit back. But she wants me to write a list of every girl I have been with. Please, just talk to her. I'm going home. Tell her I'll meet her there" I told Alice, while Rose hurried back inside.

Alice nodded a bit sympathetically before going back into the bathroom.

I went back toward the cafeteria where Jasper and Emmett were waiting to hear all the drama.

"So, she found out about your skanky past. You're in for a shitload of trouble, my man" Emmett said

"She wants a list. A list of every girl I have been with" I told them, banging my head down against the table.

"Do not, whatever you do, do not write that list. That is begging for more trouble" Jasper said.

"Yeah. Give her some space. She will calm down. B does not really want to know about ALL the girls" Emmett added.

I nodded, already knowing what they told me. I quickly said goodbye and headed out towards my car.

I knew that Bella technically didn't have a ride if I left, but I think she would rather walk home at this point then be in the same car as me.

Plus, Rose had her car and so did Jasper so I knew that she wouldn't be stuck at school.

I turned the car on, listening to sweet purr of the engine coming to life.

I shifted the car into gear and sped out of the parking lot.

I immediately went onto the highway and let the car rip. I shifting into the higher gears quickly, getting above the speed limit before I knew it. I kept my foot pressed down on the gas pedal, pushing my car to its limit

I was half way to Seattle in 90 minutes by the time I turned around to head back home.

I tried to stick to the speed limit on the way back.

My parents' car was gone, which I expected; it was my mother's weekly checkup at the doctor's office today.

I walked in and Bella was in the kitchen and it smelt like she was baking. She tended to bake things when she was upset.

"I'll write the damn list" I told her.

She turned around and the tears were flowing once again.

"What? What's wrong baby? I thought you wanted me to write the list"

"I said that but…" she paused to sniffle. "I wanted you not to be able to make a list. How am I supposed to compete with all the girls that you have been with?"

"Baby, you don't need to compete with all…"

"All? How many girls have there been, Edward?"

"I don't know…"

"You see this is why I asked you to write the list, so can you please just do what I ask you to do!" she declared as she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

She must be getting her period or something because this is ridiculous.

I get it. I fucked up. But did I really deserve all this?

Bella was seriously out of her mind right now with this list crap. She didn't want to know all of the girls. She did not want to know a number.

I know that she is insecure with herself and what has happened in the past. It would not make her feel any more secure by knowing exactly what my past entailed.

That wasn't the person I was today.

Who I was when I was doing all that shit was not who I am now.

I was a fucked up boy doing fucked up shit.

Bella had transformed me into a man that know right and wrong and I would never be the person I was then again.

If she wanted a list, I'd give her one.

It would just have her name on it and it would be the list of girls I have been in love with.

Of course, she is still going to want the other list. So, I guess I would have to write that one too.

I grabbed a pad and pen and sat on the couch and got writing.

The list was longer than I realized it would be and way longer than she wanted it to be; especially since she didn't even want me to be able to write a list. But I needed to do what she wanted me to do. I owed her that much.

I made my way upstairs and straight towards my room because no matter how mad she was at me that would be the only place she would want to be.

There she was, lying in the middle of my bed staring at the ceiling.

To be polite, I knocked on my door and she mustered up a small smile as I walked through the threshold.

"Hey" she told me as I sat down beside her.

I gently stroked her hair and I saw her eyes close in comfort.

"I know you wanted me to write a list of every girl I have been with but I only wrote down one name, and it's yours. It's the list of every girl I have ever been in love with. The other list wouldn't mean anything because that's not who I am now. I was a lost boy who was honestly a dick. The things I did back before you were terrible and I treated a lot of girls like shit. It's not going to change anything by making you upset by knowing exactly who I have been with"

She didn't say anything; she just kept staring at me with sad eyes.

She wanted the other list.

"But you want the other list. So, here" I told her and handed her both lists. She took them both and fiddled with them between her fingers.

I went to walk out the door but her sweet voice stopped me.

"Wait" she called out and I turned around. She tossed the lists into my trash can and beckoned me with her fingers. "I don't need that list written by that other boy. I only need the list written by the man I love. I know you have changed but…"

"What baby? Tell me, please"

"I thought that you started changing by the time you were with Tanya. I thought I had seen better things in you by that point and I had already started falling for you. Plus, why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't you just be honest with me? We weren't together and I had no reason to be angry with you. I'm only angry because you hid it, can't you understand that?"

"I do. And I should have told you, but I was ashamed. I had already started falling for you but I didn't think I could ever get you. So, I thought I needed to get over you and there was Tanya, willing. It didn't work though and then all that other shit happened. I just wanted to forget I could be so stupid as to think that a stupid night with Tanya would make me forget about you. Can you ever forgive me?" I pleaded.

"I suppose I can find a way…"

I saw her lips curl up into a smile and my face portrayed the same thing as I realized that I was going to keep my girl.

"I thought I was going to lose you" I told her, pressing my forehead against hers.

Her tiny arms wrapped around me and she embraced me into her warm body.

"I was mad, baby. But I love you and that is never going to change. I will love you always and forever" she told me, pressing her lips against mine.

"Always and forever" I repeated.

I molded my lips around hers and then moved lower to gently suck and nibble on her plump bottom lip. She dragged her tongue across my bottom lip and I opened up and allowed her tongue to invade my mouth. I was intoxicated by the minty but sweet taste that Bella always had.

Her hands worked their around my neck and she used one hand to pull me closer to her and the fingers of her other hand tangled themselves in my hair.

Our lips kept moving together, continuing to give open mouthed kisses to each other as our bodies started to move of their own accord; both of us longing for some type of friction.

I moved my hands from cradling her face down toward her chest and began to massage her breasts over her shirt. Bella arched her back up towards me and tried to move my hands lower. I slipped one hand under her shirt and quickly un did her bra, springing her breasts free. Her nipples were already hard, waiting for my mouth to pounce on them.

My mouth lowered to them, my tongue swiping out across them to tease her a bit, though I doubt she needed further teasing. My girl was always so wet and ready for me.

I took one of her erect nipple in my mouth as my other hand traveled further south.

My finger massaged the skin over her hip bone as I dipped one finger in the waistband of her jeans. I unclasped the button and pulled her jeans and panties off. She rubbed her thighs together desperate for any type of friction for her aching core.

I slid my finger between her soaked lips and wasted no time in plunging deep inside her. She let out a deep moan and her hips bucked towards my finger. I easily added another finger and continued to pump in and out of her tight pussy.

My thumb reached up to massage her clit as I curled my fingers up inside her. I found her g-spot in no time, massaging that inside her as I rubbed her furiously outside as well.

I felt her wall tightening around my fingers and I knew she was close.

I brought my mouth down and replaced my fingers with my mouth. I brought her swollen nub into my mouth and gently bit down and that was her undoing. She came hard all over my fingers and I greedily licked up all her juices, enjoying the musky, salty but sweet flavor that her body created.

As Bella came down from her high, I unblocked my pants and removed them before slipping my shirt over my head and returned to attack her stomach with open mouthed kisses. She gently shook from laughter beneath me, her hands tangled in my messy hair once again.

"Edward!" she called out between giggles.

I trailed kisses up her torso, past her sensitive collarbone and I sucked on her neck behind her ear. Finally my lips reached hers and she hungrily kissed me back.

She began to buck her hips up towards mine and we both wanted more.

I reached between us and lined myself up with her entrance. My tip was already coated with her wetness. I slowly slid inside her, enjoying every inch of her.

We both moaned when our hips met and I was completely buried inside her... She wrapped her legs around me and I buried my face in the crook of her neck. I didn't move for a while. Just stayed still enjoying the extreme closeness we felt together.

Eventually Bella started to wriggle beneath me and neither one of us could wait any longer.

I started moving again, picking up the pace and thrusting hard into her. I feel her tighten around me and she continues to clamp down around every few seconds and it is driving me crazy.

"Where did you learn that little move" I panted to her, leaving kisses along her neck.

She turned her face to the side, allowing me better access to her neck. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve"

I sat up and she pulled her legs back, almost folding herself in half. I entered her again, reaching deeper inside her than I ever had. I pounded her, thrusting hard into her and from the moans coming from her mouth she was enjoying it just as much as I was.

I brought her legs back toward my shoulders and lifted her hips up, changing the angle. I knew from this angle, I would be hitting her g-spot. I needed to get her to come quick. Bella trying new shit during sex turned me on so much.

"Let me flip over" I heard her say.

I slid out of her and she flipped over onto her stomach and got on all fours. She was wiggling that perfect ass of hers in the air. She let her arms stretch out so that her face was in the pillow and her ass stuck out even more.

I placed my hands on either side of her hips and plunged inside her, both of us moaning at the feeling of this new position.

Her hand went between us and she started to rub herself as I started to pump faster.

"Fuck, Bella. That is so fucking sexy"

I kept my eyes glued to where our bodies were connected.

"Harder, baby" she yelled out to me.

I slammed into her hard, causing her to yell out in pleasure. I felt her rub faster and my thrusts were getting frantic.

She started to move her hips back meeting every one of my thrusts, and sex had never felt this good.

Her walls were clamping down hard around my cock and I knew she was so close.

"Come for me baby. I need you to come for me" I told her, continuing to pound her.

"Edward!" I heard her yell out in ecstasy. She was impossibly tight around me and I felt her clit throb above where I was entering her.

My release was seconds after hers, the tightness of her pussy milking me dry.

My body bent over on top of her back. I was breathing heavily, recovering from the intensity of my orgasm.

"Holy shit"

I heard her whimper as I pulled out and collapsed down next to her. She quickly turned back over and laid her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"That was amazing" I said to her

"I know. Make-up sex is hot"

"You keep surprising me every time we have sex lately. New tricks and positions, and dirty talk. It's hot baby, but where is this coming from?"

"Cosmo. I've been researching things that might make things more exciting for you. I'm sure it's not so fun just have plain missionary sex with me every time"

"With you, it is. I appreciate you doing research for me, but you didn't need to. I'd be happy doing anything with you. No matter how we do it, it feels amazing because it's with you. But, I am excited to see what other things you learned. You're so fucking sexy"

And utterly adorable for researching ways to pleasure me.

God, how did I ever become so lucky?

She giggled and snuggled into the crook of my neck, no doubt embarrassed at her admission.

"Don't be embarrassed baby. I love it. I love how you want to find ways to pleasure me. I think that I am going to have to find out some ways to pleasure you more"

"No baby. Trust me, you pleasure me plenty. Very thoroughly. But, I think that we should get dressed. Your parents will be home soon" she told me, kissing me on the cheek before getting up.

I immediately missed her presence. And cold. I reluctantly got up as well and followed suit, getting dressed.

I heard my parents pull into the driveway as we were pulling our shirts on.

My mother was calling for us as soon as she walked through the door, so it was a good thing we hurried getting dressed.

"Oh! I'm so glad you both are home! I had the greatest idea on the way home" my mom exclaimed.

"Okay… how's the baby?" I asked

"The baby is fine, sweetie. But that's not what this is about. It's about the wedding! I think that we should have the wedding here, in the backyard. We have that gazebo that we can use for where you two can be married. Then we can set up tents over the lawn area where the reception can be held. We can do it in July or August, when the weather will be nice. You both won't have to worry about a thing; I will take care of everything. With Bella's input, of course. Please?" My mother pleaded.

I looked over at Bella, knowing that this was really her decision. She looked a bit apprehensive, knowing my mother's flare for the extravagance when it came to parties. But she nodded her head yes, and my mother's squeals could be heard down the block as she crashed into us, pulling us both into a huge hug.

We both had no idea what we signed ourselves up for.

The week leading up to Prom was filled with Bella being held hostage in the living room with my mother and Alice.

The wedding date was set for July 21, a Saturday afternoon. Bella got my mom to agree to limit the guest list to 100 people. But the priest was already booked. Invitations were already picked and being prepared to be sent out.

Tents, tables and chairs were rented for the occasion. They even had the table settings picked out.

Apparently the colors for the theme were Coral and light grey. I actually liked that because it wasn't so girly. I was thankful that my girl wasn't overly girly and chose those colors. My mother said that they were perfect for a summer wedding actually.

No dresses or tuxes have been chosen. I didn't even know what other decisions needed to be made. To me, everything seemed to be set. But, Alice and my mother insisted that there was still plenty of work to be done.

At least we were able to take a break from wedding details today.

Today was the prom.

Bella went from one disliked topic to another.

She did seem to be excited for tonight though.

Once we told her that we had another limo and it would be us, Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett, she lightened up a bit. I think that she was excited to have one last good night with all of our friends.

Alice and Jasper were off to New York. Alice got into the Fashion Institute of Technology, while Jasper was going to attend NYU for psychology. They planned on going to New York pretty soon after the wedding to set up their apartment and be settled in before classes started.

Rose was going to be moving in to my house, and my mom was transforming the basement into a mini apartment for the two of them. There would be a full bath kitchen and living area as well as a bedroom. My dad wanted to have Emmett at home still while he was going through treatment. But Rose and Emmett wanted to be able to try and live normally, like they would have if they were still going to Seattle. So, the compromise was made that the basement would be transformed into their own apartment. They both seemed to be pleased.

As for Bella and I, our parents, even Bella's dad loved the little brownstone type apartment that we fell in love with.

One quick visit to see the place, my parents put an offer in automatically and we were set to move in whenever we wanted.

Bella wanted to go to Seattle one day soon to go to a furniture store to get everything we needed for the place. My mother was disappointed that she couldn't tag along but everyone agreed that it would be too much for her to handle. She settled for text messages with pictures of all the big items we wanted to purchase, this way she felt like she was a part of the decision making.

At least we would have no worries for today, or so I hoped.

My mother picked out my tux, which was a regular black tuxedo with a white shirt. I had a grey tie, cummerbund and vest, so I was guessing that Bella's dress was grey.

I let me hair be, knowing Bella preferred it that way anyways. I left some scruff on my jaw line, I trimmed it so I didn't look like a wolf but left just enough that I knew Bella would like.

My shoes were extremely uncomfortable and I wished I could just wear my Nike sneakers but I did not want to die tonight. Between my mother and then the wrath of Alice, I would endure the pain.

I fiddled with the corsage I picked out, one bright full red rose, as I waited for Bella to waltz down the stairs with my mom. Rose and Alice were up there as well. Emmett was sitting on the loveseat next to Jasper. I was happy to see that Emmett was feeling good tonight. He had gotten a treatment a few days ago. Normally he still felt like shit, but due to God's good graces he was feeling semi normal. He had a sleeve of crackers with him just in case though.

Jasper looked nervous as fuck and I knew exactly why. He planned on asking Alice to marry him tonight. He wanted to at least be engaged with her if they were going to be living together. His parents were a bit old fashioned and strictly catholic. They understood that the society was different nowadays and that with them living in New York, they would probably end up living under the same roof most of the time anyways. They hoped that at least if they were engaged, that marriage seemed imminent and it was would make living together less of a sin.

I understood exactly how he felt though; I was exactly the same way the night I was going to propose as well.

His nervousness was unwarranted though. I knew Alice was head over heels for Jasper. She would live for the cliché night and think it was overly romantic. I could already hear her squeals in my head…

Wait. That wasn't in my head. That was her upstairs. It must mean that they were finished and Alice was overly excited about the finished product of how the girls looked.

My mother wobbled down the stairs first, she couldn't hide the glow she felt. She kissed my cheek before kissing the cheeks of both Emmett and Jasper, who kept patting his chest pocket every two seconds making sure he had the ring.

Alice came down first in some frilly, pink, puffy dress. Very Alice.

Rose came down next in a long gold gown. It was strapless and very tight. I could see Emmett's eyes bulging out of head at the sight. I could never deny that Rose was definitely Emmett's type; tall and lean but curvy nonetheless.

My angel, and believe me she looked like an angel, came down last but certainly not least.

Her hair was put in curls, pinned up for the most part. She had stray hairs flowing all around, with one braided strand along the side.

Her cheeks were the perfect shade of crimson; her never ending blush. Her lips were plump and glossy.

Her body looked amazing in her grey dress. It was floor length and hung off only one shoulder. It was tight across her torso and then it flowed out, flaring out at the bottom. There was a sexy slit that went half way up her leg, which was fucking amazing.

She was perfect.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Do I look alright?" she asked, twirling around and flashing her a view of her ass, which looked especially plump tonight.

"More than alright. Perfect" I told her, slipping the corsage on her wrist and placing a kiss on her hand.

"Thank you" she replied.

We were bombarded with flashed from my mother's camera. We were all forced to endure the photo shoot type session of picture that my mother planned.

Finally, she kissed us all goodbye and we were in the limo on the way towards the school, where every social event was.

Prom this year was a Hollywood theme. There was a red carpet, which we would walk entering the prom. At the end there was a big star and a replica of the Hollywood sign where we would stand and get our photo taken by the 'paparazzi'. There were fake Oscars given out as awards. The centerpieces at the table were replica director clap boards. The tables were set with table cloths that had movie reels on it and metallic fringe flowing to the floor.

The room was decorated with portraits of famous celebrities and street sign names. Everyone had a place card that was decorated to be our own personal Hollywood star.

I actually had to admit, it looked pretty damn nice.

Bella seemed to enjoy it, as well as the rest of our friends.

We took our seats; luckily the six of us shared our own table.

Conversation flowed easily throughout the night. We occasionally got up to dance. I even got Bella to do the electric slide with me. Her lack of coordination was hysterical.

The next thing to go through was awards.

Emmett won class clown, to whom no one deserved that more.

I won best athlete.

Alice won most fashionable.

Rose won most likely to become a model.

But I was most surprised at who won most likely to grow old together; it was Bella and I.

Bella was totally embarrassed as we got up to retrieve our award. She didn't even look up as we walked up to the mock stage.

It didn't help that Emmett was hooting and hollering the entire time, making plenty of noise to make Bella more uncomfortable.

"That was so awkward!" Bella exclaimed once we were seated again.

"Oh, Bella. You need to own it, girl! You should be proud to be an award recipient" Alice told her.

Alice, of course, jumped up and down in excitement over winning. She expected that Bella should act that same. Through all this time being her friend, Alice would never understand that Bella would not be like her.

She calmed down once award were over and a few of our classmates gave speeches. They were mostly the same; wishing us all good luck and that we can do anything we want and how great these past four years have been.

The rest of the night was all about dancing for us.

The slow songs started, so I coaxed Bella onto the dance floor. I held her in my arms having her hold me close as I guided our movements to the music.

"So, want to know a secret?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded against my chest.

"Jasper is going to ask Alice to marry him"

Her head popped up and her eyes were bright with excitement. I motioned her to be quiet though. They were both close to where we were dancing. "Are you serious? Alice has been talking about how weird he was been acting. She thought he was going to break up with her! I'm so happy for them"

"Me too. I just kind of wonder when Emmett is going to ask Rose. I thought that out of the two couple, Emmett would ask first"

"I think that Emmett doesn't want Rose to feel obligated to say yes since he is sick. He wants to wait for a time when he can plan something really special for her and then ask her" Bella enlightened me.

I felt terrible for Em. He really loved Rose and I know that Rose feels the same. If she was to say yes it would be because she meant it. But with everything going on with him and his health, his confidence was low.

I felt like I needed to do something for him. So, I resolved that I would figure out something to do for Emmett to build his confidence. Show him that just because he's sick it doesn't mean that his life has to be diminished.

Before I knew it, Bella and I were dancing to the last song of the night. Bella was growing more comfortable dancing with me and I never wanted it to end.

After Prom we all decided to go down to first Beach. We had blankets and a cooler with drinks and some snacks.

Once the blankets were set up, Emmett, Rose, Bella and I lounged around, munching on some snacks while Jasper and Alice walked along the water, about to get engaged.

Rose and Bella were animatedly talking about the impending bliss of Alice and how she would get the worst case of Bridezilla. I didn't doubt a word they spoke; we all knew that it would be the truth.

Emmett was starting to get tired, understandably so. It was a long night for everyone, especially for someone going through strenuous treatments.

Alice came squealing back, showing off her newest bling. They were happily engaged.

They immediately wanted to head off on their own to celebrate.

We all gathered back into the limo, dropping Alice and Jasper off at Alice's before heading back towards our house.

Once we got home, Emmett and Rose headed off to the basement to relax and spend some quality time together. They deserved it. I was happy to know that over the next couple months they would have plenty of it since school was no longer in session.

Bella and I headed up the stairs, both of us throwing our shoes off as we climbed up the stairs. Bella couldn't stand heels anymore than I could stand my dress shoes.

Once we were in my room, we both stripped down to our underwear and climbed into bed. Bella immediately snuggled into my side, placing half her body on top of mine. We could never get close enough.

"Thank you for tonight" she told me.

"For what baby? I didn't do anything"

"You made tonight bearable. I almost made fun" she said with a giggle.

I kissed her forehead before watching her eyes flutter closed

My eyes must have closed as well because before I knew it, I was jolted awake by screams from the floor below.

Bella heard it too and jumped up in surprise.

We both grabbed shirts and hurried down the stairs where we saw my mom panting.

"The baby is coming. Now!" she screamed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_**So the baby is finally coming! Bella and Edward are just about done with high school and are graduating next! Graduation and a baby, what a big day!**_

_**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! I work really hard to do the best that I can do and write the best chapters I can. I'm sorry if the plot twists don't always happen the way you want but in the end I can promise that it will all work out for Bella and Edward and their family.**_

_**Please continue to read and support this story! Please comment and review if you would like!**_

_**Thanks for reading and have fun!**_


	21. A Baby and 2 Weddings?

**There's Only One Forks High**

**Chapter 21-Bella POV**

Graduation Day.

It is the day that every high school student looks forward to practically from the first day freshman year.

I can say with certainly that in my freshman year, I did not foresee my graduation day unfolding like it was.

6am and Edward, Emmett and I were in the Maternity Ward waiting room, while Carlisle was in the O.R. with Esme while she was getting her C-section.

Hailey Cullen was going to be born today.

It was early in the morning, maybe about 2am when Esme's screams woke Edward and me up.

We rushed straight towards the hospital; got her straight through into a room by 530 she was wheeled into the O.R.

Carlisle came through the doors, still clad in his scrubs, absolutely beaming.

"Your mom is fine and so is Hailey" he said right away and unknown held breath was released. "She was born at 6:13am and she weighed 6 pounds 6 ounces and is 19 inches long. She's a tiny little thing. Your mom is being wheeled into recovery; she is going to be out of it for a little while. But you 3 can go into the nursery and see your new sister, before you go home and get ready for graduation. I will try to be there, depending on how your mother feels"

"Don't worry about it, Dad. We'll buy the tape. Stay here with Mom and our new baby sister" Emmett said, placing a hand on his back.

Edward gave Carlisle a one armed hug, as did Emmett and I hugged him as well, all of us expressing our congratulations.

We all traveled down the hallway towards the nursery. Hailey was just being wheeled in there as we looked in. She was swaddled up in her pink blanket and looked so incredibly tiny. Her eyes weren't open and I couldn't tell if she had much hair because she had one her little pink cap.

Even though her features weren't visible, I could tell she was an adorable baby and was definitely going to be spoiled by the entire Cullen clan, even me.

We cooed at the newest Cullen for about 15 minutes before responsible Emmett showed up and reminded us that we should get going for our 10am graduation time.

We quickly got home and got changed into semi dressy apparel to wear underneath the hideous gold graduation gown we were being forced to wear.

I had on a simple white floral sundress with spaghetti straps. I paired it with some white heels. I kept my hair down, left it soft waves and put on some light makeup.

Both Edward and Emmett were in khakis and button down shirts; Edward's matched his eyes and he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

My dad ended up picking us up and taking us to the school where our graduation was taking place.

"Hey Chief! What's going on?" Emmett asking, giving him a high five. My father felt like a teenager again when he got to hang out with Edward and Emmett.

"Watching the Mariners games lately? Maybe they will have a chance this season" my father commented, which sparked an intense sports debate between Emmett and him about the new baseball season. Emmett was partial to the Yankees, even though he has never even been to New York, while my father is a diehard mariner fan.

"Excited?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"More excited for what's coming next" I whispered back

~  
>Who knew a tiny baby could create so much noise.<p>

Hailey Cullen was making her place known in the house.

It's been a little over a month since Esme came home from the hospital with their newest bundle of joy.

Esme was still feeling the after effects of having a C-section and was in a considerable amount of pain still for a week or two after. So, everyone pitched in around the house, between housework and helping with Hailey. No one seemed to mind; Hailey had everyone, even my father, wrapped around her pudgy tiny finger.

She was going to grow up to look like Edward; I could tell. The tiny patch of peach fuzz hair on her head was the same distinct reddish-coppery brown color that Edward had. Though her eyes were still a shade closer to blue, like most babies, they were beginning to change; and they were changing to green. She was going to be a handful for Carlisle when she grows up.

Needless to say, alone time between Edward and I had been nonexistent. Our social lives had been impeded too.

But finally things were settling down and Esme was getting back to normal and we were beginning to be free a bit more and enjoy the last summer before college.

Esme began renovating Emmett's new 'apartment' as he liked to call it a few days ago and I haven't seen him since. He said he would be hanging out at Rosalie's but I swear he has yet to come home.

He had better come home tonight though.

The wedding plans were pretty much set and I couldn't believe it was only a month and half away.

Tonight was a welcoming party for Hailey and also a sort of engagement party for Edward and me. The house was full of wait staff and party people setting up tables and a tent outside where the party would take place.

I was getting ready with the all the girls, except Rose because her and Emmett were still missing.

Esme had picked out this beautiful dress for me to wear tonight; it was a skinny one strapped dress. It was a peachy nude color; the dress very sheer, a thin chiffon material with gold and silver sequins patterned throughout the dress. It ended right above my knee and it had a tiny tied bow at the waist. It looked amazing. I paired it with a pair of simple nude pumps.

Alice helped me with my hair; it was mostly straight but slightly curled at the ends. I had her braid the front so that it looked like a headband. My makeup was left simple as usual.

Hailey was dressed in an adorable Gucci denim ruffled dress. It had the signature red and green bow on the front. This was one stylish 3 week old baby.

By the time I got downstairs, Rose and Emmett had finally arrived, and thank god they were dressed because Esme was throwing a fit that they were late.

I went up to them, giving them each a good hug before questioning them as to where they had been over the past few days.

"I was staying at Rosie's. These are the days that I feel best. I know after tomorrow and I get my round of treatment I'll feel lousy. I wanted to spend some time away while I felt good" Emmett explained.

But Rose stood by quiet.

Emmett wasn't lying but he wasn't telling the whole truth either. I would have to get him to spill later.

My face lit up though when I finally noticed my handsome fiancée leaning against the doorframe leading to the yard. He flashed that crooked smile that made me weak in the knees as I neared him. He looked so damn hot today; plain black slacks with a white shirt, rolled up to his elbows as usual. He wore a tie today though, shades of green, certainly to match his eyes. No man looked better dressed up than Edward Cullen.

"You look stunning" he said to me once I reached him. He held my hand as I twirled around and then kissed it before placing his lips against mine. I swept my tongue across his lips, inviting the peppermint, musky taste across my own lips.

"You're not half bad looking yourself, Mr. Cullen" I told him, and mockingly he spun around, making sure to stick his ass out along the way.

"Do these pants make my butt look big?"

"Huge"

We were both laughing when Esme, Carlisle and Hailey came down and it was time for us to all make our grand entrance, Esme's idea.

Everybody clapped, people I knew and didn't know alike. I bet half the people didn't even know why they were here, just were honored to be invited to the illustrious Cullen house for a party.

Edward and I floated around; greeting our guests and receiving tons of checks to help us get started. I was amazed and humbled by the outpouring of gifts we received. Edward seemed used to it; he had been attending these types of parties a lot longer than I had.

Hailey was a hit, being bounced around from lap to lap. She seemed to be soaking it up; even at barely a month old she was in love with people. She loved being held and being cooed at.

Finally it was time to sit and eat. Edward and I sat at a table with Em, Rose, Alice and Jasper. I was relived for this because Emmett had some explaining to do.

Edward beat me to the punch though.

"Dude, where the hell have you been? You disappeared these past few days. Perfect timing too, just in time to avoid last minute errands for this party"

Emmett stole a glance at Rose and smiled. There was definitely something up.

"Rose and I took a trip" Emmett announced.

"A trip? Why? Why weren't we all invited? Where did you go?" Alice asked

"It was a last minute thing. Rose and I got to talking a few nights ago and we just decided to take a road trip" Emmett explained. "To Las Vegas"

"Wait. Why would you go to Vegas? Did you…" I started to piece the puzzles together.

"Emmett and I eloped!" Rose blurted out.

"How could you do this to me? I thought we were best friends, Rose! How could I not be there and pick out your wedding dress! Do you really hate me that much?" Alice cried.

"How did you guys come to this?" I asked

"Allie, as much as we love you, this had nothing to do with you. Rose and I wanted to get married. We both talked a lot about it, with you and Jasper getting engaged and Edward and Bella getting married soon. We both wanted to make something of our love. But neither one of us wanted to make a big fuss out of it. We wanted to declare our love together and do it for each other. So, we hopped in the car and drove down to Vegas. We spent our wedding night there and then came back. We just got this morning, that's why we were a bit late" Emmett explained.

We were all a bit shocked. We all thought that Emmett and Rose were going to be one of those couples who just lived together and stayed unmarried forever. Yet, here they are the first ones to get hitched out of all of us.

Not to mention, they did it in Vegas.

Edward was the first one to find his vocal cords.

"Mom is going to kill you"

"Why? You don't think she likes me?" Rose questioned.

"Oh no, that's not it. Mom already thinks of you like a daughter"

"Then, why?" Rose asked again

"Because you did it in Vegas. She'll love that you both got married and that you're happy. But she lives for this shit. Look around you" Edward said, opening his arms out to bring attention to the party around us. "She would have wanted to throw a party, help Rose look for a dress. She also would have loved to see it happen, even if you stopped her from all the party shit. Above all else, she would have wanted to be there"

Emmett and Rose both sat quiet before exchanging guilty looking glances at each other.

"Fuck, you're right, Edward. What the hell am I going to do?" Emmett asked.

"Well, she isn't going to make you feel too guilty. She'll throw a little tantrum and then realize that she has a new daughter. But, to make it up to her, you have to let her throw you a belated wedding reception. Suck it up for an afternoon and greedily accept the mountain of checks you'll get. That's what we're doing" Edward said as he threw his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to him.

"It won't be too bad. Just do it for Esme" I added.

"And for me. I will be making you a dress for this party, Rose _Cullen_" Alice said, emphasizing the Cullen part.

"Hey! Not fair! She's a Cullen before me" I pouted slightly.

"Don't worry baby, a little over a month from now, you will be Mrs. Edward Cullen" Edward assured me giving me a good kiss.

The next month flew by; dress and tux fittings, food tasting and dancing lessons. Mix in some music shows to decide on a band, a backyard transformation and a lot of time spent with Alice and Esme, we were just about set for the wedding.

Today was my final dress fitting and I was so excited to see how I would look. I had my shoes and veil, along with Rose and Esme.

Alice was squealing as soon as I walked through her front door. She had done everything in her bedroom. She told me not to worry about a thing. She gathered all the fabric and all the materials necessary. I couldn't help but be impressed by all the hard work she put into making a wedding gown. It was truly amazing. But then again, so was Alice. This was what she lived for.

As soon as I slipped on the gown and Alice laced it up, I could feel tears well up in my eyes. When I turned around and showed Rose and Esme what I looked like in the dress for the first time, tissues were flying fast. I never thought I would be one of these brides, all teary eyed and emotional. But the truth was, it was emotional. All my dreams were coming true and this was what I wanted more than anything else in the world. It may seem silly to some but I couldn't have been happier and every tear shed was a tear of joy, sheer bliss and happiness.

Alice said she had to make a few changes and touchups on the dress while it was on me, so I had plenty of time to enjoy the way the dress made me feel. Every bride should feel like the most beautiful girl in the world on their day, and I never thought that I could find a dress that would truly make me feel that way. This dress did that and more. I couldn't wait to see Edward's face when he saw me in it.

Esme couldn't help but make a comment about how at least she'll get to see one daughter in a wedding gown.

She was actually calmer than I thought she would have been. Of course she shed a few tears, and yelled a little bit. But she was mostly upset, like Edward thought, that she didn't get to see them make their vows to each other. Esme felt a lot better when Emmett offered to re-enact it. Of course, he was joking, but Esme was serious. So they pretended to walk down the aisle and said all the same things they said at their wedding in front of Esme. This and a _tiny_ party evened the score. That didn't stop a stray comment here and there. But Rose handled it all like a trooper, laughing it off with Esme.

Tonight, exactly 2 days from my wedding, was my bachelorette party. I was nervous. Rose and Alice were put in charge of this; as my bridesmaids they took their duties seriously, including this party. I could only imagine the things that they had planned for tonight.

At 6, a stretch limo pulled up in front of the Cullen household and Rose and Alice stuck their heads out of the top of it to scream for me to drag my ass outside.

Edward's bachelor was tonight as well, and Emmett was in charge of that. That made me even more nervous.

"Behave tonight? No strippers?" I asked him before I left.

"I promise. You're the girl for me, Mrs. Soon-to-be Cullen. I will see you in the morning. Enjoy yourself, baby" he told me, kissing me lightly on the lips. I didn't let him pull away though; I grabbed the back of his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair as I deepened the kiss. I sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip and then let my tongue invade and roam his mouth. He was left breathless when I pulled away.

"Remember that tonight" I told him as I walked away.

Alcohol was already flowing in the back of the limo when I got in there. I had no idea how they got it, since we were underage, but I wasn't questioning. I would need a little liquid courage to get me through tonight, I just had that feeling.

The other girls that joined us were Angela, and then Leah and Emily, who were two girls that worked in the tutor center with me. It was a little lame but I didn't have many other friends. Alice and Rose took up most of my time anyways as far as friends went.

Our first stop was in Port Angeles, at an Italian restaurant. Alice informed us it was important to get food in our stomach to keep up with the alcohol consumption. We had to pace ourselves.

The food was delicious and I thought for a second that the rest of the night would be this calm. But that thought was banished when I got back into the limo.

I forced into a Bride-to-be tank top with a Kiss Me- I'm the bachelorette pin on it already. Alice and Rose had penis shaped cookies and lollipops made and were handing them to us, and then throwing them to unsuspecting females, and some males, walking along the streets of Port Angeles.

I couldn't see where we were when we stopped next. I tried to get out but I was stopped by Rose.

"Now, little miss innocent is about to become married and everyone will know that she is not so innocent anymore. In order to prepare her for her wedding night, I thought we should all give her some help" Rose announced, opening the door.

"It's open only to us. So, pick out your favorites and we'll have Bella model them. We'll buy our favorites for her so that she has plenty to model for her new husband" Alice added.

We were at a lingerie shop. And I apparently was the model.

I was grateful for the shy minds of Angela, Emily and Leah. They picked out modest pieces; teddies and a corset or two. Nothing too complicated or flashy, but still sexy.

Then came the other two; Rose and Alice. They must have picked the most intricate, least amount of fabric pieces for me. Straps, belts, garters and a lot of see through fabric. Lacey bras, peek-a boo style. Tiny, dental floss type thongs. I think I even saw eatable underwear in the mess that flooded my dressing room.

I had to model everything, every skimpy barely there piece of lingerie. Don't get me wrong, some of it was great and I was appreciative for this because my wardrobe lacked in this department for sure. But I wasn't exactly an open person; I changed in the bathrooms for gym until my junior year.

But I put on my big girl panties, which were very see through, and flaunted every piece and in the end I was happy with the pieces I got. I got corsets and teddies and plenty of sexy bras and panty sets to last me a life time. I had Rose and Alice help me with which one I should wear on the night.

We decided on two parts; one part to wear under my dress and a second outfit for later in the night. Under my dress, I was going to wear a lacy white bustier with the garter straps keeping up the sheer thigh highs. It came with a matching white thong that actually said 'bride' on the front. The second one was a sheer fly away teddy. It was white with ruffled detail on the top of the bra part and it had glittered sequins on the cups. There was a satin bow right under the breasts that led to the middle which was open. That had matching panties as well; sheer white lace, cheeky style.

I felt confident in my choices and a bit sexy. I was actually excited to model it for Edward.

I thought that this spot would be the worst. Nope. It got worse.

By worse, I mean going to the back room of a bar for pole dancing lessons. Yep, like a stripper pole. And as another bachelorette party present, I was having one installed in Edward and mine's apartment. They called it 'the gift that kept on giving', for Edward at least.

Pole dancing was a workout. I never even knew I had the upper body strength to pull off these moves. You need to hoist yourself up onto the pole in order to swing around and shimmy your ass around on it. It was quite hard and I found myself giving some credit to the 'work' that strippers had to do.

I was certified as a pole dancing bride to be.

By the time I was done dancing on poles and downing jello shots, I was exhausted. Rightfully so, it was 4 am. I had no idea where the hell the night went. But I would always remember it; it was perfect in the quirky, embarrassing way I suspected bachelorette parties should be.

I was surprised as I tip-toed into the house that I didn't hear the boys; Emmett and Edward were loud drunks.

I stepped into the bedroom to find the reason. Both boys were snoring side by side on our bed. They had considerable distance between them but it was still a sobering sight. I quickly grabbed my camera out of my bag to snap a few shots. This would be gold in the morning.

I grabbed my night time necessities and kissed Edward on the cheek before retreating to the guest room, where I would be sleeping the next night anyways.

It's bad luck to see the groom on the day of your wedding.

The day was finally here. Clear blue skies, with stray clouds over looked the crowded backyard. Sheer grey and coral lines were draped over coppered color metal rods. Beneath them were tables in the same metal, draped with grey lines and coral accents, like napkins, on top. There were lilies and peach tiger lilies scattered all over the floor and in the center of all the tables.

Everything looked perfect.

I gazed from my bedroom window over to the gazebo which was lined in the same fabric as the reception area. There were the same chairs that were in the reception area lining either side of the white satin runner which I would be walking down in approximately 3 hours.

Nerves were high, but mostly filled with the intense desire to see Edward and finally become his, officially.

I was only in my undergarments and a white satin robe when Esme came in to see me before the ceremony.

My hair and makeup was already done; my makeup was natural, much like I usually wore it. But my hair, I couldn't barely recognize myself. It was done in kinky spiral curls. Then most were pinned back, except for some carefully selected strands. Leading into the mess of curls pinned back was a light braid. My veil came down from a diamond encrusted hair comb type pin.

Tears were starting as soon as she pulled me into a hug.

"You are going to be the most beautiful bride, Bella" she said to me, kissing my cheek careful not to mess up either of our makeup. "Don't you go crying, because then I will cry and both of our faces will be ruined"

"You're right" I told her, gently dabbing the tears away. "I'm so glad you're here. Even if I wasn't marrying Edward, I couldn't imagine my wedding day without you here. Thank you for being the mother I never had"

"Oh, sweetheart. It has been a pleasure watching you grow and mature into such a wonderful lady. I wouldn't be anywhere else today" she told me, hugging me tight. "Okay, now before we start completely balling our eyes out, let me give you what I came here today to give you. Something new" she said as she clasped a diamond tennis bracelet around my wrist. Next she opened a tiny box, revealing two tiny white pearl earrings. I carefully took them and placed them in my ears. "Those were mine from my wedding, that's something borrowed. Then, something old would be this. Your father gave it to me" she told me as she took out a hair pin; it was ivory and gold plated. It looked so delicate and absolutely beautiful. Esme carefully placed into the mess of curls, making sure it was visible. "This, my dear, was your mothers. I know your feelings are mixed, to say the least, regarding her. But, I know as a mother, she would have loved to see this day. Now, a piece of her is with you"

Tears were welled high in my eyes. It was unbelievable the amount of emotions swirling around in my mind. Happiness, sadness, pride, longing and so much more. As much as my emotions were mixed, like Esme said, I did wish my mother was here. What girl wouldn't want their mother with them on their wedding day? No matter the complex situations that plagued our short lived relationship, she was still my mother, I loved her and I do miss her presence every day.

I hugged Esme tightly for a long time, thanking her up and down for all her help and the gifts that she gave me today.

Our moment was interrupted by Alice walking in with a large garment bag. My dress.

Esme excused herself to help usher the guests that would arrive soon and see after any listen minute preparations.

Alice slipped out my dress and it took my breath away again.

As I slipped it on, the nerves I had went away and all I was left with was excitement. Excitement for today and every day ahead of me that I got to spend with Edward.

I took a deep breath before I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. At this point, Alice and Rose dressed in their matching peach bridesmaids dresses, Esme, Carlisle and my father were gathered in my bedroom to see me before I walked down the aisle.

My dress was the traditional white color; nowadays that does need to be said. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The top was corseted, laced up in the back. The entire torso corset was laced over. The corset ended where the tulle cathedral bottom took over. The changeover in fabric was a Basque waistline. The tulle was thick and was the softer tulle rather than the rough one. There were countless layers of it, making it poof out and went all the way down to floor and fanned out into a 5 foot train. I literally felt like a princess.

Esme was the first to leave to take her seat.

Then before I knew it, Alice and Rose were squeezing my hand and then they made their way downstairs to take their place to walk down the aisle.

It was just my dad and me now. I hooked my arm with his and he kissed my cheek.

"You look beautiful, Bells. You happy?" he asked me.

"Very"

"Good. I'm happy for you. Edward is a great guy. You two are going to be very happy. Let's go get you married"

We heard the music start as we began to descend down the stairs and out the French doors that led to our backyard wedding.

People stood as they waited for my arrival. Flower petals were scattered all over from where Edward's little Cousin Rebecca threw them. I saw her little head peering over the chair's arm to get a glimpse. Jacob was standing up front with Edward. He looked adorable in a miniature version of Edward's suit.

On my side, Alice and Rose were all smiles holding the same lily and tiger lily bouquet I was holding. They looked gorgeous in their peach strapless dresses. They were knee length, hugged their bodies and flared out right below the waist.

On Edward's side, Emmett and Jasper were smiley widely as well. They looked handsome in their tuxedos, and I could see Emmett squirming because he was uncomfortable in something so fancy.

My eyes saved Edward for last.

I had to remind myself to breath as I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. His hair was somewhat styled, a tiny bit a gel keeping it from going in every different direction. His eyes were piercingly green, like big emerald saucers. He looked sleek in his black tuxedo with a grey tie and vest. He never looked more amazing.

His smile was ear to ear as I approached him.

My father placed my hand into Edward's and gave him a pat on the back before sitting next to Angela in the front row on the brides' side.

The priest began with the traditional words and tidbits he shared about love.

Edward and I elected to write our own vows.

Edward went first.

"Isabella. I don't even know where to begin to tell you how much you mean to me. I know that we have gone through a lot, tragedy, loss, times of separation and more than that. But we have also had plenty of laughs, fun and lots of good times together. Anything that I go through or still have to go through, I want it to be with you. You make everything worthwhile. You keep me sane and help me with anything I need. Today is the start of our beginning; we're going to start our long, beautiful life together. Bella, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow"

I had no idea how to follow up such striking words.

"Edward, so much happened in our short 18 years. We've been through a lot and I feel badly for the time that we lost in the past years. But, I'm beyond grateful that we worked through our problems and found a way back in to each other's lives. You are the most important person in my life and you will always be. I just want you that's it. All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm. Everything. I just want you. I, Bella Swan, take you Edward Cullen to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you; I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep"

After that, we exchanged rings. They were beautiful white gold bands that were engraved on the inside, EC & BC.

"The soon to be married couple requested I read a poem to end this wedding ceremony. It is called Blessing for a Marriage by James Dillet Freeman.

May your marriage bring you all the exquisite excitements a marriage  
>should bring, and may life grant you also patience, tolerance,<br>and understanding.  
>May you always need one another - not so much to fill your<br>emptiness as to help you to know your fullness.  
>A mountain needs a valley to be complete;<br>the valley does not make the mountain less,  
>but more; and the valley is more a valley because it has a mountain<br>towering over it. So let it be with you and you.

May you need one another, but not out of weakness.  
>May you want one another, but not out of lack.<br>May you entice one another, but not compel one another.  
>May you embrace one another, but not out encircle one another.<br>May you succeed in all important ways with one another,  
>and not fail in the little graces.<br>May you look for things to praise, often say,  
>"I love you!" and take no notice of small faults.<br>If you have quarrels that push you apart, may both of you hope  
>to have good sense enough to take the first step back.<br>May you enter into the mystery which is the awareness  
>of one another's presence - no more physical than spiritual,<br>warm and near when you are side by side, and warm and near  
>when you are in separate rooms or even distant cities.<br>May you have happiness, and may you find it making one another happy.  
>May you have love, and may you find it loving one another.<p>

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Edward, you can now kiss your bride" the priest proclaimed.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Edward's lips were on mine.

The kiss was a bit sexier than it probably should have; a bit more tongue and lingered a bit longer than it could have.

Chuckles and claps erupted as we pulled away from each other, grinning ear to ear. He kissed me once more before placing my hand in his and we proceeded down the aisle, getting kissed from my father, Esme, Carlisle and all the other friends and family that were in attendance. I wasn't even registered the individual faces as I passed them and said hello.

Finally, we made it back into the house, where I was able to properly kiss my _husband_.

His tongue was invading my mouth as soon as I opened it to him. My senses were on overload; tasting the sweet peppermint of Edward's mouth, smelling his Old Spice cologne, feeling his hands roaming my body.

Coughs behind us forced us to pull apart.

"Save it for the honeymoon, you two" Emmett boomed.

Emmett came in and crushed me into a hug. He picked me up and twirled me around, squashing my bones as he did so.

"I'm so happy for you, B. You're finally my sister. I hope that this is the start of nothing but happiness for you" Emmett told me, before he released me and went over to Edward.

"And you're my sister too!" Rose said as she pulled me into a hug. "You look gorgeous, Bella. I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you. I'm happy for you too" I told her.

I got hugs from Alice and Jasper too, getting congratulated from them as well. Edward got them too and soon our group of 6 grew to a backyard of people.

After pictures by Esme's garden of Edward and I, and then with the bridal party and our parents, and even with Edward's aunt and uncle, we were finally ready to join the party.

Emmett got the honor of introducing us at the reception. "Allow me to introduce you all to my brother and brand new sister-in-law. For the first time as husband and wife, although there won't be any surprises on the honeymoon, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen"

Couldn't expect Emmett to keep an entire comment appropriate?

We went right into our first dance, which we picked "Always" by Bon Jovi. A little corny and old school, but the words were still as romantic as ever.

This romeo is bleeding  
>But you can't see his blood<br>It's nothing but some feelings  
>That this old dog kicked up<p>

It's been raining since you left me  
>Now I'm drowning in the flood<br>You see I've always been a fighter  
>But without you I give up<p>

I can't sing a love song  
>Like the way it's meant to be<br>Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
>But baby, that's just me<p>

And I will love you, baby - Always  
>And I'll be there forever and a day - Always<br>I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
>Till the heavens burst and<br>The words don't rhyme  
>And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind<br>And I'll love you - Always

Now your pictures that you left behind  
>Are just memories of a different life<br>Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
>One that made you have to say goodbye<br>What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
>To touch your lips, to hold you near<br>When you say your prayers try to understand  
>I've made mistakes, I'm just a man<p>

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
>When he says the words you've been needing to hear<br>I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
>To say to you till the end of time<p>

Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
>And I'll be there forever and a day - Always<p>

If you told me to cry for you  
>I could<br>If you told me to die for you  
>I would<br>Take a look at my face  
>There's no price I won't pay<br>To say these words to you

Well, there ain't no luck  
>In these loaded dice<br>But baby if you give me just one more try  
>We can pack up our old dreams<br>And our old lives  
>We'll find a place where the sun still shines<p>

And I will love you, baby - Always  
>And I'll be there forever and a day - Always<br>I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
>Till the heavens burst and<br>The words don't rhyme  
>And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind<br>And I'll love you – Always

Next, I got to dance with my dad. He chose an oldie song, must be from the fifties. It was called 'Daddy's home'. He used to sing it to me when he would get home late, and I would already be in bed.

"You look beautiful today, B. Not just because of how you look but because you look so happy" he told me.

"Thanks Dad. I am happy, like I told you before. Edward and I were meant to be together. Today is just the day where everyone gets to witness it"

"Well, I think that everyone believes a bit more in love after watching you two together today"

Esme and Edward danced afterwards to Because You Loved me by Celine Dion. Esme cried the entire time, and I swear I saw Edward have to wipe away a tear or two.

The rest of the time was unplanned. We had great music playing and great food to be eating. I got to say hello to the hundreds of people in attendance and thank them over and over for sharing in our special day. A wedding is a lot of hard work.

I was grateful for the time when speeches came around, because I finally got to sit next to my husband and enjoy myself.

Edward and I sat next to each other at a long table at the front. Emmett and Rose were on Edward's side and Alice and Jasper were on my side.

Emmett and Rose were going to be the ones to talk. After they spoke, Esme was going to speak on behalf of her and Carlisle and my father; he declined the opportunity to make a speech, surprise!

"Well, I've had to deal with these two for most of my life" Emmett started out. "We met Bella in kindergarten. My mom took her home with us within 3 weeks and next thing I knew she never went home. This was while she couldn't walk without tripping over her own two feet and spent more time rolling around in the mud with Edward and I than reading. But Edward and Bella always had a special connection. Everyone thinks it's me and Bella with the great connection, and we do have one. But I always knew something more would happen between these two. All the time they spent hating each other's guts must have just been sexual tension. Notice how it is no longer there!" Emmett said, his laughter booming through the reception. My dad glared at him, and then Edward. "Sorry, Chief, I had to say it. Seriously, I know these two will last so I don't need to say Good luck. Try to act surprised on the honeymoon though, Edward"

Everyone was laughing, but I was beet red. I really didn't need my sex life discussed in front of literally everyone I knew. But I guess that's what I get for giving Emmett a microphone.

"I won't be as open as my husband over here, but I will say that Edward and Bella's relationship is beautiful and hysterical" Rose began to say. "They both wanted each other for so long, yet neither one would admit it. Bella would say something to me that was worrying her or she was thinking about and Emmett would tell me that Edward told him the same thing. They are totally in sync and bettered adjusted to life together than some married couple I've seen. The love they share is inspiring and I'm happy to be around it all the time. I know that plenty of happiness is coming your way, so enjoy it. Congratulations to my brother in law and my new sister in law. I love you both"

Edward and I got up to hug them both once Rose was finished. I appreciated having them speak and the kind words that they came up with.

Esme took the microphone next and I wasn't surprised to see tears streaming down her face already.

"Edward, Bella. Bella, welcome to the family, officially that is because I've considered you part of this family long before today. Carlisle, Charlie and I have watched the two of you grow up in outstanding people. Even from the young ages of 10, I was plotting this day. Your fathers will tell you that they rolled their eyes at me when I talked about it, but I could tell they both knew it was coming too, especially Charlie, he got that worried look in his eye. But the love you two share is one of a kind and I know that it will last between you. I look forward to all the memories you two will share. I love you both will all my heart, as does Carlisle and Charlie. Congratulations to you both, may you get everything you both want" Esme said, clicking her drink against Carlisle's and my father's. "And one more thing, don't hesitate to start making me beautiful grandbabies!"

I heard my father mumbled something like 'please do' but no one said anything out loud, just giggled to themselves.

Edward and I enjoyed the rest of our reception with no more hellos and no more speeches. We were able to dance, eat and sit back and enjoy the beginning of married life.

By the time cake came around, I could wait for it. It looked delicious and was teasing me sitting in the corner the entire night. I didn't get to taste most of the cake though, since Edward shoved it all over my face and even some in my hair. I got my best taste of it when I licked the remnants of Edward's cake off his face; I had to get even with him.

The party was winding down into the wee hours of the morning as people started to shuffle out.

Edward and I were swaying back and forth slowing to the slow songs that were playing on loop.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Cullen?"

"Amazing. How does it feel to be my husband?"

"Uncomfortable. I might have gotten the tie off, but I can't wait to just be in my boxers in bed with you" I smacked his chest playfully at his answer as he was chuckling at himself. "You know I couldn't be happier to be married to you, Isabella Marie Cullen"

I reached up on my heel-less tippy toes, 5 inch heels killed my feet, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Edward wanted more but we were interrupted by my mother-in-law.

"I know you two want your alone time, but that's why I'm here to whisk you away. You guys should get going if you want to make your plane" she reminded us.

Oh right, our honeymoon.

Edward and me alone on a private island in the Caribbean for 2 weeks.

Damn, I am going to be hurting for certain by the end of those two weeks. But I couldn't wait because the pleasure will be worth the pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_**So, finally an update! Happy New Year and I hope that everyone enjoyed their holiday season!**_

_**I hope that the update is worth the wait!**_

_**Edward and Bella are finally married, as are Emmett and Rose. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, as I will **__**enjoy writing their honeymoon!**_

_**I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and will be looking forward to the next chapter! Which, I will hope to post within a week, I swear!**_

_**I do want to add a little pimp-for-myself in here! I have another story, It's called Make It Fly and it's a re-write from my other story Unexpected Bliss. I didn't like the way it was going so I deleted it and started fresh. Please give it a chance! It's new so bare with me as I get it going!**_

_**Thanks and Happy Reading!**_


	22. Honeymoon Fever

There's Only One Forks High

Chapter 22- Honeymoon Fever- EPOV

_**AN: Just a quick note before the chapter begins! This is actually the last chapter! Sad, I know . After this, there will be an epilogue, just to neatly tie the story together. **_

_**But the good news is there will be a sequel! I could have just jumped forward in time and add it into this story, but the title wouldn't fit!**_

_**The sequel, which the title is still a work in progress (I will have it by the time I upload the epilogue!), will be about 4 years in the future. Edward and Bella will be mostly set up in their lives, with a few additions to their family! You will see what happened to their family, and friends, and the struggles they have to keep their relationship afloat after spending so much time together and meeting so young! **_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this; this was my first story that I posted regularly and completed, and I am no where's near ready to let go of these characters. **_

_**I really want to thank everyone that reviewed, added me a favorite author, or this as a favorite story. It truly warms my heart! I hope that you will keep an eye out for the sequel and any other stories I add!**_

_**Thanks, and finally!, here is the honeymoon ;)**_

_**Quick Edit- The title of the sequel is going to be... There's Only One Place to Call Home. **_

_**Short summary: **_**_Sequel to 'There's Only One Forks High'. Edward and Bella have been married for 4 years now, with a few additions to their family. Cue the crazy nanny, struggles with careers and sex and rambunctious kids. It's going to be a bumpy road!_**

* * *

><p>I had found a new favorite hobby; ocean sex with my new bride- or should I say wife.<p>

Fuck, my wife. It sounded so perfect coming off my lips, Bella, my wife. She was officially my wife, forever. Always and forever she would be mine, to have and to hold and all that good shit. My heart, as corny as it sounds, could fucking burst with the happiness and love I felt for that girl.

The wedding was perfect and that means a lot considering my mother and Alice planned most of it, and let's be honest, they were both known to go a little overboard. But, they didn't and it was exactly how I pictured my wedding day would be. It was simple, gorgeous weather, beautiful words and the greatest friends anyone could ask for. The atmosphere was filled with love and a sense of forever, the food tasted amazing and I had Bella by my side; who could ask for anything more?

Of course, there was some embarrassment; my brother, Emmett, was in attendance. I thought it was kind of funny, but Bella just wanted to hide. That adorable crimson hue flushed her cheeks before Emmett even opened his mouth; she knew him well.

Bella's beauty still floored me. I thought she was beautiful day in and day out; be it in the morning when she first wakes up, hair a mess in nothing but a tee shirt or with her hair done, makeup on and some sexy dress or shit. But she was even more stunning than usual, in and out I might add, of her gown. She nearly gave me a heart attack with the not one, but two outfits she wore on our wedding night. Her stamina rivaled mine and I found myself struggling to keep up with her. It was fucking hot!

I realized how great it is to have rich parents, the rich parents that buy private islands for each other as anniversary gifts that is. More than that, they let their newlywed son and daughter in law borrow said island for their honeymoon.

Did I mention that this was a _private_ island? I mean private too, like no one around for miles. It was just my girl and I. That's how I learned about my new found hobby.

The water was pristine, a crystal clear shade of turquoise, with patches of darker blue and lighter greens. Bella loved being able to see her toes as she traveled up her chest in the water. The temperature hovered around perfect, just about 87 degrees. So, during the day, we spent our time lounging around the water, swimming and floating around. Bella, the little minx that was, sauntered around in a barely there bikini, a tiny white number that had more strings hanging than fabric covering her up. How could I not try something?

I slipped my arms around her, snaking them around her exposed waist. I didn't need to see her face to know that my touch spread a smile across her face. I moved her wet hair over to one shoulder, leaving the side of her neck bare, ready and begging to be kissed. My lips attacked, my tongue peeking out to sweep along the pulse point in her neck, tasting her sweetness mixed with the saltiness of the water. She turned around, still within my grasp, and her lips straight to mine. Our lips were moving in sync with each other, with occasional suck or nibble at each other's bottom lip. She threw her arms around my neck and hoisted herself up into my arms, wrapping her legs tightly around my midsection.

Once she was up in my arms, it wasn't long before I was experiencing the wonders that the ocean had to give me. The kisses rapidly grew more frantic, and hands started to roam as far as they could reach. I held her in place with one arm and palmed her breasts in the other. I gently kneaded it while I worked to move the triangle piece of bikini out of the way. She shuttered as I finally flicked my finger over her perky nipple, waves of excitement coursing through her body as I brought my head down to suck on it. My teeth grazed gently over her erect nipple and that sent her hips bucking against me.

My girl was all over my neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling at any bit of skin in front of her. She was utterly hot and bothered, as was I.

My hand traveled down past her breast, over her slick, soft stomach and down to the top of her bikini bottom. I slip inside them, grazing my fingers along her wet folds, causing her to hiss at the contact. I slowly, too slowly for her liking, enter you. I allow my single digit to reach deep inside her before curling it to get to her spot. I add another finger and stay concentrated on massaging her swollen g-spot, her pants spurring me on.

"I want you," she moaned to me.

"Tell me what you want, baby," I whispered to her, gently knowing at her neck.

"Fuck me, Mr. Cullen."

"Fuck yes, Mrs. Cullen," I told her as I pushed her bikini to the side and slipped my erection out of my swim shorts.

I see her breath hitch as my head enters inside her. I thoroughly enjoy the sensation of her enveloping me I slid completely inside her. Her pussy hugged my dick so tightly; I didn't even have to move to gain pleasure. But, I did.

I start grinding into her, savoring each inch as I push into her. I found myself watching her more than I had before. The sun was gleaming off her wet skin, making her ivory skin sparkle under the sun's rays. My pleasure grew as she bounced slightly on me, moving to get me deeper inside her and mix up speeds. I loved seeing her take her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down on it and the way her eyes would roll back when I hit that perfect spot inside her. I could get off just watching her sexual expressions.

I kept my hands under her ass, steadying her as she kept moving on me. She kept throwing her head back in pleasure and I attacked her neck and chest with kisses, never getting enough of the texture of her exposed skin under my lips.

Her eyes were filled with pleasure and lust as I felt her tightening around me. I was quickly approaching my un doing and her facial expression were pushing me there faster. Her hips were gyrating against me faster now, eagerly to reach her moment of bliss. I pushed her down on my harder, allowing her to go faster and myself to get deeper inside her. The thrusts were coming harder and faster now, water splashing up around us, as we were so close to the edge.

She began to moan louder and she clamped down on me as she was falling over the edge. Her tightness around me brought me to my un doing as her body milked me. Our movements slowed as we both came down from our post-coital high.

I slowly released her from my arms, keeping a tight grasp on her as her legs were still shaky.

"You turn my legs into Jello."

"You're welcome," I told her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

She leaned backwards and floated on her back. Bella was quite buoyant in water I found out. Her boobs must act as floaties or something. I placed my hands under her back to keep her steady as we let the mostly calm water lead us in any direction. It was peaceful and quiet, a perfect way to spend our afternoon.

After swimming for a while, we went back up onto the beach and laid in the hammock. It was peaceful having Bella lying on my chest, the wind gently rocking us back and forth as I read the sports section from our newspaper on my iPad; thank God for wireless internet and technology.

"Did I ever mention you look so hot in glasses, Mr. Cullen," Bella mentioned to me, her eyes closed and about 5 minutes away from sleep.

"No, you haven't, Mrs. Cullen"

"Well, you look fucking sexy in glass"

"You look fucking sexy in anything," I told her, kissing her atop her head. I began to run my fingers through her smooth locks, occasionally raking my nails against her scalp. I knew these motions relaxed her. "Go to sleep, my love. You'll need your energy for later."

She laughed gently, before her breath evened out and she fell asleep on me.

We didn't need to worry about dressing up and making reservations for dinner. For better, or worse some might think, we made all of our meals and it was all based on when our stomachs began to grumble.

My mom had already had a store on a nearby island stock up the kitchen with plenty of food and ingredients for our stay.

Tonight, Bella was grilling up a nice cut of steak with some seasoned red potatoes and asparagus. I was thrilled about the asparagus, that shit made your pee stink, but Bella insisted we needed some healthy aspect to our meals and according to her, they went perfect with steak.

Bella navigated through the kitchen in a pair of stretchy shorts and a plain tank top. Her hair was down, naturally waving from our day spent at the beach. Her cheeks had a constant rosy hue due to the sun, and her shoulders and chest shared the same color.

I came up behind my wife and wrapped my arms around her chest, trapping her against my body.

"Dinner is almost ready, baby," she told me.

"Umm, I think I want something different for dinner," I said to her, kissing her bare shoulders, feeling the heat from her burn under my lips.

"I already cooked everything. I guess I could make something else…"

"Baby, I'm not talking about food," I whispered in her ear, my breath on her neck causing goose bumps to boil up on her skin.

"Oh… I see," she replied.

I inched my way up her tank top and fondled her bare breast and she threw her head back onto my chest. I was ready to go by this time, already rock solid.

I smoothed my hand down past her breasts, over her soft tummy, and into the waistband of her shorts. I teased the sensitive skin across her pelvis, pelvic bone to pelvic bone. She was writhing in my arms, half being tickled and half being pleasured. She knew very well what she had coming to her.

I moved my hand further down into her panties, my fingers exploring the soft, sensitive skin around her wet center. I massaged the areas directly around it, purposely building her up for the moment when I finally enter her. I slid a finger between her, careful not to enter her; I wanted to get her off solely with my cock.

I ripped off her shorts and panties in one swift motion and I as I slid my shorts off, Bella stepped out of her clothes. She steadied her hands on the counter while being slightly bent. I lined myself at her entrance, teasing her at first with my head just barely inside her.

"Stop teasing me, I need you in me. Now," she told me, sticking out plump ass out to brush up against me.

I slid straight inside her, meeting little friction and buried myself inside her until my hips were right up against her skin. I saw her knuckles were turning white out of gripping the countertop.

My hands moved from her hips to her breasts, palming them and rolling her nipples through my fingers. She surprised me when she started gyrating and shimming her hips against me as I continued to thrust into her. I growled at the intense sensation this position created for me.

She seemed to enjoy it too; the angle had me constantly hitting that special spot inside her.

That familiar tightening around me started and I was happy for it.

I reached around her and started rubbing circle right outside her entrance.

"God, Edward. So close," she moaned out.

I picked up the pace, keeping control of myself; I wanted to wait for her. I was sliding smoothly in and out of her, holding myself together. Her breath was becoming more labored and her walls were clamping down around me.

Her body began to slightly spasm and her head thrashed backwards as the wave of her orgasm ripped through mine, mine taking over just after. I rode out my orgasm and hers in 3 final thrusts. Bella lay over the counter and I lay on top of her as we caught our breath and recovered from our intense experience.

"Fuck, that was terrific," I told her, peppering her back with kisses. Her body shook from giggles. "What's so funny?"

"Your stubble, it tickles me!" she told me, turning around to face me.

I began to rub my stubble-clad face against her face, neck and chest, enjoying the sweet sound of her giggles. I kept it up as she wiggled and tried to escape my grasp. I didn't stop until I had to catch my own breath due to the laughter fit I erupted in from her reaction.

"Okay, I'm ready for food now," I declared, which caused her only to keep her giggling up.

The rest of the night was comfortable. We ate dinner together, which was fucking delicious; it was a treat to me that Bella learned to cook from my mother. Then we lounged on the couch, watching some movie that Bella picked. I mostly watched her, the cute little faces she made as she intently watched it. She scrounged her nose up if she was confused about something, bit her lip to the side when she was anticipating something and her shoulders would bounce up and down when she laughed at something. I could spend the rest of my life just watching her. In fact, maybe I would.

We had only been on our honeymoon for a few days and I already felt like the luckiest man alive, and I loved married life.

Today though, I arranged for us to go on a boat ride and admire the surrounding islands.

I got us into the boat, loaded the sandwiches and drinks aboard since we would mostly like be out for a while, and then I pushed the throttle forward. I had to start slow getting out of the immediate water surrounding our land. Once I was out far enough, I pushed the boat to go up to about 60, enjoying the soft bumps and the salty mist spraying our faces.

I slowed down as we came close to other small islands, allowing for us to admire the beautiful scenery. There were palm trees, white beaches and further in tiny shacks that were inhibited by the natives. We got a few waves and smiles as we looked in on the tiny villages, but for the most part we went unnoticed.

I took the boat out further, past neighboring island and far enough out that land was nowhere to be seen. All that surrounded us with the blue and green waters, its shade changing with the differing depths.

Bella laid out on the back of the boat, allowing her skin to soak up the warm rays. Her ray bans protected her eyes and covered most of her face, but she still looked adorable.

Tropical fish of sorts splashed around the shallow depth that we were at. Their colors ranged from blues to greens to yellows and orange. It truly looked like a fancy photograph.

I nudged Bella to get her to wake up and she sat up quickly, almost startled.

"What's wrong? Why are we stopped?" she asked me.

"I thought this would be a good spot to explore the ocean waters a bit."

"Isn't this a bad horror movie? Boy and girl take a boat out into the water and decide to take a quick swim. Then, a big shark comes and bites their legs off. I don't think so," she responded.

"Oh, come on! It will be fun, and there are no sharks around here. I'll protect you, baby," I assured her.

She seemed a bit skeptical but eventually she shrugged her shoulders and took off her cover up. I was gathering up a life preserver and getting towels ready for our return when Bella just jumped off the boat.

"Bella! Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I can swim, Edward. Plus, you said it was safe. The water is so nice out here, warm and clear. Are you coming in, or what?"

I flashed her a crooked smile and jumped in after her, making sure to make a big splash on my way in.

Both of us needed to keep kicking our legs, treading water because we were in a deep part. The water was calm, no currents or waves. We were being playful with each other, enjoying the presence of each other. I was throwing her around in the water while she kept splashing me. Spending time with her was effortless; everything just flowed and no matter what I did with her I enjoyed every second.

After about an hour fooling around in the water with the sun beaming down on us, exhaustion took over and we pulled ourselves back onto the boat. I made sure that Bella was wrapped in her towel, placed a kiss on her forehead and went back to the steering wheel.

The sun was beginning to set, so I thought that it was time to head back to our house.

It took about a half hour for us to get back. With the sun setting before us, the orange sky looking so inviting, I suggested we set up a blanket outside to eat dinner.

Bella gathered our meal while I grabbed a blanket and a pillow to lean against.

I sat down, legs spread so that Bella could sit between them, which she did. We both enjoyed sandwiches as the sky turned from orange, to pink, to darker shades of purple and blue before the entire sky was black. The only thing that we could see was the moonlight reflecting over the water and the stars that looked so big and bright over the ocean. For the first time in my life, I saw a shooting star soar across the night sky.

"Make a wish," she told me.

"I don't need to. My dream already came true when I married you," I told her, turning her head that that I could kiss her. My lips lingered against her for a long while, just enjoying the closeness.

Bella and I made love that night twice, just enjoying the slow, fluid movements and the closeness we felt as we did it.

I woke up the next morning well before Bella. I wanted to do something special for her.

I started by making her favorite breakfast, pancakes with tons of butter and bacon. Then I set up a picnic scene in the living area; a big, fluffy blanket surround by a mound of pillows.

Next I wrote a stack of index cards out, starting out with the one I placed on her pillow and the rest I laid out, making a trail leading to the picnic in the living area.

The first one read, "Bella, my love, I wish I was there to see your beautiful eyes flutter open. I laid out a trail of notes for you to read leading to a surprise for you. Enjoy these tiny notes and I can't wait to see you. All my love, Edward."

The notes I wrote ranged from memories to things I loved about her and even quotes from her favorite romantic movies.

I told her that her kindness staggered me and that she was the smartest person that I knew. Her beauty overwhelmed me and no matter how often I saw her she still took my breath away. I never grew tired of seeing her and I missed her every time we were apart, no matter the length. I loved that she tried to be interested in the things I liked, like basketball, even trying to play it with me.

I recalled some of our best memories, like the first time we kissed, how badly I wanted to and how grateful I was when she told me to do it. I remembered our trip to Duke and finally getting to see their basketball team live, and how excited she was for me when I spoke to Coach K. I remembered and wrote down when I tried to make chocolate chip cookies for her and they came out terrible

_Bella was having her 'time of the month' and flipping out on me for everything. She was driving me crazy. I tried to stay calm and remember that it's her hormones lashing out, not her. But sometimes it was hard._

_But right now, she was lying up in our bed with terrible cramps; I hated seeing her in pain. _

_I knew that chocolate was big for girls, especially when it was this time of the month. So, I decided I would make her some chocolate chip cookies, from scratch._

_I gathered all the ingredients and my mother's recipe and started to attempt to make her cookies. I put the floor, the eggs, the sugar, the salt, baking soda, butter, vanilla extract and of course, the chocolate chips. I got the chips in dark chocolate because I knew Bella preferred that._

_It was a pain in the ass mixing the sticky dough but once I got it all mixed; I put big blobs on a cookie sheet and set them in the oven._

_I made a shitload of dough, probably for about 5 cookie sheets worth. But once the first batch was done, I called Bella down to have some._

"_I know you're not feeling well, so I made you some comfort food. Chocolate Chip Cookies," I told her, offering her the plate of the warm, soft and gooey cookies, fresh from the oven._

"_Aw, baby. Thank you," she said, grabbing a cookie from the plate. She quickly took a bite but her smile immediately flattened She grimaced a bit before trying to recover, curving her lips back up into a smile and gulping the bite down._

"_How are they?" I asked her, though her reaction said it all._

"_Salty. How much salt did you put in them?" she questioned._

"_Well, I couldn't find all those measuring things Mom has, so I just winged it. It called for a teaspoon of salt," I explained._

_She grabbed the salt shaker and held it out to me. "Show me what you think a teaspoon of salt is."_

_I took the shaker from her and filled my palm with the salt, showing her what a teaspoon was. Apparently, I did something wrong because she broke out in a fit of laughter. "What?" I asked her._

"_That is not a teaspoon," she said between giggles. She wiped off most of it into the sink, leaving a mound resembling the size of a quarter. "That is about a teaspoon. By the way, why couldn't you just use a spoon?"_

"_I don't know what spoon you use for fucking tea!"_

_This time she burst out laughing, bent over, gasping for air, full out laughter. "It's just a regular spoon. God, are you really that dense?"_

_Now, she did it. Here I was, trying to be a good boyfriend and make her cookies when she wasn't feeling well. I make one little mistake and she's making me out to be some sort of retard. I'll show her._

_I took a chunk of the dough that was left and smeared it over her face. She gasped at me, taking a piece of dough and began chasing me around the kitchen attempting to get me back, but I was faster._

_We were at either side of the dining room table. She went to the right, I juked to the left. She would try to fake me out but I was still quick enough to avoid her._

"_Fine," she declared._

"_Fine, what?"_

_She took the wad of dough she had in her hand and covered her chest in it. I had never wanted cookie dough more, salt ridden or otherwise._

_I didn't hesitate walking over to her now, eager to eat the dough off her ample chest._

_I swept my tongue, licking the salty but sweet mixture that was messily rubbed across her chest. It was not appetizing, yet I did not want to stop eating it. That was until she smacked a big lump onto my head, massaging it in so that it would be a pain in the ass to get out._

_She tried to get away, but I grasped her wrist before she could. I took the bowl and dumped it on her, doing the same to her head with whatever mixture landed there._

_From there, we each started to grab random hunks and throwing it at each other. We used cookie sheets and spatulas, very ineffective, to try and dodge the flying dough. It stuck to everything it hit and by the time we were done, it looked like a bomb went off in the middle of the cookie dough bowl._

"_Ya know, I take back what I said about these cookies," she told me, as she licked a bit off my lips._

"_Yeah?"_

"_This," she said in between licks, "is the best damn cookie I ever had."_

_I rubbed my face against hers, mushing the dough between our cheeks, causing her to squeal._

It took 2 bottles of shampoo to get all the dough out of our hair after our cookie dough fight. But, as annoyed as I was that the dough wouldn't get out of my hair, I never regretted it. It was a shitload of fun.

The clean up sure as hell wasn't though.

Between the things I loved about her and the special memories my mind conjured up, it lead the trail straight towards me in the living room.

Her smile could light up a town by the time she reached me.

"Baby," she said, throwing herself onto my lap.

"Yes, my love?"

"That was incredibly romantic. I loved every index card," she told me, sealing it with a kiss.

"Good, now eat. It's probably already colder than I would like," I instructed. She mock saluted me and then dug into the food.

It was our last night on the island and I had no desire to leave. Our two weeks have been perfect. Fun, sex, romance, food and adventure filled our time and reality was not quite the same. We had thank-you's awaiting us at home and gifts to unwrap and go through. We had an apartment to furnish and set up. We had a baby sister and a sick brother to help out. Reality was not nearly as fun.

We spend our time mostly in each other's arms. When we managed to get out of the bedroom, lounging in the sun and swimming in the ocean filled a lot of our time. But we did go on more boat rides, took turns making each other breakfast and dinner and spent lots of nights admiring the night sky. One day we went to a neighboring island for some snorkeling and another day we visited another island that had an outdoor fiesta of sorts; lots of other people, dancing and drinking.

I couldn't have imagined a better honeymoon, even in my wildest dreams.

Tonight, we were staying in. Bella had already made some simple chicken cutlets and some homemade macaroni and cheese to compliment it. We shared a few beers that we swiped from the fiesta and we stared out the bay windows of the calm water we were sure to miss.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked her.

"Unbelievably good time. I was with you and that's all I really needed. How about you?"

"I had an amazing time. You make everyday so enjoyable," I told her, pulling her into my body.

I cleaned up after dinner, while Bella went to pack up the last of our things. We had to get on a boat early in the morning to make it back to the mainland for our flight.

I looked around the house for one of the last times, making sure we didn't leave a mess; we wanted to be invited back. Once I was satisfied that everything was in its place, I went back to the bedroom

Lying in the middle of the bed, was my sexy wife in the, hands down, sexiest outfit I had ever seen. Her body was on its side, with her head propped up on her hand. She wore a lace, completely see through, bra, in a pinkish hue. Her legs were covered in beige, sheer knee length stockings. The underwear she wore had thing strings that tied at either hip, was made of the same pinkish sheer lace and it seemed like there was zero fabric on her backside. I was instantly rock hard and ready for her.

She curved her finger and beckoned me to come to her on the bed. Like she had to ask…

I made my way towards the bed, standing at the edge of the bed. Bella turned onto her back as I lifted my shirt over my head and slid off my shorts, leaving me in just my boxers. I barely got on the bed; I kneeled right at the edge. I took Bella's foot in my hand, lifting her leg up. I began leaving kisses all along her leg, then put that one down and did the same to the other leg. When I finished with her legs, I moved forward, peppering kisses along her stomach, all over her breasts and chest. My body now ghosted over hers as I made my way up to her neck, slowly giving her most sensitive areas large open mouthed kisses.

She was impatient under my touch, constantly shifting, trying to get some friction between her legs.

I finally got my lips to hers and she grasped onto my face, pulling me close as I plunged my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues explored each other's mouths for a long while as Bella's nails raked up and down my back.

As she arched her back up, I slipped my arm underneath her and as much as I loved the bra, I unclasped it, freeing her breasts. I pulled it off her body and brought my mouth to her nipples. I grazed my teeth against them, causing them to perk up immediately. I swept my tongue over both of them, alternately between the two.

Bella wanted more though; she kept trying to push my shoulders down, because she wanted my tongue elsewhere.

I had teased her long enough. My head traveled south, leaving a trail of kisses down her abdomen and over her lace panties. I hitched her leg up onto my shoulder while I kissed the outside of her panties. My tongue peeked out every once and again as she wished I removed the barrier between my mouth and her bare skin.

I pulled at the strings on her hips, causing the thong to fall onto the bed. With her leg on my shoulder, I started to kiss her inner thigh, bringing my tongue all over her smooth, sensitive skin.

My tongue licked the length of center and she shuddered at the contact. I continued my movements, making little circles with my tongue. I took her most sensitive part into my mouth and sucked gently on it. As I released it, it grazed through my teeth, sending chills up her spine. She was growing closer with every lick, so I plunged my tongue inside her. My tongue, essentially, fucking her.

"Fuck, Edward!" she yelled out as her body slightly shook from the intense orgasm that rippled through her body.

I was careful not to kiss or lick around her center, it being very sensitive after her orgasm. My mouth dragged along her body as it made its way back up to her mouth. She kissed me passionately, tasting herself in my mouth.

Her hand reached between us and she took hold of me through my boxers. With her feet, she pushed the hem of my boxers down past my hips, and from there I kicked them completely off. Once I was back in place, she took me back into her hand and began pumping up and down on me. I didn't need much warming up; between her 'outfit' and seeing her in so much pleasure, I was ready to go.

I put my hand over hers and lined myself up with her entrance. She removed her hand and brought it behind my neck to pull me closer to her. As I pushed inside her, I buried my face in the crook of her neck, allowing the fruity scent of her hair and the coconut scent of her body fill my senses.

I pumped in and out of her, pulling her leg up to get deeper inside her.

Eventually, I sat up and the new angle caused Bella to moan loudly because it was hitting a new spot inside her. I picked up my pace and continually kept thrusting hard into her.

I was at the brink and I needed to bring her with me. I moved her leg up to my shoulders and bent down to kiss her, even moving my fingers between us to rub her as well.

Our breathing quickened and as she was tightening around me, I fell over the edge as we came together.

With a few final thrusts, I was emptied inside her and completely wiped.

We both felt the loss as I pulled out and collapsed alongside her. It took us a few minutes to catch our breath.

"That was…" Bella started to say.

"Fucking hot!" I finished for her.

She giggled and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

I picked up my arm and she put her head on my bare chest.

Our breaths evened out as we fell into a deep sleep on our final night on Isle Esme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, that's it! I truly hoped everyone enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it!<strong>_

_**Please look for the epilogue coming up and the sequel that is brewing in my mind!**_

_**Thanks so much, happy reading and please review!**_

_**BTW! I think some of the readers on here were reading my other story, Unexpected Bliss. I just wanted to say that I deleted it and re posted it as Make it Fly. I re worked the plot a bit and it's coming out a lot better. So, if you have time, check it out!**_


	23. Epilogue

There's Only One Forks High

Epilogue

BPOV

_**AN: Thank you, everyone for all the views I got on that last chapter, along with all the reviews! I was blown away!**_

_**Here is the Epilogue, :( and I truly hope that everyone enjoys it and the journey Edward and Bella have made, thus far. **_

_**Thanks to everyone that stuck with the story and gave it chance. This is my first story, as well as my first complete story, so everyone who read, favorite, alerted and reviewed this story has a special place in my heart!**_

* * *

><p><em>3 months after the Honeymoon<em>

The reality of coming home after our paradise honeymoon sucked! But once we were settled in, got all of our thank you cards out, set up the apartment and got into our own routine, married life was blissful.

Our tiny brownstone apartment was quaint and quiet. We filled the house in cozy and comfortable furniture, decorating it simply. We didn't want to live in a place that felt like you couldn't sit anywhere. Our couch was a broken in, over-plushed (fake) suede 3 seater. We had a decent sized TV, 40 inches, although Edward was always complaining we should have gotten the next size up. We put a plush carpet over the hardwood floors in the living room, and we set up a few body pillows by the fireplace, since we often spent time cuddling beside it at night.

The kitchen Esme helped me fill; giving me some of her older pots and pans. We found cute square turquoise plate settings at target, that were dishwasher safe, and we ate on them every night. My favorite thing, which was a wedding present, was the kitchen aid stand up mixer. Our house constantly smelled like a bakery from all the treats I kept whipping up just to use it!

The bedroom was my absolute favorite. I had a theory; you spent almost a third of your life sleeping, assuming you average 8 hours of sleep a night. With all that time spent sleeping, you should be able to indulgence in the finest bedding. I was obsessed with goose down; we had a king sized bed, that was a double pillow top mattress. On it was the creamiest, like butter, thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets. The comforter was goose down, covered in a brown and turquoise patterned duvet; brown and turquoise was the color palette used throughout the house. There were about 10 pillows, all down, that we slept on. Most nights though, my head ended up on Edward's chest, so they were almost useless. Almost.

I loved the way it turned out. It was warm and inviting, exactly how I pictured our first place being. Nothing overly expensive or ostentatious, just simple pieces mixed together. Target was a favorite place; thank God they had just put on in Port Angeles. Driving every weekend down to Seattle to shop would be a nightmare.

Edward and I were still in our honeymoon phase. I say this because I don't think we have seen his parents, my Dad or Emmett more than 3 times since we have been home. Most of our time was spent lounging in our house, particularly the bed. Could you blame me? My husband was hot!

But tonight, we would be going over to Esme and Carlisle's for dinner. A few days ago, Rose and Emmett announced that they were expecting their first child! So, tonight we were going to get together to celebrate for them. Alice and Jasper flew home for the weekend to be here; they were already settled in their apartment, starting classes.

Edward and I, along with Rose were enrolled in Port Angeles Community College. I was already placed on an academic schedule with a concentration plan specific to nursing.

Rose just decided that she wanted to be a teacher; ever since she found out that she was going to be having a baby, she has been overly attached to children.

Edward was still undecided; I told him it wasn't a big deal. That's why we were able to be undeclared. That's why we take a bunch of required classes, get a taste for something we can find interest in and then decide. I knew he was feeling a lot of pressure, but I was certain he would figure out what would make him happy to do.

My Emmett though worried me. His numbers were no longer decreasing, which meant that the treatment was becoming ineffective. His drug cocktail was being switched up, which made him sicker for longer between treatments. But so far, it didn't seem to be doing him any better. He was completely bald at this point and his muscle mass was decreasing. He tried to keep a smile on his face, but he was growing weaker and losing a bit of faith. The saving grace was Edward and that he was a perfect genetic match to Emmett. If his tests results didn't get better within the next few treatments, a bone marrow transplant would be necessary. Edward, being the hero he was, had no reservations about doing it, but from what we were told it would be a painful procedure for both of them. It didn't matter that much though if it would make Emmett better.

The best thing for Emmett was Rose, and their new baby that was on its way. He was thrilled about it, wished for a little girl just like Rose, down to the blonde hair and blue eyes. That was until he reminded him she would grow up and be as gorgeous as Rose and draw a lot of attention from boys. He reasoned that he would just lock her in her room. That or lock a chastity belt around her waist to keep her 'pure'.

I was excited to see Hailey. She was growing like a weed and was changing so fast. As I predicted, she shared Edward's coppered colored hair and his emerald eyes. She had a tiny button nose that looked just like Emmett. She was the most gorgeous baby I had ever seen, everyone thought so and she had everyone wrapped around her finger.

As soon as we walked inside, the sweet sound of Hailey giggling filled the house. She started smiling about 2 weeks ago, but she just started giggling a few days ago. Esme called Edward and I and we heard it through the phone. She was just laughing at anything, cracking herself up. It was utterly adorable and the sound warmed your heart.

I walked in and got smothered in hugs from Esme and Carlisle. Edward went straight towards Hailey, cooing and tickling her tummy to keep her delicious laugh going.

"No love for your mother anymore? And to think, he was so broody when he first found out. Now look at him!" Esme joked.

"Hi, Mom," Edward said, walking over and giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. He went right back to focusing on his baby sister the next instant.

Emmett and Rose walked upstairs next, with Alice and Jasper in tow.

Her high pitched squeal was actually welcomed this time; I missed the little pixie!

"I missed you, Allie," I told her as we embraced.

"I missed you too! You and Edward should come to New York! You guys would love it! We could all be roommates!" she suggested, eagerly clapping her hands at the idea.

"I don't know, Al. But we will definitely come visit," Edward interjected, and I was glad he did. I hate turning her down when she gets so excited.

Everyone gathered around the table and Rose grabbed hold of Hailey and was bouncing her on her lap. Esme served everyone dinner; she made a delicious lasagna.

Dinner was filled with conversation and laughter. Everyone was getting caught up and it felt good having everyone else around.

"So, Rose, do you think it's a girl or a boy?" Alice asked her.

"Emmett thinks it's a girl, he's certain of it. But, I think it's a boy. It's way too early to tell anything but it's just my hunch," Rose said.

"As long as Rose and the baby are fine, I don't care what it is," Emmett added, wrapping an arm around Rose's shoulders. They both smiled at each other lovingly as Emmett placed a kiss on her cheek. It was nice seeing them both so happy and in love. They've been together the longest, about 4 and a half years at this point. "So, Bells. I meant to tell you. I registered for online college. Taking a bunch of law classes. I'm not going to be sick forever, so why should I give up on my dream?"

"That's amazing, Em! I'm so happy for you. I know that you're going to do great, first in your class!" I exclaimed to him.

"Good for you, Em. I actually have some news of my own to share," Edward added. I was excited for him to share. He deserved this bit of happiness. "I tried out for a D league basketball team. I made it!"

Everyone started clapping for him and gathered around him to get their chance to hug him.

I doubted everyone would be this excited when he told them the second part.

"What's the team called?" Esme asked.

"It's based in Seattle?" Rose asked.

"Well, that's the thing. Seattle hasn't had a basketball team since the Sonics and they've been in Oklahoma since 2008. I made the D-Fenders…" he paused "… in Los Angeles."

The room went silent. A fork fell to the table and everyone, for some reason, stared at me.

I, for one, didn't see the big deal. Yes, we did just settle into a great apartment in Port Angeles. Yes, we've been near our family all of our life and that's why we didn't go to Duke. But, we're on the same coast line. It's about a 2 and a half hour flight. The team offered to pay from air fare when we wanted to go home to visit our family, especially if Emmett needed anything. We wouldn't have that at Duke, not to mention, Edward would be making actual money doing exactly what he wanted to do.

I hadn't looked into school in Los Angeles yet, I had still had time. Edward arranged to join the team in the New Year. So, we would finish out our semester, spend the holidays with our family and then get ready to move.

No one ever said we would stay in Forks, or Port Angeles, all of our lives. This was a fantastic opportunity for Edward, one that would get him that much closer to his dream. This was something he needed to do, regardless of what anyone else said. This, he had to do solely for himself because he was good enough.

"Well, do you need help finding an apartment?" Carlisle offered, surprisingly being the first one to speak.

"I'm sure we could easily send everything you have in your apartment now sent down to Los Angeles," Esme added. "We won't have a problem buying out the rest of the lease you two signed for the year."

"I have an idea. Let Rose and I take it. This way Rose doesn't have to travel so far for school. Plus, it's only 20 minutes away from the hospital, about the same time away as it is from here," Emmett declared.

"I don't know, Emmett. You're still having problems with your treatment, you haven't even settled on a specific cocktail yet. I don't know if this is the right time to be moving out," Carlisle told him, always being the doctor.

"Look, I appreciate all the watchful eyes and all the helping hands. I really do. But I'm a big boy. I know all the risks and how to cope when I'm feeling sick. Rose can always drive me to the hospital if need be, and you can always meet me there, Dad. There are plenty of people that don't have doctors at home and survive cancer," Emmett said.

"But Emmett, dear…" Esme started.

"I'm a newlywed! Just the same as Edward and Bella and it's impossible to me a married couple with everyone constantly up my ass, asking about my condition. I just want to be able to spend time with my wife and act like a normal couple!" Emmett exclaimed.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged worried glances. I understood where Emmett was coming from. He didn't want the pity glances and constant supervision. He wanted to pretend like he wasn't sick when he was feeling okay. He and Rose wanted to act like a married couple. It was nearly impossible to do with hovering parents nearly all the time.

"I suppose we can see how it goes…" Esme started to say. Carlisle looked like he was going to interrupt, but she flashed him a look and his mouth snapped shut. "We will try it out and if things are going well, he can always come back home."

Emmett beamed and Rose shared his enthusiasm. Esme seemed pleased that she was making her son happy, while Carlisle seemed more nervous but still put a smile on because his son was happy.

"Wow, I'm so glad I was here for all the changes. Edward and Bella are moving to Los Angeles with all the celebrities. Emmett and Rose are moving to Port Angeles. Gosh, Esme! What are you going to do with such an empty house?" Alice gushed.

Esme sighed and reached for her youngest girl. Rose handed her over and Esme held her tight and cooed in her ear. "I'm sure this little bundle will keep me plenty occupied. Not to mention, I can visit my children, and soon to be grandchildren."

The rest of the night was drama free, no more talk of moving or of the changes that were coming. We just enjoyed the familiar company of one another and savored the short time we still had all together. It's unfortunate that we didn't have more time together. I was grateful for whatever time we had.

By the time we came home that night, I was exhausted. I flopped right down onto bed. Edward flopped down next to me and released a big sigh.

"Looks like we have a lot to set up for," I said.

"Yeah, but luckily we have my parents to help and plenty of time to do it," he reminded me.

I got up off the bed, throwing my hair up into a ponytail as I went over to my dresser. I took off my bracelet and earrings in preparation for bed.

"Want to take a bath together?" Edward suggested.

"Sure, baby." I responded and went to gather us some towels.

I made it into the bathroom to see that Edward had already started the water for the bath. The steam from the hot water was beginning to fill the bathroom. Edward pushed the straps of my tank top off my shoulders and started leaving soft, open mouthed kisses along my exposed skin. I grabbed my shirt from the bottom and lifted it over my head. As Edward went to unclasp my bra, I started to push up the fabric of his shirt. I pushed it as far as I could and he took over, pulling it off.

I stripped out of my shorts and panties and Edward did the same with his clothes. He came towards me, wrapping his tone arms around me. I welcomed his warm embrace, enjoying the way his skin felt against mine. There was something so intimate and comforting when feeling our skin connect. Nothing in the world compared to the sensation.

He lifted me up from under my backside and I wrapped my legs around his warm torso. He turns the water off and steps inside the steamy water. His body drops down to his knees as he gently lays me against the heated porcelain tub.

"Relax, my love. Let me make you feel good," he told me.

I lean my head back against the air blown pillow that is suction cupped to the edge of the tub. Edward picks up the terry cloth washrag and soaks in the hot water. He brings it up to my neck, smoothing it over my collarbone and shoulders. I move my neck side to side as his fingers apply massaging pressure underneath the cloth. He dips the cloth back into the water to heat it back up and then brings it over my chest, softly kneading my breasts as he does it. He puckers my nipples up but blowing on them, the cold air from his mouth a stark contrast to the warm cloth.

"Ummm," I moaned to him, letting him know how amazing his fingers worked on my body.

He continued dipping the rag into the water to maintain a warm temperature as he applied pressure over my stomach and down my legs.

Eventually, he stood up, allowing me to ogle at him in all his naked glory. He chuckled at my blatant staring before he motioned for me to scoot forwards. I did as he requested without questioning. Then he stepped behind me and sat down.

"Your back muscles are tense, baby," he explained.

He once again brought the rag up towards my body, dragging it along my back. After a few wipes along my skin, he dropped it and just allowed his fingers to knead away the tension. It felt amazing as he applied pressure between my shoulder blades with his thumbs. Or when he brought his thumbs down the sides of my torso and started working on the small of my back, where I keep the most tension. I threw my back against his chest, loving the feeling his touch had on me.

"Feels good, baby?" he asked me.

I just hummed him a yes, his fingers working an intense calm over me, making it uncomfortable to form words. As he was finishing, his hands were just rubbing over my back, occasionally dipping into the front to graze along my stomach or chest.

I took this opportunity to rise up on my knees and turn around to face him. My smile was from ear to ear as I grabbed his face in my hard and eagerly pulled his face to mine. I was lucky we had installed the bigger tub for moments like this. I moved my legs to either side of him as I went to straddle him.

He instantly grew hard and the feeling of him growing against my already worked up center sent shivers down my spine. I began to rock back and forth on him, having him graze and slip against where I wanted him most.

My lips were all over him; from his lips, to his jaw line, to his neck and collarbone. I dragged my lips along his heated skin, occasionally biting down to nibble at it. I brought my lips back to his, devouring his mouth with mine. As my tongue plunged into his mouth, I enjoyed the minty taste that it.

Edward could no longer wait, not that I could hold out much longer either. He reached between us to line himself up with my entrance. I settled down on to him slowly, enjoying him fill every inch of me. We both moaned out loudly in pleasure. I sank all the way down on to him, having him stretch me fully and took pleasure in the feeling of being stuffed with him inside me.

I bounced slowly on him, Edward keeping the pace by controlling my movements with his hands gripped on my hips. The movements were slow and deep, deliberate in the sense we both wanted to make it last and feel every inch.

The slow, passionate love making felt amazing, and the depth to which he was reaching was bringing me close to my un doing quickly. Edward, I knew, needed more of a push. I began to clamp and un clamp around him, squeezing him to bring him closer.

He growled as I teased him inside me. "Fuck, that feels amazing. I'm getting close," he told me, his voice deep and husky.

"Me too," I told him.

At this point, the movements picked up. I began bouncing furiously on top of him, flesh slapping against flesh as my hips made contact with his hard with every thrust. I swiveled my hips on him, creating a different sensation for both of us. As I slid up and back down on him, I unraveled all over him.

"Oh, fuck," I yelled out, as the intense orgasm rippled through my body.

Edward tightened his grip around my body, pounding into several more times as I rode out my orgasm before his breathing labored and I felt his warm spurts fill me.

I leaned my forehead against his as we came down from our highs.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen," he told me.

"Ditto, Edward Cullen," I responded, kissing him on the lips before resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my small frame, his arms enveloping me in warmth.

Christmas time.

It had to be my favorite holiday.

Not because of gifts, although I LOVED gifts just as much as the next person.

I loved the atmosphere of it. The cold weather that caused you to cuddle close to the one you loved. The upbeat music, with songs that everyone could sing along too. All the special foods, especially sweet treats, which people made only around the holidays. But last but certainly not least, the fact that everyone came together over the holidays. No matter what was going on in everyone's lives, it all stopped for the moment on Christmas.

Our family was no different.

School was over; thank God, because it had been a pain doing my work and making sure Edward did his! But luckily we both passed all of our classes. I ended up with 3.52 GPA while Edward ended up with 2.46 GPA, not bad considering I don't think he even opened a book.

He spent a lot of time working out, sometimes even with Emmett. He woke up every morning at 5:30 in the morning to run 6 miles around Port Angeles. Then, spent time doing weights and of course doing all sorts of basketball drills in the gym. He was lucky; his high school coach took time out of his day to coach him individually to make sure he was at his best for when he joined the team, which was in a week and a half.

In a week, we would be in sunny California, the complete opposite from dreary, overcast Washington. It was exciting yet pretty scary. Forks and Washington was all I knew. I was used to having Esme and my dad a simple 20 minute ride from where I lived. Now, Edward and I would truly be on our own, and that was scary. Especially with the changes that were going to ensue.

I was happy for my Dad. He asked his girlfriend, Sue, to move in as his Christmas present. It was a comfort to me knowing he wouldn't be alone.

Today was Christmas Eve, and we were all going to the Cullen's, including my dad and Sue.

I had spent all of yesterday over there, assisting Esme in cooking, and also finishing up my Christmas present to Edward. We had a spending limit, since money was tight with all the changes going on. I managed to spend exactly $18.54 on his gift. Esme helped me in deciding how to package it and wrap it. She couldn't wait for me to give it to him.

Alice and Jasper had flown in and everyone was spending the night over there.

The day was filled with tons of food. Although dad and I were the only Italians there, it was like we were at Grandma Swan's with the 7 courses of food. Anti-pasto, then a round of different finger food fish. Next we had baked ziti with all the different meats, meatballs, sausage, pork, prosciutto, pork and braciole. Then, we had chicken cutlets followed by some sort of fish that I didn't want to touch because it smelled like fish. Last, and my favorite, was dessert. The table was filled with cake, cookies and pie. I could have eaten the entire homemade crumb cake myself.

I was stuffed to brim, entirely happy with my decision to wear my stretchy dress pants to dinner.

Everyone was gathered around the tree at this point, everyone coupled up and drinking coffee or hot chocolate.

It was time to exchange gifts.

As usual, it was hectic and overwhelming because no one ever listened to spending limits.

Esme and Carlisle got all the kids iPads, except Edward since he already had one. Edward got the big screen TV he had been dying for and it was already at our house in LA.

My dad and Sue got me a beautiful necklace with a heart that was engraved on it. I received another gift but was instructed to open it after Edward opened his gift from me. I had an idea of what it had to do with.

Alice gave me a bunch of clothes that she made herself! It awesome wearing more Alice originals. They fit my personality perfectly!

Rose and Emmett's gift was another gift I couldn't open until later, for the same reason as my Dad.

I decided I couldn't wait anymore. The secret needed to come out.

Edward handed me my gift, which was a tiny square box.

I handed him his which was a long, rectangular box that looked like it held a necklace. I urged him to open it. I wanted to see his face.

I knew the faces around us were on edge, because everyone else knew. Everyone was awaiting the moment that they could break out in smiles and say what they really wanted.

Edward ripped through the wrapping paper, a smirk wide on his face which I would question him about later. He lifted the top of the tiny box and he stared at the tiny stick that showed a tiny blue smile.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy," I told him, unable to hold back the tears.

He pulled me into a tight embrace, before insisting I opened my present from him.

I opened it up and pulled off the top to the tiny box and it revealed a tiny diamond encrusted baby bottle. He knew already.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy," he said to me, pulling me in a passionate kiss.

This time next year, we would be holding a baby on our laps!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, that's it!<strong>_

_**Edward and Bella live happily ever after, so far. Their journey is far from over and my mind is brewing with ideas for their future.**_

_**Just a little tid bit of information, the sequel, There's Only One Place to Call Home, will take place 4 years later. They are settled in Los Angeles and you will see what has become of their lives.**_

_**There will be some angst and drama but will be mixed with Romance, and of course, lemons!**_

_**So, please be on the lookout for the sequel!**_

_**Thanks for everyone that read! Hope you enjoyed it and that you will follow along with the sequel!**_


End file.
